FlashLight
by byunnami
Summary: Baekhyun pria cerewet dan manja dan Park Chanyeol selalu menjadi orang nomer satu yang berada di hadapan Baekhyun saat senang ataupun sedih. Namun tidak semua yang Chanyeol lakukan membuat Baekhyun lebih baik. Namun justru sebaliknya menyakiti Byun Baekhyun tanpa sadar lebih sering ia lakukan. [ChanBaek, Boy x Boy]
1. Chapter 1

**FlashLight**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

(Boy x Boy)

Rate : M

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

AWAS typo bertebaran, mohon dimaklumi

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

"Mmmpphh hah hah fast..terss aaahh"

Tubuh mungil itu terus terhentak hentak seiring dengan dorongan pria diatasnya. Meracau kenikmatan terlebih saat titik pusatnya tersentuh dengan benda panjang besar dan berorot milik pria diatasnya.

"Kau kenapa begitu nikmat hah?"

Pria mungil itu memejamkan matanya kenikmatan. Tangannya berada pada surai hitam legam milik pria diatasnya. Menjambak dan mengacak surai hitam yang menambah seksi si pria dominan. Bibirnya tak pernah lepas dari bibir tebal yang mencoba mengeksplorasi mulunya. Saliva yang saling bertukar ditambah dengan hujaman dibawahnya membuat simungil makin tak berdaya karna nikmat.

"Ak-k-ku samh-paihss"

Perutnya yang terasa tergelitik ingin menumpahkan sesuatu yang besar sudah tak terbendung. Mungkin tiga sampai lima tusukan lagi dia akan meledak. Sedangkan si dominan terus dan terus melakukan tusuka demi tusukan dengan keras dan cepat. Lenguhan lenguhan menambah suasana makin panas di ruangan yang sangat dingin.

Lima

"Aku sudah tak tahan"

Empat

"Aku ak-kan ke-luarss hah hah"

Tiga

Dua

Sa...Tu...

BYUUUURR

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN CEPAT BANGUN!"

Mata sipit itu terbuka karna sesuatu yang basah mengenai wajahnya juga suara teriakan seseorang yang tak asing di pendengarannya. Dan yang paling parah adalah sesuatu yang mengembung dibawah sana terasa sungguh sangat sakit.

Dibukanya kedua matanya dan pria yang memiliki wajah seperti dirinya namun lebih terlihat tampan sedang berada di samping ranjangnya. Berdiri tegak dengan wajah mengerikan serta satu tangannya memegang gayung. Baekhyun duduk masih dengan wajah bingungnya. Dilihatnya lelaki itu dan seketika kesadarannya kembali penuh.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Memangnya apa lagi pemalas. Membangunkan pria malas untuk menghentikan mimpi mesumnya"

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

Pria yang memegang gayung menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil mengangguk mengarah ke tubuh Baekhyun bagian bawah. Baekhyun mengikuti pandangan hyungnya dan sesuatu yang memalukan telah terjadi. Bagian yang mengembung sedang terjadi di pagi harinya.

"Siapa yang ada dalam mimpimu bocah mesum?"

"Hyung!"

"Kenapa? Cepat selesaikan morning erection mu itu mesum"

"Aku tidak mesum!"

Orang yang dipanggil hyung itu meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun sambil tertawa dengan sesekali memegang perutnya.

"YAK BERHENTI TERTAWA BAEKBOM JELEK!"

 _Dasar mimpi sialan._

Baekhyun segera masuk kamar mandi dengan wajah malu karna ketahuan hyungnya sedang bermimpi hal mesum. Dua pulu menit dan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Berdiri di depan cermin masih dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya dengan rambut yang masih basah.

"Kenapa mimpi itu tidak pernah hilang. Bahkan ini sudah tiga tahun" gumamnya di depan cermin.

Baekhyun merenung sejenak dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk. Dibukanya lemari pakaian dan mengambil celana jeans hitamnya juga kaos putih polos dan t-shirt flanel kotak-kotak hijau. Merapikan rambutnya dan memoleskan sedikit eyeliner untuk menambah kesan manlynya namun bukannya terlhat manly justru Baekhyun terlihat cantik.

Baekhyun membereskan selimut dan bantalnya yang basah akibat disiram Baekbom saat membangunkannya. Pria mungil itu terus menggerutu dan mengomel mengatai hal-hal buruk tentang hyungnya juga merutuki mimpi sialannya itu. Sambil membereskan ranjangnya yang basah tiba-tiba pintunya kembali terbuka dan seseorang masuk kedalamnya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Tunggulah sebentar aku akan selesai"

"Waaaa Byun Baekhyun" pria yang masuk tetawa cekikikan sambil terus menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya."Apa Baekbom hyung menyirammu lagi?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kasur yang sudah selesai dibereskan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Tidak. Karna hyungmu pasti melakukannya"

"Jadi kau tak harus menanyakannya" Baekhyun mengambil ranselnya dan menarik pria itu.

Dibawah Baekbom sudah berpakaian rapi dan terlihat sangat tampan sedang duduk di ruang makan menunggu Baekhyun dan pria satunya.

"Baekhyun Chanyeol ayo cepat sarapan" panggilnya yang melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol turun dari lantai dua.

"Ne hyung!" Chanyeol pria yang digandeng Baekhyun berlari menuju meja makan dengan mata berbinar. Menghirup bau sedap makanan yang sudah dibuat oleh Baekbom. Chanyeol duduk dan langsung mengambil nasi juga beberapa lauk "Waaaah hyung kau selalu yang terbaik hyung"

"Makanlah Chanyeol. Kau selalu berhasil tumbuh sempurna dan sangat tampan tidak seperti temanmu yang selalu gagal tumbuh dan mungkin tubuhnya menyusut" Baekbom dan Chanyeol terkikik sambil mengambil makanan yang ada di meja.

"Aku mendengarnya asal kau tau hyung. dan aku tidak pernah menyusut" jawabBaekyun sambil mengambil makanan dengan kasar. Membuat dua pria lainnya tertawa keras.

"Tentu adikku sayang"

Mereka bertiga selalu sarapan bersama. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersahabat sejak SHS dan Chanyeol selalu menjemput Baekhyun untuk berangkat bersama. Sudah bukan hal yang aneh lagi dan Baekbom justru senang karna sarapan mereka tak akan membosankan karna celotehan dua anak berusia sama namun bertubuh yang jauh berbeda. Baekhyun adiknya sangat mungil dan tidak tampan namun terlihat cantik sedangkan Chanyeol bertubuh tinggi, berotot dan memiliki suara bariton yang seksi dan terlebih wajahnya sangat tampan titisan dewa Yunani yang dapat mebuat wanita di luar sana menjerit ingin disentuh dengan suka rela.

"Chanyeol-ah kau membawa mobil!?" mata Baekhyun melebar melihat mobil hitam mentereng berada didepan halamannya.

"Yap. Appa sedang berhati hangat kali ini Baek"

"Whooooaaa ini sangat keren Yeol" Baekhyun mengelilingi mobil Chanyeol sambil terus terkagum dengan mobil baru didepannya. Mobil Maybach Exelero keluaran Jerman yang berharga fantastik itu milik pria tampan hadiah dari ayahnya yang seorang pemilik perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan. Pria mungil itu berlari dan melompat kepunggung Chanyeol yang reflek membuat Chanyeol memegang kaki Baekhyun untuk menahan tubuh si mungil agar tidak jatuh.

"Chanyeolla~" Baekhyun mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan jangan lupakan suara manjanya.

"Hmm" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan sebelah matanya.

"Apa kau akan mengendarai mobilmu dengan waktu yang sangat-sangat lama?"

"Tentu saja" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap dan senyum menyeringai Baekhyun muncul.

Sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Chanyeol."Kalau begitu ijinkan aku mengendarai motormu itu dan..."

"TIDAK" jawab Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun.

"Yak Park Chanyeol!"

"Baek motor itu sudah seperti kekasihku kau bahkan tau itu. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan kekasihku terluka karna ulahmu dan idak untuk disentuh siapapun" jawab Chanyeol tegas.

"Aku janji akan memberikan kasih sayang penuh pada kekasihmu itu Yeol. Jadi bolehkaaan~hmm" si mungil masih mencoba untuk merayu si tinggi untuk mengendarai motor milik Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Sekarang masuklah dan kita berangkat. Kau mau telat lagi eoh?" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dan turun dari gendongan Chanyeol. Melepas ranselnya dan melemparnya ke arah si pria tinggi yang langsung ditangkap oleh Chanyeol.

"Dasar yoda menyebalkan"

Baekhyun masuk ke mobil dan menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar "Yak Byun Baekhyun!" walau kesal tapi Chanyeol tetap terkikik melihat tingkah temannya yang sedang kesal namu sangat lucu.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kuliah dikampus yang sama namun berbeda jurusan. Baekhyun mengambil jurusan seni musik sedangkan Chanyeol mengambil bisnis. Sebenarnya mereka dulu sudah berjanji akan sama-sama mengambil seni musik di kampus yang sama. Namun keinginan Chanyeol ditentang oleh ayahnya dan mau tidak mau Chanyeol mengambil jurusan sesuai yang di minta tuan Park.

Sudah dikatakan bukan ayah Chanyeol adalah pemilik salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea dan Chanyeol sebagai anak satu-satunya di keluarga Park tentu diwajibkan oleh sang ayah untuk meneruskan bisnisnya. Chanyeol bukan anak pembangkang yang egois dengan kemauannya sendiri. Dia berpikir dengan baik mana yang harus dan tidak dilakukan. Dan keputusan untuk menuruti kemauan sang ayah adalah pilhannya.

Meski begitu tuan Park masih membolehkan Chanyeol melakukan hobinya untuk bermusik. Bakan ayah Chanyeol membelikan sebuah gitar dan piano untuk Chanyeol. Jadi saat di perkuliahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengikuti 'Organisasi Seni Musik Dan Tari'. Chanyeol ikut untuk menyalurkan hobi dan bakatnya sedangkan Baekhyun untuk memperdalam kemampuan olah vocalnya.

"Baek saat makan siang aku akan datang kekelasmu dan kita pergi sama-sama oke?" ajak Chanyeol yang sedang mengantar Baekhyun ke kelasnya.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli"

Chanyeol berdiri di depan Baekhyun yang membuat si mungil berhenti karna jalannya dihalangi si pria besar. Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun dan menatap anak itu. "Yaaa Baekhyunna kau masih marah hmm?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain menghindari tatapan pria didepannya."Pikir saja sendiri dasar pelit" dan melanjutkan jalanya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya dan menyusul si mungil.

Baekhyun menyambar ranselnya yang dibawa Chanyeol dan melenggang masuk ke kelasnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol berhasil menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengusap rambutnya "Aku akan menjemputmu kesini saat makan siang nanti" Baekhyun mengangguk dan asuk kekelasnya membuat Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat bibir mungil yang masih mengerucut lucu milik si brunet dan setelah memastikan Baekhyun di dalam kelas Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke fakultasnya.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan melempar ranselnya ke atas meja dengan kasar dan duduk dengan wajah masih kesalnya yang mampu menarik perhatian tiga orang temannya yang sudah sejak pagi sampai disana.

"Baek ada apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Luhan si pria rusa china yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Apa hyungmu membuatmu marah?" tanya Jongdae yang langsung duduk diatas meja Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak dapat uang darinya?" dan si polos Yixing yang duduk dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Atau kau tak dapat sarapan pagimu?" lanjut Jongdae dengan tawa kerasnya.

"Ya. Tidak. Tidak" jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa kau disiram lagi?" tanya Luhan yang sudah bisa menebak kebiasaan sang kakak Baekhyun.

"Hm"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Jongdae tak percaya.

"Tidak"

"Lalu?" lanjut Jongdae.

"Kalian tau Chanyeol benar-benar menyebalkan" jawab Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat wajah ketiga temannya terlihat penuh tanya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Luhan yang diangguki Jongdae juga Yixing.

"Dia mendapat mobil baru dan ..."

"Waaaaaa benarkah?" belum selesai Baekhyun menjawab ketiga temannya sudah memotongnya dengan kompak. Mata Luhan, Jongdae membelalak kaget sekaligus tak percaya. Diantara mereka dan teman lainnya hanya Chanyeol yang selalu membuat mereka terkejut.

"Yak kalian jangan memotong perkataan Baekhyun" kata Yixing yang tak begitu mengerti kenapa Luhan dan Jongdae begitu kaget padahal Baekhyun belum selesai bicara.

"Ah hehehe _mianhe_. Lanjutkan Baek" kata Jongdae sambil terkekeh dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dan dia tidak mau meminjamkan motornya untukku" lanjut Baekhyun membuat mereka tau apa yang membuat teman mungilnya ini nampak kesal di pagi hari.

"Tentu saja dia tak akan membiarkannya. Kau terlalu kecil untuk mengendarai motor kesayangaannya. Lagi pula bukankah akan lebih enak naik mobil Baek" timpal Jongdae mengeluarkan isi pemikiranya yang sudah tau Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh motor sport kesayangannya.

"Tapi aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya mengendarai motor itu Chen" Chen merupakan panggilan khusus yang dibeikan Baekhyun untuk Jongdae dan hanya Baekhyun yang memangilnya.

"Baekhyun kau sudah sangat sering dibonceng Chanyeol dengan motornya. Bukankah sama saja. Kenapa kau masih ingin mengendarai itu. Aku bahkan tidak tertarik sedikitpun"

"Itu berbeda Lu mengendarai sendiri dan dibonceng rasanya berbeda."

"Sudahlah kau tak akan mendapatkannya aku yakin" lanjut Jongdae.

"Tapi bukankah Chanyeol akan menuruti Baekhyun?" tanya Yixing yang sejak tadihanya mendengarkan mereka bertiga.

"Tapi tidak jika itu berkaitan dengan motor kesayangannya" lanjut Luhan sambil melipat tanganya di depan dadanya sambil menggeleng.

"Ah benarkah. Baekhyunna~ jangan bersedih hm" Yixing memeluk Baekhyun dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Aiiish aku tidak sedih Yixing aku hanya sebal" teriak Baekhyun sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yixing yang berhasil membuat Jongdae juga Lhan terpingkal-pingkal.

 **e)(o**

Sesuai janjinya Chanyeol mendatangi kelas Baekhyun saat jam istirahat. Masuk kedalam dan menyapa temannya.

"Hai Chanyeol. Kau menjemput si manja pasti" Jongdae dan Chanyeol melakukan high five dan Jongdae berlalu setelah mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang kau bilang manja Chen?" Jongdae hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil melenggang pergi tak ingin adu mulut dengan si Baekhyun.

"Ayo guys pasti yang lain sudah di kantin" Yixing menarik tangan Luhan untuk segera keluar kelas dan meninggalkan dua orang berbeda tinggi itu dan mengikuti Yixing.

Chanyoel duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya di duduki Luhan dan menyenderkan punggungnya sambil mengamati si mungil yang memasukkan bukunya ke dalam ransel.

"Chanyeollie?" panggil si surai brunet sambil tersenyum lucu memandang Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

"Belikan aku es krim maka aku tidak akan marah padamu. Ya?"

' _Oh Tuhan ingatkan aku bahwa pria mungil ini bkan anak tk yang sedang merayu sang ibu agar dibelikan es krim_ ' batin Chanyeol yang menahan tawanya.

Chanyeol mengelus rambut halus Baekhyun "Hari ini akan kubiarkan kau menguras habis dompetku Baek" dan mencubit hisung mungilnya yang berhasil mebuat si brunet tersenyum lebar.

"Kau terbaik memang. Ayo" Baekhyun berdiri dan menarik tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil tas Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak Chanyeol. Biar kubawa sendiri ranselku" dan mereka berjalan menuju kantin. Menyusul teman-temannya.

Seperti yang dibilang Yixing. Di meja pojokan dekat jendela sudah ada tiga orang dengan nampan berisi makanan penuh. Yixing berlari ke konter makanan dengan menarik Jongdae dan Luhan di ikuti Baekhyun yang juga menarik Chanyeol. Disana sudah ada Jongin, Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya dan disusul Yixing, Luhan, Jongdae dan tentu saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Berkumpullah Chanyeol cs. Sebenarnya bukanlah sebuah geng hanya saja Chanyeol yang berada pada jurusan dan tingkat yang sama dengan pria bermata burung hantu namun sangat manis itu Do Kyungsoo, mereka berteman. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang juga memiliki teman sekelas yang dekat dengannya ikut bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Untuk Jongin dan Sehun mereka masih berada di tingkat satu berada pada jurusan bisnis sama dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Jongin dulu berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat di SHS. Dan mereka sudah sangat dekat karna suatu kegiatan sekolah yang sama-sama di ikuti oleh ke taunya saat di perkuliahan mereka ber-8 sama-sama mengambil kegiatan yang sama yaitu organisasi seni musik dan tari. Itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi teman. Dan selalu menghabiskan waktu makan siang di kantin.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Jongin pria berkulit tan yang sudah duduk di kantin dengan nampan berisi penuh makanannya. Bertanya sambil menguyah makanan penuh di mulutnya setelah melihat kedatangan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Dosen menyebalkan itu mengambil jatah waktu makan siang jadi kami baru bisa datang" jawab Jongdae sambil duduk setelah mendapat makan siangnya.

"Baekhyun hyung kau tidak makan?" tanya Jongin yang melihat hanya Baekhyun yang tidak mengambil makanan.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum membuat teman-temannya menatap anak itu "Aku ingin membeli es krim di toko seberang jadi aku tidak akan makan nasi siang ini" jawabnya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Apa hubungannya. Kau biasanya juga makan es krim setelah makan nasi" kata Jongin lagi.

"Apa kau Diet hyung?" kini si pria albino yang sejak ikut bertanya.

"Jangan pedulikan Baekhyun. Yang jelas anak itu akan menghabisnya isi dompet Chanyeol hari ini" jawab Luhan sambil menyeruput bubble tea milik Sehun yang membuat sehun melotot tanda tak suka miliknya di ambil.

"Luhan kau mendengarnya?" tanya Baekhyun kaget. Pasalnya tadi Luhan sudah lumayan jauh pergi saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu ke Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya tapi aku bisa membacamu Baek" jawab Luhan santai.

Yixing menghentikan makannya dan menatap Luhan "Wah Luhan kau keren sekali" dengan wajah terkagumnya membuat semua yang disitu memutar bola matanya.

"Aku juga tau itu" kata Jongdae sambil memakan makanannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yixing kembali memasang wajah kagumnya.

"Pasti Chanyeol hyung membuat Baekhyun hyung marah pagi ini. Jika hal itu terjadi maka Baekhyun hyung akan menghabiskan isi dompet Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung tak akan marah lagi" Oh Sehun menjelaskan tanpa menatap satu orangpun disana dan hanya memainkan sedotan pada bubble tea nya yang tinggal setengah.

"Yixing sayang kau mengerti sekarang?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelus punggung yixing yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum bodohnya. Membuat Kyungsoo pria mungil yang sejak tadi tak buka suara yang datang bersama Jongin juga Sehun dan hanya diam kini tertawa melihat keterlambatan cara berfikir Yixing yang justru terlihat lucu baginya.

"Kyungsoo apa itu lucu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yixing sangat lucu sekali Baek" jawab Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuat Yixing ikut tersenyum.

"Bagiku itu menjengkelkan" jawab Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dengan mata yang tak lepas dari si mungil yang semakin membuat jantungnya berdebar setiap saat.

 **e)(o**

"Bagaimana kau puas hmm?" tanya Chanyeol yang memperhatikan sahabatnya sedang mengusap perutnya setelah makan es krim strawberry favoritnya.

"Aku benar-benar kenyang Yeollie" jawab Baekhyun lemah karna kekenyangan.

"Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan semuanya Baek"

Baekhyun menegakkan duduknya dan mengambil sendok es krim menyuapkan es krim itu ke mulut Chanyeol yang segera di terima si surai hitam. Menelan es krim rasa strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun. Padahal Chanyeol sama sekali tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau strawberry dan Baekhyun tau itu. Baekhyun terkikik melihat Chanyeol yang memakan es krim strawberry miliknya.

"Chanyeol kau harus terbiasa makan sesuatu yang berbau strawberry" kata Baekhyun yang masih terus menyuapkan es krim itu ke mulut Chanyeol sampai habis.

"Ya ya dan kau berhasil memasukkannya kedalam mulutku baek"

"Dan kau selalu menerimanya" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum yang membuat mata sipitnya berbentuk bulan sabit yang nampak manis di wajah mungilnya.

"Anything for you"

"I like it Yeol"

"I know Baek"

Mereka berdua tertawa dan saling memukul kepala masing-masing hanya untuk menggoda dan memancing kemarahan satu sama lain.

Hari ini Baekhyun tak benar-benar menghabiskan isi dompet si kaya tuan muda Park. "Kau ingin yang lain Baek. Uangku masih banyak omong-omong" jawab Chanyeol sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Dasar sombong" jawab Bawkhyun sambil meninju lengan Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan Baek?"

"Entahlah" jawab Baekhyun sambil berpikir. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol."Ah Chanyeollie bagaimana kalau kita keliling dengan mobil barumu?"

"Keliling? Kemana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melirik si brunet.

"Hanya berkeliling di jalanan saja. Setelah puas kita pulang. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah"

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan Baekhyun berkeliling kota Seoul dengan musik yang menemani keduanya. Mereka memutar lagu kesukaan mereka dan ikut bernyanyi mengikuti penyanyi aslinya bersama-sama. Menikmati malam kota Seoul yang cukup ramai dengan saling mengolok dan bahkan Baekhyun bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol.

"Baek kita pulang?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun mulai menguap setelah lelah bernyanyi dan tertawa.

"Hmm"

Baekhyun sudah terpejam dengan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Pria itu membenarkan duduk Baekhyun agar nyaman. Menurunkan kursi Baekhyun agar bisa sedikit rebahan. Menyelimuti si brunet yang kedinginan dengan jaket kulit miliknya. Chanyeol melaju dengan iringan musik lullabi yang membuat si brunet makin lelap. Baekhyun memang suka bermanja-manja pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Dan teman-temannya pun tau tentang persahabatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhenti di depan rumah Baekhyun. Tak tega membangunkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas. Mengetuk pintu rumah yang tak lama kemudian di buka oleh Baekbom yang kaget melihat kedua anak itu.

"Oh Chanyeolla" Baekbom segera membuka pintu depan dengan lebar dan Chanyeol segera masuk.

"Hyung bukakan pintu kamar Baekhyun" Baekbom hanya mengangguk dan berjalan cepat mendahului Chanyeol. Membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan membiarkan Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bergerak untuk memeluk guling disampingnya.

"Dasar bocah ini. Chanyeol terimakasih kau selalu mengantar dan menggendong si bocah menyebalkan Baekhyun ini"

"Tidak masalah hyung."

"Kau langsung pulang? Kita bisa minum dulu dibawah" Baekbom mencoba menawarkan untuk sedikit minum berdua.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin Hyung tapi aku harus segera pulang. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus"

"Baiklah tak apa. Datanglah besok pagi. Kau ingin sarapan apa?"

"Hyung kau tau? Segala makanan yang kau buat selalu enak di lidahku"

Baekbom berdecih dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol."Baiklah sana pulang dan istirahatlah. Apa Baekhyun membuatmu jengkel hari ini?"

"Tidak. Justru aku yang membuatnya jengkel"

"Ah anak itu. Pasti memorotimu lagi" Baekbom menggelengkan kepalanya yang sudah hapal kebiasaan sang adik. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan segera pamit karna waktu semakin larut.

 **e)(o**

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun di rumahnya dan sarapan bertiga dengan keluarga Byun. Baekhyun hanya tinggal dengan Baekbom sejak JHS karna orangtua Baekhyun sudah meninggal. Ayah Baekhyun meninggal saat Baekhyun masih usai 8 tahun dan Baekbom di usia 15 tahun. Ayahnya meninggal akibat kecelakaan setelah pulang dari acara konser solonya. Ayah Baekhyun seorang pianis terkenal dan kemampuan sang ayah kini menurun pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat pandai dalam bermain piano. Ayahnya memiliki sebuah _Grand Piano_ yang kini berada di sebuah ruangan kecil yang hanya dimasuki Baekhyun seorang. Karna piano itu kini menjadi milik Baekhyun.

Sedangkan ibu Baekhyun meninggal saat Baekhyun duduk di bangku SHS di tingkat dua. Saat itu Baekbom sudah selesai masa perkuliahannya dan meneruskan usaha sang ibu yang memiliki sebuah restoran kecil yang sekarang sudah menjadi restoran besar berkat kerja keras Baekbom. Ibunya meninggal akibat terkena penyakit kanker hati yang harus menelan nyawa sang ibu. Tidak ada yang tau tentang penyakitnya. Baekhyun dan Baekbom sangat terkejut dan syok mendengar penuturan sang dokter kala itu. Pasalnya ibu mereka terlihat sangat sehat dan tidak pernah mengeluh karena sakit. Hal itu sangat memukul kakak beradik itu. Baekbom harus bekerja keras demi sang adik setelah kepergian sang ibu.

Chanyeol yang berniat naik kelantai dua untuk menghampiri Baekhyun urung karena si brunet sudah terlihat rapi dan manis dengan ransel di punggungnya. Menuruni tangga dengan senyum cerahnya yang menghangatkan. Menghampiri Chanyeol dan hyungnya di meja makan. Chanyeol duduk di meja makan dengan Baekhyun disampingnya dan Baekbom di depan mereka. Baekhyun makan dengan semangat dan terus berceloteh membuat suasan pagi yang sejuk ini menjadi sangat berisik. Namun itu tak masalah bagi kedua pria lainnya.

"Apa urusanmu semalam sudah selesai Chanyeol?" tanya Baekbom disela sela sarapan mereka.

"Tidak banyak yang harus ku kepak hyung jadi hanya sebentar dan sudah selesai" jawab Chanyeol.

Mendengar perbincangan hyungnya dan sahabatnya membuat Baekhyun tak mengerti. Apa yang dikepak sahabatnya "Kau mengepak sesuatu Yeol?"

"Hm."

"Apa yang kau kepak memangnya?"

"Hanya beberapa pakaian dan kebutuhan kuliah saja. Tidak banyak" jawab Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun menjatuhkan sendoknya membuat Chanyeol dan Baekbom menatap si paling kecil.

"Kau...? Mau ke-kemana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Pindah" jawab Chanyeol dengan tampang bodohnya.

"APA!?"

"Ya pelankan suaramu Baekkie" kata Chanyeol yang spontan menutup telinganya.

"Tapi Yeol. Tidak boleh. Sebenarnya- Aish kau mau pindah kemana?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan terus memandang sosok pria disampingnya.

"Pindah tempat tinggal Baekhyuuun" jawab Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi gembil milik sahabatnya.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan menggenggam erat garpu di tangannya. Hilang sudah nafsu makannya. Hal itu tak lepas dari perhatian si surai hitam.

Chanyeol yang tak luput memperhatikan perubahan sahabatnya mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun "Hei Baek kenapa kau terlihat sedih hmm?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tentu saja aku sedih. Kau akan pergi Yeollie hiks.." jawab Baekhyun yang pada akhirnya tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Siapa bilang aku akan pergi?"

"Kalau kau tidak akan pergi hiks.. lalu kenapa kau pindah?" Chanyeol mengusap air mata di pipi Baekhyun dan kemudian mengusap surai brunet itu."Aku hanya pindah ke apartemen Baek."

"Apa?" Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap wajah Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Aku minta ke appa untuk membelikanku apartemen karna aku ingin mandiri dengan tinggal sendiri dan appa menyetujuinya. Kemarin aku mendapatkan apartemen itu jadi aku mulai berbenah mengepak segala yang kuperlukan untuk dibawa ke apartemenku. Lalu apa yang salah? Kenapa kau harus sedih? Bahkan apartemenku cukup dekat dengan rumahmu Baek. Seharusnya kau senang bukannya sedih" jelas Chanyeol.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG DENGAN JELAS. AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Dan saking malunya Baekhyun berdiri menyambar ranselnya dan keluar rumah.

"Apa aku salah lagi hyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang tak mengerti.

"Tidak. Dia pasti sangat malu Chan. Sudahlah habiskan sarapanmu biarkan saja bocah itu" jawab Baekbom sambil tertawa melihat adegan lucu dipagi harinya.

Baekhyun sudah berada didalam mobil Chanyeol. Mengomel dan terus merutuki kebodohannya yang bisa-bisanya mempermalukan diri sendiri didepan Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun sungguh memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Heiii kenapa menutup wajah begitu hmm. Coba sini kulihat dulu wajah cantikmu" goda Chanyeol yang terus berusaha mengangkat wajah Baekhyun yang terus menunduk.

"Aiiish aku tidak cantik kau pikir aku perempuan?"

"Trus kenapa menunduk begitu Baekkie?"

"Aku malu bodoh" dan Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya mengahadap jendela melihat jalanan.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak bahak membuat si brunet makin malu dan berubah cemberut. Baekhyun yang kesal ditertawakan sahabatnya mulai mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat tangan Chanyeol jadi gatal ingin menarik mulut si mungil. Tapi mendengar tawa Chanyeol dan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tidak pindah jauh darinya membuat Baekhyun lega dan tenang. Tanpa disadarinya dia tersenyum sangat manis.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kampus wajah Baekhyun terus saja memerah. Bukannya karna malu tapi karna jengkel mendengar Chanyeol terus menertawakannya disepanjang jalan. Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar melarang Chanyeol untuk mengantar ke fakultasnya dan terus mengomel dan mengumpati si telinga lebar.

Sampai didalam kelasnya pun Chanyeol masih belum lepas dari senyumannya.

"Kau kenapa Chan?" sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Eoh hai kyungsoo"

"Emm. Kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat temannya tak henti tersenyum bahkan kadang terkikik sejak masuk kedalam kelas.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa hanya sesuatu hal yang kecil terjadi pagi ini dan itu sungguh menggelitik"

"Benarkah. Apa aku boleh tau?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi yang juga penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau janji untuk merahasiakannya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Chanyeol akhirnya menceritakan hal yang membuat dia senang pagi ini.

"Chanyeol kau akan menghampiri kelas Baekhyun nanti?" tanya Kyungsoo usai mata kuliah mereka.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berada pada kelas yang sama karna jurusan mereka juga sama. Sama-sama mengambil bisnis karna keduanya sama-sama akan meneruskan bisnis dari kedua orangtua mereka. Kyungsoo merupakan teman dari geng Chanyeol yang paling pendiam. Namun dia adalah pendengar yang baik dan Kyungsoo adalah pria yang sangat lembut. Tidak ada yang tidak menyukai Kyungsoo terlebih maknae dalam geng mereka, Jongin dan Sehun sangat menyukai sikap perhatian dan lembut Kyungsoo. Walau begitu kedua maknae itu sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya tidak. Anak itu pasti masih malu dan aku tidak ingin mengacaukannya."

"Kasihan Baekhyun. Harusnya kau tidak menggodanya Chan"

"Biarkan saja. Aku suka menggoda anak itu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil nyengir membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Dasar kau ini"

"Kyungsoo kita ke kantin sama-sama"

"Baiklah"

Dikantin sudah ada Baekhyun, Jongdae, Luhan, Yixing dan dua maknae mereka Sehun dan Jongin. Terlihat Jongin yang terus menggoda Baekhyun dan Yixing yang melarang Jongin untuk tidak menggoda Baekhyun. Luhan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Sehun yang marah-marah karna Jongdae selalu meminum minuman milik Sehun. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo datang dan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Oh hyung kau datang?" tanya Sehun yang melihat kedatangan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati sahabatnya yang baru saja datang "Chanyeollie kemarilah" dengan tangan yang membuat gestur menyuruh Chanyeol duduk disampingnya.

Melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah cerianya seperti biasa membuat Chanyeol tau bahwa anak itu tidak akan bisa marah dan mendiamkannya. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah marah lebih dari satu jam. Dia tidak akan tahan jika harus diam-diaman dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pria yang sangat cerewet namun seorang moodbooster diantara mereka tak pernah bisa marah lama dengan teman-temannya. Melihat raut cerianya muncullah ide untuk menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Oh. Sepertinya ada yang sudah tidak memerah lagi" sambil menarik kursi sebelah Baekhyun dan mendudukkan bokongnya disana Chanyeol mentoel dagu Baekhyun berniat menggodanya.

"Kenapa aku harus memerah?" jawab Baekhyun sambil menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil makanan dulu Baek" Chanyeol yang akan berdiri ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tak perlu. Kita akan mengadakan pesta hyung" jawab Jongin yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Pesta?" tanya Chanyeol.

Semua mengangguk kecuali Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti soal pesta tersebut.

"Siapa yang sedang ulang tahun? Seingatku tidak ada" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencoba mengingat.

"Kita memang tidak akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun hyung" jawab si albino lengkap dengan wajah dinginnya.

Semua terdiam menunggu respon Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari teman-temannya sama sekali tak berucap. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ada pesta jika tidak ada yang ulang tahun.

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta dirumahmu bodoh!" jawab Luhan agak berteriak karena jengkel dengan kebodohan Chanyeol.

"Apa? Untuk apa? Aku sedang tidak mengadakan pesta apapun" timpal Chanyeol.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol kita akan mengadakan pesta untuk apartemen barumu!" Jongdae berteriak.

"APA?!" Chanyeol membolakan matanya setelah mendengar perkataan Jongdae.

"Yaaa kenapa semua suka sekali teriak? Dan kenapa Chanyeol selalu tanya 'apa?'" Yixing si polos yang suka kedamaian sungguh membenci dengan teriakan-teriakan yang bodoh itu.

"Tunggu dulu darimana kalian tau aku pindah ke apartemen?" semua menunjuk Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada si brunet.

"Baekhyun yang bilang tadi Chanyeol" jawab Yixing semangat.

Chanyeol seketika men-dead glare Baekhyun yang ada disebelahnya.

"He he he ayolah Chanyeol kita akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan di apartemenmu. Itu wajar bukan untuk dilakukan? Dan juga kita perlu memeriksa apa apartemenmu aman atau tidak. Benarkan?" tanya Baekhyun pada teman-temannya berusaha mencari perlindungan dari bahaya Chanyeol. Semua mengangguk kecuali Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Dan juga kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul. Hanya minum dan makan-makan saja. Chanyeollie~ boleh kaaaan~?"

Baekhyun memulai aksinya dengan ber-aegyo di depannya sambil menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menutup matanya menarik nafas dalam membuat Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Dan saat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dan melihat Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk Baekhyun kembali bernafas senang.

"Baiklah. Tapi awas saja kalau kalian mengacaukan apartemenku" ancam si pemilik apartemen.

"Yeeeiii" Baekhyun, Yixing, Kai dan Jongdae bersorak senang bahkan Jongin sampai memukul-mukul meja saking senangnya akan adanya pesta. Pria tan ini memang sangat suka dengan pesta. Sedangkan Yixing dan Jongdae ber-high five senang.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Chanyeollie gomawo. Kau yang terbaik"

Sebuah senyuman adalah sebuah jawabannya.

...

..

.

 **TeBeCe**

 **Annyeong chingudeuuuulll...!**

 **Aku datang dengan ff baru. kali ini boy x boy yaaa.**

 **Mari kita ramaikan comeback exo kokobop**

 **Jangan lupa review juseyooo...!**

 ***byunnami**


	2. Chapter 2

**FlashLight**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

(Boy x Boy)

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

AWAS typo bertebaran, mohon dimaklumi

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

Chanyeol mengurung dirinya di kamar mencoba menutup mata erat-erat. Sejujurnya Chanyeol masih jengkel dengan teman-temannya. Mereka semua memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengadakan pesta dengan alibi sebagai perayaan atas apartemen baru miliknya. Semenjak pulang dari kampus teman-temanya langsung menerobos masuk membuat Chanyeol selalu memelototi mereka takut-takut barangnya akan rusak ditangan para penyusup seperti temannya. Siapa yang tidak marah saat kau memiliki apartemen baru dan bahkan kau hanya ingin menikmati waktumu sendiri tapi temanmu dengan sesuka hati mengacau.

Sedangkan diluar sana suara bising tak henti-hentinya mengganggu pendengarannya. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mengutuk mereka semua menjadi batu agar bisa diam. Namun satu suara akan kalah dengan suara tujuh orang. Ah, tidak tapi lebih tepatnya enam orang karna Chanyeol tau satu orang tak akan banyak bicara dan hanya akan diam dan tersenyum melihat tingkah absurb temannya. Terlebih jika dia sudah dihadapkan dengan si brunet maka Chanyeol akan kalah telak.

Chanyeol mencoba menjernihkan pikiran dan mengurangi rasa jengkelnya dengan mengguyur tubuhnya dikamar mandi. Setelah lima belas menit Chanyeol habiskan dikamar mandi wajah tampan itu kini terlihat segar dengan rambut yang masih agak basah. Senyum bangga tersungging dibibirnya mengagumi ketampanannya sendiri dan keluar untuk bergabung bersama temannya. _Kau memang sangat tampan Park Chanyeol_ gumam Chanyeol.

Apartemen Chanyeol sangat besar dan rapi terlihat ini adalah apartemen mahal. Bahkan Sehun yang termasuk golongan orang kaya masih terkagum melihat apartemen Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol keluar kamar terlihat di sudut ruangan tempat khusus bermain game milik Chanyeol sedang di kerubungi Jongdae, Jongin dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya berdecak melihat tingkah ketiga temannya yang tidak bisa diam. Sebenarnya ada rasa takut yang Chanyeol rasakan, takut jika mereka betiga dengan cerobonya merusak miliknya. Oh, Chanyeol kau sangat posesif dengan barangmu. Sedangkan di depan TV ada Luhan yang sibuk mengganti channel yang selalu di protes Yixing dan Sehun dengan beberapa minuman dimeja. Sedangkan di dapur hanya ada Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Oi Chanyeol, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membantu Kyungsoo di dapur?"

Baekhyun mendongak dibalik tubuh Chanyeol dan melihat kearah dapur dan didapatinya Kyungsoo yang sendirian memasak. "Baiklah aku akan membantunya" ketika Baekhyun akan berjalan ke dapur Chanyeol menahan lengannya "Kau disini saja. aku tidak akan membiarkan dapurku hancur Baek" Chanyeol berkata sambil menyentil jidat Baekhyun pelan dan pergi ke dapur. Baekhyun hanya terkikik melihat tampang Chanyeol karna Chanyeol tau Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak dan kemungkinan besar Baekhyun akan menghancurkan dapurnya.

Pernah saat Chanyeol bermain kerumah Baekhyun disana Chanyeol mendengar Baekbom marah - marah dan ternyata penyebabnya adalah Baekhyun. Karna Baekhyun yang kelaparan dan ingin makan telur dan tidak ingin mengganggu hyungnya yang sedang sibuk diruang kerjanya maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menggoreng telur sendiri namun yang terjadi adalah Baekhyun yang justru merusak dapurnya. Baekhyun tidak tau cara menggoreng telur dan saat minyak sudah panas yang dilakukan si brunet yaitu melempar telur dari jauh dan berhasil menjatuhkan penggorengan. Minyak dan telur tercecer dimana-mana membuat Baekbom geram bukan main. Bukannya meminta maaf Baekhyun justru mencari pembelaan diri yang semakin membuat Baekom naik pitam. Untuk menghindari perang dua saudara itu Chanyeol membawa kabur Baekhyun kerumahnya dan baru memulangkan si brunet saat malam tiba. Setelah itu Baekhyun tak pernah lagi menyentuh dapur.

"Hahh! Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya. Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab dan memperhatikan hasil belanjaan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang banyak yang dibeli tadi sebelum ke apartemennya.

"Membantumu. Ck, dasar mereka kejam sekali membiarkanmu didapur sendirian dengan bahan masakan sebanyak ini."

"Tak apa aku senang memasak jadi aku senang melakukannya" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya sambil terus membuat makanan.

"Begitukah? Tapi ini terlalu banyak. Biar aku membantumu dan asal kau tau aku bisa diandalkan untuk urusan dapur. Percayalah".

"Baiklah tolong cuci sayuran dan buah itu lalu potong-potong aku akan mencuci daging dulu"

"Siap kapten" dengan gestur hormat yang sukses membuat keduanya terkikik.

Chanyeol melakukan semua yang diperintah Kyungsoo dan semua dilakukan dengan baik. Chanyeol yang terlihat keren dimata orang lain tak akan mengira jika dia pintar didapur. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga tak menyangka Chanyeol dapat menggoreng daging dengan baik.

"Asal kau tau Kyung aku juga pintar memasak walau aku jarang melakukannya. Tidak sepertimuyang selalu memasak"

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Bukankah aku terlihat keren dan seksi?"

"Sepertinya untuk ini ku akui Chan kau keren" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Chanyeol dan terus sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Dan seksi" sambung Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya "Terserah kau saja".

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam dan makanan yang mereka nanti masih belum dihidangkan. Baekhyun melirik kearah dapur dan dilihatnya Chanyeol juga Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk disana. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya melihat mereka berdua yang masih sempatnya bercanda padahal perut Baekhyun sudah memberontak ingin diisi. Penasaran akhirnya Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolla~~~" tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah berada disamping Chanyeol dengan wajah laparnya yang terlihat imut dimata Chanyeol kini tengah menggandeng lengan kekarnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Baek? Kau lapar?" dan dijawab dengan anggukan lemah juga jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. Bukan hal baru bagi Chanyeol yang hampir selalu menyaksikan tingkah manja Baekhyun. "Ini sudah selesai bantu bawa keluar makanannya"

"Oke. Sini berikan padaku?" dengan semangat dan mata berbinarnya Baekhyun membantu membawa makanan ke meja makan.

"Wah hyung akhirnya kita bisa makan. Aah perutnya sepertinya sudah sangat membenciku" Jongin yang berakting kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya namun seketika senyum ceria terlihat saat melihat makanan dihadapannya yang terlihat sangat enak.

"Kau berlebihan Kai" Jongin tak mempedulikan jawaban Baekhyun karna itu memang benar.

"Woaa apa semua ini hasil tangan Kyungsoo?" mata Jongdae membulat melhat seluruh makanan yang tersaji di meja makan. Begitu banyak dan enak.

"Hm. Tentu saja memang kau yang melakukannya?"

"Yak kau bahkan juga tak membantu Baek!"

"Setidaknya aku membantu membawa makanan ini Chen" timpal Baekhyun membela diri.

Luhan beranjak dan memukul Baekhyun juga Jongdae agar mereka diam. Anak dua itu akan terus beradu mulut jika tidak ada yang menghentikannya "Sudahlah diam kalian aku sudah lapar". Dan diangguki setuju oleh semua orang disitu.

Mereka duduk memutari meja makan dengan Baekhyun yang terus bicara tanpa henti yang membuat susana makan terlihat seru dengan tawa Luhan cs yang mendengar lelucon Baekhyun juga Jongdae dan Sehun yang ikut menimpali. Sesekali Luhan ikut menimpali. Bahkan mereka tertawa mendengar ocehan Baekhyun. Hanya Jongin dan Yixing yang diam dan terus makan. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang terkenal pendiam pun ikut tersenyum mendengar celotehan teman-temannya.

"Hyung bagaimana kau begitu pintar memasak? Sungguh ini sangat enak" puji Jongin yang mengagumi rasa masakan Kyungsoo.

"Ya Jongin benar. Ini sangat enak. Bahkan kau melakukan semuanya hyung" sambung Sehun.

Yixing yang mendengar itu seketika mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Kyungsoo "Benarkah kau yang melakukan semua ini? Woah _Daebak!_ "

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menggeleng "Tidak. Chanyeol membantuku tadi" jawabnya pelan namun bisa didengar oleh semuanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan sedikit tak percaya sambil menoleh menghadap Chanyeol.

"Hm. Dia yang menggoreng daging juga yang memasak nasi. Chanyeol yang melakukanya."

"Asal kalian tau Chanyeol sangat hebat didapur. Kurasa masakan Chanyeol lebih enak daripada masakan Baekbom hyung" kata Baekhyun yang mengetahui kelebihan lain dari sahabatnya.

"Kau berlebihan Baek." Timpal Chanyeol sambil mengelus surai belakang Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanannya. Hal yang sangat sering dilakukannya sejak dulu. Da hal yang paling Baekhyun sukai.

"Park Chanyeol aku bahkan memujimu daripada hyungku sendiri harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku"

"Tapi kau jarang makan masakanku. Bagaimana bisa kau bandingkan dengan Baekbom hyung yang seorang chef"

"Kalau begitu kau harus sering memasakkannya untukku giant. _Eotte?_ " dengan aegyo Baekhyun mencoba merayu seorang Park Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

Semua yang ada di situ memperhatikan dan diam menunggu Chanyeol. Bahkan Sehun dan Kai juga Luhan sampai diam mengabaikan makanan mereka hanya untuk mendengar jawaban dari permintaan Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau. Aku malas melakukannya" dan Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan pukulan dari sendok Baekhyun dikepalanya.

Luhan kembali menyendok makanannya dan Sehun terkikik mendengar Chanyeol menolak keinginan Baekhyun. Jongin masih tidak percaya Chanyeol akan menolak. Pasalnya setiap keinginan Baekhyun pasti bisa didapatkannya dari Chanyeol.

Usai makan malam mereka berkumpul diruang tamu. Luhan dan Baekhyun datang dengan mata berbinar sambil membawa beberapa bungkus kantong plastik ditangan mereka. Luhan mulai mengeluarkan banyak snack yang dibelinya tadi sedangkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa alkohol dan menaruhnya dimeja.

Jongin dan Sehun yang awalnya tiduran disofa berdua dengan paha Yixing sebagai bantal mereka seketika bangun melihat beberapa botol alkohol yang ditaruh baekhyun dimeja. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka ketika berkumpul disalah satu rumah maka mereka akan berakhir dengan bermain dan minum bersama. Makan malam dilanjut dengan snack dan alkohol dan bermain game. Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan mata berbinarnya begitu senang dan mulai membuka tutup botol alkohol dan menuangkannya di tiap gelas. Mereka semua menyukai alkohol.

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan kearah dapur mengambil minuman jus strawberry dan meletakkannya didepan Baekhyun. Seketika Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan menatap garang Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang lain melihat aksi kedua sahabat itu tertawa terbahak. Bahkan Jongdae sampai memukul Yixing yang menikmati snack ditangannya.

"Chanyeol aku tetap akan minum!" Baekhyun berucap dengan nada memaksanya. Berharap Chanyeol akan luluh.

Dari semua yang ada di apartemen Chanyeol hanya Baekhyun yang tidak kuat minum alkohol. Dia akan mabuk parah. Baekhyun hanya mampu minum dengan segelas kecil. Itupun atas persetujuan Chanyeol yang tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun minum lebih dari itu. Karna itu akan sangat merepotkan.

"Ya minumlah. Aku sudah mengambilkan jus kesukaanmu Baek" jawabnya dengan santai berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendelik ke Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku mau alkohol Chanyeol!"

"Tidak. Dan jangan harap Byun Baekhyun" ada nada sedikit meninggi keluar dari mulut si Chanyeol juga mata yang menatap Baekhyun dengan garang.

Melihat itu membuat Baekhyun mengkerut dan menarik Chanyeol agar duduk disebelahnya. Menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan ...

"Chanyeollie Ayolaaaah pleaseeeee"

... melaukan aegyo yang mampu membuat pertahanan Chanyeol runtuh.

Dilain pihak, teman-temannya hanya membulatkan mata melihat aksi Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang sekilas Baekhyun dan menghembuskan nafas sedangkan Baekhyun menahan nafasnya menunggu dengan waspada.

"Hanya satu gelas dan cukup. Tidak ada bantahan"

Baekhyun melepas kedua tangannya dari wajah Chanyeol "Haiiiis menyebalkan" dan beranjak dari duduknya dan ikut bergabung diantara Sehun dan Jongin.

"Sudahlah Baek turuti saja dia. Kau sangat merepotkan asal kau tau" kata Luhan mencoba membujuk Baekhyun yang masih memberengut.

"Aku janji Lu tidak akan merepotkanmu"

"Kau memang tidak merepotkanku Baek. Tapi kau akan merepotkan Chanyeol"

"Ya Luhan benar" sambung Jongdae.

"Bukankah Baekhyun memang selalu merepotkan Chanyeol?" tanya Yixing yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun men-deadglare Yixing.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian jahat sekali padaku!" teriak si brunet kesal.

"Kalau begitu kau turuti saja kata Chanyeol Baek. Kurasa itu lebih baik. Lagipula bukaknkah itu demi kebaikanmu juga. Kau tidak ingin kan besok kau mengalami hangover sedangkan kau harus kuliah" dan Baekhyun seketika diam mendengar penuturan dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tak banyak bicara sekalinya bicara mampu membuat Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Melihat itu Chanyeol tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan si mungil.

 _Dan debaran ini selalu dan selalu bertambah setiap waktunya._

 _Kurasa jantungku butuh dibawa ke dokter._

 _Karna rasanya detak jantung ku akan berdetak semakin cepat setiap waktunya._

 _Hanya karna senyum itu._

Pukul sebelas malam dan semua sudah tak sadarkan diri setelah bermain juga minum alkohol yang mereka beli. Byun Baekhyun yang hanya meneguk segelas kecil yang bahkan isinya tidak penuh sudah tertidur. Bukan karena mabuk tapi karna lelah bermain game dan bernyanyi. Sedangkan Luhan kini tidur di sofa dengan paha Sehun sebagai bantal kepalanya. Jongin tidur dilantai telentang dan sedikit mengigau tentang masakan Kyungsoo yang nikmat. Sedangkan Yixing adalah yang pertama terpejam matanya. Sama seperti baekhyun dia tidak mabuk hanya saja Yixing adalah orang pertama yang akan merasakan kantuk. Bahkan Yixing tak meneguk segelaspun alkohol. Chanyeol dan Jongdae hanya menghela nafas melihat teman-temannya sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk membereskan sampah untuk dimasukkan di kantong plastik.

Diantara mereka ber-8 hanya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang kuat minum. Mau sebanyak apapun mereka menghabiskan botol minuman keras itu maka tak akan berpengaruh terhadap Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol akan meminum alkohol ketika mood nya buruk atau terpaksa.

"Jongdae-a kau membawa mobil bukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu antar mereka pulang. Aku akan mengantar Baekhyun Kyungsoo dan Luhan"

"Hah itulah kenapa aku lebih suka kalau bermainnya dirumahku saja. jadi aku tak perlu mengantar para orang lemah seperti mereka yang sok kuat minum alkohol untuk mengantar pulang"

"Kau bahkan orang yang paling semangat dengan ide ini. Ku ingatkan jika kau lupa" sindir Chanyeol mengingat betapa semangatnya Jongdae tadi saat makan siang di kampus untuk mengadakan pesta di apartemen Chanyeol.

Jongdae membangunkan Yixing untuk membantunya membawa Jongin sedangkan dia membawa Sehun ke dalam mobil. Tinggal Baekhyun dan Luhan yang masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

"Aku akan membantu Baekhyun Chan" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu. Baekhyun biar aku saja. anak ini meskipun kecil tapi sangat berat Kyung. Jadi kau bantu Luhan saja"

"Hm. Baiklah" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Chanyoella apa sebaiknya kita bereskan dulu apartemenmu? Ini... sungguh berantakan"

"Apa kau tak keberatan?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit ragu.

Kyungsoo menggelang sambil tersenyum "Tidak. Aku akan membantumu dan ini hanya butuh waktu sebentar" dan mereka mulai membereskan kekacauan yang sempat terjadi. Setelah semua beres Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun dan Luhan ke mobil.

e)(o

 _Dia memang kejam._

 _Dengan seenaknya dia masuk kerelung hatiku tanpa permisi._

 _Bukankah itu tak sopan?_

 _Tapi aku sungguh menikmati rasa ini._

 _Aku hanya takut._

 _Takut jika..._

Dia membuka matanya setelah mendengar kehebohan dibawah. Tidak seperti biasanya hal itu terjadi. Rumah hanya akan heboh jika pria mungil ini pelakunya. Lalu siapa disana? Baekhyun terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya. Bajunya sudah berganti dengan piama biru langit kesukaannya. Sempat dia berpikir apa Baekbom hyungnya yang menggantikannya atau Chanyeol. Seketika muncul rona merah dipipinya membayangkan Chanyeol yang menggantikan piama Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menangkup wajahnya dan segera keluar kamar.

Sampai di tangga terakhir terlihat siluat seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya. Seseorang yang sudah delapan belas bulan ini tidak terlihat. Seketika Baekhyun berlari ke arah sosok mungil sepertinya tersebut dengan berteriak bahagia.

"Minseok hyuuuuuuung!" Baekhyun segera memeluk tubuh orang yang dipanggil Minseok dengan erat. Yang dipanggil membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan tertawa sambil menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Hyung aku merindukanmu. Sungguh" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia sungguh sangat merindukan orang ini. Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang merindukannya ada rasa bahagia luar biasa. Minseok sangat menyanyangi Baekhyun dan dia juga sama sangat merindukan si manja Byun Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Bahkan 'sahabatku' sendiri tak pernah merindukanku. Bagaimana bisa kau sangat merindukanku?" Minseok menekankan kata sahabat yang membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatap Minseok dan berkedip berkali-kali mencoba memahami perkataan Minseok. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah ia sadar apa yang dimaksud Minseok.

"Benarkah dia tak merindukanmu?"

"Hm. Bahkan dia tak menanyakan kabarku"

"Hyung apa perlu kuhajar orang menyebalkan itu?"

"Baekhyunna aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau mau melakukannya untukku"

"Dengan senang hati hyung"

"Dan aku juga dengan senang hati tak akan memberikan makan dan uang untukmu Baekhyun" seseorang yang merasakan dirinya dari tadi disindir oleh dua orang yang sangat berisik yang sedang melepas rindu membuka mulutnya. Memberikan ancaman untuk sang adik jika berani menghajarnya maka dia harus segera menyudahi omong kosong itu.

Baekhyun dengan segala keberaniannya untuk menghajar sang hyung seketika hilang sudah. Bagaimana bisa dia tak dapat uang hariannya. Oke, jika untuk makan dia tak mempermasalahkan karna masih ada Chanyeol. Tapi untuk masalah uang Baekhyun akan menjadi anak baik untuk hyungnya.

"Minseok hyung sepertinya kau harus melakukan sendiri. Aku tak sanggup. Aku kehilangan kemampuanku seketika" jawab Baekhyun pelan membuat Baekbom menyeringai menang.

Minseok memutar matanya sedangkan Baekhyun terkikik memandangnya. Sedangkan Baekbom memasang wajah sombongnya.

Minseok adalah sahabat Baekbom sejak kecil. Keduanya sama-sama menekuni bidang yang sama. Sama-sama menyukai memasak. Namun Minseok sedikit lebih beruntung karena dia dapat menuntut ilmu di Paris untuk mendalami kemampuannya. Sedangkan Baekbom yang tak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun lebih memilih meneruskan pendidikan di Korea. Bahkan sebenarnya Baekbom telah mendapat beasiswa dan Baekhyun pun membolehkannya untuk pergi ke Paris. Namun Baekbom menolak.

Kedekatan Baekbom dan Minseok membuat Baekhyun juga dekat dengan Minseok. Bahkan Baekhyun lebih leluasa dan terbuka untuk cerita dan bermanja dengan Minseok. Minseok meiliki sifat seperti seorang ibu. Lembut dan sangat pengertian. Sedangkan Baekbom sedikit lebih keras terhadap Baekhyun. Dan betapa senangnya Baekhyun ketika pagi ini saat dia bangun tidur dikejutkan oleh orang yang dirindukannya.

e)(o

"Hyung ceritakan padaku bagaimana keadaanmu saat di Paris"

Saat ini Baekhyun mengajak Minseok kekamarnya. Lebih tepatnya di balkon. Mereka meninggalkan Baekbom yang sibuk di dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Keduanya duduk di kursi sambil menikmati seduhan kopi untuk Minseok dan susu strawberry untuk Baekhyun di pagi hari.

"Menakjubkan Baek. Bahkan aku rasa aku sanggup untuk tinggal disana untuk waktu yang lebih lama"

"Ya hyung jangan lakukan itu. Apa kau tak ingin melihatku lagi?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin. Tapi bukankah aku orang kesekian untukmu Baek"

"Hehehe tentu saja" jawab Baekhyun sambil meneguk susu strawberry.

"Bagaimana kau dengannya?"

Baekhyun menoleh menghadap Minseok "Eh? Apa maksudmu hyung? dia siapa?"

"Tentu saja hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu itu memang siapa lagi Baek"

"Yak Hyung! aku tidak punya kekasih asal kau tau"

"Hahaha baiklah baiklah. Tapi aku masih penasaran tentang pria itu. Apa kau masih terus menempelinya?"

"Aku tidak menempelinya hyung. kami memang seperti itu sejak dulu" bantah Baekhyun.

"Dan itulah yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya. benarkan?" Minseok mentoel-toel dagu Baekhyun hanya untuk menggoda anak itu.

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang dikatakan Minseok benar atau karna hal yang lain. Yang jelas semenjak dulu Baekhyun sudah memiliki perasaan itu. Rasa yang tak biasanya terjadi pada jantungnya. Rasanya seperti ada kembang api yang akan meledak ketika senyum dan perhatian itu dia dapatkan. Bahkan Baekhyun harus mengontrol ekspresinya setiap saat.

Sungguh melelahkan memang. Tapi nikmat secara bersamaan.

e)(o

Sepeti biasanya Chanyeol akan menjemput Baekhyun dan sarapan bersama sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Pintu depan tidak terkunci dan Chanyeol hampir selalu masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Segera pria jangkung itu menghampiri Baekbom didapur yang sudah siap dengan sarapan paginya.

"Chanyeol kau sudah datang?"

"Wah hyung kenapa masak banyak sekali?"

"Ada orang dari jauh yang datang kemari Chan" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mencoba bertanya siapa orang itu. "Kau mengenalnya. Dia sedang diatas dengan Baekhyun"

Tidak lama Baekhyun turun dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi siap untuk berangkat ke kampus dan dibelakangnya ada Minseok yang berjalan mengekori Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie kau sudah datang?" Baekhyun segera menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Hm. Kau baik-baik saja Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang wajah Baekhyun dan menatap mata sabit si mungil memastikan anak itu tidak engalami hangover.

Baekhyun berkedip tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu"Tentu saja. kau bahkan tak mengijinkanku untuk minum lebih. Jadi apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Chanyeol melepas tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun dan melihat seseorang dibelakang Baekhyun. Saat orang itu berdiri disamping Baekhyun mata Chanyeol membola seketika.

"Minseok hyung?!"

"Hai Chanyeol. Apa kau juga merindukanku?" tanya Minseok dengan santai dan senyum meekahnya.

"Hyung kapan kau kembali? Tentu saja aku merindukanmu hyung" dan untuk kedua kalinya Minseok mendapatpelukan dari dua dongsaeng kesayangannya.

Pagi yang menyenangkan dengan bertambahnya satu orang lagi untuk sarapan kali ini. Suasana semakin ramai dengan celotehan Baekhyun yang selalu ditanggapi Minseok. Menanyakan semuanya seputar Paris. Ingin mendengar kehidupan Minseok selama delapan belas bulan disana.

Terkadang wajah Baekhyun akan nampak senang dan kemudian berubah kecewa namun akan berubah lagi. Tergantung bagaimana cerita Minseok maka Baekhyun akan menampilkan berbagai macam ekspresi melalui wajah imutnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekbom lebih banyak mendengarkan dan fokus dengan sarapannya.

"Hyung apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Baekhyun pada Minseok.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sementara aku akan ikut dengan noonaku dulu di caffe miliknya"

"Kenapa kau tak ikut Baekbom hyung saja. kau bisa bekerja direstoran miliknya hyung."

"Apa kau melihat wajahnya yang menawarkan pekerjaan untukku Baek?"

Baekhyun melihat hyungnya diujung sana yang fokus dengan piring didepannya. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak"

"Baekhyun kalau kau selesai sarapan cepat sana berangkat. Jangan mengoceh saja." Baekbom tau jika tidak segera memotong perbincangan mereka pasti ujung-ujungnya mereka akan menjelekkan dirinya. Seperti seorang badboy.

Baekbom melirik Chanyeol disampingnya dan Chanyeol langsung peka dengan maksud Baekbom. Chanyeol menyelesaikan sarapannya dan meraih ransel miliknya dan menarik Baekhyun yang masih memegang sendok garpunya menyelesaikan sarapannya. "Hyung kami berangkat dulu. Terimakasih atas sarapan yang selalu enak ini" kata Chanyeol yang terus menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Ya Park! aku belum selesai sarapan!" teriak Baekhyun yang melihat sarapannya semakin jauh dari mata. Bahkan dia belum memakan setengahnya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memperburukku didepan Baekhyun." Bahkan itu tidak seperti sebuah pertanyaan untuk Minseok.

"Aku hanya bercanda sobat. Dasar pemarah sekali"

"Kau baru datang jadi istirahat saja dulu disini. Dan dua hari kedepan kau bisa membantuku di tempatku"

"Jadi kau serius ingin aku bekerja ditempatmu?"

"Hanya untuk sementara tentunya. Aku tau kau tak minat ditempatku"

"Hehehe kau memang selalu tau diriku Baekbom"

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Baekbom lagi.

Minseok menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan melipat tangannya di depan dada."Aku akan memegang Caffe noona ku dulu. Disana lebih menyenangkan. Banyak anak muda yang fresh jadi aku tak akan jenuh. Dan yang terpenting aku akan selalu mencium bau kopi yang nikmat disana"

"Dasar coffee maniac"

e)(o

"Jangan makan terlalu buru-buru Baek. Kau bisa tersedak nanti"

"Ini salahmu giant."

"Kenapa aku yang salah?"

"Kau menarikku disaat makananku masih sangat banyak. Aiiiisshh aku melewatkan makanan hyung yang lezat itu"

"Salahmu sendiri kau bukannya cepat makan malah terus mengoceh dengan Minseok hyung. sudah tau kau ada kuliah pagi"

"Chanyeollie kau tau aku merindukan Minseok hyung jadi apa salahnya jika kami melepas rindu?"

"Baiklah sekarang habiskan rotimu dan minum susunya. Oke?"

Baekhyun yang ditarik paksa Chanyeol untuk keluar rumah kini di sepanjang jalan dimobil Chanyeol hanya menyindir Chanyeol dengan mengeluh lapar, kasihan perutnya yang pasti memberontak. Juga mengeluhkan masakan Baekbom yang lezat yang dilewatkannya yang pasti susah untuk dirasakan kedua kalinya sambil terus mengelus perutnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengarkan Baekhyun hanya diam fokus pada jalan. Namun tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya di depan toko kue yang bahkan Baekhyun tak menyangka akan ada toko kue yang buka di jam sepagi ini. Chanyeol turun dan membelikan beberapa untuk Baekhyun juga susu strawberry kesukaannya. Setelah itu Baekhyun tak lagi mengoceh. Dan kini Chanyeol tengah menemani sahabatnya itu untuk melanjutkan sarapan tertundanya di taman belakang kampus dibawah pohon besar.

"Baek nanti saat makan siang kau pergi kekantin dengan Luhan dan yang lain saja." kata Chanyeol sambil menyeka cream di sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hm?"

"Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan kelompokku. Jadi nanti aku akan menyusul kalian"

"Baiklah."

 _Sekecil apapun yang kau lakukan itu berarti besar untukku._

 _Kau harus mempertangungjawakan atas perbuatanmu._

 _Perbuatan yang berhasil membuat jantungku selalu berirama menyenangkan._

e)(o

Seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi pagi Baekhyun pergi ke kantin dengan Luhan Jongdae dan Yixing karna Chanyeol tak datang mejemput Baekhyun. Chanyeol tengah berad di perpusatakaan dengan teman kelompoknya untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari sang dosen.

"Kita berpisah disini" tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dipersimpangan jalan. Membuat ketiga temannya ikut berhenti.

"Kau tidak ke kantin Lu?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Suho hyung jadi kurasa aku tak bisa ikut kalian makan siang. Tidak perlu menungguku jadi kalian pergilah"

"Kenapa Suho hyung ingin bertemu denganmu Lu. Apa akan ada acara dalam waktu dekat?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Maka dari itu aku akan tahu segera dan sekarang pergilah"

"Kenapa kau bersikeras mengusir kita? Aaah jangan-jangan kau naksir dengan Suho hyung dan ingin berduaan saja. benarkan?" goda Jongdae yang berhasil membuat lelaki rusa nampak geram.

"YAK! Apa yang kalian pikirkan eoh?! Aku wakil ketua organisasi jadi apa salahnya aku bertemu berdua dengannya kalau untuk urusan organisasi?"

"Baiklah-baiklah terserah kau saja Lu. Yixing Chen ayo pergi" ajak Baekhyun yang diangguki keduanya.

"Baekhyunna apa menurutmu Luhan memang menyukai Suho hyung?" tanya Yixing saat mereka sudah jauh dari Luhan.

"Entahlah. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja"

Di perpustakaan Chanyeol sedang menunggu beberapa temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Namun sejak waktu jam istirahat tak ada satupun wajah temannya yang terlihat dimata Chanyeol. Bukan masalah besar untuk Chanyeol karna dia bisa menunggu sambil membaca beberapa buku yang menarik matanya.

Setengah jam sudah terlewat dan sampai sekarang tak ada yang muncul. Chanyeol mendengus bosan. Dia ingin menghubungi temannya itu tapi dasar bodoh bahkan dia tak punya nomor telepon temannya. Mau tak mau dia harus menuggu. _Mungkin sepuluh menit lagi tak masalah menunggu mereka_ batin Chanyeol.

Tepat sepuluh menit kemudian Chanyeol akan beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan namun terlihat lelaki mungil yang tengah menengok kekanan kiri mencari seseorang. Chanyeol tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Lelaki itu melihat Chanyeol dan balas tersenyum. Menghampiri dengan terburu-buru. Nafasnya begitu memburu sepertinya lelaki itu tengah habis berlari. Terlihat dari caranya bernafas dan keringat yang muncul didahinya.

"Chanyeolla maafkan aku. Apa kau menuggu terlalu lama?"

"Ya lumayan. Aku bahkan mau pergi"

"Ah mianhe Chanyeolla. Sungguh aku sudah berusaha datang tepat waktu. Tapi Ahn sonsaengnim memanggilku tadi dan terpaksa aku harus menemui beliau dulu." Lelaki mungil itu berusaha menjelaskan pada Chanyeol dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"Tak apa. Apa kau butuh minum? Kau terlihat habis berlari. Apa aku benar?"

"Ya kau benar. Aku berlari kesini takut kalian akan kelamaan menungguku. Apa yang lain sudah pergi karna menungguku terlalu lama Chan? Kenapa yang lain tidak ada?" dia menengok untuk mencari anggota yang lainnya. Tapi tak menemukan satupun dan hanya Chanyeol yang ada.

"Sepertinya kita akan menyelesaikan tugas hanya berdua Kyungsooya." Ya lelaki mungil yang habis berlari dan salah satu anggota kelompok Chanyeol adalah Kyungsoo yang juga merupakan bagian dari kelompoknya.

"Hm. Kenapa?"

"Sejak tadi mereka juga tidak datang dan tidak ada yang memberitahuku. Aku juga tidak punya nomer ponsel mereka"

"Aaah kau tak apa kan Chan?" Kyungsoo mata belonya kini berubah sendu akibar rasa bersalahnya.

"Apanya?"

"Jika hanya kita berdua yang mengerjakan ini"

"Tentu tak masalah bagiku." Chanyeol menampilkan senyum lebarnya yang membuat Kyungsoo yakin lelaki itu benar-benar tak marah padanya. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum manis membalasnya.

"Baguslah. Ayo sebelum habis jam istirahatnya."

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo benar-benar serius dalam menyelesaikan tugas walau sesekali mereka bercanda untuk menghilangkan ketegangan namun tak begitu berisik karna takut akan kena peringatan dari petugas perpustakaan jika mereka berisik. Harusnya ada dua orang lagi yang jadi kelompok mereka. Namun sampai saat ini pun tak ada yang terlihat wajah kedua teman lainnya.

"Kau belum makan siang bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Saat ini Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berada di taman belakang kampus. Setelah tugas mereka selesaikan mereka mencari udara segar juga sambil beristirahat.

"Ya. Dan sekarang aku baru merasa lapar" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil tiduran dirumput.

"Maafkan aku Chan sungguh aku tak ada maksud. Harusnya tadi kau tinggal saja ke kantin untuk makan siang. Jadi kau tak akan kelaparan seperti sekarang bukannya menungguku datang."

"Hei kenapa dengan wajah tertekukmu eoh? Jangan kira aku akan mati hanya karna makan siangku terlewatkan. Bahkan makan malam terlewat saja aku masih bisa hidup"

"tetap saja aku merasa bersalah dengan kau yang melewatkan jam makan siangmu." Kyungsoo masih saja merasa bersalah dan Chanyeol yang melihat wajah bersalah Kyungsoo justru membuatnya yang merasa bersalah. Chanyeol bangun dari tidurannya menepuk pundak kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu temani aku makan sekarang Kyung."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu Chan tentu saja aku mau. Hmm... ini aku membawa bekal makan siang cukup banyak hari ini. A-apa kau mau... Chan? Kurasa rasanya tidak buruk" entah kenapa Kyungsoo sedikit gugup menawarkan bekalnya.

"Benarkah kau memasak sendiri?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Baiklah berbagilah denganku Kyung. Kau kan pintar memasak jadi pasti makanan itu enak"

Kyungsoo membagi makan siangnya dengan Chanyeol yang memang membawa cukup banyak makan siang. Berkali-kali Chanyeol memuji masakan Kyungsoo yang memang sudah terkenal enak dikalangan Chanyeol cs. Jadi tidak heran jika Chanyeol memakan lebih banyak dibandingkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga begitu puas melihat bekalnya benar-benar ludes.

"Kukira kau tak akan makan sebanyak ini Chan."

"Bekalmu terlalu enak untuk disisakan Kyung. Apa aku makan terlalu banyak?"

"Tak apa aku senang kau mau menghabiskannya. Aku yakin jika aku sendirian tidak akan habis memakannya Chan."

Chanyeol terus mengelus perutnya yang kekenyangan "Tumben kau membawa bekal. Tidak biasanya Kyung."

"Karna kita sudah janjian untuk mengerjakan tugas saat istirahat jadi aku berfikir kalau kita tidak akan sempat makan siang dengan teman-teman. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membawa bekal. Dan lihat ternyata tidak sia-sia bukan?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat bekalnya yang sudah kosong sambil tersenyum menampilkan pipi gembilnya yang sungguh sangat lucu.

"Kau benar. Waaah kalau begini terus pasti uangku tak akan berkurang. Bagaimana kalau kau bawa bekal saja setiap hari?"

"A-apa? Enak saja kau bilang. Tidak. Aku tidak mau" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kata teman-teman kalau aku membuatkan bekal untukmu Chan."

"Kalau begitu kau bawakan juga untuk yang lain."

Seketika Kyungsoo berdiri mengambil ranselnya dan menyampar kotak makannya. "Bikin saja sendiri" kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja.

"YA Do Kyungsoo tunggu aku!" Chanyeol berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang bahkan mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol.

e)(o

Di parkiran ada seorang lelaki yang sedang bersandar di pinggiran mobil mewah dan menundukan kepalnya yang sesekali menendang-nendang apapun yang ada didepan kakinya. Saat mengangkat wajahnya yang keluar hanya desahan nafas juga raut wajah bosannya. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun yang sedang menunggu sahabatnya yang sedari tadi tak muncul dan Baekhyun lebih kesal lagi karna ponselnya mati kehabisan daya.

Seseorang lelaki tan melihat Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Tentu saja dia tau itu Baekhyun hanya dengan melihat postur tubuhnya yang kecil dan tidak bisa diam bisa dipastikan itu Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang meskipun memiliki tubuh sama kecilnya dengan Baekhyun tapi tidak banyak tingkah. Kyungsoo akan terlihat lebih tenang. "Hyung kau sedang apa?"

"Oh Kai aku menunggu Chanyeol. Apa kau melihatnya Kai?"

"Tidak. Kenapa tidak kau hubungi saja dia." Jongin ikut bersandar dimobil Chanyeol disamping Baekhyun.

"Hehehe ponselku mati. Ah ya kau dan Sehun kemana, kenapa tak datang ke kantin tadi?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan Suho hyung" jawab Jongin santai.

"Apa? Berarti kau juga satu ruangan dengan Luhan?"

"Hm."

"Kai, apa ada sesuatu? Kenapa Suho hyung memanggilmu juga Sehun juga?"

"Apa Luhan hyung tidak menceritakan padamu hyung?"

"Kau ini seperti tidak tau si rusa China saja. mana mungkin dia mau memberitahuku. Dia itu benar-benar pelit informasi. Menyebalkan" jawab Baekhyun sambil menendang kerikil dengan cukup keras untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Tentu saja karna Luhan hyung tau kau tidak bisa menjaga rahasia hyung."

"Ya! Kim Jongin kenapa kau jadi membela Luhan!" Baekhyun agak berteriak setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin yang makin membuatnya kesal.

"Siapa yang membela. Kau bahkan hampir saja membuka rahasiaku Hyung. Oouuhhhgg aku tidak akan lagi cerita rahasiku padamu hyung" Jongin bergidik mengingat betapa embernya mulut Baekhyun.

"Kai kau tau, kau saat itu membuatku kesal dan memancingku untuk membuka rahasiamu. Jadi itu tidak sepenuhnya salahku. Tapi juga salahmu"

"Sudahlah aku malas melawanmu hyung. Aku akan menemanimu disini sampai Chanyeol hyung datang."

Baekhyun terkikik dan mengelus surai hitam milik Jongin "Kau memang dongsaengku yang terbaik Kai" Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar pujian Baekhyun. Jelas-jelas itu bohong.

"Katakan itu jika ada Sehun disini"

"Tentu kau yang kedua setelah Sehun"

Dari kejauhan terlihat lelaki jangkung tengah berjalan dengan lelaki mungil disampingnya. Baekhyun yang sejak kedatangan Jongin tadi dihabiskannya dengan saling menggoda untuk sekedar mengganggu satu sama lain sampai keduanya merasa lelah. Bahkan Jongin merelakan pundaknya dijadikan senderan untuk Baekhyun. Seketika Baekhyun berdiri tegak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya setelah melihat Chanyeol juga Kyungsoo dari kejauhan.

"Oh Chanyeollaaaa!" dengan sedikit melompat-lompat kecil Baekhyun terus melambaikan tangannya. Padahal tanpa melakukan hal itu Chanyeol pun akan tau Baekhyun berada disana. Oh Byun Baekhyun umur berapa kau sebenarnya?

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku Baek?"

"Hmm. Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kakiku benar-benar pegal menunggumu. Untung ada Kai yang menemaniku"

"Maaf. Maaf. Kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa kuhubungi?"

"Hehehe ponselku mati Yeol. Kyungsoo kau juga belum pulang?"

"Aku dan Chanyeol baru saja selesai dengan tugas kami Baek."

"Kalian satu kelompok?" dan diangguki oleh keduanya dengan kompak.

"Jonginna mana Sehun? Kenapa tidak ada?"

Seperti Baekhyun Chanyeol juga menyakan keberadaan Sehun. Akan menjadi aneh untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jika Jongin hanya sendiri tanpa Sehun atau sebaliknya. Jongin dan Sehun berteman dari SHS sampai sekarang dan mereka akan selalu bersama seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jadi jika salah satu tidak ada maka Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan menyakannya.

"Entahlah dia bilang ada urusan. Hyung aku ikut pulang dengan kalian ya?"

"Tunggu apa jangan-jangan kau mau menemaniku karna ingin ikut menumpang mobil Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya sambil menatap Jongin.

"Yup kau benar hyung"

"Dasar kau maknae sialan kupikir kau memang tulus ingin menemaniku"

"Kau pikir aku sebaik itu?"

"YAK! –"

"Sudahlah. Baekhyunna jonginna masuklah Kyungsoo juga akan pulang dengan kita."

Dengan saling mendeadglare satu sama lain Baekhyun dan Jongin segera masuk kedalam mobil sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas, bukan hal baru sebenarnya melihat Baekhyun bertengkar dengan Jongin sedangkan Kyungsoo ikut geleng-geleng kepala dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Meskipun sempat saling melempar umpatan Baekhyun dan Jongin tak akan bisa bertengkar lama. Sebenarnya Baekhyun yang tidak bisa. Anak itu akan bosan dan uring-uringan jika suasana sangat tenang. Jongin yang mengabaikan Baekhyun dan lebih memilih mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo sedangkan Chanyeol begitu fokus dengan menyetir. Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dengan mulut rapatnya terpaksa ikut nimbrung obrolan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Baekhyun memang pintar membuat orang marah dengannya namun juga sangat pintar membuat orang cepat memaafkannya karena tidak tahan dengan sifat Baekhyun yang pintar mengambil hati orang disekitarnya. Dia benar-benar moodmaker. Bahkan orang yang baru mengenalnya akan cepat nyambung dalam sebuah obrolan kecil. See itulah hebatnya Byun Baekhyun.

e)(o

Chanyeol yang sudah lama tidak pernah menginap dirumah Baekhyun kali ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya dia menginap lagi setelah lulus SHS. Sebenarnya niat awal Chanyeol adalah ingin melepas rindu dengan Minseok. Tidak hanya Baekhyun yang merindukannya tapi Chanyeol juga. Namun sayang Minseok sudah kembali ke apartemennya.

Saat datang tadi Baekbom masih belum kembali dari kerja jadi dikira keduanya Minseok akan kembali bersama Baekbom. Sambil menunggu keduanya duduk bersandar di sofa depan TV menikmati film yang sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun putar. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak benar-benar menonton film itu.

Chanyeol duduk tegak sambil memainkan ponselnya sedangkan Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol sambil memeluk popcorn untuk menemani menonton film kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Baek apa kau tak bosan melihat film itu?"

"Tidak" Baekhyun Menggeleng dengan tegas "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bosan. Aku sudah mencintai film ini Yeol"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyukai sampai seperti ini" tanya Chanyeol pelan masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bangun dan menatap Chanyeol tepat dimatanya. Menyakan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Chanyeolli apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang dengan begitu dalam?"

"W-wae? Kenapa kau tanya begitu" tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit terbata tanpa disadarinya.

"Dengar Yeol. Kalau kau mencintai seseorang dengan begitu dalam walau orang itu hanya diam kau pasti tak akan bosan memandanginya" dan Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol termenung mencoba meresapi perkataan Baekhyun.

Saat film yang mereka tonton selesai Baekhyun ternyata sudah memejamkan matanya masih dengan memeluk popcornnya. Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan membawanya ke lantai atas kedalam kamar Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu tak akan tahan dengan dingin jadi Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh si mungil dengan rapat. Chanyeol ikut berbaring disebelah Baekhyun dan terus memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun tadi.

 _Apa karna itu aku selalu suka memandanginya diam-diam?_

 _Aku suka senyumannya_

 _Dia begitu manis_

 _Dan aku tak pernah bosan untuk memandanginya_

 _Walau dia tak berbuat apa-apa_

 _Apa karna aku mencintainya?_

 _Apa benar aku mencintainya?_

 _Apa cintaku sudah begitu dalamnya?_

 _Kurasa aku menemukan jawabannya._

 **TBC**

Annyeong chingudeul...!

Aku datang lagi /GAK NANYA WOY!/ oke aku kembali dengan ff FlashLight chapter 2. Semoga tidak mengecewakan untuk readernim.

GUYS KEEP STREAMING ON MELON. NEVER. GENIE. MNET. NEVER. BUGS. SORIBADA AND YOUTUBE KOKOBOP. AND LETS VOTE EXO.

Salam shimmie shimmie kokobop~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**FlashLight**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

(Boy x Boy)

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

AWAS typo bertebaran, mohon dimaklumi

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

 **Baekhyun Pov**

Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang hilang saat aku membuka mataku pagi ini. Dan ada sesuatu yang aneh yang seharusnya terjadi tapi kali ini tidak. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali sambil mencerna apa yang terjadi. Seperti orang mabuk yang mencoba mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam aku juga memutar memoriku. Semalam aku menonton flm dengan Chanyeol dan entah bagaimana aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Tidak. Tidak karna aku yang mabuk atau pingsan tapi karna aku yang ketiduran saat menonton film. Itu adalah hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku saat menonton film dimalam hari. Aku akan ketiduran sebelum film itu selesai, itulah kenapa aku tak pernah bosan untuk mengulang film yang sudah kutonton yang membuat sahabatku Park Chanyeol bosan. Namun walau begitu dia tetap setia menemaniku untuk menonton.

Oke aku memang ketiduran dan aku yakin yang membawaku kekamar adalah Chanyeol karna meskipun aku ketiduran aku masih bisa merasakan Chanyeol yang menggumam entah apa itu sambil mengangkat tubuh kecilku yang kurasa bukan beban berat untuk si yoda. Kasurku bergerak karna ada beban lain yang juga ada diatas kasurku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. Aku senang juga takut. Aku takut kalau Chanyeol akan mendengar sesuatu yang berdentum keras disebelahnya. Ya, rasanya dadaku sebelah kiri berdentum sangat keras dan aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Ini bukan yang pertama kali Chanyeol tidur dirumahku bahkan tidur disebelahku. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ini sungguh tak terkendali.

Saat aku merasakan selimut yang membungkusku sampai dada aku merasakan kenyamanan untuk pertama kalinya dalam tidurku. Aku merasa ada malaikat yang menjagaku, sungguh aku pasti berlebihan tapi itulah yang kurasakan semalam dan setelah itu aku bahkan tidak sadar lagi dan benar-benar larut dalam mimpiku. Sampai pagi sekitar pukul lima aku terbangun dan yang ku dapatkan adalah didepanku ada dada bidang dan wajah tidur sahabatku. Aku tersenyum mengamati Chanyeol yang tidur lelap menghadapku. Sungguh pahatan wajah yang sempurna. Chanyeol dan aku sama-sama seorang pria tapi kenapa Chanyeol begitu sempurna? Begitu tampan? Jah berbeda denganku yang selalu dibilang cantik dan aku sungguh membenci itu. Aku tampan walau tak setampan Chanyeol. Aku menyentuh tulang hidungnya yang mancung dan Oh! Apa aku menyentuh dengan kasar? Chanyeol menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan secepat kilat kutarik tanganku dan aku memejamkan mataku pura-pura tidur. Namun Chanyeol masih tetap terpejam. Rasanya aku tidak ingin bangun dari tidurku agar bisa terus berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

Aku kembali tidur dan entah berapa lama sampai aku membuka mataku kulihat sinar mentari pagi sudah masuk melalui jendela juga cicitan burung yang berada di dekat jendela. Namun yang membuatku bingung adalah Chanyeol sudah tidak ada dan aku yakin sekali aku tidak bermimpi bahwa kami tidur berdua dan tidur dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Apa aku terlalu lama tidur sampai tidak sadar Chanyeol sudah pergi? Atau aku benar-benar mimpi? Oke, aku turun dari kasurku dan turun kelantai satu karna Baekbom hyung yang selalu bangun pagi pasti tau dan aku perlu memastikan sesuatu.

"Hyung kau lihat Chanyeol?" seperti dugaanku hyungku sudah bangun sejak pagi terlihat dia yang sudah menyeduh teh paginya dengan santai dan dengan pakain yang rapi padahal ini hari minggu.

"Dia sudah pulang dari satu jam yang lalu Baekkie"

"Kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku" gumamku sambil berjalan kedapur mengambil susu strawberry ku.

"Chanyeol bilang kau terlalu lelap dan dia tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu makannya dia membiarkanmu tidur dan bergegas pulang. Katanya dia ada urusan penting" urusan penting apa? Bukankan ini hari libur dan seharusnya Chanyeol menikmati hari liburnya. Oh, aku ingat aku ingin mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan dan aku lupa tidak mengatakan sebelumnya. Jadi Baek, ini bukan salah Chanyeol dan kau tak pantas menggerutu dipagi hari.

"Hari ini aku ada urusan ke Busan dan baru akan kembali besok pagi Baek. Kau bisa mengunjungi Minseok atau meminta temanmu untuk tidur disini menemanimu asal tidak membuat rumah hancur itu saja"

"Kau pikir aku monster yang akan menghancurkan rumahku sendiri. Huh yang benar saja!"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan sebelum terjadi kejadian yang –" oh aku tau apa yang akan diungkit hyungku ini. Jadi aku harus menghentikannya agar tidak semain panjang dia menceramahiku dan mebuatku untuk mengingat kesalahanku.

"Oke aku mengerti hyung. nikmati perjalananmu dengan tenang dan aku jamin saat kau pulang rumah akan sama seperti saat kau tinggal"

"Baiklah, kali ini aku percaya padamu" Ya, karna kau harus percaya dengan adikmu sendiri hyung.

Baekbom hyung sudah berangkat ke Busan dengan meninggalkan sarapan juga makan siang untukku yang bisa kupanaskan sendiri. Biasanya aku akan pergi dengan Chanyeol atau dengan temanku yang lain. Bukannya berdiam diri dirumah sendiri begini. Sungguh ini membosankan. Aku mencoba mengirim pesan untuk Chanyeol namun dasar si tiang listrik itu mengabaikan pesanku. Apa begitu sibuknya dia sampai tak sempat membuka ponsel? Sebenanya urusan penting apa yang dia maksud? Kenapa aku tidak tau. Oke ini memang bukan urusanku tapi aku dan Chanyeol tidak pernah tertutup dan kami saling tau jadwal masing-masing. Dan memang akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol terlihat sibuk.

Setelah bosan menonton acara mingguan yang tak ada satupun yang menarik aku naik keatas ke lantai dua, niatku sebenarnya adalah bergelung dengan selimut namun saat aku melewati ruangan yang seminggu ini tidak kumasuki akhirnya aku tau apa yang membuatku jadi tidak bosan "Ruang kesayanganku." Ini ruang khusus yang hanya aku yang boleh menggunakannya, orang lain tanpa seijinku tidak akan berani menggunakannya. Ya, ini adalah ruangan khusus yang terdapat piano indah peninggalan appaku. Piano itu terdapat diruangan yang dulunya adalah ruang kerja appa. Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang berubah dengan tatanannya, karna aku dan Baekbom hyung tidak ingin merubahnya karna tak ingin kenangan dari appa hilang.

Setelah appa meninggal ruang musik ini sepenuhnya menjadi milikku karna Baekbom hyung sama sekali tak bisa bermain musik bahkan sedikitpun tak ada minat dan ketertarikan dengan musik. Hyung hanya tertarik dengan dapur dan seisinya yang sama sekali aku tak tertarik sedikitpun. Itulah kenapa hanya aku yang boleh menggunakan ruang ini. Oh ya, Chanyeol pernah menggunakan piano itu karna aku yang mengajaknya. Itupun Chanyeol denganku tidak sendirian. Chanyeol pintar bermain piano tapi aku lebih pintar lagi darinya (maaf karna aku sombong tapi begitulah kenyataannya) tapi Chnayeol bisa memainkan alat musik lainnya seperti gitar, bass, drum sedangkan aku hanya piano saja. aku dan Chanyeol menggunakan ruangan ini karna saat itu tanpa sengaja kami bermain piano berdua dan muncul ide untuk membuat satu lagu yang sampai saat ini masih setengah jalan karna kesibukan tugas kuliah juga kegiatan musik dikampus.

Appa dulu pernah mengajarkanku satu lagu yang katanya itu adalah lagu ciptaan appa sendiri untuk menyatakan cintanya pada eomma. Appa orang yang sangat romantis yang hanya bisa menyatakan perasaannya lewat lagu. Dan aku patut berbangga karna lagu appa sangat terkenal bahkan aku menyimpan semua album milik appa. Mataku berkaca-kaca mengingat appa karna aku sungguh sangat merindukannya. Appa adalah motivasiku untuk terus bermusik. Cukup lama aku diruangan ini , mungkin sekitar dua jam. Aku berhenti bermain musik karna ponselku berdering. Mungkin Chnayeol yang mambalas pesanku dan saat kulihat siapa pengirimnya ternyata bukan Chanyeol melainkan Minseok hyung.

 **From : Minseokie Hyung**

"Hei Byun Baek datanglah ke cafe-ku. Akan kutraktir dengan kopi yang dibuat dari tangan superku"

Aku tertawa membaca pesan dari Minseok hyung dan bergegas untuk ketempak Minseok hyung. aku sudah pernah ke cafe ini karna dulu Baekbom hyung mengajakku kesini beberapa kali. Hanya dengan sekali naik bus dalam waktu lima belas menit aku sudah berada di cafe Minseok hyung. saat aku membuka pintu utama cafe terlihat seorang barista sedang mengayunkan tangannya yang selalu membuatku ingin mencobanya namun tidak pernah mendapatkan ijin. Aku tidak berdiri mengantri seperti pengunjung yang lainnya karna aku memang tidak ingin memesan kopi. Ingat Minseok hyung mentraktirku. Jadi aku hanya berdiri didepan agak samping dan saat itu juga Minseok hyung melihatku.

"Carilah tempat duduk yang nyaman Baek. Pekerjaanku tinggal sebentar lagi"

Aku duduk dekat jendela tempat favoritku karna aku bisa melihat orang-orang diluar sana yang sedang melakukan kegiatan seperti pejalan kaki yang tengah terburu-buru karna telat atau gadis remaja yang berjalan dengan gengnya sambil bercanda atau orang-orang yang akan menyebrang jalan dan sibuk dengan ponselnya sampai ketinggalan lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Aku suka melihat mereka yang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas jalannya. Mungkin sekitar lima belas atau dua puluh menit kemudian Minseok hyung datang dengan _Iced Americano full cream_ dan _Sponge Cake Strawberry_ kesukaanku. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka jika Minseok hyung memberikanku susu strawberry saja tapi aku juga sangat suka dengan kopi buatan Minseok hyung karna sungguh ini sangat enak. Hanya kopi buatan Minseok hyung yang menurut ku sangat enak.

"Kenapa kau datang sendiri Baek?"

"Baekbom hyung sedang ke Busan dan baru pulang besok pagi hyung" aku menjawab sambil memotong cake yang penuh dengan potongan buah strawberry. "Waaah hyung ini sangat enak sangat manis. Bolehkah nanti aku minta tambah hyung?"

"Aku akan memberimu lagi tapi kenapa kau sendirian?"

"Bukankah sudah kujawab Baekbom hyung pergi ke Busan" memang jawaban apa yang dia mau. Dasar aneh.

"Aku tidak menanyakan Baekbom. Kemana kekasih tampanmu itu?"

"Uhuk uhuk" aku tersedak dengan kue strawberryku dan Minseok hyung segera lari mengambil air putih dan memberikannya padaku. Seketika kuteguk setengahnya. Aku mengumpat dalam hati brengsek kenapa Minseok hyung menanyakan hal konyol disaat aku sedang memakan kue ku. "Yak! Hyung sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku tidak mempunyai kekasih hyung"

"Eeeiiiii jangan berbohong padaku Baek. Apa perlu aku menanyakannya pada Baekbom?"

"Yaaiiiisshh Hyuuuung!" sungguh aku kesal dengan Minseok hyung sedangkan dia sibuk memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa yang berlebihan bagiku. "Teruslah tertawa sampai kau tidak bisa tertawa lagi hyung".

"Kau tau Baek kau benar-benar lucu. Hey kau tak perlu malu adik kecil" aku bukan adikmu gumamku pelan mungkin Minseok hyung mendengarnya."Kenapa kau masih saja membohongi dirimu hm?"

"Hyung. dia sahabatku hyung dan kami sama sekali tidak sedang menjalin hubungan kekasih."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja kalau begitu"

"Mana bisa begitu hyung" Oh God ada apa dengan orang ini?

"Kenapa tidak bisa. Tentu saja bisa Baek. Hey, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan sesuatu yang berdetak disana?" aku mengikuti arah pandangan Minseok hyung yang mengarah kedada bagian kiriku. Tanpa sadar aku sudah menyentuh dada sebelah kiriku dan menunduk.

"Apa yang kau ragukan Baekhyun? Kau menyukainya dan dia juga menyukaimu. Lalu apa yang kau tunggu, hm?" aku mengangat wajahku dan menatap penuh tanya pada Minseok hyung. apa yang dia katakan tadi? Menyukaiku? Darimana Minseok hyung tau? Bahkan aku tidak tau perasaannya padaku. Bukankah ini sangat lucu. Oke mungkin hanya aku yang merasa lucu.

"Me...Menyukai ku?" Minseok hyung hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih bertahan mencoba meyakinkanku."Darimana kau tau dia menyukaiku? Aku saja tidak tau"

"Yak bodoh!"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku bodoh?!" aku balas berteriak meskipun tidak keras karna otakku mengingatkanku dimana aku sekarang. Tidak mungkin aku membuat keributan dan mengganggu pelanggan bukan?.

"Tentu saja kau bodoh Baek. Sudah jelas dari cara dia memandangmu dan bersikap. Lihatlah si Park Chanyeol-mu itu sangat posesif sekali terhadapmu. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat perlakuannya terhadapmu, eoh? Mana ada sahabat yang bersikap kepada sahabatnya seperti sikap seorang kekasih. Aaaiiissh benar-benar kau tidak peka Baekhyun."

Benar ini memang sudah terjadi sejak aku berteman di SHS dan terkadang terasa menyenangkan tapi juga menyakitkan jika aku mengingat dengan status kami. Ya, dia adalah Chanyeol sahabatku sendiri yang entah bagaimana mampu dengan mudahnya masuk dan menempati tempat yang spesial dihatiku. Entahlah bagaimana awalnya aku juga tidak yakin awal mula perasaan ini muncul. Sejak dulu Chanyeol memang selalu menurutiku sekalipun aku yang merajuk. Pasti Chanyeol akan kalang kabut mencari cara agar aku tidak lagi merajuk. Padahal dia tahu aku tidak akan bisa tahan lama dengan sikap merajukku. Aku sudah memaafkan Chanyeol tapi dia selalu menganggap itu masih belum dan pada akhirnya dia akan memaksaku untuk meminta sesuatu padanya.

Chanyeol tampan. Sangat tampan malahan mungkin dewa Yunani akan mundur jika ada kontes pria paling tampan. Aku mengenal Kai dan Sehun sejak SHS dan mereka berdua juga sahabat dekat seperti aku dan Chanyeol. Tapi mereka tidak terlihat seperti persahabatanku dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan Kai sering menanyakan apa aku dan Chanyeol tidak sebaiknya pacaran? Saat itu yang ada dipikiranku adalah Kai yang bodoh dan gila. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu kedekatanku dengan Chanyeol yang bahkan aku dan Baekbom hyung saja tak sedekat aku dengan Chanyeol membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat dia dekat denganku, ditambah lagi dengan senyum Chanyeol yang sangat menawan. Itu terjadi terus menerus tiap harinya dan aku merasa sedikit stres yang pada akhirnya aku berlari ke Minseok hyung untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Aku mempercayai Minseok hyung daripada Baekbom hyung yang merupakan hyung kandungku. Baekbom hyung tidak pernah bisa memberi solusi dan dia sangat menyebalkan. Oke kembali lagi dengan aku yang lari ke Minseok hyung. Minseok hyung pernah menjalin cinta jadi dia lebih tau dan lebih berpengalaman banyak hal dan dengan banyak kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya aku semakin kalut. Kalut karna aku tau apa yang terjadi.

Kau mencintai sahabatmu sendiri Baek.

Kau mencintai Park Chanyeol.

Sahabatmu Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol

Park. Chan. Yeol

L

L!

Dan saat itu aku jadi salah tingkah jika bertemu Chanyeol. Aku bahkan menghindarinya beberapa hari sampai dia marah dan ikut menjauhiku. Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Aku yang datang pada Chanyeol merengek-rengek meminta maaf dengan air mata yang seketika mampu membuatnya luluh. Dan buruknya lagi Chanyeol selalu hadir dimimpiku setiap malam. Dan yang lebih buruk dari yang buruk adalah efek samping dari mimpiku adalah Baekhyun junior yang selalu menegang dipagi harinya. Sungguh aku sangat malu dengan diriku sendiri terlebih saat bertemu Chanyeol dipagi hari aku seperti tidak mempunyai muka didepan Chanyeol gara-gara mimpi sialan. Tapi untungnya au tidak pernah bermain solo hanya untuk meuaskan diriku. Itu hanya terjadi saat aku tidur dan memimpikan Chanyeol. Setelah itu tidak ada efek lain.

Butuh waktu berminggu-minggu sampai akhirnya aku bisa mengendalikan diriku dihadapan Chanyeol. Dan untungnya itu berhasil sampai aku masuk kuliah dengannya. Hanya saja perasaanku bukannya semakin berkurang justru semakin bertambah setiap waktunya. Kenapa aku berharap berkurang? Ya, karna aku takut jika perasaanku semakin besar dan tau Chanyeol yang tidak mencintaiku itu akan sangat buruk untuk persahabatanku bukan?. Namun aku masih bersyukur setidaknya ada Minseok hyung yang menjadi tempat berceritaku. Namun itu juga tidak lama karna Minseok hyung harus keluar negeri untuk pendidikannya.

Namun apa yang kudengar barusan dari Minseok hyung? Chanyeol juga menyukaiku? Karna perhatiannya? Maka kujawab "Ya". Karna Chanyeol selalu perhatian padaku setiap saat sekecil apapun namun itu semua – lebih tepatnya kuanggap – karna kita sahabat yang sudah saling perhatian sejak dulu. Dan posesif terhadapku? Entahlah aku tidak tau itu benar atau tidak. Atau memang aku tidak peka jika ternyata Chanyeol bersikap posesif saat aku dengan gadis atau pria tampan lainnya? Kalau iya maka aku akan sangat berbanga diri. Aku sungguh tidak tau. Aku hanya tau bahwa hanya aku yang mencintai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya menganggapku sahabat terbaiknya. Jadi aku memendam perasaanku cukup lama. Dan hanya Minseok hyung yang tau bahkan Baekbom hyung tidak tau.

"Hyung aku memang mencintainya hyung tapi aku takut" aku berkata sangat pelan.

"Apalagi yang kau takutkan, hm?"

"Chanyeol. Mungkin kau mengatakan dia memiliki rasa yang sama denganku tapi itu hanya dari pemikiranmu hyung. Tidak dariku. Chanyeol baik dan sangat perhatian padaku juga temanku yang lain. Perbedaannya hanya pada jumlahnya saja. Kadar yang Chanyeol berikan padaku memang lebih banyak karna aku berteman lebih lama dengannya. Sedangkan yang lain baru kenal saat kuliah dan berada pada organisasi yang sama. Selain itu semuanya sama. Jadi bagaimana aku bisa tau Chanyeol memiliki rasa yang sama denganku hyung?" aku melihat Minseok hyung menghela nafasnya. Mungkin jengkel dengan ku yang masih terus menyangkalnya. Tentu saja aku melakukan itu. Aku harus memikirkan resiko jika semua tidak sesuai dengan harapanku. Karna pada akhirnya akulah yang akan tersakiti bukan?.

"Baiklah adik kecilku. Aku juga tidak bisa memastikannya apakah Chanyeol menyukaimu atau tidak karna aku hanya melihat dari pengalamanku dalam suatu hubungan percintaan. Jadi mari kita buktikan saja. dan kau harus membuktikan itu agar kau tidak harus menahan perasaanmu lebih lama lagi. Entah hasilnya baik atau buruk setidaknya kau akan tau dan segera mencari solusi"

"Aku bukan adik kecilmu hyung jika kau lupa. Dan apa kau bilang? Membuktikan? Heol, yang benar saja hyung bagaimana aku membuktikannya?" aku memutar mataku hanya untuk pengalihan saja. jujur saja sedikit dari diriku juga menginginkan pembuktian itu.

"Aku tau otakmu memang tidak sepintar Baekbom Baekkie. Tapi setidaknya gunakan otakmu sedikit saja. kau teman Chanyeol dan kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan. Misalkan, hmmm... Ah kau ajak dia jalan-jalan atau apalah. Bersikaplah seolah Chanyeol kekasihmu dan lihat apa reaksinya apa dia melihatmu aneh atau justru menanggapimu. Dan jangan lupa perhatikan caranya menyentuhmu Baek. Dengar dulu jangan melotot seperti itu! Yang kumaksud menyentuh adalah, yaah seperti belaian dirambut dan yang lain. Kau pasti tau tanpa kusebutkan."

What!

Apa Minseok hyung sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa aku menganggap Chanyeol sebagai kekasihku saat aku bersikap dihadapannya?. Aku tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan Minseok hyung. dia mengatakan aku bodoh namun bagiku sekarang dialah yang bodoh.

"Oh hyung kau membuatku pusing sungguh. Aku menemuimu karna aku kesepian dirumah dan ternyata kesini bukanlah jalan yang baik. Kau justru membuatku pusing dengan semua perkataanmu hyung".

"Dengakan aku Baek. Aku melakukan ini untuk dirimu dan Chanyeol. Aku mengenal baik kalian terutama dirimu. Lebih baik kau pikirkan saranku sebelum Chanyeol diambil gadis lain atau pria cantik lain. Aku yakin kau tidak menginginkan itu. Dan percayalah Baek aku memberikan saran untukmu juga karna untuk kebaikanmu. Tidak ada hal yang lain"

"Yah aku akan memastikan dulu hyung baru aku akan memikirkan kelanjutannya. Sekarang berikan aku kue lagi karna kau sungguh membuat ku pusing dan semakin lapar" aku memijit pelipisku yang mulai pusing. Minseok hyung tersenyum lebar dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baiklah adik manis. Pesanan akan segera datang. Apa kau juga mau menambah kopi?"

"Tidak. Berikan saja aku susu strawberry jika ada."

"Segera datang tuan"

Oh Tuhan kuharap setelah ini aku akan baik-baik saja. kurasa datang kesini tidak membuat moodku semakin baik. Harusnya aku tadi tetap dirumah saja bermain piano dan mengerjakan tugas kuliahku. Namun begitu aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perkataan Minseok hyung. aku memang merasa persahabatanku dan Chanyeol berbeda. Jelas jauh berbeda dengan Kai dan Sehun. Aku benar-benar dimanjakan Chanyeol. Tidak pernah sedikitpun sikap Chanyeol yang tidak menyenangkan. Oh Tuhan aku merasakan pipiku memanas sampai telingaku. Lupakan Baek jangan sampai Minseok hyung memergokimu sedang merona seperti kepiting rebus kalau kau tidak ingin digoda lelaki tembam itu habis-habisan.

 **Baekhyun END POV**

e)(o

Malam harinya Baekhyun tidak pulang kerumah. Yang benar saja Baekhyun adalah penakut. Takut gelap, takut petir dan takut sendirian. Walaupun dia atlet hapkido yang tidak diragukan kemampuannya namun disisi lain Baekhyun adalah penakut. Jadi malam ini Baekhyun menginap dirumah Minseok dan akan pulang besok pagi. Beruntung Minseok tidak membahas terus-terusan tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jadi Baekhyun sangat lega dan segera pergi tidur untuk mengusir pikiran buruk. Namun ada yang mengganggu dipikiran Baekhyun.

Chanyeol. Sampai sekarang pesan Baekhyun belum dibalasnya. Ada rasa khawatir namun Baekhyun segera mengenyahkannya dan menyusul Minseok tidur.

Pukul tujuh pagi Baekbom menjemput Baekhyun sekaligus membawakan keperluan kuliah Baekhyun jadi Baekbom langsung mengantar adiknya kekampus.

"Kapan kau sampai rumah hyung kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Aku sampai pukul lima pagi tadi dan aku yakin kau masih tidur nyenyak jadi akan percuma aku menghubungimu. Masuklah aku sudah memberitahu Chanyeol hari ini tak usah menjemputmu karna aku yang akan mengantarmu dan dia hanya perlu mengantarmu pulang" Oh hyung yang baik sudah menyusun dengan baik. Kalau Chanyeol bisa Baekbom hubungi kenapa pesan Baekhyun tidak dibalas?.

"Hm. Makasih hyung" Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan segera menuju kefakultasnya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang merengut dipagi hari saat dikelas bukan sesuatu yang baru bagi ketiga temannya. Jadi mereka mengabaikan Baekhyun sampai jam makan siang tiba. Seperti yang sudah Luhan dan Jongdae kira. Saat waktu makan siang Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepan kelas mereka dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian berdua. Tapi aku juga tidak peduli namun Baekhyun yang marah sangat menggangguku Yeol. Jadi cepat selesaikan urusan kalian."

"Apa dia mengamuk Lu?"

Luhan mendekat ke Chanyeol dan berbisik "Tidak. Tapi lebih menakutkan dari itu" terlihat wajah menegang Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Luhan dan Jongdae tertawa.

"Masuklah sobat. Urus bayi besarmu" Jongdae menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas sebentar dan memasang senyum cerianya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan...

"BAEKHYUNNEEE!"

...Berlari kearah Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil itu. Baekhyun tersentak kaget dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu.

"YAK! Park Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memeluk sahabatku yang aku rindukan." Masih dengan menggoyang tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Dasar bodoh. Apa kau sedang merayuku?"

"Hmm" Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun sambil mengangguk. Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Chanyeol mengejarnya.

"Berikan tasmu Baek. Biar aku yang membawanya"

"Aku masih bisa membawanya" jawab Baekhyun tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdiri didepan Baekhyun yang berhasil menghentikan langkah bocah mungil itu.

"Mau es krim?"

Seketika Baekhyun berhenti. Terlihat seringaian Chanyeol karna keberhasilannya. "Baiklah"

"Assa. Ayo aku akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke kedai eskrim favorit mereka. Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar cerewet. Biasanya Baekhyunlah yang cerewet namun tidak. Baekhyun diam dengan tenang sambil menikmati es krim didepannya.

"Baek kenapa diam saja? apa eskrimnya tidak enak? Mau aku menggantinya?"

"Tidak Chan"

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja? kau marah padaku? Aku bisa menjelaskan soal pesanmu yang tidak aku balas kemarin dan sampai sekarang" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi menunduk mendengarkan ocehan Chanyeol.

"Saat dirumahmu kemarin pagi aku mendapat panggilan dari eomma jadi aku segera pulang. Dan melihatmu yang tidur dengan nyenyak mana tega aku membangunkanmu Baek. Jadi aku hanya pamit ke Baekbom hyung. aku langsung pulang kerumah dan saat aku kembali ke apartemen ponselku ketinggalan di rumahku. Jadi aku tidak tau pesanmu. Aku ada tugas dengan kelompokku jadi aku baru pulang malam hari. Dan paginya aku kembali kerumah untuk mengambil ponselku dan tepat saat itu Baekbom hyung menelponku. Barulah aku melihat pesanmu. Dan kenapa aku tidak membalasnya? Karna akan lebih baik jika aku menemuimu begini bukan?" Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan rinci dengan panjang lebar agar benar-benar jelas untuk Baekhyun.

 _Aku bersyukur Chan kau baik-baik saja. aku hanya menghawatirkanmu. Tidak. Tidak aku tidak marah. Aku diam karna aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan didepanmu. Asal kau tau jantungku sudah tidak tenang sejak kau masuk kelas tadi. Aku tidak ingin merona didepanmu hanya karna melihat senyummu dan terlebih kau memelukku dengan tiba-tiba._ Baekhyun memang tidak marah dengan Chanyeol hanya saja berterimakasihlah pada Minseok yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun kalut dengan pembicaraan kemarin di cafe. Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa bersikap biasa terhadap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum menghadap Chanyeol "Kau pikir aku marah hanya karna pesanku yang tidak kau balas?"

"lalu? Kenapa kau diam terus?"

"Kau harusnya menanyakan dulu Chan. Aku melewatkan sesuatu hari ini jadi aku sedikit jengkel. Tidak ada kaitannya denganmu sama sekali. Ah, dasar kau ini kenapa besar kepala sekali"

Bohong. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan senyum itu menular ke Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung menyuapkan eskrim strawberry penuh kedalam mulut Chanyeol yang diterima dengan baik meskipun Chanyeol tak menyukainya. Hanya sebagai pengalihan agar Chanyeol tidak terus tersenyum. Itu tidak bagus untuk jantung Baekhyun.

Setelah puas dengan es krim dan karna waktu sudah sore Chanyeol harus mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Seperti biasa mereka akan heboh didalam mobil. Mengingat perbincangan kemarin dengan Minseok, Baekhyun dengan ragu ingin mengutarakan keinginannya. Ya, sebuah pembuktian.

"Chanyeolla ayo kita jalan-jalan dulu. Aku ingin pergi ke taman hiburan kau mau kan?" sebenarnya Baekhyun memang sudah lama ingin pergi kesana dengan Chanyeol tapi belum tersampaikan dan mungkin inilah waktu yang baik.

"Baiklah. Hari ini aku benar-benar milikmu baby boy"

Blussshh!

Kau hebat Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak hebat karna Baekhyun seketika merona dengan panggilan baru itu. Baby Boy? Chanyeol tidak hanya memanggilnya dengan baby boy tapi juga mengusap surai Baekhyun sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya. Tampan. Sangat tampan. Hanya itu yang muncul diotak Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang jelas tidak menghadap Chanyeol.

Mereka sampai ditaman hiburan. Ini adalah weekday jadi tidak begitu banyak pengunjung dan tidak perlu khawatir dengan keramaian yang membeludak. Baekhyun pecinta game, jadi saat dia turun dari mobil dan melihat banyak permainan seketika Baekhyun melupakan Chanyeol dan segera lari menghampiri macam-macam permainan tersebut. Chanyeol hanya menggelang melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang seperti anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Chanyeol kesini. Ayo kita bertarung dengan musuh kita. Ini pegang pistol ini dan kita akan menembak musuh. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Bahkan aku yang dulu mengajarimu game ini Baek. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu"

"Haish cukup bilang saja 'ya'"

"Ya, aku mengerti Baekkie~~" Chanyeol dengan suara yang dibuat-buatnya seperti bicara pada anak kecil sangat tidak cocok dengan tampangnya yang keren.

Mereka bermain. Berkeliling dan mencoba macam-macam permainan. Ini sangat menyenangkan untuk mereka yang pecinta game. Tidak hanya mencoba berbagai permainan tapi juga beberapa wahana disana dan mencoba makanan yang dijual disana yang enak-enak. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka menghabiskan berjam-jam di taman hiburan sampai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kelelahan dan akhirnya duduk dibangku yang ada disana.

"Waaah ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukan hal seperti ini Baek?"

"Entahlah mungkin saat di SHS dulu Yeol"

"Benar. Sudah sangat lama sekali"

"Chanyeollie apa kau pernah ke lotte world?" tanya Baekhyun menghadap ke Chanyeol yang sedang meneguk air putih.

"Belum. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kesana. Disana pasti lebih menyenangkan daripada disini. Aku mendengarnya dari Luhan. Katanya disana sangat bagus dan kalau kita tidak pernah mencoba kesana maka kau adalah orang yang membosankan kata Luhan" Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Baekhyun benar-benar selalu termakan dengan omongan Luhan.

"Baiklah saat ulang tahunmu nanti aku akan menjadi hadiahmu seharian 24 jam nonstop dan kita bersenang-senang di lotte world. Bagaimana Baby boy?"

Lagi. Kau berhasil membuat Baekhyun merona Chanyeol dan ini lebih parah dengan yang tadi dimobil.

 _Dia bilang dia akan menjadi hadiahku? Apa maksudnya? Apa ini salah satu tanda yang dimaksud Minseok hyung kalau Chanyeol juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Bolekah aku mengharapkan itu?_.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Dan lihatlah mata puppy itu benar-benar menggemaskan sampai Chanyeol tidak tahan dan kembali mengusap surai Baekhyun yang sangat lembut dan wangi. Mereka akhirnya pulang kana waktu sudah sangat larut. Baekhyun pulang dengan senyum cerianya bahkan sampai dirumah pun begitu membuat Baekbom melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku akan mimpi sangat indah hyung. selamat malam".

"Kenapa dengannya Tuhan. Semoga saja dia baik-baik saja".

e)(o

"Baekhyunna akan ada acara penyambutan untuk mahasiswa transfer minggu depan dan Suho hyung meminta meminta kita untuk tampil."

"Benarkah? Apa itu yang kau rapatkan dengan Suho hyung beberapa hari yang lalu juga dengan Kai dan Sehun?"

"Ya kau benar. Karna kita akan menampilkan dance yang akan ditampilkan Sehun dan Jongin juga sebuah lagu yang akan dibawakan olehmu. Kau akan tampil solo Baek."

"Benarkah? Oh God keajaiban apa ini Lu? Aku akan tampil solo? Aaaaaaa...! aku senang sekali Lu" Baekhyun berjingkrak jingkrak saking senangnya. Diciumnya Luhan yang berhasil membuat si rusa china melongo dan segera mengusap pipinya. "Siapa saja yang akan tampil Lu?"

"Dengar Baek. Ini acara resmi jadi tidak semua anggota kita akan tampil. Berterimakasihlah pada Suho hyung yang menunjukmu dan memberikan kesempatan untukmu. Suho hyung hanya menunjuk kau, Sehun Jongin dan Yixing Jongdae Kyungsoo. Hanya itu. Kau tampil solo dan yang lain berkolaborasi"

"Jadi Yixing Chen dan Kyungsoo jadi satu?"

"Hm. Yixing akan memainkan piano sedangkan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo akan menyanyi. Kau akan bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano juga jangan lupa kau pilih lagu yang cocok untuk acara ini. Ingat ini acara resmi untuk menyambut kedatangan mahasiswa transfer."

"Ya. Aku mengerti Lu."

"Baguslah. Berlatihlah mulai sekarang agar penampilanmu luar biasa nantinya. Aku percaya padamu Baek"

Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tidak percaya dengan kabar yang dibawakan Luhan barusan. Siapa yang tidak senang jika diberi kesempatan seperti ini. Karna acara itu bukan acara biasa. Akan ada banyak petinggi kampus yang hadir dari berbagai negara juga media. Dan acara akan didokumentasikan yang bisa mendongkrak jalan Baekhyun untuk menuju mimpinya. Baekhyun segera keluar dari ruang musik dan mencari Chanyeol. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memberi tahu berita bagus ini. Baekhyun langsung menuju ke taman belakang kampus karna tadi Chanyeol bilang dia akan menunggu Baekhyun disana. Benar Chanyeol sudah disana bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kyungsooya kau sudah bertemu Luhan?" Baekhyun bertanya dan kemudian duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Hm. Aku sudah diberitahu Baek juga Yixing dan Jongdae."

"Whoaa apa aku yang terakhir diberitau Luhan?"

"Jadi kalian akan tampil bersama?" Chanyeol membuka suaranya melihat kedua temannya yang baru saja mendapat kabar bahagia.

"Kyungsoo kau memberitahu Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menyelidiknya.

"Iya, aku sudah memberitahunya Baek tentang penampilan kita untuk acara penyambutan mahasiswa transfer."

"Sial. Padahal aku ingin memberi kejutan untuknya"

"Aku terkejut baekhyun saat Kyungsoo mengatakan tadi. Bukankah sama saja. hm?"

"Iya juga sih" _tapi tidak dari mulutku Yeol jadi rasanya tetap saja berbeda_. Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

Karna Baekhyun harus tampil sendiri dan hanya diberi waktu satu minggu jadi Baekhyun benar-benar fokus untuk berlatih agar penampilannya nanti tidak memalukan. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun tampil didepan umum tapi ini pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun tampil diacara resmi jadi jelas akan ada rasa yang berbeda.

Baekhyun memutuskan akan langsung pulang kerumah setelah selesai kuliah dan Chanyeol akan hanya datang menjemput Baekhyun dan mengantarnya pulang lagi. Walau terkadang Chanyeol akan datang malam hari hanya untuk membelikan makanan yang Baekhyun minta. Sisanya Baekhyun hanya fokus berada di ruang musiknya dengan piano didepannya. Berbeda dengan Sehun dan Jongin yang akan tampil berdua. Juga Kyungsoo Yixing dan Jongdae yang akan membawakan lagu bersama. Jadi kalau nervous mereka akan nervous bersama. Bahkan Baekbom sampai mengantarkan makan malam Baekhyun keatas.

"Baekkie turunlah makan malam. Ada Minseok dibawah!" teriak Baekbom dari lantai satu. Tidak lama Baekhyun juga turun dan duduk dimeja makan dengan Baekbom dan Minseok disana.

"Hai. Adik kecil. Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk. Lihat lingkaran hitam itu"

"Dia sudah seperti itu sejak beberapa hari ini Seokkie"

"Benarkah?"

"Hyung aku akan tampil solo untuk acara resmi dikampusku. Jadi aku harus berlatih agar aku bisa tampil dengan maksimal"

"Ya kau harus tampil dengan baik agar tidak membuatku malu Baek"

Baekhyun menggerutu sambil mengunyah makanan dihadapannya. Sedangkan Baekbom dan Minseok tertawa melihat kelucuan Baekhyun. Ya bagi mereka Baekhyun yang menggerutu sangatlah lucu dan menggemaskan. Baekhyun makan dengan cepat dan segera kembali ke lantai atas. Sepuluh menit kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu dan Baekhyun membukanya. Ternyata Minseok yang datang dengan potongan buah dimangkok yang dibawanya.

"Jangan terlalu stress Baek. Makanlah ini agar kau rileks. Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak stress"

"Makasih hyung. masuklah kau bisa menemaniku disini hyung"

Minseok duduk di sofa putih lembut disamping Baekhyun yang sedang memakan buah yang dibawakan Minseok.

"Apa Chanyeol juga akan Tampil Baek?"

"Tidak. Hanya beberapa masiswa saja hyung. jadi Chanyeol hanya akan menjadi penonton seperti yang lainnya."

"Tapi Chanyeol disana?"

"Tentu saja. seluruh anggota organisasiku akan ada disana. Beberapa di bangku penonton dan sisanya Backstage."

"Kenapa semua datang?"

"Karna setelahnya akan ada pesta untuk kami hyung."

"Pesta?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi Minseok "Baek apa kau sudah mengatakan perasaanmu pada Chanyeol? Apa kau sudah membuktikannya?"

"Uhuk...Uhuk" Baekhyun memukul mukul dadanya akibat tersedak buah setelah Minseok menyinggung masalah itu lagi."Hyung kenapa kau senang sekali bertanya sesuatu saat aku sedang makan? Terimakasih kau berhasil membuatku tersedak lagi"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan ku. Kau yang tersedak kenapa aku yang salah" Baekhyun tidak menjawab karna percuma saja Minseok tidak akan mau disalahkan."Jadi kau sudah membuktikannya?"

"Aku mengajak Chanyeol pergi ke taman hiburan dan dan kemudian aku ingin mengajaknya ke lotte world. Dia bilang dia akan mengajakku kesana saat ulangtahunnya dan dia akan menjadi hadiahku seharian 24 jam nonstop. Dan kau tau hyung. dia memanggilku Baby Boy. Dan aku tahu saat itu aku sangat merona. Hyung apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Apa lagi. Tentu saja kau harus mengatakannya pada Chanyeol. Sudah sangat jelas bukan kalau Chanyeol juga menyukaimu. Dan apa tadi kau bilang. Baby Boy? Eeeiii itu sangat jelas sekali adik kecil kalau Chanyeol menyukaimu. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat Baek. Puncak acara. Saat pesta. Katakanlah dan BOOM...! kau tau jantungmu yang berdentum akan segera bertemu penangkalnya"

Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan apa yang baru saja Minseok katakan. Bahkan hanya membayangkan saja mampu membuat wajah baekhyun seperti kepiting rebus yang masih hangat. Bahkan sekarang pun jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat lagi.

"Kenapa dengan wajah merona itu. Eoh?"

"Hyung doakan aku. Sepertinya aku akan mengikuti saranmu hyung."

"Tentu saja aku akan selalu mensupportmu adik kecil. Sekarang berlatihlah lagi dan saat acara penyambutan itu tiba lakukan yang terbaik. Baru jemputlah kebahagiaanmu sayang. Sudah waktunya kau bernafas karna jantungmu akan semakin sakit jika kau terus menahannya bertahun tahun."

"Ehm. Hyung kau yang terbaik. Trimakasih hyung aku menyayangimu"

"Hey, jangan keras keras kalau Baekbom dengar mati kau"

e)(o

Hari penyambutan mahasiswa transfer tiba. Suho dan Luhan melakukan breafing terlebih dahulu di backstage. Terutama untuk Baekhyun Kyungsoo Sehun Jongin Jongdae dan Yixing. Kemarin mereka telah melakukan gladi bersih dan Suho sangat puas dan persiapan teman-temannya.

"Baekhyun akan tampil terakhir setelah penampilan dari Sehun Jongin dan Jongdae kyungsoo Yixing. Kalian akan tampil setelah sambutan terakhir dari rektor kampus kita. Ingat jangan nervous kalian sudah sering tampil bukan. Terutama kau Baek, karna ini pertama kalinya untukmu tampil solo. Oke?"

"YA HYUNG!"

"Bagus. Setelah ini kalian akan bernafas bahagia"

Mereka berdoa bersama dan mulai mempersiapkan diri. Didepan panggung sudah ada jajaran petinggi kampus mulai dari kampus mereka sendiri dan dari luar negeri. Di belakangnya ada banyak mahasiswa transfer yang bersala dari luar Korea Selatan. Baekhyun dan yang lain mulai mempersiapkan diri. Chanyeol datang membawa botol air putih dan menemui Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun minumlah ini dulu. Kau hanya perlu tenang dan menampilkan apa yang sudah kau latih. Setelah itu selesai. Kau pasti bisa Baekkie"

"Trimakasih Yeol. Kau akan tetap disini kan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menyambutmu disini."

Acara dimulai dengan inti acara yang berlangsung hampir satu jam. Bahkan mahasiswa transfer terlihat mulai bosan dengan omongan omongan para rektor yang membosankan. Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya acara inti selesai dan hiburan dimulai dengan penampilan Sehun dan Jongin. Penampilan yang sangat memukau. Bagaimana tidak mahasiswa trnasfer yang awalnya terlihat mengantuk kini terlihat segar dan bersemangat melihat gerakan Sehun dan Jongin yang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan dengan meriah dan dilanjutkan dengan penampilan Kyungsoo Jongdae dan Yixing. Mereka membawakan lagu yang ceria. Tidak beda jauh dengan Sehun dan Jongin, penampilan ketiganya juga memukau para penonton. Tidak lupa kamera yang terus memotret mereka juga beberapa media yang merekam mereka.

Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai mempersiapkan diri karna Baekhyun tampil yang terakhir. Ditemani Chanyeol Luhan dan Suho, Baekhyun mendapatkan semangatnya dan sudah sangat siap. Terlebih Chanyeol yang sejak tadi tidak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menambah rasa percaya dirinya. Kyungsoo Jongdae dan Yixing sudah turun dari panggung dan kini giliran Baekhyun. Sebelum Baekhyun naik keatas panggung tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan membisikkan kata semangat dan mengecup singkat dahi Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol barusan. Namun hal itu benar-benar membantunya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak nervous dan menampilkan senyum manisnya dihadapan penonton. Baekhyun mulai menarikan jari-jarinya diatas tuts tuts hitam putih dihadapannya. Baekhyun membawakan lagu ballad yang merupakan lagu kesukaannya. Lagu yang dibawakan Baekhyun adalah lagu milik appanya. Sangat bagus dan mampu membius para penonton dengan suara merdunya. Saat jarinya berhenti terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah juga kamera yang terus mengambil gambar Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk dan turun dari panggung. Seluruh temannya menyambutnya dengan teriakan bangga juga tepuk tangan yang meriah. Chanyeol dia datang dan memeluk erat Baekhyun bangga.

"Sudah kubilang kau pasti bisa. Kau benar benar keren Baekhyun"

"Benarkah? Apa kau mengambil fotoku Yeol?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Aku terlalu terpesona dengan penampilanmu jadi aku lupa mengambil fotomu."

"Tidak masalah. Kampus pasti akan menyebarkan dokumentasinya" jawab Baekhyun yang tidak mempermasalahkan soal foto. Yang penting adalah Chanyeol. Benarkan?.

Acara selesai dan Suho mengajak seluruh anggotanya pergi untuk melangsungkan pesta mereka. Mereka berada disebuah restoran dan memesan banyak makanan juga beberapa botol bir. Semua terlihat bahagia. Pasalnya setelah acara selesai Suho dipanggil oleh Rektor dan mendapat pujian langsung juga berita bagusnya adalah kegiatan mereka akan mendapatkan tambahan dana. Semua berkat penampilan anggotanya yang dapat membius para penonton sehingga sang rektor mendapat pujian yang baik dari pihak petinggi kampus luar negeri.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian, khususnya Baekhyun Sehun Jongin Kyungsoo Jongdae dan Yixing yang telah berhasil menampilkan penampilan yang sempurna. Jangan puas karna kita harus lebih baik lagi dari ini. Semoga setelah ini kita semua bisa berkarya kedepannya. Dan seluruh anggota dapat tampil seperti teman kita tadi. Untuk rasa terimaksihku pada kalian mari kita bersulang!"

Mereka benar-benar menikmati pesta. Semua mengangkat gelas berisi bir kecuali baekhyun yang berisi jus jeruk. Makanan yang begitu banyak membuat air liur Jongin keluar.

"Jongdae hyung mari kita puaskan. Bukankah ini gratis?"

"Kau benar Jongin ini gratis jangan biarkan mereka menghabiskan ini. Kita yang berhak"

Dan keduanya tertawa menjijikkan bagi Luhan yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Jika sampai mereka berulah kau yang bertanggung jawab Sehun"

"Kenapa aku hyung?"

"Karna Kim bodoh itu adalah sodaramu."

"Sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi Kim. Dan asal kau tau hyung wajahku jauh lebih tampan dari mereka jadi jangan samakan aku dengan mereka." Sehun berteman baik dengan Jongin tapi jika disamakan dengannya Sehun tidak suka karna dia merasa jauh berbeda dengan temannya yang sering membuat malu itu.

"Dimana Kyungsoo, Yixing?" tanya Luhan yang tidak melihat keberadaan Kyungsoo diantara mereka.

"Dia bilang tadi pergi ketoilet. Sepertinya dia mengalami nervous yang berlebihan sampai sakit perut"

Pesta berlangsung sampai malam dan Baekhyun sudah menarik Chanyeol keluar. "Kau sudah ingin pulang Baek?"

"Ya. Apa kau tidak masalah Yeol?"

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu. Ayo" Baekhyun sudah berpamitan dengan yang lain dan keluar dengan Chnayeol.

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol keluar dari restoran sampai berada di depan mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir. Saat Chanyeol akan masuk kedalam mobil, Baekhyun menghentikannya membuat Chanyeol bingung. Bingung karna Baekhyun tak kunjung masuk dan diam menunduk masih dengan memegang lengan baju Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Baek? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Chanyeol"

"Ya. Ada apa Baek. Kau sakit?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengangkat kepala Baekhyun yang menunduk. Membuat kedua mata mereka saling bertemu dan saling menatap. Baekhyun menggeleng dan memegang tangan Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa. Hm?" sekali lagi Chanyeol bertanya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini. Apalagi setelah penampilannya yang sempurna. Itu sangat aneh. "Katakan, Baek. Kau kenapa?"

"Chanyeol... a- aku ingin..."

"Ya, kau ingin apa? katakan"

Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan pelan dan menghembuskannya. Chanyeol masih setia menunggunya sampai Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol. Dengan penuh kepercayaannya Baekhyun memulai...

"Chanyeol. Ayo kita pacaran" Baekhyun berucap dengan tenang dan dengan keberaniannya dia terus menatap manik milik sahabatnya yang sayangnya dia cintai. Tangan Chanyeol masih berada di wajah Baekhyun dan mereka masih tetap bersitatap walau ada keheningan setelah Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk pacaran dengannya. Baekhyun menunggu. Menunggu reaksi Chanyeol dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Apa maksudmu kau mengajakku untuk berpacaran Baek?" akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali. Chnayeol tersenyum karna Baekhyun selalu tampak lucu saat mengangguk seperti puppy yang menggemaskan. "Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Yeol." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya tanda bertanya. "Mungkin ini gila. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Yeol. Aku sudah memendamnya sejak lama. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk memendam ini sendirian. Aku ... aku sangat mencintaimu." Baekhyun menunduk setelah mengatakan perasaannya. Chanyeol mengangkat kembali wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk. Menatap sahabatnya yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Tersenyum kepada sahabatnya yang mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya padanya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Baek"

 **TeBeCe**

Hay nami is back with Chapter 3.

Thank to :

 **pcyxbbh/Kimchi61/chanbaekshipper/daeri2124/selepy/Bbasjtr/LyWoo/Parkbaexh614/kkaiii/Vflicka6104/park chan2/BaetobeliCha/DAEPCY61/Alna239/Phi915/WinterJun09/cici fu/**

makasih buat yang udah ngebaca, ngereview. Fav and Follow my story.

Don't forget..! follow my IG : baekhyunaeri6104

Karna setiap update chapter baru bakalan aku share di ig sebelumnya. Bisa jadi kasih spoiler buat chapter selanjutnya.

Salam shimie shimie kokobop #TotalEclipse #Parallel_Universe #ThePowerofMusic


	4. Chapter 4

Pengumuman!  
Bukan update.

Tidak begitu penting sih hehehe,. Hanya memberitahukan buat temen temen yang ngefollow akun ig aku yang **baekhyunaeri6104**. Nama akun akan sama dengan nama ffn yaitu **byun_nami** mulai sekarang.

Yang pengen nanya nanya seputar ff,, nanya kapan update ato mo ngajak chat bisa di follow akunnya.  
Thankseu Yeorobuuuuuuun .~~! Salam Chanbaek 3


	5. Chapter 5

****FlashLight****

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find yourself

...

..

.

By :

-byunnami-

Ketika kau menyatakan cinta pada belahan jiwamu dan kau mendengar dia mengatakan 'menyukaimu' apa yang kau rasakan? Sebuah dentuman menyenangkan Baekhyun rasakan kala mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sesuatu yang menyenangkan membuncah di dadanya.

Ya harusnya memang seperti itu yang Baekhyun harapkan untuk didengar bukan. Kau menyatakan cinta dan orang yang kau cintai membalas pernyataanmu bukankah itu hal yang kau harapkan dan tentu rasa bahagia tengah mengitarimu. Tapi tidak bagi si mungil Byun Baekhyun saat ini. Benar di awal mendengarnya rasanya perut Baekhyun seperti ada kembang api yang tengah meletup letup menyorakkan kebahagiaan kala itu bahkan lelaki mungil itu sudah menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dengan rona memerah diwajahnya. Namun kesalahan yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah tak mendengarkan kalimat Chanyeol sampai akhir.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Baek "

Tangan Chanyeol menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang masih bertahan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari kecintaannya. Mulut Chanyeol terbuka sedikit ingin menyuarakan apa yang kini tengah berada di otaknya namun entah kenapa melihat binar Baekhyun begitu sulit baginya, dan pandangan keduanya kini telah bersitatap satu sama lain. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari onix Chanyeol. Bukan kebahagiaan didalamnya namun sesuatu yang terlihat takut untuk lelaki tinggi didepannya.

"Chan-?"

"Aku menyukaimu tapi bisakah kita hanya tetap seperti ini Baek?"

"..."

"Persahabatan. Aku menyukai persahabatan kita dan aku ingin tetap seperti ini. Bisakah?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali bingung. Mencoba mencerna semuanya. Dia yang baru saja menyatakan cinta pada Chanyeol dan dibalas lelaki tinggi itu yang Baekhyun yakin telinganya tak salah mendengar. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol berucap begitu barusan. Namun semuanya begitu jelas dalam waktu singkat. Baekhyun mengingat semuanya, apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan dan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Perbedaan yang begitu jelas dan pengartiannya. Orang yang mencintai tentu dia juga menyukaimu namun jika kau menyukai seseorang belum tentu ada perasaan cinta didalamnya.

"Chanyeol…Ak-"

"Aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita hancur karna sebuah perasaan lebih didalamnya. Bukankah keadaan kita saat ini sudah benar?"

Bagai tersumbat batu ditenggorokannya Baekhyun tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Sulit hanya untuk membuka mulutnya yang bisa lelaki itu lakukan adalah mematung dengan dentuman menyakitkan di sudut hatinya.

"Lagi pula. Ada orang lain Baek yang sudah menyentuh perasaanku."

Bagai sebuah petir yang menghancurkan bumi tanpa sebuah tanda. Baekhyun yang semula tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya kini tidak hanya batu yang berada ditenggorokannya namun ribuan pisau dengan mudahnya menancap di dada kiri Baekhyun tanpa perasaan. Mungkin ini yang orang sebut terluka tapi tak berdarah, sakit tapi tak tampak.

Semua begitu jelas dipendengaran Baekhyun. Sedikitpun tak ada yang terlewatkan. Baekhyun…. Lelaki yang sempat merasakan melayang walau hanya beberapa detik yang lalu kini tengah menatap wajah seseorang yang dia cintai sampai saat ini dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"Waaaaah Chanyeolla kau tau saat ini aku sungguh malu paboya. Aaiiiisshh jinjja kau benar benar membuatku malu yoda"

Baekhyun meninju dada Chanyeol pelan dengan tertawa dan dengan cara bicara khas Baekhyun yang suka bercanda. Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Chanyeol dia hanya menatap sahabatnya mencoba mencari tau perasaan Baekhyun saat ini. Pria yang lebih tinggi tau walau saat ini Baekhyun terlihat baik baik saja dengan sudut bibir merekah tapi di sudut hatinya pasti sakit. Namun bukankah cinta tidak bisa dipaksa? Begitu pula yang Chanyeol rasakan. Dia tidak bisa memaksa untuk mencintai Baekhyun sahabatnya sendiri ketika sudut hatinya berdebar untuk orang lain.

"Baekhyunna…"

"Katakan siapa dia Chanyeol. Apa gadis itu seksi dan cantik?" Baekhyun dengan tangan bergetar mencoba untuk tak memperlihatkannya dengan terus menyembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya namun dengan mata menggoda jahilnya. Pengalihan sempurna Baek.

"Dia.. kau mengenalnya Baek"

"O-oh benarkah? Tapi siapa gadis yang pernah dekat dengamu Yeol? Aku sama sekali tak ingat" Baekhyun mencoba mengingat ingat, selama ini mereka selalu pergi dengan teman lelaki mereka, tak pernah ada gadis yang masuk dalam geng mereka.

"Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun membeku ditempatnya kini sedangkan lelaki tinggi di depannya tengah menggaruk belakang kepalanya sedikit cengiran seolah mengatakan kenyataan tersebut tak berpengaruh untuk seseorang dihadapannya, begitu ringan ia menjawab, begitu terlihat binar bahagia menyebut nama incarannya. Dia sama sekali tak melihat keterpakuan Baekhyun yang berdiri bagai mayat hidup. Keterkejutan Baekhyun, benar dia sangat mengenal Kyungsoo karna mereka memang hampir setiap harinya bertemu karna mereka adalah sahabat. Tapi sejak kapan dan bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Baekhyun tak menyadari hal ini. Mereka dekat dan sangat dekat. Menghabiskan waktu bersama sama. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sangat bodoh dan benar benar bodoh. Namun yang lebih dari itu adalah hatinya yang sudah hancur setelah penolakan Chanyeol kini semakin hancur.

"Be-be-benarkah?" Baekhyun mencoba berkata dengan tenang namun gagal, gemetar ia rasakan, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tak menyadarinya.

"hmm. Itu sudah sangat lama Baek "

Lagi, tusukan di sudut hatinya semakin terasa, sebuah fakta ia ketahui. Chanyeol sudah lama menyukai Kyungsoo dan dia tak menyadarinya dan bahkan dengan lantangnya menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kau kenapa tak bilang padaku? YA! Kau sudah tak menganggapku lagi sahabatmu, eoh!?"

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku-"

"Wae? Dia tau kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol menggeleng dan Baekhyun memukul kepalanya cukup keras.

"Aaaakkkhh"

"Pabo. Kenapa? Kau takut ditolak?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan seperti anak kecil dan Baekhyun kembali memukul kepala Chanyeol berulang ulang dengan teriakan kesakitan dari Chanyeol sebagai jawaban atas pemukulan kedua kalinya.

"Kau barusan juga menolakku paboya." Jawab Baekhyun enteng dengan tujuan bercanda. Namun semua salah, Chanyeol berubah dengan wajah bersalahnya setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Baek…"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Chanyeolla kau harus memperhatikan Kyungsoo baik baik jadi kau akan lihat apakah dia juga menyukaimu atau tidak meskipun hanya dua puluh persen kemungkinan dia mencintaimu. Setidaknya kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu daripada kau menyimpannya. Bukankah dua puluh persen itu sudah memberikan sebuah harapan"

Hening. Tidak ada lagi suara dari mulut keduanya hanya suara angin malam yang terdengar. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing masing. Chanyeol yang mencerna perkataan Baekhyun dengan harapan apa yang lelaki kecil itu katakan dapat menumbuhkan semangatnya untuk mendekati sang pujaan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang larut akan perasaannya. Perasaan sakit yang benar benar menyakitkan.

"Chanyeol, hyung sudah menghubungiku aku harus segera pulang"

"Heh? Ayo masuk mobil akan kuantar"

"Hmmm aniya. Kau masuklah. Jangan menunda tujuanmu. Kyungsoo didalam temui dia. Lagipula aku dijemput Baekbom hyung dia sedang perjalanan jadi kau tak perlu mengantarku"

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu sama sama Baekbom hyung sampai dia-"

"Masuklah sebelum kutendang pantatmu" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada mengancam dan melotot.

"Baek"

"Masuk Chanyeol"

Baekhyun makin jengah dengan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri menatapnya tak kunjung melangkah masuk kedalam. Bukan benci lelaki tersebut disitu bersamanya namun Baekhyun tak bisa berlama lama bersama Chanyeol untuk saat ini. Baekhyun melangkah berniat tak peduli Chanyeol tetap disitu atau tidak dia tetap melangkah sampai sebuah tangan tengah menarik lengannya membuat dada bidang lelaki yang lebih tinggi bersentuhan dengannya. Baekhyun tau ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan namun jika saat ini Baekhyun baik baik saja dengan kebiasaan mereka maka itu salah besar. Pelukan kali ini begitu menyakitkan bagi si mungil. Jika dia dapat memilih maka Baekhyun lebih baik tak merasakannya karna selepas ini dia akan menginginkan lebih dan itu tidaklah benar.

 ** **e)(o****

 ** **To : Minseokie Hyung****

 ** **Hyung aku sudah melakukannya. Terimakasih dukungan dan nasehatmu hyung. Setelah ini mari kita minum kopi lebih sering lagi. Adik kesayanganmu Baekkie.****

Setelah mengirim pesan untuk Minseok Baekhyun kembali berjalan menuju halte. Dia berbohong jika Baekbom akan menjemputnya karna sang kakak tak mengirim pesan sekalipun. Menggunakan earphone adalah pilihan tepat yang Baekhyun lakukan. Mendengarkan sebuah lagu sambil menunggu datangnya bis malam di halte. Hanya sendiri dengan angin yang cukup untuk mendinginkan perasaan Baekhyun malam ini. Ketika bis datang Baekhyun mengambil duduk paling belakang dekat kaca sambil terus mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya. Mungkin telinga Baekhyun benar mendengarkan lagu namun tidak dengan otak dan hatinya.

Bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun naik bis tapi ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun menolak Chanyeol yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Biasanya Baekhyun yang akan memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengantar dan menjemputnya. Mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun harus mulai membiasakan untuk tak meminta Chanyeol mengantar jemputnya. Karna lelaki itu tau setelah ini dia dan Chanyeol akan terasa canggung. Ah tidak, tapi hanya Baekhyun yang akan merasakannya. Bagaimanapun kesiapan hatinya untuk bersama Chanyeol kembali dan terlihat seperti biasanya pasti akan sulit.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tak perlu menyatakan perasaannya. Dan persahabatan mereka akan baik baik saja. Lelaki itu menangis di belakang. Sendiri di malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam yang membahagiakan untuknya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Hmm"

"Ku kira kau akan menikmati acara kalian sampai malam. Bagaimana dengan penampilanmu tadi? Sukses bukan?"

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Aku lelah jadi jangan tanya apapun dulu. Selamat tidur hyung"

Baekhyun naik kelantai atas dengan tidak semangatnya. Semua itu tak luput dari penglihatan Baekbom. Meskipun dia seringkali memarahi dan meneriaki Baekhyun namun hal sekecil apapun dia akan tau jika ada yang tidak benar tengah terjadi pada adiknya. Dan bukan waktunya untuk merenteti Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan untuk saat ini. Yang lebih tua hanya memandang sang adik sampai tak terlihat dimatanya barulah ia menghela nafas akan keprihatinan meskipun tak tau apa itu.

 ** **e)(o****

Pukul 6 pagi, seperti biasa Baekbom siap membangunkan Baekhyun dengan segala teriakan yang sudah dia siapkan untuk membangunkan si raja tidur. Tangan sudah berada di gagang pintu dan mulut mulai dibuka untuk sebuah teriakan, tapi saat pintu terbuka dan suara sudah siap untuk keluar semua gagal ia lakukan dan mata yang mengerjaplah yang Baekbom lakukan.

Didalam Baekhyun sudah sangat rapi dengan pakaiannya juga ransel yang sudah berada di punggungnya. Lelaki yang lebih muda berada di depan cermin membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. Memakai eyeliner untuk mempertegas matanya.

"Oh, hyung selamat pagi?"

"O-oh, ya. Selamat pagi Baek "

"Hyung aku berangkat dulu"

"Kau tidak sarapan? Ini masih pagi jam 6 Baek"

"Aku tau hyung. Aku berangkat"

Dan Baekhyun sudah pergi begitu saja. Mencoba mengabaikan hal ajaib adiknya Baekbom kembali turun ke dapur. Saat sibuk di dapur pintu depan terdengar dibuka. Baekbom kira Baekhyun kembali karna melupakan sesuatu namun justru lelaki tinggi yang tiap pagi ikut sarapan dengannya dan Baekhyun yang kini masuk kerumah. Kerutan didahi Baekbom terlihat tanda sebuah pertanyaan yang tak Chanyeol sadari.

"Apa Baekhyun masih tidur, hyung?"

"Chanyeol? Kau darimana?"

"Apa? Tentu saja aku dari apartment ku hyung. Apa Baekhyun masih tidur? Aku akan membangunkannya"

"Dia sudah berangkat ta-"

"Apa!?"

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang yang lebih tua darimu Chanyeol "

"Maaf hyung."

"Baekhyun sudah berangkat jam 6 tadi. Kukira dia berangkat denganmu. Aaiiiiss bahkan dia tak menyentuh sarapannya"

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol keluar dari kediaman Byun dengan tergesa. Melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Kepalanya rasanya panas. Bahkan cengkraman tangannya pada kemudi begitu erat. Ia menggeram penuh amarah, Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk menyadari satu hal.

 _'_ _ _Apa kau menghindariku Baek?'__

Chanyeol tau mana yang harus ia tuju setelah mobil terparkir di parkiran kampus. Fakultas Baekhyun dan kelas anak itu. Dengan langkahnya yang panjang Chanyeol dapat mencapai tempat dengan waktu yang lebih singkat. Memasuki kelas Baekhyun dan mengedarkan matanya di seluruh ruangan tapi nihil. Tak nampak sosok mungil sahabatnya yang ia cari. Bahkan kelas masih sangat sepi. Mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun tapi tak ada respon membuat Chanyeol semakin geram dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Oi Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah seseorang yang asik dengan sekotak susu strawberry dengan kedua orang disisi kanan dan kirinya, Luhan dan Jongdae yang memanggilnya barusan. Tak peduli dengan panggilan Jongdae, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun membuat mereka bertiga berhenti.

"Baekhyun" suaranya rendah dan dingin. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil terus menyesap susu strawberry dengan mata yang berkedip lucu. "Apa kau menghindariku?"

"Waeeee... kau ada apa Chanyeol? Siapa yang menghindarimu?"

"Kau"

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau menghindariku. Kau berangkat sangat pagi tanpa memberitahuku dan bahkan Baekbom hyung bilang kau melupakan sarapanmu!"

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan sebelah tangannya menutup telinganya.

"Luhan Chen. Kalian masuk dulu saja ada -"

"Kami mengerti Baek,. Dasar kalian berdua selalu saja bertengkar. Jongdae ayo kita masuk"

Setelah Luhan dan Jongdae masuk Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya ke taman belakang. Mereka duduk di kursi tepat di bawah pohon besar tempat favorit mereka. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan. Hanya Chanyeol yang menghadap Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun menghadap kedepan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke Chanyeol sambil terus menyesap susu yang sebenarnya sudah habis. Jengah dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan Chanyeol menarik paksa kotak kosong itu dan membuangnya.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali Chanyeol. Siapa yang menghindarimu, eoh? Aku hanya berangkat lebih dulu agar kau tak perlu menjemputku dan kau bisa menjalankan aksimu" Baekhyun membuka percakapannya setelah keduanya terdiam dan mendapat tatapan menuntut penjelasan dari lelaki besar di sampingnya. Mendengarnya membuat alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Aksi ku?"

"Ya. Kau dan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana semalam apa kau sudah mulai mendekatinya?"

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun akhirnya menatapnya penuh selidik, namun setelahnya sebuah cengiran lebar terpampang diwajah Chanyeol.

"Aku semalam mengantarnya pulang dan dia setuju untuk ku ajak jalan akhir pekan ini"

"Omo! Jinjja?"

"Hemmm. Dan apa hubungannya denganmu yang pergi sepagi ini?"

"Waaaaa kau benar benar cepat Park. Kalau begitu kau harus lebih keras lagi berusaha. Hehehehe" tawa yang terlihat dipaksakan dan harusnya Baekhyun tau Chanyeol mungkin akan mencurigainya namun sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini. Dasar tidak peka.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Baek "

"Dasar bodoh, kau mendekati Kyungsoo dan kau masih menjemputku? Apa kau yakin Kyungsoo akan percaya kau menyukainya jika kegiatan pagi tak pentingmu itu masih kau lakukan? Harusnya kau menjemput Kyungsoo bukan aku"

"Apanya yang tidak penting, aku tidak bisa, aku akan tetap menjemputmu. Ah ya Baek, kau sudah sarapan? Kau melewatkan sarapanmu tadi. Ayo ke kantin sekarang. Kau tidak boleh tidak sarapan"

Chanyeol sudah berdiri dan menarik tangan Baekhyun namun yang lebih pendek melepas tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah sarapan dengan Luhan dan Chen jadi kau tidak perlu membawaku ke kantin Yeollie "

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk meyakinkan.

Sebenarnya tadi Baekhyun hanya meminum sekotak susu strawberry saja yang ia ambil dari kulkas sebelum berangkat ke kampus dan saat perjalanan ke kelas tak sengaja bertemu dengan Luhan dan Jongdae jadi mereka terlihat bersama sama dimata Chanyeol.

Memeprcayai apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali duduk dan merangkul Baekhyun mendekatkan si kecil ditubuhnya sambil menjitak kepalanya. Ini bukan hal yang aneh karna biasanya memang mereka sering seperti ini jadi wajar jika Chanyeol melakukannya. Namun semua menjadi tidak wajar bagi Baekhyun dikala masih ada susupan perasaan yang Baekhyun bawa. Harusnya semuanya menjadi kembali membaik seperti semula. Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa memposisikan dirinya saat ini sebagai sahabat Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa. Lelaki itu terdiam tak berkutik ketika Chanyeol melakukan rangkulan persahabatn mereka. Baekhyun harus mengendalikan jantungnya. Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun harus mengakhiri ini semua. Menyelamatkan debarannya.

Dia melepas paksa rangkulan Chanyeol dan sedikit memberi jarak duduknya dengan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol melihatnya penasaran. Gugup yang lelaki mungil itu rasakan. Baekhyun berdiri dan melangkah kedepan masih dengan perasaan gugupnya.

"Aku harus kembali. K-kau juga harus kembali ke fakultasmu" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah berlari terlebih dulu bahkan tak peduli dengan panggilan Chanyeol yang jelas jelas masih dia dengar.

Semenjak Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol di taman belakang fakultas tadi Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa. Bahkan Luhan dan Jongdae sempat mencurigai keanehan Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu banyak bicara tanpa mau berhenti bahkan Yixing yang mungkin terlihat bodoh kini berubah sangat peka dengan keterdiaman Baekhyun.

Keanehan Baekhyun yang ketiga temannya rasakan tidak hanya saat pelajaran kuliah berlangsung, tapi saat makan siangpun Baekhyun yang biasanya semangat segera keluar kini diam menunduk sambil memainkan ponselnya. Luhan pikir itu semua ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, bukan hal baru kedua anak itu selalu bertengkar seperti oggy and cockroaches.

"Apa kau akan terus seperti ini tuan Byun? Jongdae-a Yixing ayo keluar biarkan saja anak ini"

Terlihat wajah Jongdae yang tak tega meninggalkan Baekhyun sedangkan yang diperhatikan menatap Jongdae dengan bibir bawahnya yang ditekuk serta mata puppynya yang terlihat memohon.

"Cheeeeen"

"Haaaaaaah"

Jongdae berdiri dari kursinya menghembuskan nafasnya keras dengan kedua tangan berada di pinggangnya dan menghampiri Baehyun.

"Kalian berdua keluar dulu saja, aku akan mengurus bayi Chanyeol dulu"

"Yaaaak"

Tanpa peduli dengan teriakan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Yixing keluar ruang menyusul teman yang lainnya. Hanya Luhan dan Yixing yang tau bagaimana hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Bukan hubungan sebagai kekasih. Jongdae adalah teman yang bisa mendengaran setiap keluhan Baekhyun tanpa harus menyela dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang menuntut. Jongdae adalah pendengar yang baik dan Baekhyun selalu berlari ke Jongdae ketika Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang harus mendengarkan keluhan Baekhyun. Hal ini hanya Luhan dan Yixing yang tau. Mereka pun berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan yang lain atas permintaan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mendengarkan"

"Aku tak bisa ikut ke kantin jadi bawa aku kemana saja asalkan tidak bertemu Chanyeol"

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan karaoke?"

"Kau bawa mobil?"

"Tidak. Hehehehe"

"Haiiiss"

 ** **e)(o****

Suho berdiri di depan kelas Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, dari dalam Chanyeol pun dapat melihat sang ketua organisasi. Tidak biasanya Suho berada disana jika tidak ada urusan yang penting. Chanyeol menghampiri Suho dan menepuk pundaknya untuk menyadarkan Suho atas keberadaannya.

"Oh Chanyeolla kau sudah selesai?"

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Kau bisa membantuku untuk mengumpulkan anggota sore nanti di ruang musik?"

"Bukankah kita tidak ada jadwal untuk latihan hyung?"

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan pada kalian jadi mohon bantuannya, aku tak bisa meminta ke Luhan karna dia juga sudah aku tugaskan. Kau bisa kan?"

"Hm. Baiklah hyung"

"Makasih Chanyeolla. Tumben kau tidak dengan Baekhyun, kulihat tadi dia pergi dengan Jongdae"

"Dengan Jongdae? Kemana hyung?"

"Mana ku tau. Aku pergi dulu dan segera lakukan tugas yang kuperintahkan" sifat bossynya kembali muncul.

Baekhyun pergi dengan Jongdae? Kemana ? kenapa tidak mengajakku? Chanyeol berpikir sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo disampingnya.

"Chan, bagaimana kita jadi pergi?"

"Ne? A-ah ya"

 ** **e)(o****

Kyungsoo menemani Chanyeol di kantin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, menghubungi seluruh anggota club seni sesuai permintaan Suho tadi. Hanya saja Baekhyun dan Jongdae sama sekali tak merespon pesan yang dia kirimkan membuat Chanyeol berdecak berkali kali.

"Kenapa Chan?"

"Tidak ada... kau mau menambah pudingnya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu suka manis."

"Kyungsoo bagaimana setelah ini kita pergi ke festival? Kudengar hari ini ada acara festival didaerah myeongdong"

"Boleh"

"Assa"

Diam diam Chanyeol tersenyum senang rencana mengajak kencan Kyungsoo berhasil sedangkan Kyungsoo yang tidak sengaja melihat raut senang itu ikut tertular senyumnya dan kembali menyuapkan puding yang Chanyeol belikan tadi.

...

Yixing, Jongin dan Sehun membawa nampan mereka yang berisi penuh makanan dan melihat ada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang hanya duduk berdua ikut bergabung bersama.

"Kenapa kalian hanya berdua? Dimana Jongdae hyung dan Baekhyun hyung?" Tanya Sehun yang tidak melihat keberadaan Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya saat ada Chanyeol disini.

"Dia pergi dengan Jongdae " jawab Yixing yang memang mengetahuinya.

"Yixing, kau tau kemana mereka pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

Yixing menggeleng dan cepat cepat meminum jus yang sudah ia beli sambil merutuki kebodohannya. Dia tidak menyangka akan keceplosan begini, padahal sudah berulang kali Luhan memperingatinya untuk pintar pintar membungkam dan berfikir dulu sebelum berucap karna soal Baekhyun dan Jongdae tak boleh ada yang tau.

Chanyeol menatap Yixing curiga sedangkan yang ditatap merasakan peluh menetes di pelipisnya.

"Hyung kenapa Suho hyung mengumpulkan kita nanti? Bukankah hari ini bukan jadwal untuk berlatih?"

 _'_ _ _Terimakasih Kim Jongin aku akan mendoakan kebaikan untukmu'__ gumam Yixing yang merasa terselamatkan oleh Jongin yang bertanya ke Chanyeol dan berhasil membuat onix tajam itu beralih menatap Jongin.

"Aku juga belum tau, tadi Suho hyung sudah menungguku di depan kelas dan meminta bantuan untuk mengumpulkan anggota"

"Tadi aku juga melihat Luhan hyung sibuk dengan beberapa kertas." Sehun membenarkan.

"Hm. Itulah nasib Luhan yang menyetujui untuk menjadi wakil dari Suho hyung si boss tak berperasaan"

"Apa menurutmu Luhan hyung setuju karna memiliki perasaan pada Suho hyung?" Oh Sehun dengan mulut penuhnya bertanya dengan bodohnya. Hasilnya—

PLAK

Satu pukulan dari Jongin dia dapatkan karna mulut dan otak bodohnya.

"Bodoh, Suho hyung bukan tipe Luhan hyung. Kau yang tidak tau apa apa sebaiknya diam saja Oh Sehun"

"Aku kan hanya menebak" dielusnya kepala yang baru saja dipukul Jongin.

"Sudahlah aku pusing melihat kalian berdua"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk mengecek ponselnya yang tak menampilkan apapun. Bahkan sesekali lelaki itu mengomel tak jelas.

"Hyung, kau tau siapa lelaki tinggi disana? Yang berdiri dekat pintu masuk kantin" kembali Sehun bersuara, tapi kali ini semua mata yang berada di meja sana -minus Chanyeol- menatap sosok yang Sehun lihat.

Lelaki tinggi dengan pakaian trendy dan memiliki paras rupawan campuran bule asia berdiri di dekat pintu kantin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Tidak, kenapa?" Jawab Yixing.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Apa dia mahasiswa transfer?"

"Sok tau kau Oh Sehun"

"Bukan begitu hyung, anggap saja waktu kita adalah kantin. Aku hampir mengenal setiap wajah anak anak di sini dan lihat raut wajahnya, seperti kebingungan. Aku yakin dia mahasiswa transfer"

Jongin dan Yixing mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan benar lelaki berbadan tinggi dengan surai blonde itu seperti kebingungan jika diperhatikan dari matanya yang celingukan.

"Kurasa benar yang Sehun bilang" Kyungsoo bersuara setelah lama terdiam membuat ketiganya mengalihkan perhatian. "Chanyeol ayo kembali ke kelas, kita ada jam kuliah sebentar lagi"

Chanyeol lekas berdiri dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku. "Kami duluan, jangan lupa nanti semua datang. Jika tidak jangan harap Suho hyung berbaik hati"

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan kantin dan dua pasang mata saling menatap seperti memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Jongin menyenggol tubuh Yixing sedangkan Sehun menatap penuh curiga.

"Hyung, sebenarnya kemana Baekhyun hyung dan Jongdae hyung? Kau pasti tau kan" Jongin memulai pertanyaan yang diangguki Sehun.

"Tidak, mungkin ada urusan. Mana kutahu" Yixing mengedikkan bahunya. Tak sepenuhnya dia berbohong karna Yixing benar tak tau kemana kedua temannya itu pergi.

"Aku mengenal Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung dan aneh jika sekarang Baekhyun hyung tak menempeli Chanyeol hyung" Jongin berpendapat.

"Kau pikir Baekhyun hewan yang suka menempel?"

"Bisa saja Baekhyun hyung jelmaan dari hewan itu"

PLAK

Kini Sehun yang memukul kepala Jongin.

"Dasar bodoh"

"Kurasa kalian berdua memang bodoh"

 ** **e)(o****

Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Jongdae setelah lelaki berwajah kotak itu menyelesaikan lagunya. Mereka sedang di tempat karaoke ngomong ngomong.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun kau kenapa?"

"Chen, buka ponselmu apa kau mendapat pesan dari Chanyeol?"

"Omo! Dia menanyakan aku dimana? Apa harus kubalas?"

"Tidak. Jangan, sepertinya ada yang memberitahu Chanyeol kita sedang pergi berdua, kurasa"

"Tunggu, Chanyeol menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul diruang musik? Kenapa?"

"Mana kutahu. Ayo kembali aku lapar"

"Baek, apa mungkin nanti Chanyeol akan menghajarku?"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Dia menulis dengan huruf besar semua dengan banyak tanda seru"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat wajah takut Jongdae, sepertinya memang iya Chanyeol marah, bukankah orang yang marah lewat pesan selalu menulis dengan huruf besar?.

"Tenang saja, aku yang mengurusnya"

"Setidaknya beritahu aku alasannya jika nanti Chanyeol menanyaiku lebih dulu"

"Bilang saja kita karaoke, memang benar kan itu yang kita lakukan"

"Chanyeol tidak sampai hati membunuhmu Chen tenang saja"

...

Pukul lima sore dan ruang musik sudah penuh, terlihat Suho dan Luhan yang berdiri didepan anggotanya. Di bagian deretan tengah sudah ada Baekhyun Jongdae dan Yixing sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin duduk tepat dibelakang mereka. Baekhyun mengedarkan matanya kesegala arah namun apa yang dicarinya tak tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Karna Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan kursi kosong disampingnya dan kemungkinan besar itu bisa digunakan oleh yang lain yang datang lebih dulu.

"Hyung, kau tidak penasaran apa yang akan disampaikan?" Sehun memajukan wajahnya tepat disamping telinga Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Lihat wajah Suho hyung dan Luhan hyung. Menurutku itu wajah yang menunjukkan ketegangan. Aku jadi penasaran ada apa"

"Kau sok tau sekali Sehun "

"Asal kalian tau, sejak tadi Sehun dan Jongin bersikap aneh. Mereka selalu sok tau"

"Ah, hyung kau tadi kemana dengan Jongdae hyung? Chanyeol hyung sepertinya bingung mencari kalian"

"Kami pergi karaoke, lidahku tak bisa menahan untuk berteriak"

Sehun tidak bertanya lagi setelah tak sengaja melihat Yixing. Sebelum ia dikatai yang tidak tidak jadi lebih baik dia menghentikannya dan mengangguk menanggapi Baekhyun. Dan disaat itulah Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat pintu masuk dan menemukan Chanyeol juga Kyungsoo yang baru datang. Baekhyun melambai lambai memberikan kode pada Chanyeol untuk duduk disebelahnya tapi yang ia dapatkan justru menohok sudut hatinya. Chanyeol tak melihatnya dan mengambil duduk di bangku paling belakang dengan Kyungsoo disampingnya. Baekhyun tersenyum getir menemui sebuah fakta yang bisa bisanya ia lupakan. Chanyeol tak mungkin melihatnya lagi disaat pujaan hatinya berada disisinya. Harusnya Baekhyun sadar, bukankah dia sudah berniat menjauhi Chanyeol agar sahabatnya dapat mendekati Kyungsoo? Lalu kenapa dia masih merasa dirinya adalah nomer satu untuk Chanyeol?.

Baekhyun hanya butuh keterbiasaan

Dialihkannya pandangannya kembali kedepan tanpa disadari dua pasang mata memperhatikannya. Mereka saling menatap kemudia mengangguk dan kembali fokus kedepan saat suara Suho memberi intruksi meminta perhatian.

"Terimakasih atas kehadiran kalian, aku tau kalian penasaran kenapa aku meminta kalian untuk berkumpul disini. Kalian ingat saat Baekhyun tampil dan mendapat apresiasi? Ternyata salah satu media asal amerika menampilkan penampilan Baekhyun dan menarik perhatian salah satu produser musik. Mereka menghubungi pihak universitas dan kemarin hal itu sampai ketelingaku. Kabar baiknya adalah pihak universitas memberikan kesempatan untuk semua anggota club kita tidak hanya Baekhyun. Aku tau kalian semua pasti menginginkan hal ini bukan? Jadi Luhan akan mendata nama kalian semua. Dan perlu kalian tau pihak produser akan datang dua bulan lagi jadi kesempatan kalian untuk berlatih hanya dua bulan dari sekarang. Untuk penampilan bebas, kalian bisa grup, solo atau duet dan tidak hanya menyanyi tapi segala kemampuan yang kalian miliki. Dan yang paling penting adalah karya yang kalian tampilkan nanti adalah original dari kalian sendiri, bukan aransemen apalagi cover. Itu tidak akan dinilai. Kurasa kalian paham"

Suho menatap keseluruh penjuru mengamati setiap mata yang ia tangkap apakah menunjukkan kebingungan atau memang sudah mengerti. Tidak ada pertanyaan dan dan Suho rasa anggotanya benar sudah paham, ia mengangguk ke Luhan.

"Chen"  
"Aku sudah dengan Yixing, Baek"

Jongdae sudah merangkul tangan Yixing sebelum Baekhyun mendahuluinya. Jongdae memang memiliki suara emas tapi dia tidak pandai dalam musik yang lain dan Yixing yang memiliki kemampuan dalam membuat lirik dan juga pintar bermain musik tak mungkin Jongdae sia siakan. Terlebih posisinya saat ini benar benar menguntungkannya, dia berada diantara Yixing dan Baekhyun.

Semua anggota yang berada disana saling berdiskusi membuat ruangan cukup berisik. Baekhyun berfikir siapa yang akan ia ajak gabung? Jongdae dengan Yixing dan sudah pasti Sehun dan Jongin tak terpisahkan. Luhan bukanlah partner yang pas untuk Baekhyun karena keduanya sama sama tak bisa membuat lirik lagu. Sekali lagi dia menatap dengan wajah melas kehadapan Jongdae yang pura pura tak melihatnya, tak menyerah Baekhyun menatap Yixing dengan mata puppynya, yang dia butuhkan adalah Yixing. Tentu saja Yixing tak akan tega dan itu benar dimanfaatkan si licik Baekhyun.

"Chen bisakah kita bertiga—"  
"Tidak Yixing" dia menatap Baekhyun kemudian "Baek, kemampuanmu diatas ku dan Yixing dan aku membutuhkan kemampuan Yixing dalam membuat lagu. Kau bisa ajak Chanyeol, dia kan partnermu dan kalian sudah sering duet bersama kenapa sekarang kau mau gabung denganku?"  
"Ah kau benar!"

Tentu saja keinginan itu sirna seketika saat dilihatnya Chanyeol sudah bersama Kyungsoo. Kenapa bisa dia lupa _ _. Bodoh__ gumamnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tau harus dengan siapa lagi. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia solo hanya saja rasa percaya dirinya kurang, Baekhyun hanya bisa menyanyi kalaupun bisa membuat lagu itupun dengan kerja keras yang Baekhyun tidak tau akan bisa menghasilkan hasil yang baik dalam waktu dua bulan dan dia membutuhkan orang seperti Chanyeol atau Yixing.

"Bagi yang sudah membuat keputusan kalian bisa mendaftar ke Luhan untuk didata nama kalian setelah itu duduk kembali bersama grup kalian"

Yixing dan Jongdae sudah berlari kedepan dan mendaftar meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri yang masih duduk meratapi nasibnya.

"Hyung, kau tak maju kedepan?" Tanya Jongin.  
"Kalian saja dulu" jawabnya dengan malas, Sehun tau ada yang salah begitu juga Jongin namun tak ingin pikir panjang jadi keduanya segera kedepan sedangkan Yixing dan Jongdae sudah kembali dari depan.  
"Baekhyunna aku sudah terdaftar dengan Jongdae, kau lihat Sehun juga duet dengan Jongin dan Luhan hyung"  
"Luhan?"

Tentu saja Luhan pasti yang meminta bergabung dengan tim dance Jongin. Luhan bisa menari ngomong ngomong walau sebenarnya passion dia bernyanyi.

"Hm. Kau?"  
"Aku tidak tau"  
"Jongdae bagaimana—"  
"Tidak Yixing. Baek, sorry tapi kami tak bisa hmmm"

Jongdae menepuk tepuk kepala Baekhyun bak merayu anak kecil saat Yixing sekali lagi mencoba meratunya karna tak tega membiarkan Baekhyun. Dan jawaban Jongdae membuat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya membenci Jongdae sampai ketulang tulangnya.

"Haiiisshh"

Baekhyun dengan malas maju kedepan dengan bibir mengerucut tak sadar betul jika didepannya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang mendaftar.

"Chanyeol kau dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada tak percaya membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menatap aneh?  
"Kenapa memangnya?" Chanyeol membalas dengan nada yang tak jauh berbeda, apa yang salah jika dia satu kelompok dengan Kyungsoo? Merasa bodoh Luhan menggeleng cepat.  
"hehehe tidak" Setelah mendata nama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo keduanya berlalu dan Luhan kembali memanggil antrian selanjutnya "Selanjutnya!" Seseorang berjalan pelan tak ada semangat dengan wajah tertekuk dan merengek.  
"Luhaaaaaan"  
"Baekhyun?"  
"Aku tak memiliki partner Lu, sepertinya aku tidak akan mendaftar" Byun Baekhyun dengan segala keluhan yang sudah sering Luhan dengar tak berpengaruh sedikitpun untuk rasa simpatinya.  
"Eoh, kau sendiri?" Tanya Suho yang tak sengaja mendengarnya. Yang dibenarkan Baekhyun dengan lesu. "Kau butuh yang bagaimana?"  
"Maksudmu hyung?"  
"Kau butuh partner yang seperti apa?" Tanya Suho lagi.  
"Seperti Chanyeol" jawabnya cepat tak sadar betul dibelakang sana seseorang berjengit mendengarnya. Mungkin tidak seorang tapi bisa dikatakan seluruh yang ada disana. Baekhyun adalah pendaftar terakhir yang berdiri didepan sedangkan anak itu menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak dan semangat, tentu seluruh yang ada disana bisa mendengarnya.  
"Memalukan" jawab Jongin yang diangguki Sehun.  
"Masih ada satu orang lagi Baek, kurasa dia sangat cocok menjadi partnermu, dia baru karna aku yang memintanya hanya saja dia sedikit terlambat"

Baru Suho terdiam sebentar pintu dibuka dan seseorang masuk membuat seluruh atensi menatapnya. Dia berjalan dengan santai menghadap Suhodengan pakaian seperti anak jalanan, celana jeans yang terlihat kumal dengan rantai di sisi kiri yang dikaitkan dengan saku celana, daun telinga yang kedunya diberi tindikan serta kaos putih yang luarnya ditutup dengan baju kotak kotak dengan rumbai aneh.

"Ini yang kubicarakan Baek. Namanya B.I dia hebat dalam membuat lagu dan dia adalah seorang rapper. Mirip Chanyeol bukan? kalau kau setuju aku akan mendata kalian"

Baekhyun membolakan matanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, tidak hanya Baekhyun tapi hampir seluruh yang ada di ruangan merespon sama seperti Baekhyun. Hanya Suho dan Jongin yang tak memberikan reaksi terkejutnya. Jongin, bocah itu tak berhentinya tertawa mengetahui siapa partner dari Baekhyun. Baru membayangkan saja Jongin sudah sakitperut akibat tertawa.

"Hyung? Kau serius. Dia?"

"Tentu Baek, aah aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Tenang saja kau akan nyaman setelah mengenalnya"

Baekhyun diam dan menatap anak yang bernama B.I itu, yang ditatap menampilkan senyuman singkat.

"Hm, baiklah hyung akan kucoba. Namaku Baekhyun kau mahasiswa baru?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memulai perkenalan. Tidak peduli dia senior atau bukan, bagi Baekhyun mengawali hal baik tidak harus dimulai dari yang lebih muda. Dan uluran tangannya disambut oleh yang lebih muda.

"Seperti yang Suho hyung sebutkan. Aku B.I dan Ya, aku sedang di tingkat tahun kedua"  
"Aaa kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku hyung. Aku diatas mu dongsaeng" Baekhyun menepuk pundak B.I dengan satu tangan yang masih berjabat tangan seperti tak ingin dilepas.  
"Ku kira kau anak sma yang nyasar di universitas"  
"Mwo?! Yak!" Dan sebuah pukulan B.I terima dikepalanya dan jangan salah, meskipun Baekhyun kecil mungil tapi pukulan, cubitan dan tendangannya benar benar meninggalkan rasa sakit.

Keduanya tertawa saat Baekhyun memukul kepala B.I lagi tapi kali ini hanya main main, hanya beberapa menit dan keduanya sudah terlihat dekat. Sedangkan di kursi belakang seseorang tak berhenti menatap interaksi keduanya yang terlihat langsung akrab itu. Wajah berubah dingin dan mata menatap tajam sedangkan kedua tangan sudah mengepal tak suka dalam dekapannya.

 ** **e)(o****

Dua manusia tinggi dengan wajah tampan sedang berbincang sambil berjalan, aura seksi benar mampu memikat setiap mata para gadis maupun pria, senyuman mengembang memancarkan kharisma yang menguar di sekitarnya.

"Kuharap kau cepat berbaur dengan yang lain. Jujur aku senang ada anggota club baru seperti dirimu. Entah kenapa aku sangat yakin tim kita nanti akan menang"

"Kau berlebihan hyung, aku baru saja mendaftar dan kau bahkan belum melihat kemampuanku. Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku payah dan tak bisa apa apa?"

"Hei...aku sudah melihat resume mu, prestasimu menunjukkan dirimu memang tidak perlu diragukan"

"Aku senang mendengarnya, terimakasih Changmin hyung"

"Nanti sore kita akan berkumpul. Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan anggota lainnya. Aku harus pergi ada kuliah dan aku tidak bisa melewatkan Miss. Jung. Kau tau Kris, dia seksi dan dadanya whoaaaa" Changmin melakukan gerakan dengan kedua tangan yang membuat lingkaran besar di depan dadanya membuat Kris geleng geleng melihat kelakuan seniornya.

"Baiklah hyung, pergilah"

Changmin meninggalkan Kris sendiri sedangkan pria bersurai blonde itu berbelok arah mencari toilet. Setengah berlari dengan terus menahan kencing pria itu akhirnya menemukan tempat yang saat ini terlihat seperti surga baginya. Setelah urusan selesai pria tampan itu keluar namun baru saja ia berbelok di tikungan dekat toilet seseorang menabrak tubuhnya.

"Aawww!"

Bukan Kris, tapi seseorang yang menabraknya yang berteriak kesakitan. Tentu saja, Kris memiliki tubuh yang besar sedangkan orang yang menubruknya berbadan mungil jadi jelas meskipun Kris yang ditabrak pria jangkung itu tak bergeser sedikitpun dari lantai dimana tumitnya menapak.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Kris yang benar tersisip rasa khawatir.

"Ouh pantatku, kurasa tulang ekorku patah"

"Benarkah?" Kris berjongkok dengan satu lututnya yang menyentuh lantai dengan wajah sarat akan kekhawatiran juga keren yang muncul secara bersamaan. Sedangkan yang kesakitan menatap wajah yang lumayan dekat dengan wajahnya itu dengan takjub. "Apa perlu ke ruang kesehatan? Aku akan membantumu"

"Tidak perlu" dia mencoba berdiri dan Kris membantunya berdiri. "Terima kasih..ehm?"

"Kris, kau bisa memanggilku Kris" Kris masih memegang pundak yang lebih kecil sampai benar benar berdiri tegak.

"Aku Baekhyun, anak seni musik"

"Ya aku tau. Aku melihatmu beberapa hari yang lalu" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan kembali menutup dengan tangannya sedang mata membola tak percaya.

"Sungguh? Padahal aku bukan orang terkenal...hahaha. Eiii kau pasti berbohong" Baekhyun menunduk malu dan semburat merah itu muncul begitu saja dengan tangan yang ia kibaskan menandakan itu tidaklah benar. Walau sejujurnya dalam hati sorakan bahagia tengah ia rasakan.

"Aku melihatmu tampil di acara penyambutan mahasiswa transfer. Kau menyanyi saat itu"

"Apa?! Jadi kau mahasiswa transfer?"

"Iya" jawab kris santai kemudian berjalan pelan, kedua tangan masuk kesaku jaket sedangkan Baekhyun mengikutinya berjalan disampingnya.

"Pantas saja kau terlihat asing. Apa kau dari Amerika?"

"Tidak. Aku dari China"

"Kau pasti berbohong"

"Aku dari China dan kurasa aku tau kenapa kau bilang begitu karna wajahku tak sepenuhnya wajah asia bukan? Ayahku dari kanada" sebuah penjelasan singkat tanpa sebuah pertanyaan.

"Pantas saja. Kau lebih condong dengan wajah ayahmu sepertinya, kau sangat cocok dengan blonde hair mu" itu benar sebuah pujian dari sebuah kenyataan.

"Apa serius kau tak perlu ke ruang kesehatan, sepertinya jatuhmu cukup parah mendengar teriakanmu tadi yang... yaa... cukup kencang" kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tak enak untuk mengatakannya. Bagaimanapun Kris melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan sedikit pelan dan terlihat masih kesakitan.

"Hehehe maafkan aku. Tapi serius aku tak apa. Aku harus ke fakultasku segera."

"Mm-hm baiklah jika kau benar sudah membaik Baekhyun-ssi"

"Kau tingkat berapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya kita di tingkat yang sama. Panggil saja Baekhyun tanpa embel embel ssi, aku tak suka Kris."

"Aa.. baiklah Baekhyun"

"Kalau begitu Kris, aku duluan. Bye!" Dan Baekhyun berjalan sedikit lebih cepat sambil meringis. Bagaimanapun pantatnya benar benar sakit tapi bagaimana lagi jika sekarang mata kuliah si dosen menyebalkan sudahwaktunya.

Kris menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan tersenyum, dalam dirinya tengah menilai seorang Baekhyun yang baru dikenalnya begitu menyenangkan untuk ukuran orang yang baru mengenal. Menakjupkan. Dan setelahnya pria blonde itu menuju kelasnya juga.

"Kau kenapa hyung?"

"Rasanya aku ingin mencabik seseorang saat ini juga, Oh Sehun"

Park Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya harus menggeram menahan amarah untuk si mungil yang seharian membuatnya kesal.

 ** **TBC****

Hallo teman teman readernim?

Aku tidak tau apakah masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini. Aku meninggalkan sangat lama. Ide ku hilang dan aku hanya akan menulis ketika ide itu muncul. Bahkan di chapter ini aku tidak tau apakah berkenan atau tidak untuk dibaca. Namun yang jelas aku akan tetap menyelesaikan FlashLight..

Salam chanbaek is real 3

-Byunnami-


	6. Chapter 6

**FlashLight**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find yourself

...

..

.

By :

-byunnami-

Tiga orang berjalan dengan langkah panjangnya dalam keterbungkaman sebuah kalimat, hanya lirikan mata tanda tanya yang ditanggapi dengan seseorang yang mengangkat bahu tanda satu pemikiran, tak mengerti. Seorang lainnya berjalan didepan dan lagi lagi dua orang lainnya yang berada dibelakang saling melempar tanya dalam sebuah isarat tanpa rentetan kalimat yang terucap.

Satu dagu si albino arahkan kedepan menyuruh rekannya yang berjalan beriringan dengannya sedari tadi untuk memecah keheningan yang dirasanya sangat aneh. Seperti kedua anak kecil yang saling melempar untuk meminta permen manis ke ibunya yang kemungkinan akan terkena marah, hal itu juga sama terjadi dengan dua lelaki dewasa yang saling melempar dagu untuk bertanya terlebih dulu. Tidak kepada seorang ibu, tapi ke orang yang berada didepan mereka sampai akhirnya terdengar helaan nafas dari si kulit yang lebih gelap.

Ia melangkah lebih cepat dan mencoba untuk memanggil dengan berdehem cukup keras mencoba mengambil atensi si target, sialnya target seperti tak mendengar sampai ia menepuk bahu lebarnya.

"Hyung!"

Berhasil. Lelaki didepannya berhenti dan menoleh.

"Apa?" Dingin, nada bicaranya sangat dingin dan tak bersahabat sama sekali juga sorot matanya yang seperti terlihat marah. Membuat Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar sampai Sehun kini juga sudah berada disamping Chanyeol.

"Hyung, kita pergi dengan mobilku saja. Bagaimana?"

"Kalian pergilah, aku tak jadi"

"Kenapa mendadak, hyung?"

"Aku ada urusan"

Dan Chanyeol kembali melangkah lebih cepat meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang masih diliputi tanda tanya. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membatalkan rencana mereka begitu saja?.

"Sehun?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol hyung"

"Aku tidak tau kenapa tapi aku juga merasakannya"

Keduanya melempar tatapan dan saling mengendikkan bahu masing masing dan memutuskan berbalik arah menuju fakultas Baekhyun. Seperti yang diharapkan lelaki mungil itu tengah bergurau dengan Luhan dan mengabaikan Jongdae dan Yixing.

"Aku kasian melihat Yixing hyung." Ucap jongin yang bersender di pinggir pintu sambil bersedekap memerhatikan mahasiswa di ruangan itu.

"Aku justru kasian dengan Baekhyun hyung."jawab Sehun yang mendapat tatapan dari Jongin. "Baek hyung terlihat jelas sedang menghibur diri dengan mengabaikan dua temannya. Kau tau sendiri Baekhyun hyung tak bisa mengabaikan seseorang terlebih itu temannya. Juga, aku melihat guratan lain diwajahnya"

Jongin yang sedari tadi mendengarkan Sehun sambil menatapnya kini atensinya ia alihkan dan ikut menatap seseorang yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Keduanya sama sama menatap pada objek yang sama, Baekhyun yang sedang bercanda hanya dengan Luhan, tertawa diluar batas wajar sedangkan Luhan hanya sesekali saja ikut tertawa. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Jongin dan Sehun untuk mengerti arti dari setiap ekspresi yang Baekhyun perlihatkan. Mereka bersama sejak shs walau tidak sedekat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tapi mampu membuat dua pria dengan kulit yang kontras itu untuk memahaminya.

"Baekhyun hyung!" Baekhyun menoleh mendengar ketika suara tak asing terdengar memanggil namanya. Dilihatnya dua oreo kesayangannya di depan pintu kelasnya. Membuat kerutan didahinya yang kemudian melangkah menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian? Ada apa?" Tanyanya penuh selidik. Itu wajar Baekhyun tanyakan karna keduanya tak pernah kefakultasnya dan ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jangan begitu hyung. Kami ingin mengajakmu main keluar hari ini" Jongin yang menarik tangan Baekhyun ditarik kembali oleh sipemilik. Sedetik kemudian telunjuknya mengarah didepan mata dua orang yang lebih muda.

"Kalian. Apa yang kalian rencanakan? Jawab yang jujur"

"Hhhh...Jongin-na sudah kuduga. Hyuuung! Kami tak ada niat buruk serius. Kita sudah lama tak keluar bersama hanya bertiga jadi apa anehnya kalau kita sekarang keluar bermain" Baekhyun tampak berpikir ketika wajah penuh meyakinkan keduanya ia dapatkan. Membenarkan apa yang Sehun katakan, mereka sudah sangat lama tak keluar bersama hanya bertiga atau...berempat?

"Baiklah! Kita kel... astaga!"

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Aku tidak bisa hari ini. Aku sudah ada janji dengan B.I. Aaahhh... _sorry_ oreo tampanku. Aku sudah ada janji untuk berlatih mulai hari ini"

"Hhhh... _it's okay_ , tapi berjanjilah hyung empat hari lagi tak peduli kau punya janji atau tidak kita harus pergi dengan Chanyeol hyung juga" tegas Jongin. Tak mau ambil pusing Baekhyun hanya meng'iya'kan saja dan melambai saat keduanya sudah pergi jauh.

 **FlashLight**

Mobil ia hentikan didepan gerbang rumah dan setelah mengecek kembali penampilannya yang ia rasa sudah tampan dengan rasa percaya diri lelaki itu keluar dan mengetuk pintu.

"Chanyeol? Kau sudah datang?"

"Bagaimana, sudah siap Soo-ya?"

"Hm. Sudah, tak ingin masuk dulu?"

"Kurasa tidak, lebih baik kita segera berangkat sebelum acara dimulai"

"Ide bagus. Ayo"

Ya. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hari ini pergi ke festival di daerah Myeongdong sesuai rencana mereka tadi siang. Didalam mobil dengan udara yang cukup sedikit membuat keduanya saling bungkap terlihat kecanggungan diantaranya. Kyungsoo yang menatap kesamping melihat jalanan yang mereka lalui sedangkan Chanyeol menatap kedepan ke arah jalan dengan tangan yang memegang stir sambil ia ketukkan. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo yang sama diamnya.

"Kau sudah pernah datang ke festival di Myeongdong Soo?"

Chanyeol memulai sebuah percakapan untuk membunuh kesunyian. Lelaki dominan itu tak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti barusan, dia akan banyak berceloteh dan tertawa bersama Baekhyun. Mengingat Baekhyun membuat _mood_ Chanyeol sedikit anjlok. Bagaimana tidak? Seharian ini benar benar dibuat geram dan merasa terabaikan oleh si mungil.

"Ini yang pertama Chanyeol-la. Kalau kau?"

"Beberapa kali, aku hampir selalu kesana dengan Baekhyun hehehe"

"Oh ya? Kenapa Baekhyun sekarang tidak ikut?"

"Dia sibuk" tak benar tau apakah Baekhyun benar benar sibuk atau tidak, Chanyeol hanya malas membahasnya saja. Masih kesal dengan Baekhyun.

Tak ada percakapan lebih karna setelahnya Kyungsoo kembali terdiam dan lebih banyak memandang jalanan dan sesekali memainkan ponselnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dipenuhi dengan pikiran pikiran juga persiapan yang harus ia lakukan nantinya.

Hari ini, sesuai rencananya Chanyeol akan menyatakan perasaannya. Seperti yang Baekhyun bilang akan lebih baik jika dia segera menyatakan perasaannya ke Kyungsoo, urusan diterima atau tidak itu belakangan yang penting Kyungsoo tau perasaannya lebih dulu.

...

Hampir dua jam kedua orang dengan perbedaan tubuh itu berkeliling menikmati setiap _stand_ makanan dan mencicipinya, sebentar lagi akan ada acara puncak yaitu penerbangan lampion yang dilanjut dengan kembang api di dekat sungai kecil. Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk ikut menerbangkan lampion didekat sungai, keduanya sudah memegang lampion ukuran kecil masing masing. Disamping kanan kiri mereka sudah banyak orang orang yang juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Seorang kakek dengan pakaian tradisional memimpin acara puncak tersebut, setelah beberapa patah kata serta doa mereka semua serempak menerbangkan lampion dengan nyala yang berwarna warni tampak sangat indah. Kyungsoo menatap keatas memperhatikan lampion yang mulai meninggi dan menjauh, senyum manisnya merekah sangat manis membuat Chanyeol tak berhenti menatapnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya?" Chanyeol memanggil dan memutar tubuh kecil Kyungsoo agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Hm?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan senyumnya tak luntur walau ia harus rela melepaskan lampion yang indah dari pandangannya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas pelan kemudian menghembuskannya. Memegang bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, jadilah kekasihku"

Suara teriakan dari keramaian tak membuat pendengaran Kyungsoo salah. Jelas ia mendengar sebuah pernyataan cinta dari seseorang dihadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu sudah sangat lama, sejak awal aku melihatmu aku merasakan sebuah ketertarikan yang selalu membuatku bingung. Aku mencari tau perasaan apa yang aku rasakan ini setiap kali melihatmu terlebih berada didekatmu. Aku selalu berdebar dan aku seperti orang gila selalu mencuri lihat padamu. Dan aku sadar itu adalah cinta. Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ya"

Chanyeol dengan lancar mengutarakan apa yang sudah ia rancang dan tata sebelumnya. Menyatakan perasaan cintanya dan menatap lekat tepat dimanik doe si pujaan hati. Menunggu sebuah jawaban yang membuatnya berdegub kencang antara takut ditolak dan berharap perasaannya dibalas. Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya hal ini yang akan didengarnya. Dia menunduk membuat Chanyeol semakin berdebar sedang tangannya masih setia memegang bahu mungil itu. Lima detik berlalu dan Chanyeol rasakan sebuak pelukan ia terima dengan lingkar tangan dipinggangnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Aku mau" suaranya pelan Tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya ditambah sebuah anggukan sedikit malu dari Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol membalas pelukannya erat.

Tepat saat mereka saling berpelukan terdengar suara meledak ledak dilangit juga teriakan orang orang. Kembang api itu seperti menjadi saksi dari dua pasang orang yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasih yang tengah berpelukan.

 **FlashLight**

Suara dentingan piano memenuhi ruangan yang cukup besar itu, nada yang dimainkan begitu kacau tak seperti biasanya yang hampir selalu mengeluarkan suara merdu. Entah kenapa kali ini nadanya sangat buruk bahkan si pemain terus mengacak surainya merasa tak benar. Merobek setiap lembaran kertas yang baru saja ia bubuhi dengan goresan tinta hitam diatasnya, merematnya dan membuang asal dilantai.

"Oh Tuhaaan... kenapa otakku tumpul sekali kali ini? Aaarrrggg"

Jreeeeng...!

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas tut hitam putih itu membuat suara keras keluar. Dia memejamkan matanya dan kembali membukanya. Berfikir kenapa otaknya tak bisa bekerja sama sekali? Bahkan hatinya sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama.

"Huh...aku merindukannya. Bodoh"

"Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak lapar hyung, makanlah dulu"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu makan. Turunlah ada Chanyeol dibawah"

Baekbom menutup kembali pintu ruang musik Baekhyun sedangkan bocah itu menegakkan tubuhnya masih dengan rambut yang acak acakkan.

"Chanyeol?" Senyuman terukir jelas ditiap sudut bibirnya yang terangkat. Segera Baekhyun berlari turun kebawah untuk menemui Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di sofa tamu.

"Yeollie..."

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menubrukkan tubuhnya memeluk Chanyeol yang sedikit kaget menerima pelukan tiba tiba Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol kau kemana? Aku pusiiing" bibirnya mengerucut lucu membuat gemas Chanyeol dan menarik bibir itu dengan jepitan tangannya.

"Kau kenapa, apa yang membuatmu pusing, hm?" Chanyeol tiba tiba saja mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun keatas pangkuannya membuatyang lebih kecil terpekik kaget dan seketika menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas dan debaran itu kembali lagi. "Katakan, apa yang membuatmu pusing?"

"Aku tak bisa menulis lirik sedikitpun, otakku benar benar tumpul Yeol"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Mana ku tahu, hatiku bahkan tak bisa menyatu"

"Aku terlalu lelah Baek, jangan memaksakan diri. Istirahatlah dulu dan besok saat otakmu segar kembali cobalah untuk memulainya"

"Kurasa kau benar. Chanyeol?"

"Ya, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol keseluruhan melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang tak biasanya, Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan.

"Kenapa pakaianmu rapi sekali? Dan ini terlalu malam untuk seseorang bertamu"

Chanyeol sedikit menunduk dan menggaruk tengkuknya sebagai pengalihan membuat Baekhyun semakin curiga. Baekhyun, wajah anak itu Chanyeol tangkup membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Tak tau benar si jangkung itu jika hal yang ia lakukan membekukan Baekhyun dengan degup jantung yang bertalu semakin kencang. Yang Baekhyun takutkan adalah bagaimana jika wajahnya memerah? Karna Baekhyun sangat merasa wajahnya begitu panas.

"Aku ingin memberi kabar baik untukmu Baek"

"Ka- kabar...baik? Ehm... Apa?" Cicitnya pelan benar dia merutuki suaranya yang jelas terdengar gagap.

"Aku berhasil"

Chanyeol mengatakannya, mengakuinya dengan binar dimanik matanya yang terpancar adanya kebahagiaan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, kerutan didahi ia tunjukkan tak mengerti apa yang berhasil dilakukan Chanyeol?. Tau kalimatnya membuat Baekhyun bingung membuat Chanyeol berdecak gemas mengingat sahabatnya yang cukup lama memahami kalimat membuat Chanyeol gemas dan menyentil kening si kecil. Menimbulkan pekikan protes dari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa menyentilku?"

"Kau juga kenapa tak cepat paham Baek? Aku sudah bersemangat mengatakannya dan kau hanya diam"

"Aku harus bilang apa memangnya? Aku saja tidak tau berhasil yang kau maksud" gerutu Baekhyun hendak turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol, tapi sangat tarikan dipinggangnya lebih cepat membuatnya kembali terduduk diatas paha Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan aku. Haah...bagaimana aku harus memulainya?"

"Sudah cepat katakan, _giant_ "

"Hari ini kau tau bukan ada festival di daerah Myeongdong? Tadi aku kesana..."

"Ya! Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

"Maaf Baek... aku pergi dengan Kyungsoo."

 _Kyungsoo?_

Dalam sekejap raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menampilkan tatapan sendunya, dia tersenyum getir. _Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau Chanyeol suka dengan Kyungsoo. Odoh kau Baekhyun._

"Aku mengajaknya kesana dan ternyata itu pertama kali Kyungsoo datang di acara itu. Seperti yang kau katakan, aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya tak peduli Kyungsoo menerima atau menolakku yang terpenting dia tau isi hatiku, jadi aku mengatakannya."

Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang diam menutup rapat mulutnya, tak memberikan respon tapi menatapnya. Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Kukira aku akan ditolak karna Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menunduk seolah ingin mengatakan maaf, tapi tidak. Dia memelukku dan mengatakn dia mau menjadi kekasihku Baek"

"Benarkah"

Baekhyun, dia tersenyum walau terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Merutuki kebodohan Chanyeol yang tak mengerti perasaannya. Tapi Baekhyun juga tak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol yang memang tak memiliki kepekaan dan terkadang lelaki itu memang sangat bodoh.

"Heem... kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih hari ini"

Bagaimana bisa dia dengan santainya mengatakan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo? Tidak taukah Chanyeol jika sekarang ini timah panaspun serasa menyerang dada Baekhyun, begitu terasa menyakitkan. Harusnya Baekhyun memberi tamparan dan umpatan bodoh untuk lelaki itu bukannya berdiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan menjulurkan tangannya dihadapan pria itu.

"Selamat Chanyeol" lelaki dominan itu menerima uluran tangan hangat sahabatnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dan ikut berdiri.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu. Apapun yang kau mau akan aku belikan. Ayo, kita keluar"

Jika hari lalu teriakan semangat si kecil sematkan beserta tawa bahagia mengikuti tarikan tangan yang lebih besar kini seperti sebuah magnet anatar kaki dan lantai tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Diam tak bergerak dan melepas gemgaman tangan Chanyeol sambil menggeleng.

"Maaf Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak bisa. Bukankah kau bilang aku harus istirahat? Aku sudah sangat mengantuk dan ingin cepat tidur. Lebih baik kau pulanglah"

Chanyeol nampak berfikir dan kemudian mengangguk mengerti, ia memberikan pelukan selamat tinggal untuk Baekhyun beserta usapan disurai si kecil. Melangkah dengan tak semangat untuk keluar sampai Baekhyun menutup pintunya. Perasaannya tak sebagus saat datang tadi, ada sesuatu yang Chanyeol rasakan yang ia rasa tengah Baekhyun lewatkan. Jika diwaktu lalu Baekhyun akan menahan si _giant_ untuk tinggal dan bermalam ditempatnya, kini untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan seperti sebuah pengusiran halus.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu yang salah?"

Park Chanyeol. Dia memang lebih dewasa dari Baekhyun, lebih cepat tanggap dari Baekhyun dan lebih pintar dari Baekhyun. Tapi, Park Chanyeol juga seorang bodoh dan buruk untuk memahami sebuah kesalahan. Pada dasarnya hal yang baru saja terjadi bukan salah Chanyeol hanya ia tak tahu waktu dimana ia harus bersikap dan berucap pada hati seseorang yang masih belum sepenuhnya tertutup lubang kesakitannya.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol Baekhyun langsung naik kelantai dua ke kamarnya. Dia tidak menangis, tidak akan. Baekhyun sudah pernah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak akan menangis lagi, cukup sekali saat penolakan waktu itu. Sakit? Tentu saja karna bagaimanapun Baekhyun tak akan memungkiri jika dirinya masih sangat mencintai lelaki Park yang sialnya dia adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun akan kembali menangis meraung karna yang perlu Baekhyun lakukan adalah bagaimana cara mengatasi perasaannya agar ia sedikit bisa tenang ketika hal semacam tadi terjadi kembali. Mengatasi hatinya ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol ataupun Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tak menyangkalnya jika dia masih belum bisa bertemu Kyungsoo. Sedikit banyak rasa cemburu, iri itu tetaplah masih ada.

"Aku hanya butuh tidur dan segera bangun. Chanyeol bilang aku harus istirahat bukan. Baiklah mari kita tidur Baekhyun"

Mungkin orang berfikir Baekhyun aneh tapi itu adalah sebentuk kalimat penghibur baginya. Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menarik selimutnya menutupi sampai dibawah dagunya, mencari posisi ternyaman sampai saat tangannya menyentuh boneka besar disampingnya. Dibuangnya boneka rillakuma besar itu sampai tergeletak di dekat pintu dengan jatuh mengenaskan dan mmejamkan matanya.

"Sial"

Mata yang tadinya terpejam tak betul betul terpejam saat boneka itu seperti tengah menatapnya penuh pilu, Baekhyun beranjak dan memgambil boneka pemberian dari Chanyeol dan menyimpannya di dalam lemari besar miliknya. Barulah dia bisa tidur.

 **FlashLight**

"Hyung? Hari ini antarkan aku ke kampus"

"Chanyeol kemana?"

"Mana ku tahu. Aku hanya ingin diantar olehmu"

"Jangan manja Baekhyun."

Tak berapa lama seseorang yang rutin datang menjemput Baekhyun dan selalu ikut sarapan memasuki ruang makan dengan seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Selamat pagi hyung, pagi Baek?"

"Pagi Chanyeol dan...?"

"Selamat pagi, aku teman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo"

Mungkin Tuhan memang ingin menguji kesabaran Baekhyun, keteguhan hatinya serta betapa kuat Baekhyun harus menerima rasa sakit itu berulang kali. Chanyeol duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duuk disebelah Chanyeol.

"Jadi dia kekasihmu, Chanyeol?"  
"Iya hyung"  
"Selamat ya, kalau kau punya kenalan pria tampan yang dewasa kau bis mengenalkannya ke Baekhyun..."  
"Hyung!"

Baekhyun menaruh sumpitnya kesal dan berdiri membawa tas ranselnya, membuat ketiga orang lainnya menatap tak mengerti. Baekbom terkejut karna tak biasanya adiknya itu menanggapi dengan serius kalimat candaannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol juga dibuat bingung dengan mood Baekhyun yang sepertinya tak baik sejak kedatangannya barusan.

Lelaki bertelingga lebar itu sudah akan beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengejar Baekhyun tapi Baekbom menghentikannya dan menggeleng membuat Chanyeol terduduk kembali. Kyungsoo, lelaki mungil itu hanya diam menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca.

"Baek?" Panggilan Chanyeol tak begitu Baekhyun pedulikan. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menjemputnya dengan Kyungsoo?  
"Chanyeol, kita serius berangkat bertiga?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan menatap mobil Chanyeol di depan rumahnya. Chanyeol mengangguk.  
"Apa yang salah?"  
"Yang salah ad..."  
"Apa kau keberatan Baek?"

Kyungsoo menyela kalimat Baekhyun. Memang sejak tadi Kyungsoo hanya diam dan melihat semua hal dihadapannya dirumah Baekhyun kali ini. Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya dan rasa sesal itu tengah melingkupinya, terlihat begitu jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"Tidak Kyung, tentu saja tidak. Aku hmmm hanya... a-aku tak enak, yeah kalian akan terganggu dengan ku. Tentu saja. Harusnya kalian hanya berd-"  
"Sudah ayo naik sebelum terlambat"

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk segera masuk mobil, sedangkan Chanyeol kini tengah membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo agar duduk di depan disampingnya. Baekhyun masuk mobil namun sebelum ia membuka pintu sempat sbuah senyuman miris nampak di bibirnya. Hal itu sedikit banyak mempengaruhi si mata bulan sabit terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Hanya menanggapi dengan singkat jika sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan untuknya.

Si mata bulan sabit hanya berfokus dengan dadanya yang sesak mencoba untuk tenang.

 _'Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri jadi aku harus mulai belajar menerima dan bersikap biasa'_

 _'Walau itu sulit...'_

 **FlashLight**

Berita hubungan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo menyebar sangat cepat ditelinga yang lainnya. Ada yang bersikap biasa layaknya Suho dan Luhan. Ada yang berlebihan seperti Jongdae.

"Baekhyun!" Dari arah pintu masuk kelas Jongdae berteriak keras memanggil Baekhyun dengan wajah merahnya. Berdiri dengan sedikit menggebrak meja milik Baekhyun.  
"Ada apa Chenie?" Jawabnya malas. Baekhyun seolah tau apa yang akan Jongdae tanyakan.  
"Yaa, katakan apa benar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tengah berpacaran?"  
"Hm"  
"Woaaa aku benar benar tak percaya. Kukira Chanyeol akan pacaran dengamu Baek. Jadi, katakan padaku" Jongdae  
"Aku hanya ingin diam"  
"Ya.. mana bisa begitu. Yak BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Jongdae berteriak karna Baekhyun begitu saja keluar dari kelas tak mempedulikannya.

Berbeda lagi dengan Yixing yang langsung menemui sang objek yang tengah diperbincangkan. Memberikan ucapan selamat dan tak lupa mminta sebuah pesta perayaan kecil kecilan yang ditolak Kyungsoo namun mendapatkan anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol itu berlebihan" protes Kyungsoo merasa hal itu tak perlu dibesar besarkan sampai harus membuat pesta segala.  
"Tak apa Soo-ya, lagipula kita juga lama tak mengadakan small party lagi."  
"Aku akan memberitahu teman yang lainnya. Chanyeo Kyungsoo selamat ya, bay" dan Yixing berlalu setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Segera mengirim berita ke grup chat mereka.

Disisi lain Sehun tengah menyesap minumannya dengan Jongin yang hanya diam yang terkadang mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika dirasakannya getaran di saku celananya tempat lelaki itu menyimpan ponselnya. Tidak ada pembicaraan, hanya suara mahasiswa lain yang berlalu lalang di kantin dan ketukan kaki Jongin yang sesekali lututnya mengenai meja sedangkan Sehun tetap fokus menghabiskan minumannya setelahnya ia berdiri.

"Ayo, tuan Lee akan marah jika kita telat sedetikpun" Jongin berhenti bergerak dan menatap sejenak kearah Sehun yang berjalan tegap menghadap kedepan. Jongin berdiri setelah mengumpat pelan dan menyusul Sehun.  
"Nanti malam ada small party di aparrment Chanyeol hyung. Yixing hyung yang mengatakan"  
"Baiklah" dan keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas ekonomi mereka dengan kebisuan yang tak biasa.

Siang itu tak ada makan siang bersama di kantin, hanya Sehun dan Jongin. Chanyeol dibawakan bekal Kyungsoo jadi keduanya makan siang bersama ditaman fakultas mereka. Luhan ikut dengan Yixing dan Jongdae di ruang latihan seni musik karna Baekhyun menghilang begitu saja dan Luhan harus berdiam sebagai penonton dua temannya.

"Jadi kau tak melihat Baekhyun, Jongdae-ya?" Tanya si lelaki mirip rusa yang menyandarkan kepalnya pada meja.  
"Tadi aku menemuinya Lu, tapi dia pergi dan aku tak tau kemana, Yixing sebaiknya kita memberikan sedikit rapp dibagain..."  
"Kau sungguh sungguh tak melihat dia berbelok atau jalan lurus?"  
"Tidak Luhan, aku akan membantumu memikirkan lirik unt..."  
"Kau serius Jongdae?"  
"Yak! Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang berdiskusi dengan Yixing dan kau terus bertanya. Aku tidak tau dimana Baekhyun sekarang. Sekarang diamlah"  
"Dasar onta. Aku kan hanya bertanya, lagipula tidak bisakah kalian berlatih nanti saja? Kalian kan pintar jadi jangan terlalu pusing berlatih teman."  
"Bilang saja kau mencari teman. Lalu kenapa kau tidak berlatih saja daripada mngganggu kami?"  
"Sehun dan Jongin masih ada kuliah. Aku harus menunggu satu setengah jam lagi."

 **FlashLight**

Baekhyun sudah membuat janji dengan B.I sebenarnya untuk berlatih sore hari. Tapi siang ini Baekhyun sengaja membolos satu mata kuliah dan lebih memilih jalan jalan mengelilingi kampus hanya untuk mencari udara segar siang hari sampai ia menemukan taman dibelakang fakultas yang jelas bukan fakultas seni. Tempatnya cukup rindang dekat dengan lapangan basket jadi Baekhyun pikir dia bisa duduk duduk sambil melihat anak anak bermain Basket.

Saat kaki kecilnya melangkah semakin dekat dengan bangku dibawah pohon rindang atensinya menangkap hal lain. Disisi lain dekat tempat yang Baekhyun tuju terlihat Chanyeol sedang tertawa dengan Kyungsoo, kekasihnya sambil duduk direrumputan dan dihadapan keduanya ada sekotak bekal ukuran sedang.

"Bodoh,"

Menyadari dimana wilayah yang ia tapaki setelah mendongak menatap gedung didekatnya dan menemukan tulisan besar nama fakultas tempatk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengambil jurusan. Baekhyun berbalik arah berniat meninggalkan tempat itu namun gagal karna sebuah bola keras mengenai tepat dipelipisnya sangat dekat dengan matanya, hingga sebuah teriakan nyaring keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"Aaaaaakkkkhhh"

Beberapa pasang mata menoleh mencari sumber suara karna Baekhyun berteriak cukup kencang sampai seseorang yang tengah tertawa tadi juga menatap terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat dihafalnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Gumam Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun terduduk sambil memegang pelipisnya sedangkan didekat kakinya ada sebuah bola basket. Chanyeol sudah berdiri dan hendak berlali kala seseorang telah mendahuluinya, yang juga nampak khawatir.

"Kau tak apa? Maaf aku benar benar tidak sengaja. Dimana yang sakit?" Sang pelaku ikut berjongkok di samping Baekhyun yang menunduk.  
"Yak! Ini skit bodoh." Umpatnya  
"Maaf, aku tidak...Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap pellu yang mengenali dirinya. Saat pandangan keduanya bertemu Baelhyun mengernyit mencoba berfikir. Si pelaku yang sepertinya tahu jika Baekhyun mungkin tak mengingatnya tersenyum.

"Aku Kris. Ingat?" Baekhyun masih mencoba mengingat sampai ingatan bebarapa hati lalu tentang dia yang jatuh dekat toilet. Lelaki transfer dari China.  
"Kris? Jadi kau?"  
"Sudah ingat?" Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian berdiri dibantu Kris. "Apa sakit? Perlu kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?"  
"Tidak, tidak ini akan segera membaik. Ngomong ngomong apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"Aku mengambil club basket. Dan sekarang kami sedang berlatih"  
"Pantas saja badanmu sangat tinggi"  
"Kau saja yang terlalu pendek Baekhyun. Aku sudah tinggi sebelum masuk basket."  
"Kau yang kelebihan kalsium, tuan"

Kris tak membalasnya dia hanya tertawa yang diikuti tawa dari Baekhyun juga. Tak sadar betul dengan tatapan seseorang yang tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun bergurau dengan ank baru.

 **FlashLight**

Seperti yang dijanjikan Baekhyun berada di sebuah studio musik milik salah satu agensi yang belum pernah Baekhyun dengar namanya. B.I yang mngajaknya, dia bilang itu adalah agensi tempat dia berlatih sebagai trainee dulu. Decak kagum akan fasilitas yang Baekhyun lihat benar benar menarik matanya untuk tak berkedip. Karna selama ini Baekhyun tak menemukan tempat rekaman seperti ini. Dia hanya mempunyai piano diruang sebelah kamarnya yang bahkan isinya hanya grand piano itu saja, atau terkadang ada juga gitar milik Chanyeol ketika keduanya bermusik bersama dan Chanyeol meninggalkan gitarnya.

"Hyung, kau ingin membuat lagu seperti apa?"  
"Hm? sebenarnya suaraku bisa untuk jenis hiphop tapi aku lebih sering bernyanyi ballad"

B.I tengah berfikir dikursinya, bergoyang goyang sambil memikirkan jenis lagu apa yang akan mereka nyanyikan untuk tanding nanti. Baekhyun hanya diam menunggu, tau betul jiga hoobae nya sedng berfikir. Mungkin sekitar 10 menitan Baekhyun menunggu sampai B.I mengangkat wajahnya dan mengambil kertas dan pensil.

"Kemarilah hyung, mari kita buat konsep lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan. Aku menemukan lagu dimana kau bisa bernyanyi ehm ballad, dan aku melakukan rapp didalamnya. Ini akan menjadi luar biasa. Percayalah"

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan dengan lekat bagaimana B.I berbicara dengan begitu serius serta keyakinan yang keluar dari nada tegasnya dan sorot mata kesungguhan. Baekhyun mengagumi hoobaenya itu. Tak salah jika Suho memilihkannya. Mereka berdiskusi hampir berjam jam sampai waktu telah bergantu menjadi malam hari. Baekhyun merasakan getaran disaku jaketnya.

"Luhan?" Lirihnya setelah melihat id si pemanggil.  
"Ada apa hyung?"  
"Temanku mencariku." Jelasnya singkat. B.I mengangkat tangan kirinya melihat jam.  
"Sudah jam delapan malam hyung. Kita lanjutkan kapan kapan lagi."  
"Baiklah, aku pulng dulu"

Baekhyun menunggu bis di halte sambil melihat ponselnya, membaca pesan masuk yang sedari tadi diabaikannya. Jantungnya berdegup sesak saat melihat pesan Yixing di grup. Rasa bimbang menggelayutinya. Apakah dia langsung pulang atau ke tempat Chanyeol dulu? Jika Baekhyun memilih pulang tentu teman temannya akan semakin curiga dan Baekhyun malas untuk ditanya tanyai. Jika ia datang maka Baekhyun harus siap dengan apa yang akan dilihatnya, walau itu begitu menyesakkan.

Bis berhenti didepannya dan kaki kecilnya melangkah masuk. Sepanjang perjalanan otaknya terus berfikir untuk segera mencari keputusan. Sampai bis itu berhenti dan Baekhyun berdiri.

 **FlashLight**

Sepatu Baekhyun tarus di rak sepatu yang disediakan. Kakinya melangkah masuk semakin dalam. Sudah jam setengah sepuluh dan dia masuk diruang tamu berdiri dengan tatapan para teman temannya mmuntut jawaban atas keterlambatannya.

"Byun Baekhyun!? Darimana saja kau seharian ini, eoh? Kenapa kau tak juga kelihatan?" Luhan meracau tak karuan akibat tubuhnya yang sudah lemah karna mabuk.  
"Kemarilah Baek." Yixing menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya menyuruh Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya yang diangguki Baekhyun.  
"Maafkan aku teman teman. Tadi aku sedang berlatih dengan B.I dan saat pulang aku sedikit ketinggalan bis"

Anggukan dari teman temannya ia dapatkan tandanya ia telah dimaklumi. Dimeja dihadapannya Baekhyun mengambil sebotol bir yang tinggal setengahnya. Saat akan meneguknya sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Makanlah dulu Baek. Dan aku sudah menyiapkan minuman milikmu"

Baekhyun meletakkan bir itu tapi tak juga pergi ke meja makan untuk makan seperti yang Chanyeol perintahkan. Bahkan minuman yang sudah Chanyeol ambilkan tak juga disentuhnya. Justru Baekhyun rebahan di bahu Yixing dengan kaki ia tumpangkan di atas paha milik Jongin.

Chanyeol?

Lelaki itu hanya melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit berbeda serta atensinya menatap lekat lebam di plipisnya. Lebam uang sangat jelas akibat terkena bola basket dengan keras. Tapi, Chanyeol merasa aneh ketika tubuhnya tak bergerak sekedar untuk mendekat dan bertanya pada sahabat mungilnya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat pukul berapa,, 23:59 kst. Baekhyun menunggu sampai pukul dua belas malam. Dia pandangi ponselnya dan saat angka menunjukkan angka 00:00 kst Baekhyun berdiri.

"Tidak ada yang ingin pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan sudah teler sedangkan Yixing sudah lelap bersama Jongdae. Sehun berdiri sambil menendang tubuh Jongin pelan.  
"Bangunlah atau kau tidur ditempat Chanyeol hyung?"

Jongin dengan malas berdiri dibantu Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol juga berdiri. Mereka berlima keluar apartment, saat Jongin duduk dikursi belakang milik Sehun Baekhyun segera ikut masuk kedalamnya.

"Baek, keluarlah. Aku yang akan mengantarmu" Chanyeol sudah akan menarik tangan Baekhyun namun dilepaskan Baekhyun.  
"Antarkan Kyungsoo. Aku akan pulang dengan Sehun dan Kai. Sehun cepat masuk"

Belun sempat Chanyeol protes Sehun sudah masuk dan menjalankan mobilnya. Membuat Chanyeol mematung ditempatnya sampai mobil milik Sehun tak terlihat dimatanya.

"Chan..?" Kyungsoo menyentuh lengannya, menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikirannya. "Ayo" dan Chanyeol mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

 **FlashLight**

 **6 Mei,**

Teeeett Teeeett Teeeeett

Suara terompet tepat mengenai telinga Baekhyun dengan sangat keras. Semua itu ulah ketiga orang yang serempak meniupkan terompet dikakan kiri dan depan wajahnya.

"YAAAAA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Saengil chukka hamnida~ saengil chukka hamnida~ saranghaneun Baekhyunie~ saengil chukka hamnida~~~~"

"Bangun Baekhyun jangan jadi pemalas, kau semakin tua bukannya tambah disiplin justru semakin malas bangun pagi. Cepat bangun dan tiup lilinnya" itu Baekbom kakak Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya dengan menarik selimut sang adik.

"Hyuuuuung! Happy Birthday Baekhyun hyung. Ayo hyung cepat bangun dan turun kebawah. Kita tiup lilin bersama" itu Sehun yang merengek manja sambil menarik narik tangan Baekhyun agar segera bangun.

Berbeda dengan yang dilakukan Jongin, anak itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun masuk kedalam gendongannya setelah dirasa usaha kakaknya dan Sehun percuma. Membawanya kebawah dimeja makan. Disana sudah ada kue ulang tahun beserta lilinnya. Senyum terkembang dibibir Baekhyun saat hari lahirnya tengah diingat kakak juga temannya. Sebelum meniup lilin Jongin mengingatkan untuk _make a wish_ terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya tepat didada dan sedikit menunduk.

' _Tuhan terimakasih telah berbaik hati memberikan waktu untukku untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku dengan Baekbom hyung, Jongin dan Sehun. Terimakasih telah berbaik hati memberikan orang orang baik yang sangat menyayangiku dan memberikanku kesempatan di usiaku sekarang untuk bernafas. Menikmati segala ciptaanmu, menghirup udara bebas dengan gratis. Tidak banyak yang kuminta, aku hanya ingin selalu bersama dengan orang orang yang kusayangi dan berbahagia bersama mereka. Terimakasih Tuhan'_

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum memandang ketiga orang disampingnya.

"Ayo kita tiup bersama" ajak Baekhyun yang diangguki Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka meniup lilin bersama dan Baekhyun sekali lagi mendapatkan ucapan selamat serta doa doa baik juga kecupan di pipinya.

"Sehun, Chanyeol tidak kesini?" Tanya Baekbom yang tak mendapati Chanyeol disana. "Baek, kalian bertengkar?"

Matanya memicing curiga karna seharusnya Chanyeol sudah bersama mereka saat ini bahkan seharusnya seperti biasanya sehari sebelum hari H Chanyeol sudah bersama Baekhyun menyiapkan segala macam kejutan. Tapi sekarang justru batang hidungnya tak terlihat.

"Ehm, Chanyeol mungkin sedang sibuk menyiapkan latihan untuk tanding nanti hyung. Sudahlah, ayo kita potong kuenya! Oh siapa yang harus kuberikan untuk potongan pertama..."

Baekhyun sebenarnya juga bertanya tanya dengan keberadaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun jujur saja sangat bersedih karna orang yang selalu ada pertama kali justru tak hadir saat ini bahkan ucapan selamat pun tak lelaki jangkung itu berikan. Jika bisa, Baekhyun ingin berteriak marah dan memukul lelaki bodoh yang sangat dicintainya itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja menebak mungkin Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan kekasih barunya, dan melupakannya.

' _Memang aku siapa? Aku hanya sahabatnya dan tak lebih. Yang bukan lagi menjadi prioritas si giant.'_

 **FlashLight**

 **Lotte world**

Baekhyun ingat beberapa bulan lalu seseorang menjanjikan mengajaknya kesini saat ulang tahunnya dan mengabulkan segala yang Baekhyun minta. Menghabiskan waktu dengannya sampai Baekhyun puas jalan jalan. Tapi itu semua hanya sebuah janji, sebuah susunan kalimat yang tak tertulis dan bisa saja terhapus dari ingatan sebuah neuron.

Bukan Chanyeol memang yang sekarang bersamanya berdiri mengantri di barisan _roller coasters,_ tapi tak menghilangkan sebuah tarikan di setiap sudut bibirnya, ia tetap tersenyum manis dan terpancar raut bahagia didalamnya. Jongin dan Sehun yang membawanya kemari, _Lotte world._ Dua oreo yang rela merogoh kantongnya demi merayakan hari lahirnya.

Ketiganya benar benar menikmati berbagai macam permainan dan semuanya atas permintaan Baekhyun. Sehun dan Jongin mengapitnya tiap kali mereka berjalan dengan alasan konyol yang Baekhyun benci.

"Kau paling tua diantara kami, tapi kau paling seperti anak kecil yang harus dijaga. Jadi hyung, kami harus menjagamu agar kau tak menghilang" itu Jongin yang berceloteh sambil menggandeng tangan kiri Baekhyun.

"Benar, jika kami tetap ingin hidup aman ditangan Baekbom hyung" dan itu Sehun yang mengangguk angguk membenarkan kalimat Jongin.

Plak Plak

"Hyuung!?"

"Dasar oreo bodoh"

Setelah memukul dua kepala maknae nya Baekhyun mendengus sebal dan berjalan lebih dulu melepas genggaman Jongin dan berjalan menghentak hentak.

"Lihat Sehun-na, dia benar benar seperti anak kecil bukan?"

"Sudahlah, kita sudah berjanji untuk menjaga senyumnya hari ini"

Saat siang hari Baekhyun merengek karena lapar membuat dua lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya tertawa terbahak, bagaimana tidak jika Baekhyun merengek dan sedikit beraegyo dimana kadar keimutannya semakin bertambah. Oh, dan juga pakaian yang dugunakannya, sweeter pink dan bandana kelinci dikepalanya. Benar benar Byun Baekhyun yang manis membuat gemas siapa saja yang melihtnya.

Yang mereka lakukan seharian hanya bermain, bercanda, tertawa lepas, makan, membeli camilan di setiap stand untuk mencicipinya, membeli es krim yang tentu saja dengan porsi tak biasa khusus Baekhyun. Baekhyu benar benar dibuat bahagia hari ini, melupakan segala kegundahan hatinya, melupakan sesak didadanya, dan melupakan seseorang dibalik rasa sedihnya hari ini. Sampai waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau kunjungi? Katakan saja hyung sebelum jam dua belas malam apapun itu akan kita kabulkan"

"Apa isi kantong kalian benar benar banyak? Kenapa kalian baik sekali hari ini?" Tidak ada yang menjawab justru bodohnya ketiganya malah tertawa tak jelas sambil terus berjalan dengan es krim ditangannya, hanya Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh diikuti Sehun dan Jongin yang reflek meskipun bukan namanya yang dipanggil. Dibelakang mereka bertiga ada dua orang yang tengah tersenyum dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Chanyeol hyung? Kyungsoo hyung?"

Panggil Sehun dan kemudian atensinya segera beralih menatap Baekhyun yang hanya diam disampingnya masih dengan es krim di genggamannya sampai si mungil tak menyadari lelehan ditangannya. Membuat Jongin yang juga menatapnya segera mengambil sarung tangannya dan membersihkan tangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol hyung juga kemari?" Tanya Sehun berbasa basi untuk menghilangkan kesunyian yang sempat terjadi tadi setelah kedatangan keduanya.

"Hm. Aku mengajak Kyungsoo kesini untuk kencan pertama kami. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Baekhyun kau juga ikut mereka?"

"Kami sedang merayakan ul..."

"Kami hanya bermain Chan. Ah, kalian bilang kalian sedang berkencan kan? Kalau begitu lanjutkan kami sudah akan pulang" Baekhyun segera memotong kalimat Jongin. Entah kenapa Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol tau alasan mereka pergi ke sini.

"Sudah mau pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya Kyungsoo "kita kan baru bertemu. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama?"

"Maaf Kyungsoo-ya, tapi kami sudah sejak tadi dan aku sangat lelah. Nikmati kencan kalian kami permis. _Black white_ ayo"

"Tunggu Baek" Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun dan mencekalnya, melepas jaketnya dan memasangkan ditubuh Baekhyun. "Sudah kubilang jangan keluar tanpa pakaian hangat. Kau bisa masuk angin, Baek"

Baekhyun termangu saat sebuah jaket kulit terpasang dengan nyaman ditubuhnya juga usapan di rambutnya yang Baekhyun rasa sudah sangat lama hal itu tak dirasakannya. Baekhyun tersenyum miris sambil menunduk mendapati hatinya kembali bergejolak sakit.

"Kau tak seharusnya melakukannya mulai sekarang, Yeollie" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti maksud Baekhyun. Merasa tak ada yang salah dengan perlakuannya. Baekhyun melepas tangan Chanyeol dibahunya. "Tapi terimakasih. Aku pulang" dan Baekhyun berbalik segera dan menarik tangan kedua maknae disana untuk segera pulang.

Chanyeol, melepas Baekhyun pergi dengan Jongin dan Sehun untuk kedua kalinya. Entah kenapa rasa tak rela itu muncul begitu saja. Juga perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan, perasaan tak suka dengan ucapan yang Baekhyun katakan tadi. Mulutnya mengatup sedang pandangan tak lepas dari tubuh ringkih itu dan tangan entah sejak kapan terkepal begitu saja. Dadnya merasakan sesak tanpa sebab sampai sebuah tangan menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Menyadarkannya dari keterlakuan.

 **FlashLight**

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya rapat. Melepas segala foto polaroid yang pernah ia cetak dan digangung dengan tali rami dengan jepitan rillakuma. Foto _selca_ antara dirinya dan Chanyeol mulai saat masih dibangku shs sampai saat kuliah. Saat sebelum Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya. Baekhyun menumpuk foto foto itu dan memasukkannya kedalam kotak dan menaruhnya didalam lemari bersama boneka besar yang ia tendang bebarapa hari lalu.

Baekhyun mencari lagi barang apa saja yang berkaitan dengan Chanyeol, mengambilnya dan menyimpannya didalam kotak dan menaruhnya di bawah ranjang miliknya. Hembusan nafas lelah dadanya naik turun tangannya berkacak pinggang dan lelehan airmata itu turun membasahi pipinya.

Dia tidak membenci Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga tak marah dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun kesal, marah dan benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu menepati janjinya sendiri untuk tak menangis. Untuk terlihat biasa saja, untuk terlihat baik baik saja. Tapi tidak, hatinya tak baik baik saja. Hatinya terluka. Seperti ada benda berat yang menghantam dadanya sampai rasanya begitu sesak bahkan hanya untuk sebuah tarikan nafas.

Baekhyun duduk dilantai dan bersandar di pinggiran ranjang, mengambil ponselnya dan kembali senyuman miris itu kembali muncul. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melupakan harinya? Mungkin tak berarti bagi Chanyeol tapi bagi Baekhyun itu adalah sebuah vitamin untuk semangatnya. Setidaknya Chanyeol masih menganggapnya sahabat seperti sebelum sebelumnya. Sebagai sahabat Chanyeol lah orang pertama yang memberikan wish terbaik untuk Baekhyun, meberikan senyuman lebar dan bodoh milik Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun yang sayangnya Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

Tapi semua tak lagi berjalan seperti dulu. Semua berubah. Bahkan saat waktu menunjukkan waktu tepat pukul dua belas malam. Dimana hari dan tanggal telah berganti. Baekhyun melepas batrai ponselnya dan menyimpannya di dalam loker meja belajarnya. Meringkuk dibawah sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dengan dua tangan yang ia tumouk untuk dijadikan batal kepalanya. Memejamkan matanya walau air mata masih mengalir walau tak sederas tadi.

" _Good night_ , Chanyeol"

Dan mata itu benar benar terpejam.

Disebrang sana didalam mobil Sehun dan Jongin diam dengan ponsel ditangan masing masing. Keduanya tengah sibuk dengan _sns_ mereka. Sama sama memposting foto yang tadi pagi diambil Baekbom saat setelah tiup lilin dengan _caption_ yang tak beda jauh.

 **Sehun :**

 **Saengil chukkae uri baby hyung, Baekhyun. Sebelum waktu berganti sekali lagi Happy Birthday hyung.**

 **Jongin :**

 **Hyung ku yang manis, tersenyumlah selalu karna hari ini adalah hari lahirmu. Sebelum tanggal 6 habis aku ingin sekali lagi memberikan selamat bertambahnya usiamu hyung. Saengil chukkae Baekhyun-nie hyung.**

Membuat seseorang yang menerita _notification_ karna ditandai dalam sebuah postingan dua orang terpaku didalam apartment nya. Rasa bersalah yang begitu besar kini melipunya. Berlari keluar apartment setelah menyambar kunci mobilnya. Menembus malam dijalanan yang tak lagi ramai karna waktu sudah berada tepat pukul dua belas malam. Butuh sekita lima belas menit untuk mencapai sebuah rumah dengan pagar berwarna outih bersih yang didalamnya terdapat seseorang yang tengah meringkuk.

"Baekhyun, kumohon maafkan aku sayang"

 **TBC**

Fiiuuuuh akhirnya tbc juga. Sudah lama ya gak update.? Aku update tepat hari special uri Bakhyunie... jangan sedih karna Chanyeol belum atau tidak memposting ucapan Happy Birthday ke Baekhyun di ig nya. Positive thinking ya guys,. Kalo aku jujur udah ngira sih soalnya mulai ultahnya Xiumin Chanyeol gak posting, dia ngeposting sampai ultahnya Jongin doang. So jangan nyepam di ig nya daddy yaaa...

Buat Baekhyun Happy Birthday my ultimate bias may strength my mood my cuti pie but, Baekhyun has Chanyeol. Don't sick, eat a lot of food. Keep your healthy and thank you always smile baby. One more time, happy Birthday, baby Byunnie


	7. Chapter 7

**FlashLight**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find yourself

...

..

.

By :

-byunnami-

Rasa hangat dan dingin ia rasakan menjadi satu. Kilauan cahaya yang menembus berhasil memaksa sang kelopak untuk terbuka walau sang retina ingin terus menikmati gelapnya waktu juga warna samar yang tak jelas. Mungkin sedetik atau dua detik dan mata itu tertutup kembali meneruskan mimpi gelap dan bertemu warna samar yang coba ia pecahkan. Tenggorokan begitu kering ia rasakan. Sedang jutaan ton palu serasa memukulnya tanpa ingin berhenti.

Sendiri. Kenapa ia sendiri? Kenapa rasanya kosong?

"Eunghh..." bahkan untuk berteriakpun ia tak mampu, hanya sebuah keluhan yang keluar menahan segala rasa sakit.

Sesuatu menyentuhnya begitu hangat. Hanya di bagian kecil dari tubuhnya namun menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya, kenapa bisa begini? Batinnya.

Nafasnya berat, karna sesuatu yang manahannya untuk bernafas. Dan kembali sesuatu itu kembali menghangat. Tidak hanya dibagian yang kecil, tapi sesuatu tengah melingkar dan kehangatan itu semakin terasa.

Akankah mimpi gelap dan bayang warna samar itu akan berubah menjadi cerah dan jelas?

"Apa kau akan terus tidur, hm? Setidaknya buka matamu dan lihat aku"

Dia yakin jika pendengarannya sangatlah baik. Dan suara itu, suara favoritnya begitu dekat dan mendamba. Bolehkah aku merasakan rasa kepercayaan itu? Merasakan jika memang itu ditujukan padaku. Hanya sekali, ijinkan aku.

Jari yang dihapalnya cukup kasar namun begitu lembut ketika menyentuhnya kini kembali ia rasakan sebuah usapan halus dan lembut di pipinya. Dan kembali suara permohonan itu ia dengarkan.

Kenapa suaranya menyedihkan? Haruskah aku membuka mataku?

Berperang antara otak dan hatinya, otaknya menyuruhnya untuk membuka matanya dan melihat si pelaku. Namun disis lain perasaannya tak ingin melihat siapa 'dia' sebenarnya. Dan rasa kecewa tiba tiba saja ikut menguasai perasaannya. Beberapa menit lamanya ia putuskan untuk mengikuti permintaan sang otak.

Baekhyun membuka mata dan menemukan dada bidang Chanyeol, Baekhyun membeku setelah menatap wajah Chanyeol. Apa yang Baekhyun dapati adalah Chanyeol yang justru tersenyum menyesal dan kemudian sebuah kecupan ia daratkan dikening Baekhyun lama dan memeluknya erat. Baekhyun masih diam membatu dan mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa didalam kamarnya? Karna yang Baekhyun iangat hanya sebuah kejadian yang ingin dilupakan dimana ia dengan yakin jika semalam Baekhyun tertidur di lantai kamarnya yang dingin sambil menangis.

 _Flashback_

 _Baekbom masih terus memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi seharian ini mulai pagi saat Baekhyun ia beri kejutan bersama Jongin dan Sehun sampai Baekhyun pulang malam setelah menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Baekhyun pulang dengan keadaan yang membuat Baekbom penasaran karna bagaimanapun ini hari spesial sang adik, seharusnya adiknya pulang dengan suasana ceria bukannya justru terlihat murung._

 _Baekbom yang bersandar dikasur sambil membaca buku kini meletakkan buku juga kacamatanya dan keluar menuju kamar Baekhyun untuk memastikan sesuatu memang baik baiks aja. Namun apa yang didapatinya adalah Baekhyun tergeletak dilantai, awalnya Baekbom pikir Baekhyun tertidur tapi setelah ia mendekat dan mencoba membangunkannya yang Baekbom dapati adalah tubuh panas juga keringat berlebih sang adik, sontak membuatnya begitu khawatir._

 _Baekhyun pingsan._

 _Pukul satu dini hari Baekbom mendengar pintu depan diketuk cukup keras dan tak sabaran walau sempat terlintas pikiran negatif, lelaki mapan itu tetap melangkah keluar untuk memastikan pikirannya salah dan benar saja saat ia lihat dari balik cendela wajah Chanyeol ia dapati. Pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol tanpa berkatapun Baekbom tau dan menyuruh sahabat adiknya itu untuk menemui Baekhyun, saat ditangga terbawah Baekbom memberikan sedikit informasi yang mengejutkan Chanyeol._

 _"Temani Baekhyun diata, dia sempat pingsan dan kurasa Baekhyun akan terserang demam"_

 _Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh cepat kebelakang dan mata membelalak tak percaya._

 _"Pingsan?"_

 _Baekbom hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, Baekbom pernah muda dan ia paham betul jika sedang terjadi sesuatu yang kurang baik antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol._

 _Saat tubuh jangkung itu sudah didalam kamar Baekhyun, hatinya menjerit sakit melihat Baekhyun yang berpeluh juga bibir pucatnya. Chabyeol segera naik keatas ranjang dan masuk kedalam selimut yang sama dengan Baekhyun._

 _"Baek, maafkan aku kumohon maafkan aku Baekhyun. Bangunlah jangan seperti ini. Bangun dan pukul aku sepuahmu Baek, lakukan apapun pada ku tapi kumohon jangan sakit jangan membenciku. Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Maafkan aku"_

 _Chanyeol terus berada disamping Baekhyun memeluk lelaki mungilnya sambil terus menggumamkan permintaan maaf yang tak sedetikpun mendapatkan respon. Chanyeol secara tidak sadar terus mengecupi kening juga kepala Baekhyun tanpa lelaki mungil itu sadari._

 _Flashback end_

Baekhyun langsung duduk ketika sadar Chanyeol memeluknya erat. Chanyeol berkerut kening namun kemudian sadar apa yang membuat Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu dan Chanyeol ikut duduk. Saat Chanyeol mau membuka mulutnya menjelaskan dan meminta maaf ke Baekhyun soal ia yang melupakan hari ulang tahun Baekhyu, Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk diam dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan mulutnya sendiri dan Chanyeol terdiam namun tatapan belum teralihkan dari si yang lebih kecil sedangkan Baekhyun dengan gugup menghindari tatapan si jangkung. Kemudian Baekhyun segera menyingkap selimutnya dan turun dari ranjang, Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

"Baek?"  
"Aku mau pipis" dengan alasan ke kamar kecil Chanyeol melepas pegangannya dan mengangguk.

Di kamar kecil Baekhyun bingung karna dia tidak mau dan belum ingin menemui Chanyeol terlebih dulu, tapi dia tau Chanyeol akan terus menunggu dia di kamar. Chanyeol menunggu beberapa lama sampai pintu kamar mandi diketuk Chanyeol karna Baekhyun sudah cukup lama dikamar mandi yang hanya untuk pipis saja, mendengar sebuah ketukan membuat Baekhyun memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatap pintu.

"Baekhyun, kau tak apa Baek?" Suara Chanyeol terus memanggil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terkejut.

Tidak lama suara Baekbom juga terdengar memanggilnya, akhirnya pintu dibuka karna Baekbom juga ikut mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sama seperti Chanyeol. Mereka hanya ketakutan berlebih jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Baekhyun. Dan tentu saja karna ada Baekbom maka Baekhyun langsung keluar dari kamar mandi melewati dua orang yang berwajah khawatir dan melangkah ke ruang makan.

Karna sakit otomatis lidah Baekhyun terasa pahit membuatnya tidak nafsu untuk sekedar mencicipi hidangan yang sudah Baekbom masak, akhirnya Chanyeol bergegas membuat bubur dengan meminta ijin terlebih dahulu ke Baekbom.

Selagi Chanyeol membuat bubur untuk Baekhyun, lelaki yang sedang sakit itu kembali ke kamar dan bergegas mandi untuk bersiap siap pergi kuliah. Diambilnya ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang dengan cepat dan bicara dengan otoriter.

Bubur dimakan setengahnya saat suara bel pintu rumah terdengar, Baekbom membukakan pintu dan Jongin datang dengan ucapan selamat pagi.

"Kaiiiii!"

Seru Baekhyun dan segera menarik Jongin untuk duduk disebelahnya mengajak adik tingkatnya sarapan bersama. Mereka sarapan dengan di iringi kesunyian.

"Baek, kau tidak akan ke kampus bukan?" Tanya Baekbom setelah sadar pakaian Baekhyun sangat rapi juga ransel yang adiknya taruh dibelakang kursi. Membuat Chanyeol kini juga memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun.  
"Aku pergi kuliah hyung, aku baik baik saja. Tenanglah"  
"Tapi Chanyeol tidak membawa ranselnya" lanjutBaekbom.  
"Aku pergi denga Kai"  
"Tidak kau berangkat dengaku." Chanyeol tak percaya jika Baekhyun memilih pergi dengan Jongin saat dirinya berada disitu bersamanya.

Tentu saja Chanyeol marah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, mereka masih harus menyelesaikan sesuatu lebih tepatnya Chanyeol harus memperbaiki sesuatu dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Kai, Kai ayo buruan!" Ditariknya lengan Jongin yang masih menyuapkan beberapa makanan ke dalam mulutnya.  
"Hyung, tapi sarapanku masih banyak?" Jongin memprotes menyayangkan makanan enak yang terpaksa harus ia lepaskan.  
"Nanti ku belikan makanan sepuasmu bodoh"

Keduanya keluar dan Baekhyun berjalan cepat sedikit berlari dengan menarik Jongin dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung melihat keduanya.

Kedatangan Jongin membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesal karna Baekhyun menolak untuk berangkat ke kampus bersama Chanyeol dan lebih memilih Jongin.

Chanyeol menatap kedua orang yang dikenalnya dengan baik pergi begitu saja, sedangkan dibelakang dibalik kaca Baekbom tengah memandang ketiga anak muda itu dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana serta gelengan kepala dan berlalu meninggalkan seorang yang berdiri tertunduk.

 **e)(o**

Dikampus Baekhyun yang memang masih sakit dan harusnya istirahat justru semakin parah membuat Luhan dan Yixing memaksa Baekhyun yang terlihat pucat untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan, keduanya mengantar Baekhyun tetapi hanya Yixing yang menemaninya di ruang kesehatan karna Luhan harus segera menemui Junmyoon di ruang seni.

"Ingat Baek, jangan keras kepala untuk mengikuti mata kuliah. Lupakan tuan Kim dan tuan Lee. Yixing, temani bayi Byun ini aku harus menemui Suho hyung. Setelah itu aku akan kembali" Luhan yang mendapati badan lemas Baekhyun menceramahi banyak banyak dan mengandalkan Yixing untuk menemani Baekhyun, Karna Luhan tidak bisa menemaninya karna ada urusan yang sangat penting.  
"Tenang Luhan aku akan menjaganya" Yixing hanya memberikan dua jempol ibu jarinya tanda siap dan setuju.

"Jangan mengatakan pada siapapun kalau aku sedang sakit dan berada di ruang kesehatan Lu" Baekhyun memohon dengan suaranya yang hampir habis.  
"Kau ini sudah tau kalau sakit masih saja memaksa ke kampus, bagaimana kalau tidak ada kami tadi Byun? kau pasti sudah terkapar dilantai lorong kampus dan di injak-injak?" Omelan Luhan berlanjut dan di angguki oleh Yixing, membenarkan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang tiduran hanya mengibaskan tangannya tanda mengusir mendengar omelan Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan paling tidak suka digitukan tapi melihat Baekhyun yang memang sejak pagi datang tadi sudah kehilangan suaranya tak mempermasalahkannya. Dia hanya menarik nafas lelah dan meninggalkan keduanya.

Keadaan Chanyeol masih sama, selama di kampus Chanyeol tidak fokus, pikiran Chanyeol hanya tertuju dengan sahabatnya. Ini bukan yang pertama Chanyeol mengenal bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun, kondisi Baekhyun dan segala hal tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol tau semuanya. Chanyeol tau sekali kalau Baekhyun sakit terlebih itu karna flu badan anak itu akan sangat panas sampai seluruh wajahnya terlihat merah terutama bagian hidungnya dan bahkan untuk duduk terbangun diatas ranjangnya anak itu akan mengeluh sakit. Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun mengurus sendiri tubuhnya di luar rumah saat sakit. Rasa khawatir itu benar benar membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang setiap dosen ucapkan, bahkan semenjak Baekhyun pergi dengan Jongin fokus Chanyeol sudah tak lagi ada. Padahal seseorang terus disampingnya sedari pagi sampai makan siang ini. Kyungsoo, kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menemui Luhan yang sedang bersama Suho di ruang seni untuk membahas soal penampilan anggota club beberapa bulan kedepan.

"Luhan!"

"Oi, Chanyeol. Ada apa?" Jawab Luhan sambil menoleh melihat Chanyeol yang memanggilnya dengan tangan yang sibuk menata berkas berkas.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

Ya, Chanyeol menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun, tadi selepas makan siang Chanyeol langsung menuju fakultas kesenian untuk memastikan keadaan Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol tidak menemukan Baekhyun juga teman temannya. Seseorang mengatakan melihat Luhan masuk ke ruang seni bersama Suho.

"Baekhyun sedang sakit Yeol, kau tidak tau?"

"Aku tau dan aku ingin memastikan keadaannya, itu kenapa aku menemuimu karna aku tidak melihat Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun diruang kesehatan ditemani Yixing. Tadi Baekhyun hampir pingsan jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi kesana" Luhan memberitahukannya, melupakan permintaan Baekhyun yang melarangnya.

Tanpa ucapan terimakasih atau apapun Chanyeol langsung menuju ke arah ruang kesehatan dengan berlari, berharap segera sampai dan bertemu Baekhyun. Tapi di jalan Chanyeol melihat Yixing dan Jongdae yang berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol Berhenti di depan keduanya dan menatap Yixing dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Yixing, Luhan bilang kau sedang menemani Baekhyun diruang kesehatan." Bukan sebuah pertanyaan namun mendapat anggukan dari Yixing yang membenarkan pernyataan Chanyeol. "Dan kau meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian?"

"Tadi aku memang menemani Baekhyun sebelum lelaki tampan yang katanya namanya Kris datang dan menawarkan untuk menggantikanku menemani Baekhyun."

Chanyeol berkerut kening, mencoba mengingat sesorang bernama Kris sampai sebuah wajah terlintas di ingatannya. Chanyeol tau Kris si pria yang sama tingginya dengannya yang sempat ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu tengah bercanda dengan Baekhyun di dekat lapangan basket. Chanyeol tau namanya Kris dari Suho. Tiba tiba Chanyeol marah mengetahui Baekhyun bersama dengan mahasiswa transfer itu.

"Dan kau membiarkan lelaki asing itu menemani Baekhyun?" Nad yang cukup tinggi mengagetkan Yixing dan Jongdae.

"Kurasa dia bukan lelaki asing lagi untuk Baekhyun karna tadi kulihat mereka berdua bercanda dan sepertinya sudah mengenal baik. Aku tidak melihat adanya sesuatu yang buruk" jelas Yixing mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatif Chanyeol yang tak berdasar.

"Sudahlan Yeol jika kau khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lebih baik kau pastikan saja Baekhyun" itu jongdae yang mengatakan dengan tenang.

Jongdae menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang berarti namun pria jangkung itu tidak sempat mengetahui arti senyuman Jongdae. Jongdae dan Yixing meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk memulai latihan mereka. Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu ruang kesehatan dan menatap dua orang didalamnya lewat kaca pintu. Sesuatu yang tak ingin ia lihat, hanya sebuah senyuman manis yang Baekhyun perlihatkan untuk lelaki lain selain dirinya mampu membuat Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Lelaki transfer yang dilihatnya pernah bercanda dengan Baekhyun kini tengah mengusap surai Baekhyun yang biasanya Chanyeol sering lakukan.

Chanyeol akhirnya berbalik badan dan pergi ke fakultasnya, biat awal untuk memastikan Baekhyun dan menjaganya hilang dengan melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dengan lelaki lain. Chanyeol dengan segala kekesalannya mengabaikan siapapun orang disekitarnya meski itu pria nya sendiri. Ya, Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol masuk kelas tuan Lee dan duduk disampingnya, mengacuhkan kekasihnya sendiri. Kyungsoo, dia hanya diam sampai mata kuliah terakhir hari itu selesai.

"Chanyeolie?"

"Hm?"

"Mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan pusat? Ada buku referensi yang harus kucari" dan Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

Kyungsoo trus memperhatikan Chanyeol, seharian kekasihnya diam dan terlihat murung juga tidak fokus dan itu bukan Chanyeol seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo tau sesutu pasti terjadi namun lelaki belo itu tak tau ketika Chanyeol hanya diam sajabahkan mengacuhkannya. Kyungsoo sudah berniat mau menanyakan apa yang membuat Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu namun urung ia lakukan. Dan benar saja saat makan malam Kyungsoo terus mengajak bicara Chanyeol sampai ia melihat Chanyeol mulai terlihat bekurang murungnya.

"Chanyeol, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja Soo, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Emm, itu... kau apa ada masalah?"

"Masalah?"

"Ya, seharian ini aku melihat kau sangat murung dan tidak fokus pada apapun. Kenapa Yeol?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat, meletakkan sendok dan garpu diatas piring dan bersandar di kursinya, mengusap acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan sejak tadi.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan fatal ke Baekhyun dan aku tau dia pasti sangat marah padaku." Chanyeol akhirnya mengaku apa yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya seharian ini.

"Apa itu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu Yeol"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo memikirkan apakah harus ia menceritakannya atau tidak. Wajah tenang Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menceritakannya. Dan mungkin benar setelahnya bisa saja Kyungsoo memberikan solusi bagi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun ulang tahun tanggal 6 kemarin tapi aku melupakannya. Entah bagaimana Baekhyun, aku menemukannya sakit setelah Baekbom hyung mendapati Baekhyun jatuh pingsan di lantai kamarnya. Kau tau Soo-ya, Baekhyun kalau sakit itu seperti anak bayi, tak bisa apa apa meskipun itu hanya flu. Dia membutuhkanku dan aku memang tak pernah meninggalkannya. Tapi karna kesalahan yang aku lakukan Baekhyun terus menghindariku."

Raut penyesalan dan rasa bersalah itu terlihat sangat jelas. Kyungsoo mencoba memahaminya karna dia tau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang bersahabat. Kyungsoo mengusap punggung tangan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Chanyeol bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk Baekhyun malam ini dirumahnya?"

"Kau ingin melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja, Baekhyun juga temanku Yeol, kau pikir aku bukan bagian dari kalian?" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan senyumannya menular ke Chanyeol, dan dengan semangat Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tentu Soo, ayo kita kerumah Baekhyun"

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ke rumah Baekhyun setelah makan malam mereka, Kyungsoo menanyakan apa kesukaan Baekhyun dan mereka mampir membelikan buah buahan. Kedatangan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo disambut Baekbom yang sedang membuat banyak minuman di dapur.

"Kenapa hyung membuat banyak minuman?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ada beberapa teman Baekhyun diatas, naiklah temui Baekhyun Chanyeol"

"Aku naik dulu hyung"

Ternyata disana juga ada Luhan, Suho juga ada Kris didalam kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol masuk dan yang ia dapati pertama kali adalah wajah seseorang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya, Kris ada disanan, duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring. Seketika rahang tegas itu mengeras menahan amarah. Chanyeol tidak tau kenapa, yang jelas ia tak suka melihat Kris yang dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol masuk kedalam dengan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya semua mata tertuju kepada keduanya. Dan sebuah sapaan dari Suho memecah keheningan sejenak saat kedua orang itu masuk.

"Chanyeol, Kyungsoo kalian datang?" Tanya Suho yang duduk di ranjang bagian kaki disamping Luhan.

Baekhyunyang melihat Chanyeol juga Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman. Baekhyun sadar betul jika perasaan itu tak seharusnya ada. Namun keadaannya membuat si mata bulan sabit itu tak ingin melihat pasangan sejoli dihadapannya. Tatapan keduanya bertemu setelah Chanyeol memberikan tatapan tak suka kepada Kris. Chanyeol tersenyum ke Baekhyun namun Baekhyun justru menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik selimut.

"Luhan, kepalaku sangat pusing aku ingin tidur." Baekhyun menatap Luhan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tidurlah Baek." Luhan membenarkan selimut Baekhyun dan lelaki pucat itu memejamkan matanya.

"Kalian nikmati waktu kalian saja. Maaf kutinggal tidur" Baekhyun berucap dibalik selimutnya.

"Tak apa, kau memang harus banyak beristirahat Baekhyun." Jawab Kris.

Baekhyun tidur miring memeluk gulingnya dan membelakangi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri disana sedangkan Kris kembali membenarkan letak selimut Baekhyun. Perlakuan yang Kris lakukan tak luput dari penglihatan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tanpa disadari siapapun disana, Chanyeol merasakan rasa kecewa tapi juga marah pada diri sendiri. Baekhyun benar benar mengacuhkannya. Namun begitu Chanyeol mencoba mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun padanya, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris untuknya dan duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo yang disusul Suho juga Luhan.

"Ehm, kurasa aku akan pulang duluan" Kris yang merasakan canggung diruangan itu memilih untuk berpamitan.

"Kenapa tidak dengan kita saja? Kau tadi kesini bersamaku dan Luhan, Kris" jawab Suho.

"Tak apa, aku ada urusan. Kalian nikmati waktu kalian, aku bisa naik taxi. Aku permisi" Kris benar benar ingin segera keluar dari sana, entah mengapa ia merasakan seseorang menatapnya tak suka.

"Baiklah, maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu dan terimakasih sudah menjaga Baekhyun kami" Luhan tersenyum tulus berterima kasih.

"Itu sudah seharusnya aku lakukan, Baekhyun juga temanku" dan jawaban Kris membuat Chanyeol semakin muak.

Kris pulang dan tersisa lima orang dengan yang satu tidur tak ikut bercengkrama disana. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dan melihat sesuatu yang mengganjak pikirannya. Chanyeol melihat guling yang Baekhyun peluk, dan merasakan sesuatu yang salah namun tak benar menyadari apa kesalahan itu yang mengganjal pikirannya hanya dengan melihat Baekhyun memeluk gulingnya.

"Kenapa kalian disini dengan lelaki asing tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara tak sukanya yang terlihat jelas.

"Maksudmu Kris? Dia mahasiswa transfer Yeol. Tadi setelah selesai urusanku dengan Suho hyung aku apingin menemui Baekhyun dan ternyata Suho hyung ingin melihat keadaan Baekhyun juga jadi kami ke ruang kesehatan bersama. Kita sudah dekat dengan pintu ruang kesehatan dan ketika Suho hyung akan membukanya, pintu sudah terbuka lebih dulu dengan Kris yang menggendong Baekhyun dipunggungnya" Luhan menjelaskan kronologinya.

Chanyeol tersentak, berani sekali lelaki itu menggendong Baekhyun. Batinnya. Mulut sudah akan memprotes namun Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya dan mampu membuat Chanyeol terdiam dan raut wajahnyapun berubah.

"Baekhyun terkulai lemas dan kami semua sangat ketakutan terjadi sesuatu dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Akhirnya kami membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit dengan mobil Suho hyung. Kau tau sendiri bukan jika Baekhyun sangat membenci rumah sakit? Jadi saat dokter menyuruh Baekhyun untuk dirawat di rumah sakit bayi Byun menolak dan terus merengek minta pulang. Jadi kami membawanya pulang dan disinilah kami bertiga. Aku, Suho hyung dan Kris"

Setelah mendengar cerita Luhan, Chanyeol merasakan sesak didadanya, merutuki kebodohannya. Namun untuk saat ini tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain diam. Sebuah tangan kembali mengusap tangan milik Chanyeol, Chanyeol tau upitu Kyungsoo yang mencoba menenangkannya. Chanyeol tak mengalihkan tatapannya yang tak lepas dari punggung kecil milik Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang tau jika sebenarnya obyek yang dibicarakan juga ikut mendengarkan semua yang Luhan katakan. Karna sesungguhnya Baekhyun tak pernah tidur ketika mengatakan ingin tidur, Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya hanya untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol juga berbagai pertanyaan lelaki bertelinga lebar itu. Baekhyun hanya masih belum siap. Dan sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat penasaran dengan reaksi Chanyeol setelah mendengar cerita Luhan karna Baekhyun tak mendengar suara dari Chanyeol setelah Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya.

Karna waktu sudah malam dan mereka tak ingin mengganggu istirahat Baekhyun, empat orang manusia itu memutuskan untuk pulang dan turun kebawah berpamitan kepada Baekbom. Suho dan Luhan pulang bersama sedangkan Chanyeol pulang mengantar Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol, kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo memecah keterdiaman mereka selama diperjalanan pulang.

"Hm. Aku baik baik saja"

"Percayalah Baekhyun pasti akan cepat sembuh dan kau bisa menjelaskan juga meminta maaf ke Baekhyun."

Sampai dirumah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tak mampir dan memilih untuk pulang. Kyungsoo tentu memahami suasana hati Chanyeol jadi ia tak mempermasalahkan jika Chanyeol tak ingin mampir sejenak. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya kembali ke arah rumah milik keluarga Byu , bukan keapartmentnya.

Mobil berhenti di depan rumah Baekhyun dan Baekbom muncul membukakan pintu.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan kesini Chanyeol. Masuklah temani Baekhyun."

"Terimakasih hyung"

 **e)(o**

Sampai kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung naik ke atas ranjang dan masuk kedalam selimut yang sama dengan milik Baekhyun. Tangannya melingkar diperut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tau jika seseorang ikut tidur bersamanya karna kini Baekhyun benar benar sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya semenjak kepulangan teman temannya tadi. Chanyeol menutup jarak antara tubuhnya dengan punggung Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendengarkan setiap nafas yang keluar dari hidung dan mulut Baekhyun. Dibaliknya tubuh sahabatnya dan kini keduanya tengah berhadap hadapan.

Setiap jengkal wajah milik si kecil tak leoas dari mata Chanyeol, deru nafasnya yang memberat dan susah mengenai tepat diwajah Chanyeol, nafas milik Baekhyun sangat panas dan Chanyeol sungguh tak tega melihat bagaimana susahnya Baekhyun untuk bernafas karna salurannya yang tersumbat. Sesekali Chanyeol juga mendengar suara Baekhyun yang seperti anak anjing yang meringik. Baekhyun kembali didekap oleh Chanyeol terlihat begitu posesif, memberikan kehangatan untuk si kecil dan kembali, lelaki jangkung itu mengecupi wajah Baekhyun setiap kali Baekhyun menarik nafas dengan susah.

Perlakuan yang tidak seharusnya Chanyeol lakukan.

Di usapnya punggung Baekhyun dan sesekali tangan besarnya menepuk nepuk pelan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidur sahabatnya lebih nyenyak. Chanyeol juga menyenandungkan sebuah lullaby yang selalu ia nyanyikan ketika Baekhyun susah untuk tidur dan benar saja, seperti sebuah bius Chanyeol mendengar nafas Baekhyun yang benar benar teratur tanpa ada lagi suara ringikan anak anjing, membuat bibir tebal Chanyeol terangat tersenyum senang.

Chanyeol yang isi otaknya penuh dengan pikiran kalut tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Setelah yakin tidur Baekhyun nyenyak dan tak membiarkan angin masuk Chanyeol merenung. Chanyeol menatap keseluruhan kamar milik Baekhyun yang baru saja ia sadari ada sesuatu yang berubah, sesuatu yang hilang yang biasanya selalu ia dapati keberadaan benda benda yang kini tak lagi nampak. Chanyeol tak lagi melihat boneka Rillakuma milik Baekhyun yang dulu pernah Chanyeol berikan padanya. Padahal dulu Baekhyun sendiri yang memintanya agar Chanyeol memberikan boneka kesayangan Chanyeol itu untuk Baekhyun dengan alasan agar Baekhyun bisa tidur karna merasa ditemani Chanyeol.

Dan kini boneka itu tak lagi ada.

Tidak hanya boneka yang selalu Baekhyun gunakan sebagai teman tidurnya tapi juga foto foto mereka berdua yang Baekhyun pasang, kini semuanya menghilang. Chanyeol ingat betul dulu saat Baekhyun memasang foto foto mereka berdua, Baekhyun bilang sebuah kenangan indah tak seharusnya disembunyikan, dia juga bilang jika ia rindu Chanyeol ia tak perlu memanggil Chanyeol kerumahnya dan cukup melihat foto mereka berdua maka rindunya akan terobati.

Foto kenangan itu juga telah tiada.

Tidak hanya boneka dan foto tetapi semua barang barang yang berkaitan dengan Chanyeol yang dulu Baekhyun letakkan dimeja belajar juga di gantungan kini ikut menghilang. Dan semua itu membuat Chanyeol bertanya tanya ada apa? Kenapa?. Chanyeol mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, mengusap pipi halus Baekhyun dengan lembut, hanya menatapnya lebih lama mencoba untuk membaca Baekhyun, mencari sebuah jawaban dari paras Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur dalam dkapannya.

Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya sambil terus memandang Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengikis jarak wajahnya dengan milik Baekhyun sampai jarak keduanya hanya beberapa inci. Sebuah lunak menyentuh bibir milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya mencium bibir Baekhyun ketika sang pemilik tertidur lelap tak menyadari sebuah lumatan ia dapatkan dari sahabatnya. Sambil mencium bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya saling menghangatkan.

Chanyeol merasakan bagaimana sesak didadanya saat menyadari alasan Baekhyun menghilangkan semua barang yang berkaitan dengannya. Bagaiman ketakutan benar Chanyeol rasakan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengalami mimpi indah saat dia sedang sakit. Karna selama ini Baekhyun selalu bermimpi buruk jika sedang sakit.

Chanyeol ikut memejamkan matanya dan menyusul mimpi indah Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol mematikan penerangan satu satunya disana secara bersamaan pintu kamar tertutup rapat.

 **e)(o**

Paginya suhu tubuh Baekhyun sudah tidak sepanas dihari hari sebelumnya. Matahari masuk kecelah celah cendela dan menerpa wajah milik Baekhyun yang masih sedikit pucat. Bau harum tercium dihidung memerah miliknya dan juga Ia merasakan sebuah usapan dipipinya bersamaan dengan suara seseorang yang membangunkannya, memaksa melepas mimpi indahnya dan kembali pada sebuah kenyataan.

"Bangun Baek, kau harus makan dan minum obat biar cepat sembuh"

Baekhyun mendengarnya, dengan sangat jelas dan hafal betul suara itu milik siapa. Baekhyun tak ingin berharap dan ingin menyangkal jika ia tak menginginkan kehadiran orang yang sungguh ia rindukan dan sebenarnya ia harapkan.

Baekhyun bangun dan sekali lagi dia menemukan Chanyeol berada dikamarnya. Dia menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan beberapa kesimpulan yang ia ambil.

 _Apa Chanyeol semalam tidak pulang dan langsung tidur sini?_

 _Apa Chanyeol datang pagi pagi seperti biasanya dan langsung masuk kamarnya?_

"Udah puas belum natapnya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil senyum cerah dan menunduk dekat sekali dengan wajah Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun justru memalingkan wajahnya.

Tentu saja ketahuan sedang memandangi wajah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memerah malu. Biasanya Chanyeol akan langsung menggoda Baekhyun habis habisan tapi kali ini lelaki itu tak melakukannya. Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia ambil bubur yang mampu membangunkan Baekhyun barusan. Saat Chanyeol akan menyuapkan bubur itu, Baekhyun menolaknya dan mengambil alih mangkuk yang sedikit panas dan memakan sendiri buburnya.

Chanyeol, lelaki itu hanya diam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang memakan bubur buatannya dan menunggu sampai selesai. Chanyeol mengambil mangkuk yang sudah kosong isinya dan menyerahkan air putih juga obat milik Baekhyun. Dan selama kegiatan itu berlangsung tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya.

Seperti hari kemarin, Baekhyun, lelaki itu mencoba untuk menghindari Chanyeol. Dia turun dari ranjang dan berniat pergi ke kamar mandi namun sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Chanyeol tau betul hal ini akan Baekhyun lakukan untuk menghindarinya lagi dan Chanyeol tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang kedua kalinya.

"Chanyeol lepas"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kamar mandi"

"Ke kamar mandi, pergi kuliah dan menghindariku lagi? Itukah tujuanmu Baek?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau masih sakit dan butuh istirahat penuh. Tidak ada kuliah sampai kau benar benar sembuh"

"Chanyeol, aku tak bisa absen dan aku tidak mau ketinggalan satu materipun. Jadi lepaskan" suara Baekhyun mulai sedikit meninggi.

"Kalau begitu jangan keras kepala, aku mengenalmu Baekhyun. Kau itu tidak akan kuat walau hanya terkena flu ringan dan sekarang sakitmu lebih parah, Baek" dan Chanyeol ikut menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Hhh...kau memang sangat mengenalku Park" Baekhyun berdecih mendengar perkataan Chanyeol namun tak juga Chanyeol merasakan maksud Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa pagi ini sangat cerah tapi kenapa di kamar ini begitu suram?" Baekbom bersedekap sambil memperhatikan dua anak yang lebih muda darinya. "Maaf aku mendengarnya, Chanyeol turunlah sarapan"

Chanyeol melepas pergelangan Baekhyun meninggalkan tatapan memohon Baekhyun untuk menurutinya dan keluar dari kamar itu menuruti Baekbom, berharap Baekbom mampu melunakkan kekeraskepalaan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun kurasa yang Chanyeol katakan benar, perhatikan dirimu. Kau masih pucat bahkan mata dan hidungmu masih memerah. Kau yang mengerti kondisi tubuhmu, kau sudah besar dan kurasa memaksamu seperti ini tak seharusnya aku dan Chanyeol lakukan. Aku akan keluar kota hari ini dan aku hanya bisa meminta tolong Chanyeol dan memang hanya Chanyeol yang bisa menjagamu. Tapi jika kau tetap pada keinginanmu, hyung tak bisa memaksamu"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tau Baekbom hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya dan menyadari sikapnya barusan memanglah kekanakan.

"Aku tau kalian sedang tidak dalam suasana baik dan hyung tak akan ikut campur, Baek. Tapi Chanyeol semalaman hampir tak tidur hanya untuk menjagamu. Bicarah baik baik dan selesaikan apa yang harus kalian selesaikan"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap hyung nya tak percaya mendengar sebuah fakta barusan. Jadi Chanyeol yang menjaga dan merawatnya semalaman sampai hampir tidak tidur? Batin itu menggumam. Baekhyun sebenarnya tak harus merasakan sebuah keterkejutan dengan hal itu karna ia tau betul Chanyeol akan melakukannya. Hanya saja keadaan mereka sekarang tak lagi sama.

Baekbom keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan si kecil terduduk di pinggiran ranjang. Memang Baekhyun masih merasakan persendiannya sakit juga pusing yang tak ringan. Badannya juga masih panas dan lendir di hidungnya masih terus keluar. Niat pnya ke kamar mandi urung ia lakukan dan kembali menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya, bukan tidur hanya berfikir yang ia lakukan.

...

..

.

Baekbom yang sudah berangkat bekerja sejak meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol kini rumah dengan dua lantai itu di isi dengan dua pemuda Dimana Baekhyun mengurung diri di kamarnya sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk berada di dapur. Baekbom sudah memberi ijin ke Chanyeol untuk menggunakan dapurnya. Chanyeol yang memang memiliki kemampuan memasak akan selalu larut dengan kesibukannya berkutat dengan bahan makanan. Dibalik punggungnya Baekhyun yang berdiri di anak tangga terakhir menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin sekali bertanya pada lelaki itu kenapa lebih memilih di rumahnya daripada ke kampus dan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, tapi urung ia lakukan.

Baekhyun memang bosan berdiam diri di kamar sedangkan suara berisik yang Chanyeol buat di dapur membuat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya masih dengan piyama ditubuhnya. Baekhyun ingin duduk di sofa depan tv dan menyalakan tv cukup keras untuk mencuri perhatian Chanyeol siapa tau Chanyeol mendengarnya.

Byun apa kau sadar kau tengah merindukan perhatian Chanyeol?

"Kau sudah bangun Baek?" Chanyeol, lagi, tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia hampiri Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar yang justru terlihat bodoh. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sampai "Kau ingin buah? Aku akan memotongnya untukmu" lanjutnya.

"Aku pusing"

tiba tiba tubuh kecil itu terangkat membuat Baekhyun berteriak kaget karna ulah Chanyeol yang tiba tiba saja menggendongnya di depan setelah dia berucap kalau pusing. Reflek Baekhyun mengalungkan legannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun didepan tv seperti tau apa yang si kecil itu inginkan. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menyalakan tv mencari channel kesukaan Baekhyun dan setelahnya kembali ke dapur. Chanyeol tak menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun dan segera memotong beberapa buah yang Kyungsoo bawa semalam. Baekhyun kembali memandang Chanyeol dibalik punggungnya, sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin sekali menjawab segala pertanyaan Chanyeol, ingin berceloteh, mengeluh pada lelaki jangkung yang mencoba mencari perhatian dan sabar mengurus dirinya yang sedang sakit. Tapi entah mengapa di sisi lain otaknya selalu menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Chanyeol datang dengan semangkuk buah yang dicampur dengan beberapa buah lainnya, hanya strawberry yang tidak terlihat di mata sabit Baekhyun.

"Ayo makan" satu tusuk buah apel berada tepat di depan mulutnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri Yeol"

"Tidak, aku akan menyuapimu, Baek"

"Dan aku menolak" Baekhyun tak bercanda, ia rebut garpu itu dan memandang fokus ke layar tv.

"Baiklah. Aku ambilkan selimut untukmu" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun sayang sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun disana untuk mengambil selimut di kamarnya.

Baekhyun meletakkan garpunya menghela nafas lelah, ya Baekhyun lelah dan ingin berhenti. Chanyeol datang dengan selimut tebal, tanpa kata ia menyelimuti Baekhyun dan menatap mangkuk berisi buah yang masih utuh tak tersentuh Baekhyun sama sekali. Tak banyak kata Chanyeol mengambilnya dan berdiri untuk kembali ke dapur. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun dan membiarkan si kecil menghabiskan waktunya. Chanyeol tau diri untuk tak lagi mengganggu Baekhyun-nya.

Dan Baekhyun? Rasa bersalah melingkupinya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol yang mengambil mangkuk buah, Baekhyun tau telah membuat Chanyeol sedih dan merasa tak dihargai. Bukannya Baekhyun tak suka dengan buah buah segar itu, hanya saja hal hal yang terjadi beberapa hari ini yang Baekhyun mulai sendiri kini membuatnya merasa semakin tak benar.

"Kalau lelah kau bisa tiduran, Baek" Chanyeol pergi ke dapur sebelum sebuah tangan kecil mencengkeram belakang kaosnya. Didapatinya wajah Baekhyun dengan wajah puppynya menatap tepat dimatanya. "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol balik menatap manik yang sedang terduduk.

"Bukankah kau ingin aku memakannya? Mau kau bawa kemana buah itu" Pelan namun sangat jelas untuk telinga Chanyeol dengar.

"Kupikir kau tak suka jadi aku mau mebawanya ke dapur"

"Berikan padaku" dengan ketus Baekhyun memintanya, bukannya marah justru Chanyeol senang karna merasa Baekhyun mulai kembali ke sifat aslinya. Chanyeol kembali meletakkan buah di depan Baekhyun, sebelum lelaki itu beranjak pergi lagi Baekhyun segera berucap, "Suapi aku, aku ingin rebahan"

Akhirnya Chanyeol ikut duduk dengan Baekhyun sambil menyuapinya. Melihat adanya kesempatan bagus maka Chanyeol memulai dengan sebuah pertanyaan pertanyaan yang tidak penting juga melontarkan candaan yang tak lucu sama sekali bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus mencoba untuk mengajak bicara Baekhyun walaupun selalu diitanggapi jawaban singkat, malas, tak niat dan biasa.

"Bagaimana latihanmu Baek? Kau sudah menyelesaikan liriknya?"

"Belum"

"Apa kau kesulitan? Aku bisa membantumu"

"Tidak"

"Hm... kau ingin makan apa untuk makan siang? Baekbom hyung tak akan pulang dan kemungkinan akan pulang besok pagi"

"Terserah saja" Chanyeol mulai menggaruk tengkuknya setelah mendengar jawaban tak niat Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau tau aku mempunyai tesep baru untuk membuat kue. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu tapi kau harus sembuh dulu"

"Hm"

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Hah, Chanyeol bisakah kau diam? Aku pusing."

"Oh, oke. Kau tidurlah kalau begitu"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi kuliah saja Yeol, kau bisa ketinggalan mata kuliah dan jika ayahmu tau kau pasti akan dihabisinya. Lagipula aku bisa menjaga diri dan aku baik baik saja"

"Aku tak bisa Baek, kau pikir aku bisa membiarkanmu disini sendirian? Meninggalkanmu yang sedang sakit dan berada di rumah sebesar ini sendirian sedangkan aku harus terus mengikuti setiap mulut dosen?. Percuma karna aku tak akan fokus dengan kegiatanku di kampus karna terus mengkhawtirkanmu dan memikirkan keadaanmu. Aku mengenal dirimu dan sifatmu saat sakit Baekhyun. Jadi berhenti mengusirku karna aku tidak akan beranjak sedikitpun meninggalkanmu. Meskipun kau memaksa aku akan tetap menolak dan tetap berada disini. Jadi berhenti untuk mencoba mengusirku" Chanyeol tidak marah hanya mengutarakan isi hatinya atas penolakan yang terus Baekhyun coba lakukan terhadap dirinya.

Baekhyun merasakan lagi adanya getaran di sudut hatinya, kembali tersanjung dan berbunga yang tanpa sadar wajahnya sudah bersemu merah. Deengan cepat ia alihkan wajahnya sebelum Chanyeol mendapatinya tengah bersemu mendengar setiap perkataan Chanyeol, mengetahui betapa Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya seperti dulu. Seperti Chanyeol-nya dulu sebelum Baekhyun mengutarakan perasaannya dulu.

Baekhyun segera memunggungi Chanyeol dan tidur miring menghadap punggung sofa. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terdiam tak melakukan protes. Dia tau Baekhyun tak akan mampu mengusirnya, akhirnya Chanyeol pun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di belakang Baekhyun dan tanpa ijin juga persetujuan Baekhyun tangannya melingkari perut Baekhyun memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun melenarkan matanya mendengar ucapan maaf Chanyeol, tak perlu berfikir lama karna Baekhyun tau maaf Chanyeol untuk apa. Sejak awal memang inilah yang akan Chanyeol lakukan. Meminta maaf atas kesalahannya yang membuat Baekhyun marah kepadanya.

"Maaf melupakan hari spesialmu, maaf mengecewakanmu Baek. Aku janji itu adalah yang terakhir. Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini. Menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan nekat tidur dilantai yang dingin, jangan pernah lagi sakit Baekhyun-na. Dan... kumohon jangan pernah mendiamkanku. Kau tahu aku benar benar tersiksa Baek."

Baekhyun merasakan pelukan Chanyeol ditubuhnya semakin erat bersamaan dengan suara Chanyeol yang bergetar diakhir kalimatnya yang terdengan lebih pelan karna tenggelam di tengkuknya. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya semakin erat dan mengikis jarak mereka.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan dada bidang Chanyeol dipunggungnya juga hembusan nafas Chanyeol di tengkuknya dan yang lebih parahnya lagi Chanyeol dengan mudahnya mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merasakan detakan jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang dan sakit secara bersamaan.

' _Kenapa kau melakukan ini Yeollie? Kau tau dengan baik kalau aku menyukaimu. Kenapa mudah sekali untukmu memeluk dan menciumku? Dasar yoda bodoh'_

Benar, Baekhyun kesal dan marah bahkan jika ia mampu rasanya Baekhyun ingin meneriaki Chanyeol dengan segala umpatan betapa jahat dan kejamnya Chanyeol, betapa lelaki bertenga lebar itu begitu bodoh. Meskipun dulu Baekhyun biasa mendapat pelukan dari Chanyeol hampir setiap hari bahkan sudah menjadi kegiatan yang biasa bagi mereka. Sangat biasa sebelum Baekhyun mengutarakan kata cinta ke Chanyeol yang mendapat sebuah penolakan dan sebuah fakta jika Chanyeol jatuh cinta dengan orang lain yang ternyata teman mereka sendiri.

Sekarang keadaan sudah sangat jauh berbeda dan seharusnya Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal ini lagi karna itu mampu menyakiti Baekhyun. Sangat menyakitinya.

Baekhyun bergerak tidak nyaman karna sempitnya ruang untuk mereka yang tidur di sofa dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang besar. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya kemudian bangun dan tanpa kata membawa Baekhyun beserta selimutnya dalam gendongannya untuk berpindah ke kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak ingin lagi memprotes jadi dia membiarkan Chanyeol menggendongnya kembali dan membawanya ke atas ranjang. Chanyeol ikut menidurkan badannya di samping Baekhyun dan kembali menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Kini wajah Baekhyun berhadapan dengan dada milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun tengah berperang dengan batinnya. Hingga akhirnya ia mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Chan? Pulanglah. Kyungsoo pasti mencarimu" akhirnya kalimat itu berhasil ia ucapkan.

Chanyeol sempat tersentak mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, dan seperti sebuah alarm yang menyadarkannya. Chanyeol baru sadar jika sejak semalam setelah mengantar Kyungsoo pulang sampai saat ini Chanyeol tak memberikan kabar untuk kekasihnya. Chanyeol yakin Kyungsoo pasti mencemaskannya karna tidak masuk kuliah juga tak memberi kabar. Chanyeol juga lupa akan keberadaan ponselnya karna Chanyeol benar benar fokus mengurus Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menghubunginya. Kyungsoo pasti memahaminya Baekhyun-na"

Chanyeol mencari ponselnya yang ternyata masih tersimpan di dalam ranselnya di kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan ketika ponsel ia buka sebuah panggilan juga pesan yang semuanya dari Kyungsoo terlihat disana. Dilihatnya pesan dari Kyungsoo yang menanyakan keberadaannya, kenapa tidak kuliah, sampai Chanyeol membaca pesan yang belum lama dikirim kekasihnya yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit karna kecelakaan.

Chanyeol kaget dan raut khawatir itu disadari Baekhyun.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi Kyungsoo kecelakaan dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Aku harus segera kesana"

Baekhyun ikut terkejut mendengarnya. Chanyeol menyambar ranselnya dan melesat keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku sendirian di atas ranjangnya. Baekhyun menunduk dan tersenyum miris karna lagi lagi dia bukan yang menjadi prioritas Chanyeol sekarang, lagi lagi mendapati kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol kembali mengingkari janjinya.

Baekhyun sadar jika dia bukan lagi poros dunia Chanyeol yang dulu digadang gadang lelaki tinggi itu. Karna kini Chanyeol sudah memiliki yang baru.

 **Tekanan Batin Cinta**

614, juni tanggal 14 2018

Happy ChanBaek day wuhuuuuuuuu...

Sengaja update di hari spesial buat para aeri ChanBaek, ChanBaek shipper T.T I'm not crying but I'm so happy guys!

Semoga ChanBaek ditahun ini lebih banyak momentnya, exo punya variety show sendiri dan banyak moment ChanBaek, gak perlu malu malu atau sembunyi sembunyi didepan publik untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka. Dan yang utama adalah ChanBaek juga anggota exo lainnya bahagia, sehat dan makan banyak.

ChanBaek is real, happy ChanBaek day ~ . ~


	8. Chapter 8

**FlashLight**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find yourself

...

..

.

By :

-byunnami-

Chanyeol mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah setelah mendapat sedikit jahitan di lengan kanannya karna terjatuh dari tangga saat membantu anak kucing yang terjebak di atas phon depan rumahnya. Lengannya terkena batang pohon sedikit runcing dan membutuhkan sedikit jahitan.

Setelah mendapat pesan dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol segera meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju rumah sakit. Saat Chanyeol tiba disana Kyungsoo sudah menebus obat yang diresepkan dokter dan sekarang Chanyeol berada di rumah Kyungsoo menemaninya. Kyungsoo memintanya untuk tinggal juga bagaimana lelaki mungil itu merindukan kekasih jangkungnya. Chanyeol tentu mensetujuinya walau ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Entah apa itu, Chanyeol sendiri juga tak tau perasaan macam apa itu.

"Chanyeol, lenganku rasanya kebas." Keluh Kyungsoo dimeja makan.

"Aku akan menyuapimu Soo. Apa lukanya parah?"

"Sedikit. Mungkin lusa sembuh"

Dan Chanyeol mulai menyuapi Kyungsoo melupakan makanannya sendiri. Tidak ada percakapan selama kegiatan makan tersebut membuat Kyungsoo melirik kekasihnya yang tanpa ekspresi namun teratur menyuapinya walau dengan mulut tertutup tak menatap matanya atau sekali mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm" jawabnya masih tetap fokus dengan makanan.

"Kemana saja kau kemarin? Aku menghubungimu tapi kau tak menjawabnya" Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, Baekhyun jatuh sakit dan Baekbom hyung tugas keluar kota. Aku harus menemaninya karna kau tau sendiri Baekhyun itu sangat rewel juga manja kalau sakit. Kalau bukan aku yang mengurus dia tak akan makan juga tidak meminum obatnya. Baekhyun hanya akan bergelung di ranjang sampai seseorang datang merawatnya" Jelasnya panjang lebar membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

Chanyeol sangat cepat menanggapinya ketika itu bersangkutan dengan Baekhyun tapi mereka terdiam seperti tak ada topik selain Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merasakan perasaan tak suka. Pada dasarnya Kyungsoo tau jika kekasih jangkungnya tak masuk kuliah karna sedang bersama Baekhyun. Dia tau karna Baekhyun pun sama tak masuk kuliah tanpa ada yang tau alasannya.

"Bisakah kau menginap disini Yeol?" Pintanya. Chanyeol melihat tepat dimata Kyungsoo dan disana ada keinginan untuk membuatnya tinggal juga Chanyeol melihat adanya harapan dari Kyungsoo.

"Tentu, aku akan menginap malam ini" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang dan memeluk Chanyeol erat menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Malam menjemput dan Chanyeol juga Kyungsoo sudah berbaring di kasur milik si kecil. Chanyeol mendekap Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya dan mendengarkan deru nafas teratur kekasihnya yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terjaga dengan pandangannya yang tertuju pada langit langit kamar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, meskipun ia mencoba tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa tidur dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang menatap langit kamar Kyungsoo sambil memikirkan hal yang mengganjal di otaknya. Merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa dan merindukan sesuatu yang sudah membuatnya nyaman dan terbiasa.

Anehnya Chanyeol menanyakan pada diri sendiri apa yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur padahal ia harusnya nyenyak tidur dalam pelukan kekasihnya bukannya terjaga sepanjang malam sampai dini hari. Dan Chanyeol mengingat Baekhyun tepat pukul tiga pagi.

Chanyeol akan langsung jatuh tertidur saat ia tidur dengan Baekhyun entah dirumahnya, dirumah Baekhyun atapun ditempat lain. Dia akan tidur nyenyak saat memeluk Baekhyun. Dan kini ia merasakan pusing yang tiba tiba datang dan kerinduan untuk tidur memeluk Baekhyun- _nya_. Karna Chanyeol butuh istirahat setelah merawat Baekhyun seharian.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama itu setelah mengingat sahabatnya. Segera diambilnya ponsel dan mulai mengetik dilayarnya. Menunggu sampai berjam jam yang tak juga mendapatkan balasan. Membuatnya semakin tak tenang.

 **e)(o**

Kali ini Sehun yang datang pagi pagi menjemput Baekhyun setelah mendapat panggilan yang mengganggu tidurnya tepat pukul empat pagi. Dilihatnya si penelfon yang ternyata Baekhyun membuat Sehun jam enam pagi sudah duduk dimeja makan milik keluarga Byun. Menghabiskan seluruh sarapannya dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun tiba di kampus di jam setengah tujuh pagi.

Baekhyun duduk di ruang musik menunggu kedatangan B.I sambil terus menatap layar ponselnya yang berisi pesan chat dari Chanyeol yang tak ia balas. _Biarkan saja Chanyeol bingung karna pesannya sudah kubaca tapi tidak kubalas. Tunggu? Apa Chanyeol akan bingung? Atau biasa saja?_ Batin Baekhyun. Jika Chanyeol kebingungan pastinya lelaki itu akan terus menghubungi Baekhyun puluhan kali atau terus mengiriminya pesan yang sama banyaknya. Tapi sampai sekarang ponsel Baekhyun tenang tenang saja tak ada notifikasi dari Chanyeol.

Tidak Baekhyun sadari jika B.I sudah datang dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk memunggungi B.I. Dan lelaki dengan rantai yang menggantung di celananya tiba tiba memiliki niat untuk menjahili seseorang yang melamun sambil terus memandangi layar ponselnya.

 **Hap**

"Yak!" Teriak Baekhyun yang langsung berdiri dan menoleh kebelakang. "Berikan itu padaku, anak kecil"

B.I bukannya memberikan ponsel itu justru menaikkan lebih tinggi dan melihat hal yang tidak menarik untuknya.

"Apa ini? Tidak menarik" dan menyerahkan kembali pada si pemilik. "Auuu!"

"Sekali lagi kau melakukannya , kau akan mendapat pukulan lebih dari ini"

"Kau? Memukulku?"

Dan tawa B.I yang cukup keras terdengar begitu mengejek. Baekhyun yang kesal menunjukkan kemampuan yang banyak tidak deketahui orang bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun seorang atlit hapkido sejak sekolah dasar sampai junior high school. Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa disadari lawannya dan sebuah tendangan tepat mengenai kepala B.I membuat lawannya terhuyung dan jatuh.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan badan ku yang tidak sebesar dirimu bocah. Bangunlah"

Dan pagi itu bukannya memulai untuk latihan justru Baekhyun seperti mengurus bayi. B.I yang kesal mendiamkan Baekhyun tak ingin memulai latihan. Sungguh Baekhyun yang sebenarnya masih belum sehat cukup terhibur dengan tingkah kekanakan adik tingkatnya yang terlihat keren seperti anak _rocker_ kini justru seperti bayi yang tak ingin diam dan terus merengek.

"Pesan apapun yang kau mau sebagai permintaan maafku, adik kecil"

"Hyung, jangan pernah mengatakan pada siapaun. Jika kau masih ingin aku di timmu"

"Oh hoo. Kau mengancamku?"

"Ini bukan ancaman. Aku hanya melindungi apa yang harus kulindungi"

"Terserah apa katamu"

"Aku serius hyung!"

"Ya ya , baiklah. Asal kau tidak lagi mengusikku"

"Siapa? Aku? Hei... itu hanya bercanda"

"...dan tidak lucu. Mengerti?"

Mereka berdua duduk di rerumputan taman belakang kampus. Membiarkan B.I makan dengan lahap apa yang Baekhyun belikan. Membiarkan B.I sibuk dengan gitarnya saat dirinya sibuk menatap ponselnya berkali kali.

"Hei, B.I?" B.I hanya membalas dengan deheman dan masih sibuk dengan gitar juga pensil miliknya. "Jika kau punya sahabat dan kau menyukainya tapi sahabatmu menolakmu karna mencintai sahabatmu yang lain. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hm?" Lelaki itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan memeluk gitarnya sambil memandang ke depan mencoba untuk menerka maksud Baekhyun dengan menempatkan posisinya. "Apa aku sangat mencintai sahabatku?"

"Ya" jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"Maka aku akan melepasnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia akan bahagia tapi bukan denganku. Aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk membalas perasaanku karna itu awal dari sebuah kehancuran persahabatan. Kita mempunyai dua pilihan. Melepasnya meskipun kita mencintainya tapi persahatan kita tetap utuh. Atau memaksa untuk mendapatkan hatinya dengan berbagai cara sampai dia muak dan membenci ku. Yang kedua itu kerugian yang sangat besar. Cinta dan persahatan tidak kita dapatkan. Jadi aku akan memilih yang pertama."

"Kau benar" — _aku melakukannya dengan benar,._

Mereka berpisah saat memasuki makan siang dan Baekhyun segera menuju kantin saat mendapat pesan beruntun dari Luhan juga Jongdae yang mencarinya karna meninggalkan mata kuliah pertama.

"Itu Baekhyun" Yixing menunjuk Baekhyun yang berlari kecil menuju meja mereka. Semua bekumpul disana hanya tinggal Baekhyun seorang yang harus mengisi satu kursi kosong miliknya.

Semua tau hari ini Baekhyun sudah masuk ke kampus setelah sakit beberapa hari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun yang mengatakan jika dia yang mengantar Baekhyun pagi tadi.

"Baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, mencari suara yang memanggilnya barusan. Bukan dari teman temannya yang duduk menunggunya melainkan sosok tinggi yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan kue juga air mineral ditangannya.

"Kris? Hai" sapanya dengan senyuman yang merekah dibibirnya yang masih sedikit pucat.

"Kau sudah sembuh? Apa hari ini pertama kau masuk setelah sakit? Karna aku baru melihatmu"

"Mm hm. Ini hari pertamaku masuk setelah sakit. Ah ya, aku lupa bilang terimakasih padamu waktu itu. Luhan bilang kau yang mengantarku"

"Senang melihatmu kembali ke kampus Baekhyunie, tapi sepertinya kau belum sembuh total. Wajahmu masih terlihat pucat"

"Eeiiii…tidak tidak. Aku sudah sembuh Kris. Sungguh" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah jika yang dikatakan Kris tidak benar. Meskipun kenyataannya lelaki mungil itu memang belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

"Kris, apa kau hanya memakan itu?" tunjuknya di dua barang yang dibawa Kris. Kris mengangguk. "Astaga kau kenyang hanya makan roti kecil itu?"

Kris tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang justru terlihat lucu. "Ini cukup untukku Baek. Aku ada latihan setelah ini dan aku tak bias makan terlalu banyak. Tenang saja aku sudah biasa."

Baekhyun masih memperhatikan apa yangKris bawa, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Tunggu disini sebentar" dan Baekhyun berlari menuju antrian dan kembali setelah beberapa saat dengan minuman isotonic juga beberapa cake yang ditaruh dalam kantung makanan.

"Untukmu. Makanlah setelah latihan. Anggap saja ini ucapan terimakasih dariku."

Kris tersenyum dan menerimanya dengan ekspresi yang terlihat senang.

"terimakasih, Baek." Dan mengacak surai hitam milik yang lebih pendek. "Sepertinya Changmin hyung sudah menungguku. Aku duluan"

Kris melambaikan tangannya dengan Baekhyun yang sama melambaikan tangannya membalas Kris dan berbalik untuk keluar kantin meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya pergi sampai lelaki itu tak terlihat dan seperti tujuan awalnya ia bergabung dengan teman temannya. Duduk diantara Jongdae dan Yixing.

"Waa waa waa… apa apaan itu tadi Baek?"

Luhan heboh dengan menemplkan tubuhnya ke Yixing guna lebih dekat dengan target yang jadi perhatian teman temannya. Dan seperti Luhan, yang lainnya juga memandang Baekhyun penuh selidik membuat Baekhyun menyadari setiap mata yang mengarah kepadanya terlihat begitu menakutkan baginya. Hanya saja tanpa sengaja mata sabit itu bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak tahu ini benar atau tidak, namun menurutnya tatapan Chanyeol adalah tatapan yang menakutkan yang Baekhyun lihat untuk pertama kalinya. Tatapan yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui maksud dibalik itu. Jika Baekhyun mengartikan sebuah rasa penasaran dari temannya yang lain maka Baekhyun tak dapat membaca onix milik Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" dan Baekhyun menyambar air putih milik Jongdae.

"Katakan, siapa lelaki tampan tadi Baekhyun? Incaranmu? Benarkan?" itu suara Jongdae dengan alis naik turun menggoda Baekhyun yang sudah memerah karna malu. Bukan berarti membenarkan apa yang Jongdae katakana.

"Oh tunggu." Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit menggebrak meja membuat minuman dalam gelas bergoyang. "Baek, bukankah dia Kris?"

"…"

"Kris? Siapa Kris?" Tanya Jongin yang berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

"Yay a ya. Aku ingat. Dia lelaki tampan yang menemani Baekhyun di ruang kesehatan. Kenapa aku lupa?"

"Yixing hyung tau?" Jongin kembali bertanya, kini ia tujukan kepada Yixing. Wajahnya pun Nampak tak senang.

"Iya, benar. Dia Kris yang kami temui di rumah Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu" tiba tiba Kyungsoo mengkonfirmasi kebenaran yang ia ketahui.

"Tunggu. Siapa saja yang sudah bertemu dengan lelaki bernama Kris itu?" Jongdae menatap satu satu temannya. Dan hanya Sehun dan Jongin yang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi, hanya aku Jongin dan Sehun yang tidak tau siapa itu Kris?"

Diam

"Baekhyun." Panggilnya serius yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan deheman. "Lain kali jika kau butuh teman selain Chanyeol jangan memanggilku lagi"

"Chennie, kau marah?" Baekhyun benar benar tak menyangka Jongdae marah karna hal itu. "Chen kau berlebihan" lanjutnya dengan santai.

"Berlebihan apanya bodoh!?"

"Hyung, sebenarnya siapa itu Kris. Kalian terlihat dekat" Sehun yang jenuh mendengar pertengkaran Jongdae dan Baekhyun segera masuk ke inti yang sedari tadi membuat yang lain penasaran. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Dengar. Dia Kris mahasiswa transfer dari Tiongkok. Dia masuk tim Basket bergabung dengan Changmin hyung. Aku mengenalnya karna dia yang mengenalku terlebih dahulu…"

"Bagaimana bias?" potong Jongdae.

"itu karna aku yang tampil saat acara penyambutan waktu lalu. Tentu saja mereka banyak yang mengenalku." Oke, Baekhyun mulai menyombongkan dirinya. Membuat Jongin dan Sehun tertawa lirih melihat Baekhyun yang kembali seperti dulu.

"Kami hanya tak sengaja bertemu beberapa kali dan dia ingin berteman. Apa itu salah?"

"Ekhm. Baekhyun" lirih Luhan dan menatap serius Baekhyun tepat dimatanya.

"Kau tau, seseorang yang meminta berteman itu pasti memiliki maksud terselubung"

"Ya! Luhan. Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengarkan dulu bodoh. Kau itu cantik, manis dan…ehm…yah cukup seksi. Perhatikan saja bagaimana Kris bersikap dan caranya memandangmu. Aku saja bias tau jika mungkin Kris sedang mendekatimu bukan itu jadi teman, tapi sesuatu yang lebih."

Semua diam begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Melihat itu Luhan merasa sedikit senang untuk terus melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"tak apa Baek. Kalian terlihat sempurna. Dia sangat tampan, tinggi, energik dan tentu saja pintar karna bias terpilih jadi mahasiswa transfer. Dan kau, kau cantik, pendek, manis jadi terlihat sempurna."

"Aku tidak pendek. Dia saja yang kelebihan kalsium" Baekhyun paling tidak suka jika dibilang pendek. Itu adalah kata keramat baginya.

"hhhh. Terserah kau saja."

"Kurasa apa yang Luhan hyung katakana benar. Baek hyung? Kau. Cobalah untuk dekat dengannya. Chanyeol hyung sudah punya Kyungsoo hyung. Kau tidak akan mengekorinya lagi bukan? Jadi carilah kekasih."

Entah kenapa Jongin sangat semangat untuk memprovokatori Baekhyun. Terlebih saat Jongin dan Sehun secara kompak melakukan _high five_ sambil tertawa senang yang diikuti yang lainnya.

"sudah selesai?"

Seseorang yang sejak tadi diam kini mengeluarkan kalimatnya, hanya nada rendah namun menakutkan membuat yang lainnya berhenti tertawa dan menatap si pemilik suara. Itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam tak ikut menimpali percakapan yang membuatnya muak entah kenapa. Diam bersedekap dengan tatapan mendelik tak suka hingga membuatnya jengah dan menghentikan semuanya.

Tidak ada jawaban dan Chanyeol berdiri setelah melihat arlojinya. Mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya namun tidak hanya Kyungsoo yang dia bawa. Chanyeol mengitari meja dan berdiri disamping Baekhyun, menarik tangan mungil itu sampai Baekhyun berdiri.

"Kau juga. Setelah ini tidak ada kuliah jadi kita pulang"

"Chanyeol!?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik melihat Baekhyun. "Aku akan pulang dengan…"

"Kau pulang denganku" dan Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun cukup kasar hingga Baekhyun memikik kesakitan.

Tak benar disadari Chanyeol yang terlihat marah. Lelaki jangkung it uterus menarik Baekhyun hingga keluar dari kantin diikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Membuat pertanyaan dari tiap mata teman temannya yang lain.

"Dasar. Badan saja yang besar. Otak dan hati sangat tak sinkron" Jongin mengaduk makanannya sambal berdecih dengan adegan yang baru saja terjadi membuat pertanyaan yang lainnya kecuali Sehun.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun terdiam menghadap kaca mobil menatap jalanan yang dilewatinya. Di kursi pengemudi seseorang terus mencuri lihat dari kaca memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tak lelah menoleh kesamping. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol, hanya diam merasakan hawa tak menyenangkan didalam mobil hingga Chanyeol menghentikan mobil tepat didepan rumah Kyungsoo.

Setelah Kyungsoo masuk, Chanyeol keluar dan membuka pintu mobil belakang menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk didepan. Tapi kali ini ia lakukan dengan lembut. Baekhyun malas untuk berdebat jadi hanya diam menurut.

"Kau tidak sempat makan jadi duduk dan tunggu aku selesai membuatkanmu makanan"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sambil bersedekap dan bukannya mendengarkan Chanyeol dan duduk justru lelaki mungil itu melangkah menaiki tangga. Dipijakan ke tingga dia berhenti.

"Jangan bersikap lebih jauh lagi Park." Dan Baekhyun melangkah masuk kedalam kamar, menyisakan Chanyeol yang berdiri terpaku.

Chanyeol membawa makanan untuk Baekhyun keatas karna Baekhyun tak juga turun meskipun pria jangkung itu berteriak memanggilnya. Dan lihatlah Baekhyun yang ternyata tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dalam kehangatan bulu halus dan lembut. Hadiah dari Chanyeol tiga tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menghampiri si mungil, menjatuhkan pantatnya dipinggiran ranjang dan menarikan jari jarinya diatas surai milik Baekhyun. Lembut dan wangi.

"Baek, bangunlah. Perutmu harus diisi dulu jangan sampai kosong"

Dengan hati hati Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun, bukannya bangun Baekhyun justru menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan menendang pantat Chanyeol sampai pria itu jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Pergi sana! Jangan menggangguku Park!"

"Baekhyun? Ada apa denganmu?"

Chanyeol berdiri dan menarik selimut Baekhyun dengan sedikit sentakan. Baekhyun yang semakin jengah mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan turun dari ranjang. Mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol tepat di matanya dengan wajah geramnya. Telunjuk ia jatuhkan tepat di dada Chanyeol dengan pukulan berkali kali.

"Kau yang ada apa?! Kau pria menyebalkan. Mengerti!? Sana pulang!"

"Kau mengusirku?! Ada apa denganmu Byun? Jangan seperti anak kecil!"

"Aku memang anak KECIL! Puas? Dari dulu aku memang anak kecil, sikapku anak kecil, mengganggu dan mengekorimu karna aku anak kecil bahkan aku merengek karna aku anak kecil. Aku tidak bisa apa apa karna aku anak kecil dan aku suka bergantung padamu karna aku ANAK KECIL! Jadi pergilah agar kau tak lagi mengurus anak kecil yang menyebalkan ini Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terdiam dengan mulut yang sudah terbuka namun tertutup lagi tak tau harus berbicara lagi. Menatap lekat tepat diwajah Baekhyun yang berkacak pinggang sedang kepala ia palingkan tak ingin melihat Chanyeol sedikitpun dengan nafas yang terdengar memburu.

Baekhyun marah. Chanyeol tau itu.

"Hei.." suaranya melembut sedangtangan terangkat ingin menyentuh yang lebih kecil namun apa yang ia harapkan, sebuah penolakan dengan Baekhyun yang mundur satu langkah.

"Pulanglah...kumohon. Pulanglah"

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku tak bermaksud melupakan ulang—"

"Aku bahkan tak peduli dengan hal bodoh itu Yeol. Kau tak akan pernah mengerti jadi kumohon pulanglah. Aku benar benar lelah"

Chanyeol ingin egois dengan tetap tinggal di sana menyelesaikan apa yang menjadi masalah mereka berdua. Jika Baekhyun bilang Chanyeol tak mengerti maka Chanyeol berniat meminta Baekhyun untuk membuatnya mengerti yang membuat sahabatnya begitu marah. Namun Chanyeol tau itu akan semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Makanlah meskipun itu hanya sedikit."

Dan Chanyeol meninggalkan sebuah kecupan ringan dikening Baekhyun dan beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Jangan sembarangan menciumku _giant._ Karna aku akan semakin sulit untuk melepasmu"

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, memejamkan matanya mencoba berfikir apa yang salah antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Kenapa segalanya begitu berubah. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertengkar sampai berhari hari. Biasanya Baekhyun akan merengek jika sehari saja mereka bertengkar karna hal yang begitu sepele. Tapi kali ini benar benar menguras pikiran Chanyeol.

Pria itu mengingat Dimana Baekhyun mulai berubah. Berubah dari Baekhyun yang mulai menghindarinya. Ya, Chanyeol menyadarinya kerenggangan persahabatannya.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya dan menggunakannya sebagai bantal. Menatap langit langit kamarnya mencoba mengingat segala hal mengurutkan dari mana saja semua berubah?

Dan malam itu satu hal yang tak bisa Chanyeol sangkal jika titik mulai itu berasal darinya.

 **e)(o**

"B.I kau dimana? Ayo bertemu….. YAK! PEMALAS KAU TAK AKAN BERHASIL JIKA TAK MENURUTIKU."

Baekhyun kesal dan makin kesal. Menyambar ranselnya dan keluar rumah. Bersyukur Baekbom tak dirumah jadi tak perlu mendengarkan pertanyaan beruntun dari kakaknya itu. Baekhyun menghentikan taxi dan segera pergi ke Kampus kembali.

"Hyung aku pinjam ruangan music untuk dua hari kedepan." Baekhyun menemui Suho yang saat itu memang sedang di kampus mengurus kesiapan anggota juga acara yang tinggal satu bulan. Sempat terkejut namun untuk pertama kali melihat Baekhyun yang berbicara serius dan tegas membuat kepalanya mengangguk begitu saja. "Jangan biarkan anggota lain menggunakannya. Aku akan full dua hari ini. Aku sudah meminta ijin padamu hyung"

"O-oh. Ya."

Dan Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja setelah menutup pintu cukup keras menyadarkan Suho sari keterpakuannya.

"Aneh. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Aish…bodoh kenapa aku mengiyakan saja"

Pasalnya selama ini Suho tak pernah mengijinkan anggotanya meminjam ruangan secara pribadi lebih dari sehari. Jika melanggar Suho akan meminta biaya tambahan untuk tambahan dana club. Dan kali ini Suho merasa sangat bodoh karna kecolongan dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat berubah tiba tiba. Siap siap saja Suho mendapat protes dari anggota yang lain. Karna kunci ruangan sudah berada di tangan Baekhyun untuk dua hari kedepan.

Baekhyun yang serius didepan sebuah piano dengan jari yang bergerak menari nari adalah sebuah keindahan yang tak bisa ditolak siapapun. Hanya B.I yang tak mempan dengan itu.

BRAK!

"Astaga nyawaku selamat akhirnya" B.I sampai tepat waktu.

Pria itu rela berlari dari gedung fakultasnya ke ruang music setelah mendapati kemarahan Baekhyun melalui panggilan tadi.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya tanda menyuruh B.I untuk mendekat.

"Aku sudah menyewa tempat ini untuk dua hari."

"APA?! Kau gila hyung? Aku dengar Suho hyung akan meinta dendan jika lebih dari 24 jam. Aku tidak mau. Kau saja yang nanti membayarnya aku tak akan mau mengeluarkan uangku. Aku sudah berhemat karna agensi tak memberiku uang dan hanya menyuruhku berlatih berlatih dan—"

"Gratis. Kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku tau kau rapper tapi ku kira kau hanya cerewet saat bernyanyi tidak kusangka kau cerewet juga. Hahahaha..."

"Aku tidak seceret ini biasanya" gerutu B.I dan mulai menempatkan posisinya didepan komputer sekaligus mengeluarkan _laptop_ yang sudah seperti kekasihnya yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun. Ya, ketika pria yang sering disebut jenius itu memiliki sebuah ide untuk sebuah lirik maka benda mati itu akan segera ia keluarkan dan tangan dewa itu akan segera menari diatas _keyboard_ dengan indah.

Satu lagi, jangan pernah mengajaknya berbicara atau kau akan terkena amukan sampai berhari hari.

"Baek _hyung_..."

"Hm"

"Kudengar dari Suho _hyung_ kau baru saja sembuh"

"Hm"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau istirahat dulu"

"B.I..."

"Ya?"

"Ayo kita selesaikan dengan cepat dan istirahat"

"O-emh. Ya, _hyung_."

Seperti yang diharapkan. Baekhyun mendengarkan apa yang sudah B.I kerjakan, satu kata 'Memuaskan' bahkan Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar hingga ketelinga, mata sabitnya berbinar takjub menatap lirik lagu di kertas yang sudah diangkatnya tepat didepannya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu juga Suho _hyung_ setelah acara selesai" masih dengan takjub Baekhyun berkata.

"Kenapa tidak hanya aku?"

"Hei. Tanpa Suho _hyung_ aku mana bisa satu grup denganmu adik kecil"

B.I yang dipanggil adik kecil itu terkekeh mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak. Baekhyun memang lebih tua darinya namun lihatlah betapa jauh perbedaan tubuh mereka Dimana Baekhyun lebih mungil darinya, sudah begitu orang yang dia panggil _hyung_ itu berkata dengan centilnya layaknya seorang gadis.

"Tunggu"

Kerutan muncul saat Baekhyun menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya kurang sedangkan B.I menunggu apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan juga rasa penasaran dan sedikit tegang apakah karya tangannya ada yang kurang? Jika ya maka ini akan menjadi kegagalan pertama nya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan liriknya?" Karna Baekhyun cukup lama tak melanjutkan kalimatnya jadi B.I mulai menanyakannya.

"Kenapa tidak ada judulnya?" Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

HAH!

"Climax"

"Yak!" Teriakan Baekhyun dibarengi dengan pukulan cukup keras dikepala B.I membuat B.I juga ikut berteriak.

Bagaimana tidak. Kau ditanya apa judulnya dan kau menjawab tapi apa yang kau dapatkan? Pujian? Bukan. Tapi justru pukulan yang tidaklah pelan dan terus menerus sampai tatanan rambut B.I rusak.

"Kenapa memukulku?!"

"Dasar mesum!"

"APA?"

"Kau masih kecil kenapa otakmu mesum sekali?"

Sungguh B.I masih tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun mengatainya mesum? Dimana letak kemesumannya saat ini?.

Baekhyun mengipasi wajahnya dengan lembaran kertas yang dipegangnya dan mengalihkan wajahnya agar tak menatap pria lain disana. Sedangkan B.I masih saja tak mengerti meskipun berusaha ia coba untuk berfikir. Karna masih tak mengerti juga akhirnya ia dekati Baekhyun yang memunggunginya.

"Kenapa kau mengataiku mesum, _hyung_?" Protesnya masih tak terima juga tak mengerti jalan pikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendelik menatap B.I. Terlihat ada sedikit kemarahan yang tak dimengerti B.I.

"Kenapa memberi judul'klimaks' hah? Bahkan lirik ini terlihat menyentuh tanpa ada unsur cinta cintaan. Aku bahkan menangis hanya membaca liriknya. Tapi kenapa klimak? Dimana otakmu itu B.I? Sana selesaikan urusan selangkanganmu di toilet dan kembali pikirkan judulnya...ah tidak. Biar aku saja yang memberi judul"

B.I hanya menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar rentetan kalimat Baekhyun yang tak beritak, _menurutnya_. Dan sekarang B.I mengerti kenapa Baekhyun mengatainya mesum. Sambil mengusap usap rambutnya kembali menata B.I mendekati Baekhyun dan tersenyum menyeringai.

" _Hyung_. Bahkan aku tak bermasalah dengan selangkanganku. Sepertinya aku mengerti maksudmu. 'Climax' pakai awalan C dan akhiran X _hyung_ bukan klimaks saat kau menuntaskan hasratmu untuk sebuah pelepasan dari juniormu itu. Sebenarnya siapa yang mesum _hyung_? Aku atau kau?"

Satu kedipan.

Dua kedipan.

Hingga di kedipan ketiga Baekhyun masih terdiam tanpa sadar saat kertas lirik itu diambil B.I dan menuliskan judul lagu yang dimaksudnya.

Menyerahkan kertas itu kembali pada yang lebih kecil yang masih diam membeku dengan menempelkan tepat didada Baekhyun dengan sedikit dorongan untuk menyadarkan si 'pikiran mesum'.

"Berlatihlah agar pikiran mesummu itu hilang Baekhyun-nie _hyung._ Aku pergi beli minuman dulu"

 **Blam**

Pintu tertutup dan saat itulah Baekhyun menydari kebodohannya. Menatap judul lagu yang sudah B.I tulis dengan huruf kapital dengan ukuran besar besar memukul telak pikiran Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir sejauh itu?.

"Aish... dasar bodoh kau Byun."

 **e)(o**

"Suho _hyung_.?!"

Ketua club itu menutup mata dan menarik nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Didepannya saat ini sudah ada Jongin Jongdae dan pasangan duet mereka masing masing yang memperlihatkan wajah garang juga protes mereka.

"Kau menspesialkan Baekhyun ya?"

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Mereka adalah orang kesekian yang memprotesnya karna kebodohannya memperbolehkan Baekhyun menggunakan ruang latihan selama dua hari tanpa protes. Sejak tadi pagi saat sampai di gerbang kampusnya dia sudah dihadang beberapa orang hingga siang ini. Membuatnya makin pusing dan harus berbicara berkali kali menjelaskan kesetiap anggotanya yang protes dengan kalimat yang sama. Juga kata maaf yang tak pernah lupa.

"Suho _hyung_?" Itu Chanyeol yang datang dengan Kyungsoo partner nya juga kekasihnya.

"Oke, kalian duduklah dan aku akan menjelaskannya" keputusan sang ketua club karna sepertinya mereka semua adalah orang terakhir yang akan memperotes juga memusingkannya.

Dia benar benar merutuki kebodohannya terlebih mengingat Baekhyun selalu membuatnya ingin mengumpat.

"Aku tau kedatangan kalian semua kesini. Karna aku mengijinkan ruang latihan digunakan Baekhyun selama dua hari" mereka mengangguk. "Maafkan aku"

"Ya _hyung._..." itu Sehun yang benar benar memprotesnya.

"Kemarin Baekhyun mendatangiku malam malam. Saat itu aku memang masih dikampus. Aku akui aku melanggar peraturan yang aku buat sendiri tapi itu bukan karna aku **pilih kasih**. Okey?" Segera ia perjelas agar tidak semakin memunculkan prasangka buruk.

"Aku hanya tak terbiasa melihat Baekhyun yang biasanya. Semalam dia benar benar berbeda. Dia datang dengan wajah serius dan bicara _to the point_ dan asal kalian tau, sorot matanya benar benar menakutkan. Kalian tau sendiri bukan bagaimana Baekhyun itu. Dia tidak pernah serius dan untuk pertama kalinya dia meminjam ruangan. Selama ini Baekhyun selalu berlatih dirumahnya sendiri. Aku hanya terkejut dan kepalaku tanpa kusuruh mengangguk begitu saja. Baekhyun mengambil kunci dan pergi begitu saja. Apa kalian tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun?"

Itu benar jika Suho seperti tersihir dengan Baekhyun dan penjelasannya barusan mendapatkan anggukan dari beberapa disana, Luhan Jongdae Jongin dan Yixing.

"Apa karna Baekhyun baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya jadi otaknya agar berubah?" Pendapat Yixing pertama kali dengan telunjuk diarahkan disamping kepala kanannya samping memutar telunjuknya.

Jika Jongin dan Luhan tertawa akan pendapat Yixing yang selalu aneh itu berbeda lagi dengan Sehun yang masih memegang dagunya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, pertanda ia tengah berdikir.

"Kurasa bukan itu. Baekhyun _hyung_ bahkan pernah sakit lebih parah dari itu. Lagi pula dia bukan sedang amnesia atau sejenisnya hingga merubah otaknya begitu. Baek _hyung_ akan seperti itu saat dia merasa terpuruk, sedih atau marah tapi tidak bisa melampiaskannya."

"Ya, itu benar. Aku juga ingat dulu saat masih sekolah Baek _hyung_ pernah melakukan hal yang tak biasa dilakukannya. Saat itu bukankah Baek _hyung_ dan Chanyeol _hyung_ sedang bertengkar?"

Semua diam saat Jongin membenarkan apa yang Sehun katakan. Menohok seseorang yang lain yang juga berada disana sedang mata yang lain seperti diperintah sang atasan begitu saja menatap Chanyeol.

"Ekhem. Sudahlah biarkan saja Baekhyun menggunakannya. Anggap saja itu jatah Baekhyun yang tak pernah meminjam ruangan selama ini. Aaahh...kenapa aku lapar sekali. Jongdae-a ayo kita makan"

"Hahahaha...perutku memang lapar Luhan. Yixing ayo ikut"

Dan Yixing spontan membungkuk keteman yang lain dan berlari mengikuti Luhan dan Jongdae yang keluar terburu buru. Suho hanya menarik nafas ketika Jongin dan Sehun juga berdiri meninggalkan ruangan tanpa protes seperti ketika mereka datang tadi. Menyisakan dirinya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo disana.

"Chanyeol-lie?"

"Soo-ya, bisakah tinggalkan aku dulu?"

Chanyeol meminta dan meskipun itu cukup tak disukai Kyungsoo pada akhirnya dia mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Chanyeol masih duduk diam disana sedangkan Suho berjalan mendekat dan duduk disampingnya. Ikut terdiam beberapa menit hingga ia memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak sering berkumpul dengan kalian dan aku tidak begitu tau permasalahn apa yang terjadi. Tapi melihat Baekhyun semalam aku rasa yang Sehun katakan benar. Baekhyun sedang marah. Entah itu ke siapa. Jika benar itu denganmu akan lebih baik kau dan Baekhyun segera berbaikan. Sangat aneh melihat kalian yang biasanya bersama tiba tiba saja bertengkar begini. Kau yang mengerti Baekhyun jadi jangan sampai orang lain yang lebih tau tentangnya"

Pundaknya Suho tepuk beberapa kali sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Sepuluh menit semenjak Suho meninggalkannya Chanyeol berdiri dan mengambil ranselnya berniat untuk ikut cengan teman temannya sebelum pintu jati itu terbuka bersamaan dengan lengkingan suara yang dihafalnya diluar kepala.

" _Hyung_ aku ingin mengemba— likan kunci." Cicit suara terakhir melemah kala netra sipit itu bertemu bukan pada milik Suho justru Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

Kecanggungan terjadi setelah beberapa waktu kesunyian meliputi ruangan itu. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pertama kali dan meski tak ingin masuk namun Baekhyun sadar betul akan terasa aneh jika dia begitu terlihat ingin menghindari Chanyeol sementara. Karenanya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berucap kembali.

"Dimana Suho _hyung_ Chanyeol? Apa kau melihatnya?"

Chanyeol menatap sendu manik Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di pintu terbuka. Niat yang Baekhyun miliki untuk terlihat seperti biasa gagal karna Chanyeol hafal betul dengan kelakuan Baekhyun. Meski begitu Chanyeol berusaha mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun mau. Tak ada protes apapun dan dia melangkah untuk menepis jarak antara keduanya.

"Kau ingin mengembalikan kunci ruang latihan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miris kala jaraknya semakin dekat Baekhyun melangkah kecil kebelakang, membuat Chanyeol ikut berhenti sedang tatapan Baekhyun yang terlihat polos namun syarat akan penolakan bisa Chanyeol baca dengan mudah. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Berikan padaku. Nanti akan kuberikan ke Suho _hyung_ Baek." Telapak tangannya terulur didepan Baekhyun untuk meminta kunci.

"Tidak perlu Chan, aku yang meminjamnya jadi biar kukembalikan sendiri"

"Baiklah kalo—"

"Tapi kau sedang baik bukan? Jadi terimakasih mau mengembalikan ke Suho _hyung_ Chan."

Chanyeol berkedip kala jemari lentik milik Baekhyun menarik tangannya kembali yang sudah akan ia turunkan juga Baekhyun kini menggenggam tangannya meletakkan sebuah kunci kecil dengan gantungan _bunny_ kecil.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun menyadari raut kecewa milik Chanyeol saat dia menolak bantuan yang seharusnya tanpa Chanyeol tawarkan Baekhyun biasanya akan memerintah Chanyeol karna malas mencari Suho. Baekhyun yang mengingat tujuannya untuk terlihat biasa saja kembali ber _akting_ saat tangan Chanyeol perlahan turun.

Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun cukup lama hingga dia sadar jika Chanyeol telah melewatkan sesuatu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang hampir tertutup seluruhnya memperlihatkan sipitnya juga deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Kau tau aku juga sedang terburu buru dan aku malas mencari Suho _hyung_ jadi Chanyeol terimakasih tawaran brilliant nya... hahahaha"

"Baek? Kau masih lama!?" Dan suara lain terdengar dari balik ruangan. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang.

"Tidak!" Balasnya. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dan kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, aku harus pergi"

Tubuhnya berbalik setelah melambai berucap selamat tinggal dan melangkah keluar. Chanyeol yang seperti disadarkan menggenggam kunci dan melangkah lebih cepat untuk keluar mengejar Baekhyun. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat Baekhyun didepan sana sedang berjalan dengan pria yang beberapa hari mengusik pikirannya. Dia Kris, seseorang yang tanpa alasan khusus Chanyeol benci.

Tangannya mengepal sedang rahang semakin mengeras kala dilihatnya Baekhyun tertawa renyah kala Kris mengusap usap surai milik Baekhyun dan dengan beraninya merangkul bahu Baekhyun tanpa sebuah penolakan dari si kecil.

Hal yang seharusnya Chanyeol lakukan ketika menyadari jika poni Baekhyun memanjang hingga menutupi matanya. Harusnya Chanyeol yang mengusak surai itu, menyelipkan helai memanjang itu kebelakang telingan Baekhyun. Bukan pria lain yang masih baru saling mengenal itu.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol melempar kunci tepat dihadapan Suho yang tengah sibuk menyusun berkas berkas di atas meja. Pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun itu mengernyit dan menatap antara kunci dan Chanyeol.

"Dari Baekhyun."

Diambilnya kunci itu untuk dimasukkan kedalam aku ranselnya, kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya saat Chanyeol begitu saja duduk di kursi didepannya dengan tarikan nafas dalam dan keras, mengusak surai gelapnya acak hingga tak beraturan meskipun tak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampanannya.

"Masih ada sisa delapan jam." Suho melirik angka di pergelangan tangan kirinya, melihat waktu yang seharusnya Baekhyun gunakan. "Waktu yang cukup lama, kenapa Baekhyun sudah mengembalikannya?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak tau. Kemudian mendengus kembali. Mendengar dengusan juga raut wajah yang bercampur aduk Itu Suho duduk didepan Chanyeol.

"Kutebak, kau tak ada pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun bukan?"

"Dia menghindariku"

"Dan kau hanya diam"

"Dia dengan pria lain"

"Kau melepasnya"

"Tidak—"

"Kau, Ya"

Chanyeol tak mampu menjawabnya, karna Chanyeol tak memiliki jawaban untuk pembelaannya. Chanyeol yang terlihat kusut itu tak lepas dari tatapan Suho yang biasanya santai kini menjadi serius. Duduk tegak menghadap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Pulanglah. Diam dirumah dan jangan lakukan apapun selain merenungkan apa saja yang sudah kau dan Baekhyun lakukan."

"Maksud _hyung._?" Chanyeol benar tak mengerti kenapa Suho menyuruhnya dengan hal konyol seperti orang tua yang menyruh anaknya pulang untuk berhenti bermain dan tidur siang.

"Itulah dirimu. Sekarang katakan padaku, kau marah melihat Baekhyun dengan pria lain?"

Tak ada jawaban. Satu menit Suho menunggu dan masih tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"Aku tidak tau" jawabnya malas dan membuang muka. Sedangkan Suho yang mendengarnya tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau tidak tau? Kenapa? Bukankah hanya menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak' kenapa harus tidak tau?. Tidak seharusnya kau marah karna kau sekarang sudah punya kekasih. Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, prioritasmu bukanlah Baekhyun lagi tapi kekasihmu. Apa kau pikir Baekhyun akan terus mengekorimu yang sudah punya kekasih?. Jawaban nya tetntu tidak. Akupun jadi Baekhyun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Mencari kekasih juga." Jawab Suho enteng di kalimat terakhir dengan senyum remeh. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menoleh cepat kearah Suho dengan delikan tak suka dengan jawaban itu.

"Baekhyun masih kecil dia..."

"Itulah kesalahanmu Chanyeol. Kau mengaku sahabatnya dari kecil tapi kau selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun sama seperti dulu. Kau tak mengikuti usia kalian. Karna kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri tanpa kau sadari. Semua juga tau kau memanjakan Baekhyun layaknya adikmu dan tanpa sadar kau sperti mengasuh Baekhyun layaknya anak paud tanpa tau yang Baekhyun pikirkan juga rasakan"

Suho menjeda mencari tau juga membaca Chanyeol dari raut wajahnya. Berubah.

"Kita sama Chanyeol. Masa masa kita inilah dimana kita juga membutuhkan seseorang disamping kita, bukan teman, sahabat tapi lebih dari itu. Kau sendiri merasakannya bukan? Kau pacaran dengan Kyungsoo. Kau pikir Baekhyun tak ingin juga? Dia normal, Baekhyun yang kita lihat banyak tingkah seperti tak peduli apapun itu juga punya perasaan dan keinginan bagaimana jatuh cinta, dicintai sebagai kekasih. Sahabat, saudara sudah Baekhyun dapatkan."

" _Hyung_ apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

"Kau tak berhak marah jika Baekhyun kini tak lagi memprioritaskan dirimu."

Suho berdiri, mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri dengan kebingungannya. Pintu dia buka sedang kaki berhenti dan kepala sedikit menoleh kesamping.

"Aku melihat kejadian malam perayaan setelah penyambutan mahasiswa transfer. Kau dan Baekhyun diluar restaurant. Aku tak akan ikut campur tapi kuminta kau melakukan apa yang kusuruh tadi. Pulanglah."

Dan saat itulah sebuah tamparan tak kasat mata Chanyeol rasakan. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol dengan bodohnya melupakan apa yang terjadi mulai malam itu. Dan bahkan Suho yang hanya melihat dan mendengar begitu mengerti.

Chanyeol berlari keluar ruangan ingin mencari Baekhyun. Harusnya Baekhyun baru saja selesai mata kuliah terakhirnya sekarang. Dan Chanyeol segera menuju ke arah fakultas tempat Baekhyun dengan langkah panjangnya. Tak menghiraukan pejalan lain yang hampir ditabraknya. Pikirannya sekarang adalah menemui Baekhyun.

Melewati taman belakang untuk mengambil jalan yang lebih singkat itu Chanyeol lakukan. Cukup sepi hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang membentuk lingkaran kecil dengan buku juga laptop di hadapan mereka yang Chanyeol tau mereka berdiskusi. Beberapa hanya duduk duduk saja. Juga. Dua orang dimana yang lebih kecil duduk di bangku dengan ransel yang dia pangku dan seorang pria lebih besar kira kira tak jauh darinya tengah menunduk mensejajarkan wajah keduanya.

 **Deg…**

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin membunuh seseorang saat ini juga kala dengan beraninya pria besar itu mencium bibir tipis merah bak cherry. Dan saat itulah Chanyeol merasakan keretakan hatinya, hancur, kecewa, marah bercampur jadi satu. Bahkan langkahnya terhenti seperti ada magnet disepatunya yang menempel erat dengan tanah pijakannya.

Jadi begini rasanya? Apa kau juga merasakan yang seperti ini Baek? Atau lebih parah? Lebih sakit?

 **TBC**

Sudah yaaaa...apa lanjut?

Sabaaaar,.wkwkwk. Harusnya ini bisa selesai minggu kemaren sih ya. Cuma aq tetiba keserang flu selama dua hari ditengah ketikanku. Jadi ketunda deh.

Muakasiiih yang masih setia nunggu FlashLight dan yang meninggalkan review nya, yang fav and foll juga. Ku kasiih kisseu atu atu.


	9. Chapter 9

**FlashLight**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find yourself

...

..

.

By :

-byunnami-

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh?..apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya ketika waah itu begitu dekat.

"Matamu, Baek"

"Ada apa dengan mataku?" Baekhyun mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya kembali dengan bibir yang terkatub rapat. Kris semakin mendekat dan tiba tiba saja menyentuh dagunya dan sedikit menaikkan hingga Kris semakin dekat dengan wajahnya hingga wajah keduanya kini sejajar.

 _Astaga kenapa aku berdebar?_

Baekhyun benar benar merasakannya ketika deru nafas hangat Kris menerpa wajahnya. Hening beberapa saat, tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Hanya desau angin yang menerpa wajah mereka.

"Aku baru tau Baek, jika matamu sangat indah"

Blush..!

"Yak!"

Baekhyun mendorong badan Kris hingga pria dengan tubuh lebih besar darinya itu jatuh terduduk menimbulkan sebuah teriakan kesakitan karna pantatnya tepat mengenai tanah dengan cukup keras. Dan Baekhyun segera berdiri dan mendekap ranselnya di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa mendorongku?" Kris yang meringis sakit mengusap usap pantatnya sedang Baekhyun melirik Kris mencoba tak peduli dengan ransel yang didekapnya.

"Salah siapa kau menggombaliku!" wajahnya berpaling tidak ingin Kris melihat wajah memerahnya yang Baekhyun idak tau bagaimana isa wajahnya besemu begitu.

"Apa? Siapa yang menggombal?"

"Tentu saja kau! Kenapa bilang bilang kalau mataku bagus? Hah? Dasar perayu"

"Hhhhh….." Kris berdiri kemudian merangkul Baekhyun membuat si kecil terlonjak kaget dan segera melepaskan diri.

"Yaaaa jangan mendekat!"

"Kau ini. Siapa yang merayumu? Aku hanya berkata jujur. Apa salah? atau kau mau kubilang matamu seperti mata anjing?"

"Iiish., itu lucu" Baekhyun bersungut.

Kris yang mendengarnya hanya melongo tak percaya Baekhyun lebih suka dikatai seperti itu. Tapi Kris memang tidak merayu dan jujur dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Mata Baekhyun terlihat indah apalagi jika pria itu tengah tersenyum, akan nampak semakin indah membuat siapa saja akan terpesona dengannya.

Anehnya saat Baekhyun bersungut seperti itu Baekhyun terlihat berbeda.

 _Manis._

Baekhyun berjalan menghentak dengan gerutuan tak jelas, meninggalkan Kris yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya cukup jauh. Pria pemain basket itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng kemudian berjalan menyusul Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunna tunggu aku!"

"Enyah saja kau Kris!"

 **e)(o**

Niat awal ingin berbicara baik baik dengan Baekhyun dan meluruskan segala kesalahan yang terjadi gagal begitu saja dengan pemandangan yang menyakiti perasaannya. Chanyeol tidak marah dengan Baekhyun tapi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Marah kenapa dirinya hanya diam tanpa bergerak dan lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri.

 _Kau memang pengecut Chanyeol._

Setelah melihat Baekhyun yang dicium pria lain, Chanyeol bergegas berbalik badan dan memilih untuk pergi. Mendatangi rumah Sehun tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dulu. Datang dengan rahang mengeras dan tak menghiraukan panggilan Sehun karna yang Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah diam dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang milik adik tingkatnya.

" _Hyung_ ,…"

"Diam Sehun!"

Dan Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya melihat sesuatu yang tak baik melilit kakak tingkat itu. Entah kenapa tapi Sehun memiliki pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyun _hyung_ lagi, benar kan?"

Tidak ada pergerakan dari Chanyeol ataupun tanggapan. Sehun mendekat menduduki meja belajarnya dengan bersedekap, menghadap Chanyeol yang telentang dengan satu lengan menutupi matanya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Jongin"

"Terserah"

Sehun benar melakukannya, menghubungi Jongin agar datang ke rumahnya. Tidak lama pintu depan terdengar di ketuk kemudian beberapa menit setelahnya pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan tubuh Jongin yang muncul dibalik pintu.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya saat Jongin bertanya setelah melihat Chanyeol, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di depat tv milik Sehun menyalakan _Playstation_ kemudian mengambil _stick_. Sehun menyusul Jongin mengambil _stick_ dan keduanya mulai bermain membuat suara berisik tak menghiraukan seseorang yang masih saja menutup wajahnya yang Sehun dan Jongin ketahui jika _sunbae_ mereka tidak sedang tidur.

Hingga suara tarikan nafas cukup keras mengganggu pendengaran Sehun, pria albino itu menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang terduduk dengan menyangga kepalanya dengan dua tangan. Hal selanjutnya yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah bergabung dengan dua _hoobae_ nya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya pria Jangkung yang melihat kedapan dengan pandanga kosong .

Jongin meletakkan _stick_ kemudian dengan wajah yang serius menghadap Chanyeol.

"Jangan jadi pengecut, apa sulit untuk berucap maaf? Maaf _hyung_ tapi semenjak kau berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo kau berubah. Oke, itu hal wajar hanya saja aku melihat disisi yang lain. Kau bodoh."

Chanyeol geram dengan perkataan Jongin barusan namun anehnya Chanyeol tak mengumpat atau memukul kepala Jongin seertiyang biasanya diakukan Chanyeol, pria ini hanya mendengus setelahnya. Chanyeol menoleh ketika dirasakannya sebuah tepukan di pundaknya.

Itu Sehun.

"Kau datang kesini bukan hanya untuk tidur, benar kan? Kau bisa cerita, _hyung_ "

Hening sesaat, Chanyeol tersenyum getir, mengusap wajahnya kemudian.

"Suho _hyung_ memberiku beberapa saran tadi. Jongin benar aku bodoh dan aku baru menyadarinya. Selama ini aku selalu menganggap jika aku yang paling mengerti Baekhyun, yang selau ada untuknya dan bahkan bisa dia andalkan. Semua berjalan baik baik saja namun kejadian beberapa bulan lalu membuat segalanya tak lagi seperti semula. Aku dan Baekhyun benar benar menjadi asing"

Chanyeol tertawa miris mengingat segala hal yang terjadi beberapa waktu kebelakang antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Tadi aku juga berniat untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Tapi aku lagi lagi mundur dan berpaling memilih berlari kesini. Hhhh….benar benar pengecut"

Jongin menarik satu alisnya kemudia melihat kearah Sehun.

"Kenapa kesini?" Sehun kembali bertanya setelah mendapat isyarat dari Jongin.

"Karna aku marah"

"…"

"Aku menemui Baekhyun ke fakultasnya tapi yang aku dapati justru Baekhyun dengan si bule yang asik berciuman."

"Kenapa marah?"

"TENTU SAJA AKU MARAH…!"

"Kau tidak berhak marah _hyung_ , mungkin saja kau salah lihat. Kalaupun memang benar mereka berciuman ya sudah apa masalahmu? Mungkin juga kan mereka memang sudah pacaran seperti kau dan Kyungsoo. Jadi, wajar saja sepasang kekasih berciuman."

Jongin mendengus setelah berkata panjang dan melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang tak suka dengan apa yang Jongin katakan. Sedangkan Sehun menganguk anguk setuju.

Itu lucu.

Dan Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala setelahnya saat menemukan bagaimana wajah yang sarat akan kepuasan dari Jongin yang berhasil membuat _mood_ Chanyeol semakin buruk. Jongin terlihat sangat ingin menohok Chanyeol dan Sehun paham akan alasan pria tan itu. _Karna itu jga yang ingin Sehun lakukan_.

Tapi apa yang Jongin katakan memang tidak salah, hanya saja Jongin terlalu jelas menyalahkan Chanyeol.

" _Hyung_ , mau mendengarkanku?"

Dan Chanyeol langsung menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sehun begitu juga dengan Jongin karna Sehun terlihat begitu serius. Tidak ada jawaban 'ya' atau bahkan anggukan tapi Sehun tau dua orang disana tengah menanti apa yang akan dirinya katakan.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ memang kecewa padamu dihari ulang tahunnya. Aku dan Jongin memiliki pemikiran yang sama untuk mendatangi Baekhyun _hyung_ saat pagi hari. Kupikir kau lupa karna…. Ya, aku tidak sengaja mendengar kau dan Kyungsoo janjian untuk melakukan kencan. Dan ternyata benar kau melupakan bahkan ketika hari berganti. Aku juga tidak berniat untuk mengingatkamu. Tapi sebelum itu pun aku melihat ada kekecewaan lain dari Baekhyun _hyung_ terhadapmu. Aku tak akan mengatakannya. Baekhyun _hyung_ terus menghindarimu, benar kan? Itu yang membuatmu marah dan sebenarnya kau menyadarinya. Bahkan aku sendiri juga kesal, _hyung_. Melihatnya tiba tiba sakit dan lebih pendiam. Dan kalian sama sama menyadarinya jika jarak itu sengaja diciptakan oleh salah satu dari kalian. Atau mungkin memang kalian berdua"

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menciptakan jarak kami"

"Ya, kau benar. Baekhyun _hyung_ yang melakukanya. Pertanyaannya, karna siapa?"

Jongin yang hanya diam tiba tiba berdiri dan mengambil jaket juga kunci motornya. Berjalan kearah pintu membuat dua pasang manik lainnya bergulir mengikuti langkah anak itu.

"Aku ngantuk, jadi aku akan pulang. _Hyung_ , terimakasihlah pada Sehun yang mau bicara banyak begitu. Setidaknya kau memiliki kesadaran meski sedikit. Temui Baekhyun _hyung_ karna aku jujur tak suka memanggilmu pengecut dan bodoh. Aku pulang"

 **e)(o**

Mobil chanyeol terparkir dipinggir jalan depan rumah keluarga Byun. Tadi setelah jongin pulang Chanyeol terdiam menunduk mencerna segala kalimat yang Sehun dan Jongin katakan. Dua adik tingkatnya itu memang sangat mengenal dirinya dan Baekhyun dan ketika sesuatu yang salah terjadi maka dua orang itu juga yang akan mengerti. Chanyeol memang tidak salah untuk datang ke tempat Sehun dan membiarkan dua anak itu untuk mengatainya.

 _Tak apa, karna mereka melakukanya demi aku_.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah yang tinggi dan kokoh yang beberapa hari ini tidak sering dia kunjungi, _dan Chanyeol baru menyadarinya_. Baekbom yang membukanya seperti biasa dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk langsung masuk saja ke ruangan Baekhyun yang sedang bermain piano. Chanyeol mengangguk berucap terimakasih dan naik ke lantai dua. Punggung lebar yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya itu membuat Baekbom menghela nafasnya yang sedang bersandar di dekat pintu dengan tangan yang terlpat di dadanya.

"Aku selalu mengharap yang terbaik untuk kalian"

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengunci pintu ruang musiknya karena Baekhyun tau jika Baekbom tidak pernah masuk keruangan itu dan mengganggunya jika suara dentingan piano terdengar. Bahkan jika sudah masuk waktu makan pun Baekbom tetap tidak akan masuk. _Kecuali Chanyeol_.

Bukan karna apa apa. Alasannya adalah Baekhyun tidak suka diganggu dan Baekbom yang tidak mengenal tentang musik tidak membawa inspirasi apapun untuk Baekhyun dan lebih ke arah mengganggu karna kakaknya itu akan berubah menjadi leih cerewet ketika berada di runag music milik Baekhyun. Sedang Chanyeol jelas berbeda. Chanyeol menyukai musik sama sepertinya, mereka membuat lirik bersama dan bahkan Baekhyun sedikit tau tentang gitar juga karna Chanyeol yang mengajarinya. Jadi, Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol keluar masuk ruangannya. Terlebih, pria itu menjadi inspirasinya.

 _Tapi tidak untuk kali ini._

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun keluar ke taman yang dekat dengan rumah Baekhyun. Sedikit sulit memang untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar mau ikut bersamanya. Chanyeol perlu memaksa Baekhyun bahkan pria tinggi ini tidak peduli jika saat itu Baekhyun akan semakin marah padanya. Tapi tidak, Chanyeol memang memaksa tapi Baekhyun sedikitpun tidak terlihat marah padanya dan mengekori Chnayeol ketika mereka keluar dan masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol.

Dan disinilah dua sahabat yang duduk di ayunan taman dengan saling diam tidak menatap satu sama lain.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dari ekor matanya, Baekhyun yang memegang sisi rantai ayunan dengan kepala tertunduk dan kaki yang memainkan pasir dibawah. Sejak sampai ditaman tadi Baekhyun tidak sekalipun mau menatapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum miris dan mulai memaju mundurkan ayunannya pelan dan santai sambil memandang langit malam yang seperti enggan untuk megeluarkan cahaya bintang bintang bahkan rembulan pun tak nampak untuk menyinari malam mereka. Walaupun Chanyeol masih bisa untuk melihat Wajah manis Baekhyun tetap saja wajah mungil milik Baekhyun akan nampak semakin indah ketika sinar bulan itu menerpa wajahnya.

 _Chanyeol menyukai itu sejak dulu._

"Kau ingat dulu kita setiap sore saat waktu mandi akan selalu melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang berada di taman. Membuat Baekbom _hyung_ menarik telinga mu sampai merah dan memukul pantatku. Lalu kau akan menangis dan berujung aku yang menggendongmu pulang"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil ketika mengingat bagaimana lucunya Baekhyun ketika kena marah Baekbom dan menangis sambi mengusapkan hidungnya yang berair ke pundaknya. Pandangan Chanyeol mengarah ke langit sambil dan tersenyum mengingat masa kecil mereka dulu. Kebiasan Baekhyun yang merengek meminta ini itu ke Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk berkata tidak. Baekhyun yang sering merengut luu jika apa yang dinginkannya tidak dituruti, Baekhyun yang suka minta digendong karena lelah berjalan saat pulang sekolah, padahal jaraknya dengan rumah sudah sangat dekat. Meski begitu Chanyeol akan memberikan punggungnya untuk Baekhyun gelayuti.

Kebiasaan Baekhyun yang seperti itu dan kebiasaan Chanyeol yang selalu mengiyakan membuat Chanyeol melupakan jika mereka sama sama tumbuh berkembang menjadi remaja dan semakin dewasa, _bukan hanya dirinya_. Pikiran yang tentu berubah seiring bertambahnya usia mereka, hormon didalam tubuh mereka yang membuat adanya perasaan perasaan yang berubah juga, _bukanhanya Chanyeol_. Karna yang Chanyeol sadari hanya dirinyalah yang tumbuh dewasa sedang dirinya melihat Baekhyun tetap sama seperti dulu.

Dan kini Chanyeol mengakui jika pemikirannya itu salah.

"Aku mengingatnya"

Chanyeol segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun dan menghentikan gerakannya yang mengayun saat suara yang sejak tadi tidak keluar kini ia dengar lagi.

"Kau melakukannya, Yeol. Hehehe…. Terimakasih"

"Aku senang melakukannya"

Mereka kembali diam.

"Baekhyun-ah….. maafkan aku"

Hening. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya sedang gerakan kakinya berhenti denga kepalanya yang terangkat.

"Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya memintamu untuk memaafkan aku. Ketika seseorang mengatakan 'Park Chanyeol bodoh' itu memang benar bahkan aku lebih buruk lagi dari itu. Aku dengan tidak berperasaannya membicarakan pria lain dihadapanmu dengan senyum terkembang tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu. Dan aku terlalu bodoh tidak segera menyadarinya."

Chanyeol menyadari kesalahan fatalnya yang memang tidak seharusnya Baekhyun maafkan. Saat Chanyeol dengan tidak berperasaannya membawa Kyungsoo di depan Baekhyun, mengatakan jika dirinya menyukai Kyungsoo setelah pernyataan Cinta Baekhyun padanya dan pacaran dengan kyungsoo secara terang terangan. Memperlihatkan kemesran mereka di depan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melupakan perasaan Baekhyun yang pernah menyatakan cintanya ke Chanyeol. Melupakan hati kecil lain yang mungkin tengah teriris sakit dengan tontonan tontonan di depannya.

"Kau menyalahkan dirimu, Yeol?"

"Aku memang salah Baek"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu karena aku. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu karna itu hal wajar yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih, bukan? Jadi kenapa mesti minta maaf? Lagipula aku tidak berhak melarangmu."

Memang benar, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyalahkan Chanyeol yang bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo. Karna Chanyeol berhak untuk melakukannya dan baekhyun tidak berhak untuk melarang Chanyeol. Apalagi jika harus menyuruh Chanyeol pacaran sembunyi sembunyi demi dirinya. Bukakah Baekhyun aka sangat tidak waras dan kejam?.

"Tetap saja akulah si brengsek yang mengaku sebagai sahabat yang paling mengerti dirimu. Tapi aku salah, bahkan untuk memahami mu saja aku tidak bisa."

"Kau seperti ini apa karna kau menyadari aku yang menghindar" Chnayeo mengangguk.

"Kau marah padaku karna banyak hal menyakitkan yang aku berikan padamu dan membuatmu muak hingga berakhir dengan menghindariku. Kita bertemu lalu saling menyapa dengan canggung. Itu aneh dan mengusikku. Aku mencoba memperbaikinya tapi setiap kali aku ingin menemuimu kita selalu saling menatap asing. Kita menjadi orang asing"

Karna kelakuan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sakit hati dan tentu saja Baekhyun marah padanya hingga sahabat yang hampir setiap malam dipeluknya itu berusaha menghindarinya lalu keduanya menjadi asing satu sama lain.

"Maaf untuk menghindarimu, Yeol. Aku mengakuinya."

"Baek…."

"Aku melakukannya karna aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku. Aku merasa cemburu dan aku seperti anak kecil yang merasa milikku telah direbut orang lain. Tapi aku sadar kau sahabatku yang bisa dimiliki siapapun yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak bisa mengikatmu untuk diriku karna aku tidak berhak percayalah, Yeol sedikitpun aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu dan itu murni dari diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa berfikir dewasa. Aku menghindar juga karna aku ingin belajar, belajar memahami dirimu, memahami posisimu dan posisi Kyungsoo dan saat aku menyadarinya aku sangat malu pada diriku sendiri. Aku malu jika bertemu dengan kalian. Jadi aku ingin menghilangkan apa yang mengganjal di hatiku"

Baekhyun tidak suka Chanyeol menyalahkan dirinya karena bukankah hal wajar jika sepasang kekasih bermesaraan? Baekhyun mengakui dirinya yang menghindari Chanyeol. Tetapi itu karena Baekhyun yang masih belum bisa _move on_ dan mencoba untuk bangkit. Baekhyun pikir memang itu cara yang ampuh menurutnya. Lagi pula Baekhyun juga ingin berfokus dengan penampilannya nanti dengan .B.I.

"Lagi pula sekarang aku sedang ingin mempersiapkan penampilan terbaikku di atas panggung nanti. Jadi aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan musik yang aku dan B.I buat. Dan aku bersyukur akhir akhir ini pekerjaan itu membuatku sedikit melupakan hal hal yang mengangguku sebelum belumnya. Jadi Chanyeol jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu atas kelakuan kekanak kanakkan ku. Jika kau meminta maaf kepadaku, maka aku juga ingin meminta maaf karna membuatmu sedih atas kelakuanku belakangan ini. Bagaimana? Saat ini kita baikan dan berteman lagi. Aaah memang kita kan teman hahaha"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sipit matanya yang melengkung dan kelingking yang mengarah di depan wajah Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol merasakan tikaman tajam yang menikam jantungnya tak kasat mata.

 _Sebesar itukah perasaan Baekhyun?_

Ini memalukan untuk Chanyeol yang melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berkata dengan tenang dan lancar tanpa serak yang terdengar sedikipun. Chanyeol merasa aneh ketika dirinya mendengar kalimat baekhyun yang seolah ingin membuang perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol. Entah kenapa tapi Chanyeol tidak suka jika harus mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Baekhyu benar membuang perasaannya.

Kelingking mereka bertaut. Baekhyun yang mengambil kelingking Chanyeol saat pria tinggi itu tak juga mengangkat kelingkingnya untuk bertaut dengan kelingkingnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis dengan kepala yang sedikit miring hingga senyum itu berubah semakin lebar hingga mata sipit itu membentuk bulan sabit yang cantik.

Senyum itu selalu berhasil menularkannya ke Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum meski ada hal yang masih mengganjal. Melihat itu Baekhyun kemudian melepas dan kembali menghadap ke langit sambil mengayunkan ayunannya pelan. Masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Meskipun bulan tidak menyinari wajah Baekhyun tetap saja cantiknya pria mungil disamping Chanyeol itu tidak berkurang dan mampu membuat Chanyeol tida bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baek…"

Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dan ketika Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang memperhatikan seluruh wajah baekhyun dari mata hidung hingga mata itu tiba dibagian bibir Baekhyun. Mengingatkan Chanyeol jika bibir itu tadi sempat di sentuh bibir pria bule itu. Mengingatnya membuat Chanyeol geram dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada rantai ayunan. Chanyeol kesal.

"Hm?"

Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dengan mata yang masih menatap bibir merah yang selama ini selalu mengerucut lucu dan pernah sekali dirinya cicipi malam itu. Dan sekarang entah bagaimana teapi Chanyeol sangat merindukan rasa manis itu, rasa yang selalu membuatnya ingin merasakannya lagi ketika menatap bibir milik Baekhyun.

Tangannya menyentuh tengkuk Baekhyun dan perlahan wajahnya mulai mendekat dan semakin dekat dengan mata yang tak lepas menatap bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang seolah tersihir itu hanya diam dengan jantung yang tiba tiba berdentum keras dan tengkuknya yang mulai merinding, bukan karna takut tapi perasaan aneh yang menggetarkan dirinya. Mata sipitnya berkedip sekali ketika lunak lain menyentuh bibirnya. Dua bibir itu kembali bersentuhan, _Chanyeol yang merasakannya_. Chanyeol menggerakan mulutnya untuk mengulum bibir bawah Baekhyun dan satu tangannya yang menarik pinggang Baekhyun semakin mendekat.

Mereka memejamkan mata dengan lidah Chanyeol yang menjilat bibir atas Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak memberikan perlawanan sama sekali. Ini terlalu mengejutkan dan terlalu tiba tiba bahkan tubuhnya tidak sedikitpun santai, dirinya benar benar menegang kaku tapi merasakan sensasi yang menyengat yang menggelitik perutnya. Ini terlali indah untuk rasa yang pertama kali Baekhyun rasakan.

Baekhyun tak mengerti apa yang sekarang terjadi, otaknya _blank_ sedangkan jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan sangat kencang seperti genderang yang ditabuh dengan kuat. Dan ketika Baekhyun hampir terlarut dalam ciuman Chanyeol sebuah sinar menyilauan menerpa wajah keduanya hingga tautan itu terlepas.

"Hei kalian anak muda! Astagaaaa…..anak jaman sekarang memang tidak tahu tempat. BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN BERCUMBU DI TEMPAT UMUM?! PERGILAH CARI PENGINAPAN.! Ck ck ck ck. Generasi anak muda jaman sekarang tidak bisa aku pahami" Seorang pria setengah baya membuka jendela mobilnya sambil teriak dan mengancungkan jarinya.

Rasa malu benar benar keduanya rasakan membuat Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dengan mengulum bibirnya yang terasa basah. Chanyeol yang juga sama merasakan rasa malu itu menoleh ke segala arah hingga dilihatnya pria yang meneriaki mereka berdua itu pergi. Chanyeol berdeham kemudian berdiri dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menjalankan mobil berlawanan arah. Bukannya mengantar Baekhyun ke rumahnya yang lebih dekat dengan taman justru Chanyeol membawanya ke apartment milik Chanyeol.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun yang ditarik tangannya masuk kedalam apartment Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tanpa ada kalimat diantara keduanya tidak mengerti. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan kemudian menutupnya. Menyentuh pundak Baekhyun yang kini mendongak menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku akan mandi dulu, Baek. Kau berbaringlah diranjang dulu dan aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Hm?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab karna Chanyeol yang terlihat tergesa gesa sejak tadi kini sudah berbalik badan dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya kemudian menunggu Chanyeol yang sekarang didalam kamar mandi. Bukannya seperti yang Chanyeol suruh untuk tidur duluan, justru Baekhyun hanya duduk di tepi ranjang dengan mata yang menatap pintu kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit dan pintu yang sejak sepuluh menit tadi Baekhyun tatapi itu terbuka dengan sosok Chanyeol yang keluar dengan _bathrobe_ yang membungkus tubuh yang masih terlihat titik titik air jernih itu membuat kulit dada yang masih terlihat itu berkilau. Baekhyun masih bergeming di tempatnya membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Chanyeol mengambil kaos dan celana training kemudian memakainya saat Baekhyun yang menyadarinya menundukkan wajahnya dengan jemari yang bertaut.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanyanya saat sudah selesai berpakaian dan ikut duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol…."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya kemudian Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol. " Kenapa membaku kesini padahal jarak taman dengan rumah ku lebih dekat, Yeol. Tapi kau justru membawaku kesini. Bagaimana kalau Baekbom _hyung_ mencariku. Aku tidak membawa ponsel"

"Lalu apa gunanya ponselku? Aku akan mengatakan pada _hyung_ kalau kau menginap di tempatku malam ini"

"Kenapa ingin aku tidur disini?"

"Bukankah kita sudah baikan Baek? Kau sudah memaafkanku, bukan?"

"Iya, itu benar. Kita sudah baikan, aku memaafkanmu dan kau memaafkanku. Lalu?"

"Ayo kita melakukan banyak hal seperti dulu. Aku sudah sering menginap dirumahmu dan kau….kau bahkan belum pernah menginap disini semenjak aku pindah di apartment ini. Aku rindu saat kita saling menginap. Apa kau keberatan?"

Baekyun diam menatap Chanyeol lama. Yang ditatap begitu lama mulai merasa salah tingkah kemudian berdehem cukup keras membuat Baekhyun berkedip dan sedikit menunduk.

"Park Chanyeol…."

Baekhyun memanggil nama lengkapnya dengan wajah tak lagi menunduk namun tatapannya mengarah ke jemarinya yang bertaut. Chanyeol menoleh dan saat itu Baekhyun juga tengah menatap Chanyeol, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Chanyeol-ah. Aku berfikir untuk tidak menjadi egois dan mencoba bersikap dewasa. Kita sahabat, itu benar dan aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi. Tapi untuk saat ini akan sulit untukku. Aku tidak ingin lagi memaksa diriku untuk bersikap baik baik saja saat bersamamu. Aku pernah mencobanya dan itu semakin membuatku menyakiti diriku sendiri. Aku masih mencintaimu sampai saat ini. Aku tidak ingin memaksa diriku sendiri untuk melepas perasaanku. Jadi, Chanyeol-ah kau tahu jika kau bersikap seperti biasa padaku, dekat denganku itu membuatku berharap padamu, mengharapkan perasaanmu sama sapertiku, mengharap aku bisa memilikimu. Mungkin kau akan biasa saja tapi dua sahabat dengan salah satu yang memiliki perasaan khusus untuk sahabatnya itu sulit. Dan sekarang posisi itulah yang sedang aku alami. Aku berfikir dan terus berfikir. Dan saat ini aku sudah memilih keputusanku untuk berfokus pada mimpiku, sebagai tujuanku. Jika kau terus begini maka aku akan terus berdiam di tempat, itu membuatku semakin sulit untuk melangkah. Kau juga tidak bisa seenaknya bersikap memanjakanku di depan Kyungsoo, kau harus tau jika itu bisa menyakiti kekasihmu, Yeol."

Baekhyun

"Bersikap dewasa, yaa. Baiklah aku mengerti"

Chanyeol naik ke atas ranjangnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan memunggungi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu merasa bersalah. Padahal Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun tidur ditempatnya seperti dulu sebagai sahabat dan Baekhyun mengecewakannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak berbohong jika itu akan sulit baginya. Baekhyun kemudian naik keatas ranjang dan ikut masuk kedalam selimut Chanyeol, memeluk tubuh yang membelakanginya dengan bersandar di pungung lebarnya. Memeluk hangat tubuh yang dulu suka memeluknya dan tak pernah memunggunginya. Ketika Baekhyun melihat bagaimana Punggung lebar itu disajikan dihadapannya Baekhyun tak mampu menahan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol"

Pelan suaranya yang terdengar serak, basah di punggungnya yang dirasakannya membuat Chanyeol tak bisa berada pada posisinya. Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan membenamkan kepala si mungil ke dadanya. Chanyeol tidak sanggup lagi melihat Baekhyun menangis, tersiksa karna dirinya. Tubuh kecil yang kini bergetar dalam dekapannya itu menyakitinya, membuat pria tinggi yang selalu terlihat kuat itu untuk pertama kalinya meneteskan airmatanya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon"

Chanyeol yang semakin merasakan tubuh bergetar Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk tidak mengangkat wajah mungil Baekhyun dan mengusap airmata yang sempat membasahi kaos bagian depan dan belakang miliknya. Dan benar saja saat jemarinya menangkup dagu milik Baekhyun wajah itu sudah memerah dengan mata yang sembab dan pipi penuh dengan airmata. Nafasnya sesenggukkan dan Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah karna kembali membuat Baekhyun menangis karna dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Baek…."

Baekhyun menggeleng dan ikut menatap Chanyeol seperti yang pria jangkung itu lakukan padanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Yollie?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan jemari mungil menyentuh pipinya, mengusap lelehan yang tidak Chanyeol sadari dan Chanyeol mebola ketika dirinya merasakan sebuah kecupan yang menyentuh bibir tebalnya. Baekhyun menciumnya dengan mata tertutup. Ciuman baekhyun yang bergetar dan bibirnya yang tak bergerak. Itu terjadi beberapa detik hingga Chanyeol merasakan bibir manis itu sedikit menjauh perlahan membuat Chanyeol tidak rela.

Chanyeol tidak rela membuatnya menarik sisi kepala Baekhyun untuk kembali bibir manis itu dirinya lumat. Iya, Chanyeol melumatnya pelan, melumat bibir bawah dan atas secara bergantian dengan mata mereka sang saling menutup. Baekhyun tak menolaknya, tangan mungil itu meremat kain dibagian dada milik Chanyeol. Tubuh mereka tak berjarak, kening yang bertaut dan bibir yang saling memberikan lumatan hingga Chnayeol yang mulai mendorong lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut Chanyeol kini mendapatkan akses ketika Baekhyun membukanya.

Mereka berciuman.

Mereka saling memeluk.

Dan….

Mereka melakukannya dengan sama sama menangis.

 _Setidaknya sebelum segalanya berubah kemudian pergi, ada satu hal indah dimana aku ingin mengenangnya dan membawanya bersamaku untuk kusimpan._

 **TBC**

Masih dalam suasana Birthday uri Park Chanyeol. Dan sebelum jam berganti hari maka Chapter 8 aku post hehehehehe…..

생일 축하해요 우리 박찬열,.

Special ulang tahun untuk Daddy Yeollie,.

Pesen buat Yeollie, aku mengingatkan seperti apa yang Baekhyunee katakan

"Jangan diet terlalu ketat sampe gak makan ini itu, makan apa yang kamu mau dan tetep jaga kesehatan. Kalo kamu sakit itu juga menyakiti Baekhyunee. OKAY? 생일 축하해요 우리 박찬열. Yang penting Chanyeol harus happy "

EXO-L love EXO

Terkadang kita harus melepas sesuatu yang berharga untuk kita miliki dan merelakan dirinya pergi.

Teruntuk yang sudah dengan sabar menanti chapter ini saya ucapkan terimakasih karna kalian sabar menunggu yang sudah lama gak aku sentuh. Aku tidak akan banyak alasan yang jelas aku tidak akan menghiatuskan 3 ff ku. Hehehehe… :D


	10. Chapter 10

**FlashLight**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find yourself

...

..

.

By :

-byunnami-

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kurasa kita perlu menambahkan liriknya. Bagian rapp ku sangat sedikit"

B.I menggigiti ujung pensilnya sambil membaca ulang lirik dibagian rappnya. Baekhyun yang juga sedang fokus mulai berdiri dari kursinya untuk menghampiri B.I dan coba membacanya. Memang benar, Baekhyun mendapat part sangat banyak, itu terlalu menonjol sedangkan partnernya hanya sedikit dan itu tidak akan seimbang juga terlihat jelek jika dibawakan di atas panggung.

"Apa perlu kita mencoba menyanyikanya? Bukankah kita belum mencoba bersama-sama?" tawar Baekhyun yang di angguki B.I

"Tidak buruk, ayo kita lakukan"

Mereka bernyanyi bersama, jika sebelumnya mereka menyanyi sendiri ketika berlatih kini semakin jelas ketika melakukannya secara bersama-sama, dimana letak kekurangannya sangat jelas. Baekhyun membantu untuk menuangkan beberapa lirik bagian rapp partnernya kemudian mereka mengulang untuk menyayikannya lagi, menambah dan mengurangi hingga dirasa lirik itu terdengar sempurna, tidak ada salah satu yang menonjol. Tidak peduli waktu yang mereka habiskan, perut yang berbunyi juga badan yang terasa remuk tidak di istirahatkan untuk sekedar merebahkan punggungnya.

Itu semua karna kompetisi yang sudah semakin dekat hanya tinggal menghitung hari jadi Baekhyun dan B.I memutuskan untuk memperbanyak intensitas pertemuan mereka agar siap setidaknya 90% ketika kompetisi sudah di depan mata. Mereka ingin menampilkan kemampuan terbaik mereka.

Hal serupa juga terjadi di kelompok lain seperti Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan yang sering membolos untuk mencuri waktu berlatih menari namun sedikit kejadian buruk terjadi dengan kaki Luhan yang sempat cedera karena salah gerakan membuatnya jatuh dan kakinya membengkak. Kemudian ada kelompok dari pasangan Yixing dan Jongdae yang juga sudah matang persiapannya yang bahkan terlihat paling sudah siap diantara kelompok yang lainya.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo juga sama seperti yang lain, mereka semakin sering bersama demi kompetisi itu. Meski pria itu terlihat sering menghilang tiba tiba saat kuliah berlangsung.

"Kyungsoo, bisa ikut aku setelah jam mata kuliah ini selesai? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan kursinya dengan tampang yang serius.

"Kita punya banyak waktu, Chan."

"Tapi aku tidak, Soo" Chanyeol sedikit memohon di nadanya. Kyungsoo menatapnya beberapa deik hingga bibir itu merekah dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah…sekarang duduklah sebentar lagi dosen akan masuk"

"Aku...maaf tapi aku akan bolos. Aku tunggu di atap. Aku pergi dulu"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menghentikan chanyel pria jangkung itu sudah lebih dulu belari keluar kelas membuat helaan nafas Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memang sedikit berubah sejak beberapa waktu kebelakang dan Kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

Tidak hanya dengan Kyungsoo Chanyeol berubah tetapi sejak terakhir pertemuan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malam itu keduanya tidak pernah bertemu lagi, Chanyeol yang tidak lagi berusaha untuk mencari Baekhyun ketika di kampus, tidak pernah menjemput dan mengantar, bahkan untuk pertemuan di kantin, begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang sudah tidak lagi berusaha untuk menghindari Chanyeol.

Karna tanpa dia menghindar Chanyeol mulai menjauh. Keduanya sama-sama fokus untuk kompetisi.

 **e)(o**

"Kenapa tidak bilang! Tau begitu aku bisa membawa motor, sialan" umpat Jongin ketika di parkian, sedangkan Sehun hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. Jongin sudah menendang ban mobil milik si albino tidak peduli jika si pemilik akan lebih marah darinya.

"Aku juga tidak tau sebelumnya bodoh. Ibu menghubungiku tiba tiba memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Dan kau pikir aku mau jadi anak durhaka hanya untuk teman hitamnya dan mengorbankan jatah bulananku?"

Benar mana mungkin Sehun akan memilih Jongin? Jongin itu tidak pernah membawa kendaraan sendiri karna dia selalu berangkat dan pulang bareng Sehun karna mereka searah. Tapi hari ini saat perjalanan ke parkiran ponsel Sehun bergetar dan ternyata ada panggilan dari ibunya, menyuruh Sehun untuk cepat pulang soalnya mau di suruh untuk menjemput ibunya di pasar setelah belanja.

Dan Jongin mau tidak mau akhirnya membiarkan Sehun pergi karna mengomel dan marahpun juga akan percuma, letak rumah Jongin dengan pasar berlawanan arah. Jongin kemudian menimang nimang untuk ikut pulang temannya yang lain dan nama Chanyeol terlintas, Jongin segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Lima menit dan tidak ada balasan chat dari Chanyeol, panggilannya juga tidak di angkat.

"Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh…Kyungsoo hyung?"

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya membuat Kyungsoo ikut menoleh ke belakang mencari tau apa yang adik tingkatnya itu lihat?

"Dimana Chanyeol hyung?" aaah…Jongin mencari Chanyeol karna mendapati kekasih si caplang itu sendirian.

"Dia sudah pulang sejak tadi"

"Apa? Hyung tunggu…."

Kyungsoo kembali berjalan setelah membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Jongin mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyamai Kyungsoo hingga dia sejajar dengan si kecil.

"Kalian tidak pulang bersama?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Chanyeol tidak mengikuti beberapa kelas, aku tidak tau dia kemana"

Jongin berhenti tiba tiba merasa aneh Kyungsoo sebagai kekasih Chanyeol tapi tidak tau kemana kekasihnya pergi? Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengannya dan memilih untuk lanjut berjalan hingga disampingnya terlihat Jongin yang ikut berjalan.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama saja hyung. Sehun juga meninggalkanku"

"Apa kalian pacaran?"

"He? Apa?"

"Kau dan Sehun"

"TIDAK! Aku tidak doyan orang semacam Sehun, hyung"

Jongin bergidik saat mengingat wajah Sehun melintas di kepalanya, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya tertawa merasa lucu. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berdua selalu bersama-sama dalam segala hal jadi hal wajar jika orang lain akan curiga jika Jongin mungkin saja pacaran dengan Sehun. Dan Kyungsoo rasa tidak hanya dirinya tapi beberapa orang mugkin juga sependapat.

Mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki karna Kyungsoo bilang dia mau mampir dulu ke toko buku yang dekat dengan kampus dan Jongin memutuskan memilih untuk menemani Kyungsoo mencari buku sambil mengajaknya bicara, meskipun Kyungsoo tidak pernah benar benar peduli dan melihat Jongin, si pemilik mata doe itu lebih sibuk melihat lihat buku.

"Kyungsoo hyung, bagaimana dengan kompetisi?" mulutnya mulai berceloteh dengan tubuh yang dia sandarkan di rak buku memperhatikan Kyungsoo sambil bersedekap.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" timpalnya masih sibuk membuka buka buku.

"Persiapanmu dan Chanyeol hyung"

"Kami siap, kurasa?"

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam, dia tau jika jawabannya membuat Jongin bingung dan Kyungsoo tidak berniat menjawab kebingungan Jongin. Jongin tau jawaban dari sang kakak tingkat terlihat sedikit ragu dan Kyungsoo memilih meninggalkan pria sedikit gelap itu untuk berpindah ke rak yang lain. Dan Jongin kembali mengekori lagi.

"Kompetisi semakin dekat dan jujur saja aku sedikit nervous terlebih Luhan hyung masih cedera walaupun sudah mulai memulih. Tapi Luhan hyung masih belum bisa ikut latihan lagi. Berbeda dengan kalian hyung, pasti menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol hyung" Jongin sedikit memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Tidak juga"

"Eh? Benarkah?" Jongin menyipitkan matanya "Aaa… tapi benar juga. Bagaimana hubungan kalian? Kenapa aku jarang melihat kalian bersama-sama ya hyung? Kalian…..tidak bertengkar, kan?"

"Apa kami terlihat bertengkar?" Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya dan bukannya menjawab justru melempar tanya membuat Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit cengir saat menatap mata doe itu menatapnya tajam.

"Aku hanya bertanya hyung. Kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul di kantin atau keluar bersama seperti biasa kan? Dan saat aku bertemu Chanyeol hyung kau tidak ada begitu juga sebaliknya, sepeti saat ini. Yaa kupikir mungkin kalian sedang bertengkar atau bagaimana. Itu karna aku peduli dengan kalian, ok"

Kyungsoo menatapnya lama membuat Jongin mundur selangkah dan akhirnya bernafas lega saat Kyungsoo tidak berucap apapun dan melangkah ke bagian kasir. Setelah melakukan pembayaran Kyungsoo dan Jongin lanjut berjalan menuju ke halte.

"Hyung, malam minggu nanti aku dan Sehun akan pergi dengan Baekhyun hyung, dia bilang akan mentraktir kami berdua tapi aku belum tau akan kemana katanya bersenang senang sebelum kompetisi. Hehehe…. Apa kau juga punya rencana untuk kencan dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

Dan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi mengabaikan ocehan panjang Jongin kini berhenti berjalan dan menatap kearah si adik tingkat.

"Entah, kurasa tidak"

 **e)(o**

"Kau latihan lagi?" mendapat anggukan membuat Luhan mengerang sambil mengusak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Pandangannya ia alihkan kearah Jongdae dan Yixing yang sejak tadi mengabaikannya kemudian Luhan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja menghadap Baekhyun di depannya. "Di agensi anak itu lagi?" tanya Luhan dengan nada sedih. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menoleh kemudian menganguk lagi.

"Kenapa denganmu Lu?"

"Aku iri dengan kalian" Luhan serius mengatakannya dan Baekhyun tidak harus bertanya alasannya saat Luhan menunduk menatap kakinya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, kalau kau disuruh istirahat berarti kau harus menurutinya atau justru kau semakin parah? Kau sudah berlatih keras, kemampuan tarimu juga tidak perlu diragukan jadi jangan terlalu sedih, Lu"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun intens merasa aneh dengan kelakuan temannya satu ini. Kata katanya dengan mimik wajahnya yang serius dan perhatian seperti bukan Baekhyun yang biasanya. Jika dulu Baekhyun akan selalu bercanda menanggapi keLuhannya kini Baekhyun sudah layaknya kakak yang menasehati adiknya karna sangat mempedulikannya. Dan itu sangat aneh untuk Luhan.

"Baek?"

"Apa?"

Luhan diam, meneliti Baekhyun dengan seksama dan berfikir haruskah rasa penasaran itu dia tanyakan? Karna Luhan sudah menahannya cukup lama dan saat ini dia benar benar penasaran. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di kelas bahkan Luhan tidak tau apakah Jongdae dan Yixing tadi pamit untuk keluar dulu atau tidak.

"Kau dan Chanyeol tidak baik baik saja kan? Jangan berbohong padaku!" Luhan segera menyela saat melihat Baekhyun sudah akan memotong kalimatnya dan mencari alasan lain. "Aku tau kalian membuat jarak. Entah darimu atau Chanyeol atau memang…kalian berdua? Yang jelas aku tidak suka dengan keadaan ini baek"

Baekhyun diam sesaat sebelum meletakkan kembali ranselnya, menatap Luhan yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang menjadi masalah tapi kalian benar benar sangat mencolok saling menjauh"

"Lu..."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Baekhyun diam. Dia juga tidak tau apa dia dan Chanyeol sekarang ini disebut dengan bertengkar? Dia meminta Chanyeol untuk menjauh karna dia yang takut dengan perasaannya, dia takut jatuh, dan Baekhyun takut goyah hingga membuatnya meminta Chanyeol agar saling menjauh. Karna dia masih merasa sangat pengecut.

Chanyeol hanya memintanya seperti Baekhyun yang dulu, yang selalu pria jangkung itu manjakan meski mereka seumuran tapi Baekhyun menolaknya. Karna bagi Baekhyun, menjadi Baekhyun yang dinginkan Chanyeol berarti Baekhyun akan tetap menjadi orang yang tidak akan Chanyeol lirik sebagai orang dewasa. Menjadi orang yang tidak diinginkan Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak suka.

Dan menjadi Baekhyun yang diinginkan Chanyeol itu menyakitinya.

"Kami sibuk, kau juga kan? Kita semua sedang sibuk untuk kompetisi. Dan aku tidak satu tim dengan Chanyeol lalu apa itu aneh jika aku jarang bersamanya?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu Baek. Kalian bertemu, kita berkumpul tapi kau dan Chanyeol tetap diam, tidak saling menyapa apalagi melihat. Jangan mencari alasan Byun Baekhyun"

"Aku jelaskan pun kau juga tidak akan percaya. Sudahlah aku harus segera pergi"

"Ya! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun berdiri di dekat pintu memperhatikan Luhan yang sedikit kesulitan dengan tongkat kruknya. Menghela nafas dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun kembali dan membantu Luhan.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, pulihkan dulu kakimu di rumah. Tapi kau tetap memaksakan diri"

"Diam saja kau kalau tidak mau kutanyai lagi"

Baekhyun berdecih 'Balas dendam, eh?' batinnya. Mereka berjalan pelan menyusuri Lorong yang masih saja terlihat ramai di sisi kana kiri dengan mahasiswa yang masih ada jadwal kuliah, atau sekedar main main karna malas untuk pulang lebih awal, meski sekarang sudah pukul dua siang.

"Baekhyuna!"

"Eh…?" Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung menoleh saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

Pria dengan tubuh jangkung dan atletis tersenyum merekah dengan tangan yang melambai dan saat dia merasa Baekhyun berhenti untuknya pria itu segera menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau ada di fakultasku?" dan Baekhyun merutuki mulutnya yang bicara saja tidak bias di filter dengan baik. Untuknya Kris telihat tidak mempermasalahkan kalimatnya.

"Aku ada urusan dengan temanku yang juga di fakultas yang sama denganmu dan saat aku mau pergi tadi aku melihatmu, kupikir aku salah orang ternyata benar itu kau, Baekhyun"

"Tunggu, bukankah kau yang menolong Baekhyun waktu sakit itu? Aku benarkah? Kalau tidak salah kau mahasiswa transfer yang cukup terkenal karna wajah tampanmu?"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya malu dengan kelakuan temannya dan sedikit melirik kearah Kris yang tersenyum seperti memaksa karna kalimat Luhan barusan.

"Namaku Kris. Mungkin kau lupa"

"Aaaah benar, namamu Kris"

"Kalian mau pulang?" Kris bertanya untuk memastikan karna kebetulan dirinya juga akan pulang. "Aku bisa mengantar kalian"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Luhan"

"Aku dan Baekhyun memang akan pulang, tapi kita beda arah"

"Xi Luhan!"

"Tidak masalah, akan aku antar kalian"

Luhan mengangguk cepat dengan senang hati tidak peduli atupun protes karna cubitan Baekhyun. "Sshh diamlah Baek, memangnya kau mau mengantarku dulu baru menemui B.I dan kau terlambat latihan?" bisik Luhan yang tentu saja mampu mempengaruhi Baekhyun.

Dan Kris benar benar mengantar keduanya dan rela menjadi seperti seorang supir karna Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk dibelakang.

"Jadi Baekhyun akan ke agensi?"

"Hm, benar"

"Baekhyun harus latihan karna sebentar lagi kompetisi akan berlangsung"

"Benarkah? Apa mahasiswa lain bisa melihat acara itu?" Kris menatap keduanya melalui spion.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa melihat penampilan kami. Setauku saat itu semua kegiatan perkuliahan di liburkan. Benarkan Lu?" entah kenapa Baekhyun selalu semangat jika ada temannya yang menyakan hari H kompetisi itu. Dia ingin banyak orang melihat penampilannya.

"Benar, pengumuman ada di madding setiap fakultas. Aku sendiri yang menempelkannya sebelum kakiku cedera"

"Kalau begitu aku akan melihat penampilan kalian"

"Tentu saja kau harus datang"

Dan Kris mengantar Baekhyun terlebih dahulu karna Baekhyun terlihat terburu buru karna Baekhyun tidak hanya mempunyai janji dengan B.I tetapi juga dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang akan menjemputnya nanti malam. Dan Kris barulah mengantar Luhan yang masih terlihat seperti serang supir.

 **e)(o**

Jongin tidak membual soal dirinya dan Sehun yang di ajak pergi oleh Baekhyun malam minggu ini. Mereka berdua menjemput Baekhyun di agensi B.I setelah mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun untuk menjemputnya setelah latihan selesai.

"Kita akan kemana sebenarnya?" Sehun menoleh ke samping bertanya pada si pengajak main yang senyum senyum mendengar Sehun bertanya kemudian merogoh ranselnya mencai sesuatu.

"Ta-daaaa…."

"Eh...bukankah itu kupon hyung?" jongn melongok ke depan melihat kertas kecil yang Baekhyun tunjukan.

"Benar. Baekbom hyung yang memberikannya"

"Coba kulihat" Jongin mengambil kupon itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan membaca setiap baris kalimat disana sampai matanya membola dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Hyung! Bukankah ini kupon untuk main billiard?" Baekhyun bersedekap sedkit sombong dengan mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

"SERIUS?" Sehun ikut menimpali dengan mulut yang sama menganganya dengan Jongin namun tetap fokus menyetir.

"Ya itu benar, dan itu tepat di dekat sekolah _SHS_ kita"

"Whaaaaa"

Jongin berseru senang dan bertepuk tangan sedang Sehun masih dalam mode tidak percayanya. Tentu saja mereka dulu pernah bermain disana setelah mengumpulkan banyak uang atau menunggu dapat traktiran dan jika ingin bersabar adalah menunggu orang baik memberikan kupon. Tempat itu sangat mahal namun sesuai dengan fasilitasnya. Dan suatu keberuntungan mereka mendapatkan kupon ini setelah sekian lama sudah tidak lagi kesana.

"High five!"

Memasuki ruang billiard dan lagi ketiganya dibuat mematung dengan tempat yang berubah drastis, dulu tempat itu sangat bagus dan sekarang semakin dan semakin bagus. Jongin segera berlari dan menyentuh papan billiard kemudian mengambil stick dan bergaya seperti seorang pro membuat Baekhyun ikut menyusul dan menirukan Jongin. Sehun si _ice prince_ bahkan tak kalah dengan kedua teman lainnya.

Mereka terlihat seperti idiot.

"Benar benar luar biasa."

"Jadi, ayo kita bertanding" Sehun berseru membuat Baekhyun dan Jongin memusatkan perhatiannya ke Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Apa kalian hanya akan main main tidak jelas saat gratisan seperti ini sangat jarang kita dapatkan? Ayolah seriuslah sedikit. Kita bukan anah _SHS_ lagi! Ayo bertanding dan yang kalah harus mentraktir makan malam ini juga"

"Call!"

Seru Baekhyun senang berbeda dengan Jongin yang nampak protes. Tapi benar juga jika mereka main main itu sangat disayangkan jadi mereka memutuskan untuk bertanding selama dua jam kedepan.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu dengan mereka yang bermain dengan saling bertengkar, bagaimana bisa? Karna Baekhyun si bukan pro bermain sangat payah. Sehun dan Jongin yang memang bisa selalu memperingati Baekhyun bagaimana cara bermain yang benar dan karna mereka bertanding tentu saja harus _fair_ tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak mau kalah dan disalahkan. Berakhir dengan Sehun yang geleng geleng kepala, membuang nafas kasar dan marah-marah sampai pria dingin itu meletakkan sticknya sedikit kasar tidak mau melanjutkan permainan lagi.

Sehun yang marah bukan sesuatu yang bagus, pria tinggi putih itu duduk di sofa dengan bersedekap sedangkan Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan kemarahan Sehun memilih untuk bermain dengan Jongin yang di angguki ogah ogahan. Baekhyun yang melihat cara Jongin bermain dengan malas kemudian melihat Sehun yang marah merasa permainan tidak seru sama sekali.

"Baiklah, permainan tidak ada yang menang dan tidak ada yang kalah. Tapi aku akan berbaik hati mentraktir kalian"

Tidak ada tepukan senang dengan teriakan Baekhyun, justru dengusan yang Baekhyun dengar dari dua bocah adik tingkatnya itu. Jadi Baekhyun mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli tiga bungkus jajangmyun dan menyuruh Jongin untuk membelinya. Sehun masih tidak merespon dan justru bersandar menyamankan duduknya ketika Baekhyun mendekat dan duduk mepet disampingnya. Sehun merasa Baekhyun sedang menyogok dia dan Jongin walaupun itu memang yang pria kecil itu lakukan berhasil.

Tidak lama Jongin datang dengan tiga bungkus jajangmyun dan beberapa makanan yang lain juga tiga minuman dan mereka bertiga menikmati makan malam itu dengan mulut penuh. Baekhyun memperhatikan Jongin dan Sehun yang makan dengan sangat baik dan lahap, sesuatu membuatnya bahagia melihat mereka makan dengan pipi yang menggembung begitu. Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Sehun dan saat pria itu menoleh Baekhyun mencubit pipi Sehun gemas.

"Maaf, jangan marah lagi. Oke?"

Sehun mengangguk ngangguk lucu setelah menelan makanannya dan meminum yogurtnya.

.

.

.

Setelah makan ketiganya memutuskan untuk pulang karena di kupon memang tertulis hanya dua jam, jika lebih mereka harus membayar. Sehun sudah menyerahkan kunci mobilnya ke Jongin untuk mengemudi tapi berhenti saat pintu terbuka dan dua orang lainnya datang.

Chanyeol dan Suho.

"Hyung….!"

"Oh?"

Teriak Jongin entah kenapa terlihat senang dengan senyumannya yang lebar dan segera menghampiri keduanya. Melakukan pelukan dengan Suho yang membuat Suho mengernyit melihat tingkah aneh Jongin.

Ada bermacam macam ekspresi dari kelimanya. Jongin yang nampak heboh dan senang, Sehun yang melongo, Suho yang ber 'Oh' ria dengan menatap satu satu tiga orang di dalamnya, Chanyeol yang diam berdiri di ambang pintu menatap kea rah baekyun dengan ekspresi tak terbaca dan Baekhyun yang sama seperti Chanyeol diam mematung kemdian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat ada Baekhyun di dalam dan setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu akhirnya mereka kembali saling melihat dengan keadaan yang sangat canggung.

"Hyung apa kau tau kami disini?"

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tau kalau kalian juga sedang ada disini" Jongin menarik tangan Suho dan mengajaknya duduk bersebelahan. "Kalian baru datang?" Suho mengambil onion ring yang masih tersisa cukup banyak dan melahapnya. Sehun kembali duduk begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, kemarilah apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

"He? Ah…ya"

Chanyeol ikut duduk di dekat Baekhyun karna memang hanya itu kursi yang kosong. Hening tiba tiba. Tidak ada sapaan dari Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun atau sebaliknya. Keduanya tidak saling melihat namun tiga orang lainnya menyadari hal itu.

"Jadi kalian sudah selesai?" Suho memecah suasana aneh yang dirasakannya dan mendapati ketiganya mengangguk serempak. "Aku dan Chanyeol baru datang, ayo main lagi"

"Kupon kami hanya dua jam, hyung" Sehun menimpali membuat Suho berhenti makan.

"Apa? Jadi kalian bermain karna kupon?" dan ekspresi terkejut yang berlebihan dari Suho membuat yang lainnya menggulirkan bola matanya.

"Kau mau sombong hyung?" Baekhyun menatap tajam Suho saat bertanya.

"Ah jadi kupon itu milikmu baek? Hahaha….baiklah ayo main lagi, aku yang traktir dan ayo bertanding"

"Baekhyun hyung tidak usah ikut" Sehun segera menyela membuat Baekhyun menoleh protes.

"Benar sebaiknya Baekhyun hyung tidak ikut. Dia tidak bisa bermain dan hanya merusuh lagi pula jumlah kita ganjil. Bagaimana mau bertanding?"

Dan Baekhyun semakin kesal dengan kalimat panjang Jongin yang menghinanya. Baekhyun memundurkan kursinya dengan wajah yang merengut kesal dan pindah duduk di sofa.

"Main saja sana! Memangnya aku peduli!"

Bukannya merasa bersalah justru empat orang lainnya segera berdiri, mengambil stick dan memilih anggota, Jongin dengan Suho dan Chanyeol dengan Sehun membuat Baekhyun terabaikan. Dia kesal dan semakin kesal saat melihat Jongin dan Sehun begitu menikmati permainan dibandingkan saat dengannya tadi. Dia benar benar jengkel dan merutuki dua bocah itu.

"Awas saja, aku tidak akan lagi mentraktir kalian. Dasar pengkhianat" omelnya yang tidak akan di dengar siapapun karna suara teriakan empat orang itu lebih dominan memenuhi ruangan.

Diam diam Baekhyun menikmati permainan yang dia lihat, memang jauh berbeda dengan saat sebelumnya. Bagaimana Suho yang mulai kesal karna timnya mendapat point lebih rendah sedangkan Chanyeol yang saat mendapatkan gilirannya, pria itu akan berubah dengan serius dan begitu fokus pada bola yang diincarnya, dan saat tembakan itu berhasil membuat point lebih tinggi Chanyeol akan berteriak dan mengepalkan genggamannya kemudian melakukan tos dengan Sehun.

Ya, fokus Baekhyun berubah hanya tertuju pada Chanyeol, diam diam dia akan bertepuk tangan pelan jika Chanyeol berhasil dan ikut cemberut saat gagal. Dan Chanyeol yang serius begitu benar benar sangat tampan. Baekhyun yang terlalu fokus dengan Chanyeol tidak menyadari mata lain yang juga memperhatikannya yang kemudian berubah menyeringai.

Mereka bermain sampai tengah malam dengan tim Chanyeol Sehun yang berhasil dengan point lebih tinggi. Dan Baekhyun yang ketiduran entah sejak kapan nampak begitu nyenyak dengan posisi yang bersandar di sofa dan kepala sedikit menekuk tidak nyaman yang terlihat lelah. Baekhyun memang lelah karna dia belum mendapatkan istirahat sejak pagi karna latihan dengan B.I ditambah lelah karna bermain dan kekenyangan.

"Lihatlah, Baekhyun hyung selalu saja ketiduran. Jongin kau gendong dia biar aku yang menyetir"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Lalu siapa? Dia itu kecil tapi berat"

Dan mereka berdebat dengan Baekhyun yang tidak terusik sama sekali.

"Kalian pulanglah, biar aku yang mengantar Baekhyun" sebuah suara berat menengahi pedebatan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Waaaa…Chanyeol hyung kau memang yang terbaik. Sehun ayo pulang"

"Eh…..tunggu….Jongin…."

Jongin tidak mendengarkan Sehun dan langsung menarik tangan Sehun untuk keluar dari tempat billiard meninggalkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Suho. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya. Dia mendengarkan semuanya dan menatap wajah tidur Baekhyun saat Jongin dan Sehun berebut tidak mau menggendong Baekhyun.

Dan itulah kesempatannya.

"Suho hyung kau pulang saja dulu"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Yeol? Aku akan mengantar kalian"

Chanyeol menggeleng kemudian mengangkat Baekhyun dan menggendongnya di punggungnya.

"Arah kita berbeda, hyung. Aku akan naik taxi dengan Baekhyun. Lagipula aku ingin melihat lihat dulu lingkungan sekitar sekolahku"

"Heh…baiklah. Kau hati hati, Yeol ini sudah malam"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan Suho melambaikan tangan sebelum meninggalkannya. Chanyeol menengok kebelakang melihat wajah tidur Baekhyun yang bersandar di punggungnya dengan kedua lengan Baekhyun yang memeluk leher Chanyeol. Senyumnya merekah dan menaikkan sedikit tubuh Baekhyun menyamankan gendongannya kemudian mulai berjalan pelan dengan melawan dinginnya malam ditemani hembusan angin yang serasa menusuk tulang.

Dan Chanyeol baru menyadari ini memang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Beruntung tadi dia sempat memaKaikan jaketnya di tubuh Baekhyun jadi si mungil yang sama sekali tidak terusik itu tidak akan kedinginan.

Chanyeol terus berjalan dengan langkah ringan mengabaikan taxi-taxi yang membunyikan klakson menawarkan kendarannya namun lewat begitu saja karna Chanyeol tidak peduli seolah tuli. Chanyeol tidak berbohong ke Suho jika dia ingin berjalan sambil mengenang tempat tempat itu ketika dia dan Baekhyun masih sekolah di _SHS_ , mereka sering berjalan disana karna jarak sekolah dengan halte cukup jauh, meski begitu mereka menikmatinya karna saat bersama tidak ada waktu yang tidak menyenangkan.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, bukan karna beban Baekhyun di punggungnya yang membuatnya lelah, tetapi karna Chanyeol ingin mengurangi dingin di tubuhnya. Sudah memasuki musim dingin dan Chanyeol tidak terfikirkan sedikitpun akan bertemu Baekhyun disini, pulang dengan menggendongnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun kedinginan itu sangat tidak mungkin. Baekhyun tidak bisa dingin tapi menyuKai dingin padahal dia sering sakit kalau sudah kena dingin karna itu Chanyeol melepas jaketnya untuk dipaKaikan di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau ingat, dulu kau selalu berhenti disini kemudian duduk jongkok dengan cemberut sampai aku mengangkatmu dan menggendongmu seperti ini membuat banyak mata melihat kita aneh dan mereka seperti menyalahkanku karna tingkahmu. Sampai sekarang aku tidak paham denganmu kenapa kau melakukan itu. Dan juga kenapa kau selalu menggoda bibi Nam? Ah…Kau ingat Myoonbul? Anak kecil gendut yang selalu duduk dengan es krim yang belepotan di wajahnya, yang dulu selalu bertengkar denganmu. Sekarang dia sudah besar dan tampan. Aku jadi merindukan moment itu. Bagaimana denganmu, Baek?"

Chanyeol terkekeh saat mengingat itu, dia pernah bertemu anak remaja yang memanggilnya saat itu Chanyeol hanya mengernyit karna tidak mengenalinya sampai anak itu menyebutkan namanya, Myoonbul. Dia terus berbicara mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol meskipun tau Baekhyun tidak akan menanggapinya karna pria yang digendongnya masih saja dalam mimpinya.

Tiba tiba Chanyeol berhenti saat merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi melingkar di lehernya kini semakin erat membuat Chanyeol berfikir jika Baekhyun tidak nyaman jadi Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit naik dan justru yang Chanyeol rasakan adalah kepala Baekhyun yang kini begitu dekat dengan telinganya bergerak gerak menyamankan posisinya.

Chanyeol menoleh…

"Baek, kau bangun?"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya dua lengan itu kembali mengerat di leher Chanyeol dan nafas hangat milik Baekhyun di sekitar leher dan telinganya yang begitu tenang, seolah hembusan angina tidak mengusik si kecil sama sekali. Chanyeol melanjutkan jalannya, tidak lagi bicara dan hanya terdengar suara beberapa mobil yang lewat sesekali. Semakin dingin dan dingin hingga Chanyeol sedikit bernafas berat dan menyedot hidungnya agar tidak keluar lendir, mulutnya juga mengeluarkan asap setiap dia megambil nafas dan tangannya mengerat menggendong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tidak menyadari jika Baekhyun dibelakang sana sudah membuka matanya. Terbangun saat Chanyeol mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendengarkan semua apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan meski mata sabit itu tengah tertutup. Tiba tiba Chanyeol bersenandung pelan sambil terus berjalan.

 _I want to take the stars and give them to your eyes_

 _I'll give you my all, My everything_

 _Sometimes I cry afraid I might lose you_

 _Sometimes I feel you sleeping in my arms_

 _I promise you on the day the first snow falls_

 _I promise you I'll be with you_

 _I'll hold your hands wandering through the day and shout_

 _That I LOVE YOU,_

 _I HOPE that with our hands together_

 _We won't be aware of the passing time._

Chanyeol tidak menyadari kalau Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah bangun sedang mendengarkannya bernyanyi dan entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol yang bernyanyi dari hati seperti pria itu tengah mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Dan Baekhyun yang bisa melihat dengan jelas asap yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol membuat gerakan reflek Baekhyun yang mengusap ngusap tangannya dan menyentuh kedua pipi Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol berhenti bernyanyi juga melangkah dan menengok ke arah Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dari samping.

"Dingin kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengulang dengan menggosok kedua tangannya kemudian meniupnya dan menempelkan lagi di pipi Chanyeol agar lebih hangat. Chanyeol yang mash menatap Baekhyun tidak bereaksi apapun hingga Baekhyun memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya yang ditujukan untuk Chanyeol yang begitu cepat menular ke pria jangkung itu yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum saat Baekhyun menekan pipi Chanyeol sampai keduanya tertawa. Chanyeol kembali berjalan.

"Akhir akhir ini aku makan banyak sekali sampai rasanya berat badanku naik banyak. Apa kau tidak keberatan Yeol?" Chanyeol menggeleng dan berkata 'Tidak' membuat Baekhyun mendengus tidak percaya. "Turunkan aku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri"

Chanyeol seolah menuli dan semakin mengeratkan gendongannya, berjalan santai kemudian melirik kearah Baekhyun yang menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Rasanya hangat, Chanyeol menghirup nafasnya dalam dalam ketika nafas hangat Baekhyun menyentuh lehernya.

"Baek, bagaimana persiapanmu? Sudah siap untuk lusa?"

"Hm? Apa kompetisi itu yang kau maksud?"

"Iya, sepertinya kau berlatih sangat keras sampai aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi…"

"Ya kau benar, B.I menculikku setiap hari dan mengurungku hahaha….tapi aku menikmatinya"

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatmu" Chanyeol bergumam pelan menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Heiiiii kita akan sama sama melihat kan? Semua akan melihat kita"

"Tapi yang paling ingin kulihat adalah dirimu"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karna aku tau kau selalu luar biasa di atas panggung"

"Kau sungguh sedang memujiku Yeol?"

"Tentu saja aku akan selalu memujimu, tidak hanya itu aku akan selalu mendukungmu"

"Hehehee"

"Dan aku tau kau akan berhasil, baek"

"Kenapa hanya aku? Kau juga harus berhasil bodoh"

"Hahaha…mana bisa si bodoh ini akan berhasil? Banyak hal yang harus kuperbaiki…."

PLAK!

"Aku hanya bercanda mengataimu bodoh kenapa kau serius begitu. Aku juga tau kau pasti akan sangat luar biasa nanti, aku menantikan permainan gitarmu pasti keren apalagi dengan suara Kyungsoo yang lembut itu" Baekhyun memukul pelan Chanyeol saat dirasa pria itu terlalu serius dengan candaannya.

"Aku tidak sebekerja keras sepertimu"

"Kalau tidak si B.I itu tidak akan berhenti mengomel, jadi aku harus berlatih. Dasar bocah itu berani sekali menyuruhku begini begitu padahal aku lebih tua darinya"

Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak gemas dengan Baekhyun yang cemberut begitu. Chanyeol tidak menganggap omongan Baekhyun serius tapi Chanyeol hanya sadar diri dan diingatkan dengan betapa bodohnya dirinya. Terlaru larut dengan pikirannya Chanyeol baru sadar matanya melihat ada halte tidak jauh di depan mereka. Mereka duduk di halte dengan keadaan dimana keduanya diam sampai Baekhyun menyadari tubuhnya yang hangat kemudian menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"Bisnya datang"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya saat bis berhenti kemudian duduk di bangku sedikit di belakang barulah Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya. Baekhyun duduk di dekat jendela dengan melihat kearah kaca dimana pemandangan malam terlihat hanya lampu lampu jalanan sedangkan Chanyeol ada disampingnya tengah memperhatikannya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang menguap berulang ulang dengan kepala yang terantuk di kaca beberapa kali sampai tangan besar itu dengan pelan mengambil kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Tidurlah"

Baekhyun merasakanya lagi, dadanya yang berdentum keras namun nyaman dan Baekhyun tidak ingin menolak atau mengangkat kepalanya menjauh terlebih saat tangannya di genggam oleh Chanyeol dengan kepala Chanyeol yang menumpu di kepala Baekhyun. Rasanya hangat sangat hangat. Baekhyun yang tadi menguap karena kantuk kini hilang begitu saja, tidak sedetikpun matanya terpejam untuk istirahat. Mereka tidak ada obrolan sama sekali, hanya diam dengan kecamuk pikiran masing masing sampai bus berhenti dan mereka turun dengan Chanyeol yang menggandeng Baekhyun kali ini. Bus turun di halte dekat komplek perumahan Baekhyun dan saat bus sudah menjauh suasana menjadi sangat canggung.

"Err…Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Yeol. Kau pulang saja ini sudah malam" Baekhyun menoleh sedikit ingin melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Ini masih jauh dari rumahmu, Baek. Kau tidak tau bahaya di depan sana"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok!" dia berseru karna jika bahaya yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah orang orang nakal Baekhyun bisa mengatasinya, setidaknya Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana menggunakan kemampuan hapkidonya.

"Benarkah?" dan balasan yang Chanyeol berikan adalah dengan nada menyindir sedikit tersenyum membuat Baekhyun jengkel.

"Iiiiisshh"

Baekhyun yang memang tadi sudah mengantuk kini kembali menguap terus terusan dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya cukup kasian hingga pria jangkung itu berhenti di depan Baekhyun dan berjongkok.

"Naiklah"

Baekhyun tidak menolak dan saat melihat Chanyeol sudah menyuguhkan punggungnya pria mungil itu langsung naik kepunggung Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat sampai pria Park itu berdiri dan membenarkan agar gendongannya nyaman. Baekhyun bersandar di punggung lebar sahabatnya itu, mengusapkan pipnya di punggung Chanyeol hingga terdengar kekehan dari Chanyeol.

"Baek, berapa berat badanmu?"

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menjawab lemah dengan mata mulai sayup sayup menutup.

"Kenapa kau berat sekali? Punggungku rasanya mau patah"

BUGH!

"Awkh…Akhh…kenapa memukulku?"

Chanyeol protes tapi dia tertawa puas saat tau Baekhyun merengut marah karna bercandaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan, Baekhyun tidak berat justru terasa sangat ringan sampai Chanyeol menanyakan pola makan Baekhyun yang hanya terlontar di dalam hatinya.

"Menyebalkan"

Baekhyun mendengus dan menggerak gerakkan tubuhnya membuat keseimbangan Chanyeol sedikit oleng.

"Ya…Baek kita bisa jatuh, hentikan"

Baekhyun berhenti tapi sedetik kemudian Chanyeol kembali teriak…

"Aarrgh…."

Chanyeol menyentuh lehernya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya dan apa yang Chanyeol dapatkan hanya Baekhyun yang menjulurkan lidahnya main main dan tertawa senang. Tidak menyadari telinga yoda yang berubah memerah, bukan karna dingin tetapi karna apa yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan.

Baekhyun menggigit leher Chanyeol…

Puk puk

"Heh?"

"Kenapa diam. Ayo jalan, Yeol"

Chanyeol memperlihatkan dimplenya dengan senyum yang mengembang kemudian mengeratkan tangannya. Dadanya bersorak gembira tiba tiba bahkan dinginnya malam tak lagi membuatnya merasa kedinginan.

"Chanyeol…"

"Ya"

"Menyanyilah, aku ingin mendengar kau menyanyi lagi"

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Tadi, lagu yang tadi kau nyanyikan…aku ingin mendengarnya lagi." Chanyeol diam kemudian menoleh melihat Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. "Lagu itu, apa kau sendiri yang menciptakannya?" Baekhyun berucap sedikit menggumam.

"Eum, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku menyukainya"

"Aku hanya akan menyanyikannya untukmu"

Dan Chanyeol kembali bernyanyi sebelum mendapat respon dari Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

Rasanya sudah sangat lama dia tidak masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun lagi sejak keduanya saling menjauh dan kali ini entah apa penyebabnya mereka mengobrol seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kedunya. Chanyeol dengan pelan menidurkan Baekhyun dan menyelimuti tubuh kecil yang nampak rapuh dan wajahnya yang lelah begitu terlihat.

Chanyeol tau Baekhyun berlatih seperti tidak mengenal waktu.

Dia menatapi wajah itu tanpa bosan, jemarinya menyentuh helai poni Baekhyun yang mengenai matanya. Entah apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan hanya saja Chanyeol merasakan hal aneh. Baekhyun memintanya untuk menjauh dan Chanyeol seolah mengabulkannya meski hati pria jangkung itu begitu berat. Namun emakin berat saat harus melhat Baekhyun memitanya dengan memohon. Dia tidak akan melepas Baekhyun namun tidak ingin menyakiti dan membuat beban untuk Baekhyun.

Dan malam ini seperti kejadian malam menyedihkan itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang tidak pernah ada saat dengan lembutnya Baekhyun tiba tiba menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya memberikan kehangatan untuknya. Baekhyun tersenyum, bercanda dengannya, menggenggam tangannya, menatapnya lembut.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun- _ku_ "

Dia berbisik pelan tepat di depan Baekhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi setelah mencium kening Baekhyun. Menyelimutinya memastikan Baekhyun tidak kedinginan.

Setelah puas menatap wajah tidur Baekhyun Chanyeol beranjak dan mematikan lampu utama setelah menyalakan lampu kecil hingga tatapannya melihat boneka Rillakuma. Chanyeol ingat terakhir dia kesitu semua barang yang berKaitan dengannya tidak ada satupun dan kali ini boneka itu ada kembali, Ya boneka darinya tepat di sisi Baekhyun.

Setidaknya ada satu barang tentang dirinya yang di simpan Baekhyun dan terlihat dimatanya. Chanyeol keluar dan dengan pelan menutup pintunya.

"Selamat malam…Chanyeol"

 **e)(o**

Jongin mengintip dari balik tirai dengan mengigiti pipi dalamnya melihat banyak kerumunan manusia juga kursi kursi merah yang terlihat mahal sudah tertata rapi di bagian paling depan. Dan tulisan 'Juri' di papan persegi itu membuat Jongin semaki memucat, detak jantungnya bekerja semakin keras. Hari ini adalah hari dimana kompetisi yang selama beberapa bulan ini menjadi topik hangat di setiap penjuru kampus terutama untuk anak anak yang masuk di kegiatan seni.

"Kai…apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Baekkie hyung lihatlah di depan sana…" Jongin menarik lengan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun melepasnya untuk menolak adik tingkatnya itu.

"Kau mengintip?" Baekhyun menukikkan alisnya dengan menuduh Jongin dan Jongin mengangguk dengan wajah yang kelihatan gerogi.

"Hyung coba kau intip kesana" dia masih saja memaksa karna Jongin tidak ingin sendirian merasakan perasaan mendebarkan itu.

"Aku tidak mau, itu bisa menjatuhkan mentalku."

"Sedikit saja hyung ayolaaah…"

" .tidak! sudah ayo Suho hyung menyuruh kita berkumpul" Baekhyun kini yang gantian menarik Jongin untuk meninggalkan belakang panggung dan kepala Jongin masih saja menoleh kebelakng.

.

.

.

.

"Semuanya tolong merapat, Luhan kau lakukan absensi dan pastikan tidak satupun yang telat. Semua harus ada. Segera laporkan padaku dan aku akan mengurus selanjutnya."

"Baik hyung"

Luhan mengambil lembaran kertas berisi nama nama setiap grup kemudian mengabsen dan memberikan nomor urut tampil mereka. Sebenarnya Luhan juga sedikit kerempongan karna dirinya juga harus menyiapkan mental untuk tampil bersama Sehun dan Jongin nanti terlebih dia mendapat nomor urut tiga sedangkan sebagai wakil dari Suho tentu saja dia tidak bisa lepas tangung jawab. Dan konsentrasinya sedang di bagi bagi. Dia tidak tau bagaimana harus fokus di satu bagian saja.

"LUHAN!"

"Baek kau kemana saja? Kau belum melakukan absen"

"Lu gawat, ini gawat" Baekhyun berwajah merah sedang rautnya terlihat panik membuat Luhan ikut panik juga.

"Tenang baek tenang, katakan apa yang kau bilang gawat?"

"B.I…dia ada penilaian mendadak di agensinya" mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca kaca sedang Luhan membola tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa mendadak?!"

"Aku tidak tau Lu…." Air matanya sudah jatuh dan Luhan yang tidak tau harus bagaiman hanya menarik Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Tenanglah baek, kita cari jalan keluarnya….jangan menangis"

Baekhyun diam dan hanya menangis, masalahnya adalah dia tampil setelah Luhan sedang B.I tiba tiba menghubungi dan mengabarkan hal itu tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bisa tenang.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" Suho datang dan melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan yang duduk sedangkan Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan.

"Hyung, partner Baekhyun sedang ada penilaian di agensinya khusus para tainee dan dia belum bisa datang sekarang. Dan Baekhyun harus tampil ke empat dan semua jadi seperti ini" jelas Luhan.

Sama seperti Luhan reaksi Suho justru lebih parah. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan B.I dan memaksanya untuk datang sekarang karna resikonya juga besar untuk B.I. jika B.I datang dan meningalkan penilaian di agensinya B.I bisa mendapat final. Dia akan dikeluarkan dari agensi. Dan yang meminta B.I untuk mengikuti kompetisi membantu Baekhyun adalah dirinya.

"Luhan siapa yang tampil terakhir?"

"Tunggu sebentar, hyung" Luhan melepas tangannya dari tubuh Baekhyun dan mulai membuka lembaran dan mengecek siapa yang harus tampil terakhir. "Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Dia dapat giliran terakhir"

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Suho, dia langsung meninggalkan Luhan bahkan menolehpun tidak.

"Lu…"

"Tenang baek, Suho hyung pasti punya jalan keluar"

Baekhyun memang berhenti menangis tapi perasaannya tidak tenang, Luhan juga tidak tau harus bagaimana yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menenangkan sahabatnya dan ikut prihatin, Baekhyun berulang kali menghela nafas dan melihat jam sampai Suho datang lagi dengan Chanyeol disebelahnya dan wajah khawatir.

"Baek kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Chaaaan..."

Chanyeol datang dan langsung duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang kembali mewek, tubuh kecilnya kini sudah berada di dekapan Chanyeol yang sialnya dia kembali menangis.

"Tenanglah, Suho hyung sudah mengatakannya semuanya."

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Baekhyun dengarkan…" Suho ikut duduk diantara mereka bertiga dengan tampang serius, Baekhyun menoleh menghadap Suho masih dengan lengan Chanyeol yang memeluknya. "Aku merundingkan ini dengan Chanyeol, kalian tukar posisi. Baekhyun akan tampil terakhir sambil menunggu B.I. selama itu kita akan berusaha menghubungi B.I."

Baekhyun mendongak menghadap Chanyeol, ini bukan hal mudah untuk memutuskan. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol juga memiliki partner dan mereka datang tanpa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak tau apakah kekasih Chanyeol itu akan setuju begitu saja? Dan bagaimana jika sampai saat itu B.I juga tidak datang? Apa dia akan di diskualifikasi? Oh tidak…Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan itu. Dia berlatih dengan serius selama ini dan itu bukan hal mudah. Setidaknya ini mimpinya untuk tampil di hadapan seseorang yang bisa membawanya untuk mencapai mimpinya.

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan mengangguk meyakinkan Baekhyun jika dirinya setuju untuk bertukar posisi dengan Baekhyun.

"Kita akan bertukar baek. Aku akan tampil lebih dulu jadi untuk sekarang kau tenanglah, jangan menangis lagi. Hm?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Dia akan mengerti. Percayalah padaku"

"Jadi kalian belum mengatakannya? Kyungsoo belum tau?"

Suho menggeleng sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam dan Luhan mengumpat pelan.

"Chanyeol sebaiknya kau temui Kyungsoo, Baekhyun biar disini dan mencoba menghubungi B.I denganku. Dan Suho hyung cepat beritahu ini kepada yang lain dan rubah formasi. Aku harus menyerahkan data penampilan ke setiap juri juga mc"

Luhan yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan tiba tiba berdiri bersedekap dan memerintah begitu saja, untungnya tidak ada yang mengumpatinya terutama Suho dan justru Chanyeol dan Suho segera beranjak membuat Luhan berdecih dan duduk kembali disebelah Baekhyun.

"Masih ada waktu setengah jam, baek. Yakinlah B.I akan datang" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

Dan waktu setengah jam itu sudah berlalu, bahkan penampilan pertama sudah selesai. Jongin yang terus mondar mandir di depan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun semakin tak nyaman, pria yang selalu percaya diri dengan tariannya itu tiba tiba segugup itu bahkan Sehun dan Luhan yang bisa dikatakan masih di bawah Jongin kemampuan menarinya bisa lebih tenang. Dan Suho yang harusnya kini berada disana justru tidak nampak sosoknya sedikitpun.

"Hei…"

Baekhyun terkejut saat kedua tangannya digenggam dengan hangat, kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dan dihadapannya Chanyeol tengah berjongkok dan tersenyum tampan. Sejak tadi Chanyeol memang menemaninya duduk di samping Baekhyun saat pria mungil itu sedang kalut dalam pikirannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan khawatir, kau akan berhasil. Percayalah padaku"

Baekhyun ingin tapi dia tidak bisa sebelum partnernya itu benar benar terlihat dihadapannya. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan Luhan dan Sehun yang berdiri tiba tiba.

"Chanyeol, apa mereka akan tampil?"

"Iya, sekarang giliran mereka"

"Itu berarti sebentar lagi…"

"Aku dan Kyungsoo. Dia setuju, maaf tidak memberitahumu"

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak masalah, pandangannya dia edarkan untuk mencari Kyungsoo yang memang sejak tadi tidak dilihatnya. Sebentar lagi penampilan mereka tapi Chanyeol tidak terlihat sedang bersama kekasihnya, bukankah mereka harus bersiap siap dan setidaknya merundingkan apa apa saat tampil nanti?.

"Chanyeol…"

"Oh Kyungsoo"

"Ayo siap siap"

"Hm, Baek aku bersiap siap dulu. Kau sudah janji akan melihat penampilanku kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kalau begitu untuk sekarang bisakah kau fokus di penampilanku?"

"Kau ini, aku akan melihatmu, Yeol"

Chanyeol berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang menyerahkan gitarnya, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di belakang tirai sambil menunggu Luhan, Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang mendapat komentar dari juri. Kyungsoo membantu Chanyeol untuk merapikan penampilan pria jangkung itu, kerahnya yang sedikit berantakan, rambut Chanyeol yang mungkin nampak kurang rapi bagi Kyungsoo kemudian melihat dari atas sampai bawah memastikan semua nampak rapi seperti apa yang Kyungsoo mau. Dan itu semua nampak jelas di hadapan Baekhyun, dia berdecih pada dirinya sendiri kemudian memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Jangan bodoh Baekhyun, iiissshhh"

"Baekhyun!"

"Eh?"

"Aku naik"

CUP!

Chanyeol sudah naik ke atas panggung meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berkedip kedip dengan bibir mengatup rapat. Dan banyak pasang mata yang menatap ke arahnya.

 _Barusan itu apa? Chanyeol menciumku?_

"Ekhm…! Hei hyung, apa yang Chanyeol hyung lakukan padamu di depan kekasihnya?"

BUGH!

"Aku mau melihat penampilan mereka, ayo Lu"

Sehun dan Jongin tertawa keras melihat wajahnya Baekhyun yang merah seperti kepiting sambil menyeret tangan Luhan yang masih menetralkan nafasnya, bukan karna marah atau tersipu, tentu saja dia malu karna semua orang disana melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang menghampiri Baekhyun dan tiba tiba mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan menangkup wajahnya. Karna semua tau siapa kekasih Park Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya dan sebagai sahabat tidak seharusnya Chanyeol menciumnya di area itu bukan?

"Jongdae, apa aku salah melihatnya tadi?"

"Tidak Yixing. Aku juga melihatnya." Yixing menoleh saat mendengar Jongdae yang terlihat santai tidak ada tampang terkejutnya seperti dirinya.

"Jongdae? Aku aku melewatkan sesuatu lagi?"

Baekhyun terus melebarkan sudut bibirnya melihat bagaimana Chanyeol di atas panggung, dia akan selalu terpesona dengan Chanyeol yang menikmati memetik gitar kesayangannya. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo membawakan lagu yang nyaman untuk didengarkan dengan musik yang santai. Baekhyun berpikir Kyungsoo sangat beruntung karna dapat sepanggung dengan Chanyeol yang dulu dan sampai sekarangpun masih menjadi impian Baekhyun.

Suara tepuk tangan meriah terdengar sangat keras juga teriakan teriakan para penonton yang Baekhyun yakini mereka adalah fans Chanyeol. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ketampanan orang yang masih di cintainya itu sangat popular di kampusnya.

Ada tiga juri dan setiap juri memberikan komentar yang bagus, memuji suara Kyungsoo, memuji lagu ciptaan Chanyeol juga permainan gitarnya, memuji suara keduanya yang sangat pas sebagai pasangan duet. Kata terimakasih terus Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ucapkan sampai akhirnya keduanya kembali ke _backstage_ untuk mendapatkan sambutan meriah lainnya dari teman teman anggota seni.

"Kalian luar biasa keren, waaaah Yixing kita harus bisa lebih baik dari mereka"

Jongdae menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang tertawa sambil mengusap keringatnya kemudian Jongdae juga menyalami Kyungsoo untuk memberi selamat. Meski dirinya tidak yakin bisa sebagus Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tapi Jongdae tetap percaya penampilannya tidak buruk.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya tersenyum lebar dan tanpa berpikir panjang Chanyeol melangkah cepat untuk berbagi bahagianya bersama Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN HYUUUUUNG!"

Semua mata menoleh pada sumber suara hingga Baekhyun tiba tiba meneteskan airmatanya saat tubuhnya di tubruk dan memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa baru datang bodoh!"

"Maafkan aku hyung…"

"Astaga keringatmu, B.I cepat kita harus bersiap"

"Oke hyung"

Baekhyun menarik tangan B.I untuk mengganti kostum juga memberi sedikit polesan diwajah juga menata rambutnya, Luhan yang memang lebih baik melakukannya mengekor di belakang keduanya dan membantu Baekhyun.

Seseorang tersenyum miris melihat Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja tanpa ucapan selamat untuknya.

"Jangan cemburu hyung, Baekhyun hyung hanya terlalu senang dan lega partnernya datang, itu berarti dia ada kesempatan untuk tampil" Sehun merangkulnya dan mendapat decihan dari Chanyeol sebagai jawaban dan berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

"B.I bagaimana kau bisa datang setepat ini?" Baekhyun memulai introgasinya saat rambut depan B.I tengah Luhan jepit agar bisa memoles pria itu.

"Suho hyung datang ke agensiku dan bicara langsung dengan sajangnim kemudian timku dipanggil untuk tampil lebih dulu untuk dinilai kemudian aku diijinkan keluar dan Suho hyung yang membawaku kesini"

"Sungguh?" B.I mengangguk sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun saling menatap dengan mulut menganga tidak percaya Suho melakukan sejauh itu, Baekhyun terharu dengan pengorbanan Suho.

"B.I kita tampil terakhir dan sepertinya kita akan segera tampil"

"Suho hyung juga sudah memberitahu itu. Apa kita perlu berlatih sekali lagi hyung?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, dia sudah sangat senang dengan datangnya pria itu tepat waktu sebelum dia tampil. B.I datang dengan wajah lelah dan berkeringat pasti butuh istirahat juga dia, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat partnernya semakin lelah setelah dirinya mendapat penilaian dari agensinya dan sekarang dia akan mendapat penilaian lagi. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa lelah dan kuatnya partnernya itu.

"Ayo kalian bersiap, Jongdae dan Yixing sebentar lagi selesai dan kalian setelahnya"

.

.

.

Baekhyun, B.I dan Luhan kembali ke ruang semula, disana sudah ada Suho yang tengah meneguk air mineral dan saat melihat Baekhyun dan B.I wajahnya tersenyum dengan nafas yang masih memburu hingga sebuah jempol ia perlihatkan untuk dua pasangan yang akan tampil sebagai penutup itu.

"Jangan sia siakan keringatku dan datang menjemputmu bocah. Kalian harus tampil dengan baik"

"Ya hyung, terimakasih"

Jongdae dan Yixing sedang mendapat komentar dari juri dan tidak jauh dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, komentar itu sangat bagus. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok jangkung yang tidak terlihat, Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol pergi dengan Kyungsoo tetapi Kyungsoo ada disana, duduk dengan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Mencariku?"

"Chanyeol….." Baekhyun terlonjak saat tiba tiba suara baritone berbisik di telinganya dari belakang.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan naik ke atas panggung untuk kedua kalinya. Percayalah pada dirimu bahwa kau mampu. Apa kau gugup?"

"Sangat"

"Hal wajar, aku tadi juga tapi kurasa kau akan lebih baik karna ini bukan pertama untukmu bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan saat kepalanya di usap dengan telapak tangan Chanyeol ada perasaan tenang yang sedikit mengurangi kegugupannya terlebih saat usapan dikepalanya kini berubah mengusap pipinya.

"Aku akan merekammu"

"Sungguh?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan ini" Chanyeol menunjukkan kameranya dengan bangga.

Baekhyun senang sangat senang. Dia tau banyak yang memperhatikannya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tau hanya saja hati kecilnya mengatakan untuk sekali ini saja dia ingin egois dan memonopoli sahabatnya itu. Hanya hari ini dan dia berjanji tidak akan merebut Chanyeol.

Karna itu saat namanya dan B.I di panggil oleh MC Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dan mencuri ciuman di bibir Chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan pria itu.

"Kau cemburu hyung?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet"

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di depan grand piano sedang B.I duduk di property yang di buat seperti tangga dan ketika jemari Baekhyun mulai menekan tut hitam putih itu suara B.I mulai terdengar bergantian dengan Baekhyun.

 _You appeared in my dream last night_

 _I couldn't recognize you because you looked older_

 _I was scared, it seemed like this would become my reality_

 _I made a promise in your arms before I left_

 _I said I would build a house and wait for you_

 _You should've just aged but why did you age so beautifully?_

 _Not making me able to recognize you, my mischievous mom_

 _I missed you like crazy but couldn't see you, my love_

 _I can go anywhere and boldly say, you are my pride_

 _Your smile in the photo is the knife that cuts though my sadness_

 _You became my dream, now what time do you wanna come? Tell me_

 _I'll pick you up, my earnest person_

 _I hope my remaining footstep_

 _Will come to me tonight_

 _At the end of this moment of running_

 _No limit gon touch the sky_

 _For me who has been dreaming_

 _Tonight, throw it away_

 _At the end of this moment of running_

 _No limit gon touch the sky_

 _Giving up my youth, I ran barefoot for three years_

 _After saying a heartless goodbye to my family and friend_

 _Living each day, always nervous about tomorrow_

 _I told them to trust me, that we will succeed for sure_

 _With the weight of not just my life but five other on my shoulders, looking for chances_

 _I've been looking for a chance lifting them all on my shoulders_

 _I had no choice but to throw away the pressure and failures_

 _Now I want to see the light so I put my future on the line_

 _The God asked me if I wasn't gonna regret this_

 _But I answer without hesitating, why would I regret?_

 _What's left behind this stage is either success or failure_

 _I put my everything on line and there is no next time_

 _My determination has no choice but to be different from others_

 _Even if this is my last time_

 _I will sing without regret, I will sing and sing_

 _Yeah We Flyin tonight_

 _Flyin tonight Flyin tonight Flyin_

 _I hope my remaining footstep_

 _Will come to me tonight_

 _At the end of this moment of running_

 _No limit gon touch the sky_

 _For me who has been dreamed_

 _Tonight, throw it away_

 _At the end of this moment of running_

 _No limit gon touch the sky_

 _Touch the sky touch the sky touch the sky_

 _In the passing time,_

 _The memories become songs_

 _In this moment, everyone touch the sky_

Baekhyun menghentikan jemarinya saat di rasa seseorang sudah memeluknya dari samping, dengan tubuh bergetar. Tidak, bukan hanya B.I tapi juga dirinya yang sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Hyung, kita melakukannya…kita melakukannya hyung" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan balas memeluk B.I.

Dua bulan lebih mereka selalu bersama, pertama kali menjadi partner keduanya saling bercerita dan terbuka hingga ketika ada beberapa kesamaan dari merekalah lagu itu tercipta. Baekhyun yang sejak kecil ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya dan hanya hidup bersama Baekbom harus melalui masa masa sulit itu dimana dia ingin menunjukkan kemampuannya dan melihat ibunya tersenyum bangga dan memeluknya, bagaimana dia ingin memperlihatkan sosok Baekhyun di atas panggung untuk ayahnya yang juga seorang musisi seperti yang ayahnya inginkan. Dan semua itu belum sempat dia lakukan.

Hal yang sama yang ingin B.I lakukan, bedanya B.I masih memiliki seorang ibu yang bekerja keras untuk B.I. itulah kenapa saat lagu itu kini berhasil mereka bawakan di atas panggung emosi itu keluar begitu saja. Tidak mampu airmata itu untuk dibendung lagi. Hingga suara tepukan tangan meriah menyadarkan keduanya dan sama sama menatap kedepan. Mereka baru menyadari, saat ini mereka sedang di atas panggung, dihadapan banyak penonton dan juri professional yang berdiri memberikan tepuk tangan. _Standing applause._

Satu dari impian kecilnya kini terwujud.

 **TBC**

Anggap aja itu yang nyanyi Baek sama Hanbin yaa… wkwkwkwk

Aku memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan lagu itu sejak jaman win, untuk pertama kalinya denger. Padahal waktu itu aku jagoin team A tapi aku nangis karna team B. salah satu dari tiga lagu yang selalu bikin aku nangis kalo dengerinnya sambil nonton videonya.

Maaf menunggu lama untuk chapter ini.

26 Maret 2019 kst

Happy Birthday Kim Minseok, Happy Bornday Xiumin, and Saengil Chukkae fake maknae of EXO I hope you'll Happy as always, Don't get hurt, really love your smile, thanks a lot to be EXO member. Love You 4EVA.

Dan ayo dukung debut SOLO CHEN.


	11. Chapter 11

**FlashLight**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find yourself

...

..

.

By :

-byunnami-

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap setiap sudut ruangan, tempat itu tidak asing baginya, karna Baekhyun sangat ingat satu kejadian tidak mengenakkan terjadi disini. Dihadapannya, satu gelas bir dengan kadar alkohol rendah tengah dia tatapi, hingga tepukan pelan dipundaknya menyadarkannya.

"Jangan diminum kalau memang tidak sanggup. Kau pandangi begitu minumanmu akan tetap utuh"

Baekhyun berdecih mendengar ledekan Luhan, gelas berisi bir itu diambil, dia arahkan untuk mendekat ke bibirnya hingga satu tegukan mengalir di tenggorokannya. Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit dengan rasa aneh yang tidak pernah bisa dia terima. Dan Baekhyun merutuki siapapun yang menyukai alkohol.

Seperti sengaja juga ada ejekan disana, Luhan ikut meneguk minumannya hingga tak tersisa, kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan dagu sedikit terangkat. Sombong.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Baek? Harusnya kau senang mendapat _standing applous_. Bukannya murung begini"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengangguk membenarkan. Dia harusnya senang dan menikmati pesta ini, tapi tidak. Hal pertama yang menjadi alasannya tidak menikmati pesta ini adalah 'tempat'. Baekhyun membenci tempat ini, karna hal buruk teringat kembali. Dimana cintanya di tolak oleh sahabatnya sendiri, dan itu benar-benar membekas hingga membuatnya sesak. Hal selanjutnya karna B.I tidak ada. Anak itu harus segera pergi menemui CEO agensinya karna meninggalkan jadwal sebelum waktunya, meskipun B.I sudah mendapat ijin. Dan terakhir Baekhyun benci karna Chanyeol terlihat baik-baik saja berada di tempat ini dan terlihat menikmati pesta, terbukti dengan pria jangkung itu duduk sambil memainkan gitar di atas panggung dengan Yixing. Membuat teriakan teriakan menyebalkan dari fans-nya.

Dan satu lagi, mungkin disinilah Chanyeol mendapatkan cintanya. Wajar bukan, jika Chanyeol terlihat senang dan baik-baik saja. Karna kemungkinan besar Chanyeol tengah bernostalgia dengan kisah cintanya. Mungkin, memang hanya Baekhyun yang merasa tidak baik.

"Kira-kira siapa yang akan lolos nantinya?"

"Mana aku tau, Lu"

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengira-ngira, Byun Baek" Luhan menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanan sedang tangan kirinya mengetuk ketuk meja membuat irama. "Ada tiga team yang aku perkirakan. Team-mu, Chanyeol dan team Jongdae" Baekhyun tertawa setelah mendengarnya, membuat Luhan menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa? Apa yang salah?"

"Tentu saja salah, Lu…Kau bahkan tidak memasukkan team mu sendiri yang kau perkirakan? Sungguh?"

"Hm mh" Luhan menggeleng santai dengan senyum manis, namun raut wajahnya berubah sedih seketika. "Aku sadar diri dengan penampilan team ku. Jongin sempurna, tapi tidak dengan ku dan Sehun. Aku melakukan kesalahan dan Sehun menyadarinya, membuat fokusnya goyah. Dan berakhir dengan dia yang membuat kesalahan juga" Luhan kemudian terlihat sedikit menyesal ketika mengingat kejadian itu, dan Baekhyun mengerti, karna itulah Baekhyun mengusap bahu temannya.

Baekhyun akui, memang dari semua penampilan tadi, teamnya, team Chanyeol juga team Jongdae mendapat komentar bagus, juga mendapat tepuk tangan paling meriah. Sedikit banyaknya, Baekhyun merasa bangga.

"Baek, kau tidak ingin menyapa tamu-mu?" dalam bisingnya pesta malam itu Luhan dengan suara sedangnya berbicara random, menurut Baekhyun.

"Tamu?"

Baekhyun bertanya tidak mengerti dengan maksud Luhan, karna Baekhyun tidak merasa memiliki tamu. Hingga Luhan menyeringai dengan dagu menunjuk ke arah samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengikuti arah manik si rusa, dan sosok lain tersenyum padanya dengan lambaian tangan. Dia tampan, Baekhyun akui itu.

"Masih tidak kau anggap tamu, hm?" bisikan Luhan yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya membuat Baekhyun sedikit merinding. "Baek, dia mendekat" dan Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya, karna reaksi Luhan yang berlebihan. Menggoyang bahunya kemudian memukul pelan, seperti Luhan yang melihat sang taksiran.

"Hai, Baek"

"Oh, hai Kris"

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, Sehun menghubungiku"

"Benarkah? Bukankah Sehun dengan Jongin, Lu?"

"Tapi dia menghubungiku. Oke, aku pergi dulu"

Hening.

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana. Kris, dia benar-benar tampan. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Luhan, Kris adalah tamunya. Dia ingat, beberapa hari lalu saat bertemu di koridor fakultasnya, Baekhyun menyuruh Kris untuk datang ke acara kompetisi. Dan pria blasteran itu menyanggupi, bahkan menemui Baekhyun di _backstage_ untuk mengucapkan selamat, juga memberikan bunga yang cantik. Dan adanya Kris di pesta mereka adalah, Suho yang mengajaknya.

Baekhyun tidak tau sejak kapan Leader clubnya itu dekat dengan Kris.

"Kau, sangat luar bisaa tadi. Aku sampai terpukau dengan penampilanmu, Baekhyun"

"Kau terlalu memujiku, Kris"

"Hei, aku serius"

Baekhyun tertawa dengan sedikit malu, sebenarnya bukan hanya Kris saja yang memujinya, teman-teman yang lain juga memujinya luar biasa. Tapi berbeda rasa, teman clubnya sudah terlalu sering memujinya jadi tidak begitu berefek. Tapi Kris, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa malu, bahkan dia menggaruk tengkuk tak gatalnya.

"Te-terimakasih, Kris." Kris mengangguk, sampai mata itu menatap sesuatu dan mengambilnya.

"Mau minum, Baek?"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menuangkannya untukmu, sebagai ucapan selamat untukmu"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menolaknya, Kris sudah menuangkan cairan memabukkan itu ke gelas Baekhyun, segelas penuh. Kris, dia menyodorkan gelas Baekhyun dan mengangkat botol yang tersisa, mengajak Baekhyun untuk bersulang. Baekhyun ingin menolaknya, hanya saja dia bingung bagaimana menolak dengan baik. Dia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya dengan sipitnya yang menatap gelas miliknya.

"Ayo bersulang, untuk penampilanmu malam ini"

"Tapi…aku tidak—"

"Ayolah, Baek"

Dan Baekhyun menghela nafas saat Kris terlihat memohon, Baekhyun merasa tak enak jika menolaknya.

"Baiklah"

Dan keduanya saling membenturkan benda berisi alkohol itu kemudian menenggak habis isinya. Bedanya, Kris Nampak menikmati minumannya, sedangkan Baekhyun sedikit terbatuk hingga tangannya mencengkeram sisian meja.

"Baek? Kau tak apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kris"

"Bagus, sekali lagi, oke?"

"Tunggu…"

"Sekali saja"

Dan lagi, gelas Baekhyun kembali terisi penuh. Sedangkan pria mungil itu mulai merasa sekelilingnya memburam. _Apa aku mabuk?_ Gumamnya pelan.

"Baek, Cheeerrs"

Baekhyun sudah akan mengangkat gelasnya, tapi sedetik kemudian gelas itu sudah tidak dalam genggamannya. Punggungnya terasa hangat, sedangkan pinggangnya terasa ditarik seseorang dengan aroma yang disukainya. Aroma yang sangat Baekhyun kenal.

"Kau ingin Baekhyun meminumnya kan?" suara bass itu terdengar dingin. Hingga tiga detik berselang, suara gelas yang bersentuhan dengan meja terdengar cukup keras, sangat nyaring. Seseorang meletakkannya dengan kasar.

"Chanyeol…?"

"Ayo kita pulang, Baek"

Baekhyun tidak begitu jelas, pandangannya sudar kabur sejak tegukan pertamanya. Yang Baekhyun rasakan hanya tubuhnya yang di gendong Chanyeol. Suara yang tadinya bising, kini tak lagi terdengar di telinganya. Baekhyun tidak tau, dia hanya mulai memejamkan matanya, dan mengeratkan lengannya memeluk leher Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang menyadari jika Chanyeol terus memperhatikan pergerakan Baekhyun dan pria blasteran itu sejak tadi.

.

.

.

"Hei, Bung? Kau, orang yang menolong Baekhyun hyung kan?"

"Iya, itu aku"

"Jangan mendekatinya, kalau kau ingin selamat. Serigala berwujud manusia sudah mengklaimnya"

Dan Kris tidak mengerti saat pria yang berkulit sedikit gelap merangkul bahunya dan berbisik demikian. Apa yang dimaksud pria itu Kris masih tidak mengerti. Serigala? Berwujud manusia? Apa itu Chanyeol? Dan menklaim?. Yang membuat Kris semakin mengernyit adalah, pria tan itu berjalan ke arah Luhan dan pria berkulit lebih putih yang berdiri dengan pria lain bertubuh mungil. Kris kembali mengernyit, _bukankah itu pacar Chanyeol?_.

"Mereka siapanya Baekhyun?"

Karna Kris hanya tau Luhan dan si mungil satunya.

.

.

.

"Sudah tau tidak bisa minum, kenapa melakukannya?" Chanyeol marah, Baekhyun tau itu. Meski begitu Chanyeol tetap saja memijat tengkuknya sambil terus mengomel yang tidak begitu Baekhyun dengar.

Saat masih dalam perjalanan, tiba-tiba Baekhyun ingin muntah. Tangannya memukul-mukul pundak Chanyeol agar diturunkan. Dan Baekhyun muntah di bawah pohon saat tengah malam. Itu menjijikkan, tentu saja. Tapi Chanyeol dengan sabar memijat tengkuknya, membersihkan mulut Baekhyun, dan membawa pria mungil itu duduk di kursi pinggiran jalan. Chanyeol mencari toko terdekat untuk membeli air putih. Dan berakhir seperti sekarang ini, Baekhyun yang meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau boleh dekat dengan orang lain, tapi bukan berarti kau menurutinya, Baek"

"Hmm" Baekhyun bergumam setengah sadar, dia meringkuk, tubuhnya dia baringkan di kursi sempit itu dengan kepala Baekhyun letakkan di paha Chanyeol. Pria berpostur lebih besar dari Baekhyun itu menghela nafas, mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku serius." Lanjutnya.

"Makasih, Chanyeolla~~"

Baekhyun tau, pria jangkung inilah yang menggantikannya untuk meneguk minuman yang diberikan Kris. Selalu, Chanyeol akan menggantikannya untuk minum. Karna Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun sangat lemah dengan alkohol.

"Jangan lagi bertemu dengannya"

"Hm?" Baekhyun sedikit mendongak dengan mata yang berusaha dia buka, Baekhyun pusing. Itulah kenapa dia benci dengan alkohol. Bahkan butuh beberapa detik untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol dengan jelas.

Chanyeol menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun hingga hembusan nafas hangat itu dapat Baekhyun rasakan menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku tidak suka"

Dalam diamnya, Baekhyun tersenyum saat bibir itu menyentuh keningnya dengan lembut.

 **e)(o**

"PESTANYA TIDAK SERU!"

Luhan berteriak, dengan kasar dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Kasur. Kakinya menendang nendang tidak karuan sambil mengacak rambutnya. Sehun memutar bola matanya, berjalan mendekati Luhan hanya untuk meraih bantal dan selimut yang jatuh akibat sikap brutal Luhan.

"Hyung, hentikan!"

Luhan duduk, meniup poninya dan nafasya memburu akibat emosi. Matanya tertuju pada sosok yang terlihat santai, bersedekap di ambang pintu memperhatikan ruangan Sehun. Jari telunjuknya ia arahkan pada sosok itu.

"Kyungsoo, kau setuju denganku kan?"

"Apa?"

"Apa?!" Luhan menganga tak percaya dengan jawaban yang super tenang itu.

"Ya ya ya…tidak perlu marah Luhan hyung, kita bisa melanjutkan pestanya—"

"…aku akan menuntut Chanyeol. Awas saja pria jelek itu"

Yang lain hanya menggeleng, percuma jika Luhan sudah marah. Tidak akan ada gunanya membujuk rusa china. Sehun mengangkat meja bundar kecil, meletakkannya di atas karpet berbulunya. Jongin menaruh dua kotak pizza beserta cola yang dibelinya tadi.

"Kyungsoo hyung, kemarilah" Jongin menepuk tempat disebelahnya dan Kyungsoo duduk disebelahnya, membuat Jongin tersenyum aneh, menurut Kyungsoo.

Luhan mendengus melihat tiga orang itu nampak baik-baik saja. Merasa terabaikan, Luhan akhirnya ikut bergabung di meja bundar itu. Mengambil dua potong pizza sekaligus dan memakannya bergantian, hingga dirinya tersedak.

"Pelan-pelan hyung, tenang saja kita tidak akan menghabiskannya" Sehun mengambil satu pizza di tangan kiri Luhan, kemudian mengambilkan minuman.

"Kyungsoo hyung, kau juga minumlah" Jongin, pria itu menyodorkan cola untuk Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih, Jongin"

"Kau suka yang banyak sosisnya kan hyung? Akan ku sisakan satu…" Jongin sudah akan mengambil pizza yang bertabur ekstra sosis, namun tangan Kyungsoo segera menghentikannya.

"Jongin, kau tidak perlu…"

"Tak apa hyung"

"Cih…" Luhan mencibir melihat sikap Jongin "Kyung! Katakan padaku. Besok kau ikut denganku! Kita serang Chanyeol Bersama-sama. Bagaimanapun dia harus bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan yang diakibatkannya"

"Hyung…sudahlah"

Sehun tidak mengerti, kenapa kakak tingkatnya itu sebegitu marahnya.

Itu bermula saat Sehun tengah asik menggoda Hyejin, gadis berperawakan mungil dan jutek. Sehun tidak tertarik dengannya, hanya saja dirinya sedang merasa jenuh. Jongin entah apa yang terjadi, pria itu terus saja mengekori Kyungsoo, meninggalkannya sendirian. Luhan asik dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak akan mau bergabung dengan orang aneh itu. Bagi Sehun mereka sangat aneh jika Bersama. Dan satu satunya orang yang nyambung dengannya tengah menghibur di atas panggung dengan Yixing.

Pesta berjalan baik-baik saja, dan godaannya pada Hyejin berhenti saat bahunya dirangkul Luhan. Mereka asik mengobrol bertiga, hingga suara mic jatuh hingga mendengung itu menyakitkan telinga, Sehun menghentikan godaannya pada Hyejin.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan mic-nya begitu saja, juga melepas gitar kesayangannya hingga tergeletak di panggung, Sehun membola tak percaya. Pria jangkung itu turun dari panggung, semua mata memperhatikan, membuat suasana yang tadinya berisik kini menjadi hening.

Sehun diam memperhatikan semuanya, Chanyeol menghampiri pria yang dia tau bernama Kris itu yang duduk Bersama Baekhyun saling berhadapan. Dan semua adegan Chanyeol yang meneguk alkohol milik Baekhyun, hingga pria itu membawa Baekhyun pergi dalam gendongannya, semua mata melihatnya.

Seperginya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Yixing juga pergi karna partner gitarnya pergi, _mood_ Yixing juga hilang. Dan pesta malam ini berakhir tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Wajah Chanyeol yang menarik dan tampan, selalu menarik para gadis-gadis dan pria manis yang mampu membawa kemeriahan tersendiri dalam sebuah pesta. Dan karna pria itu pergi, beberapa dari mereka pun ikut meninggalkan pesta. Dan Xi Luhan, pria asal china yang menyukai pesta dan alkohol itu tengah dibuat kesal oleh tindakan Chanyeol barusan.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran dengan sesuatu"

Tiba-tiba Luhan menyeringai, telunjuknya dia gunakan untuk menyentuh pinggiran gelas dengan memutar. Matanya melirik satu persatu orang disana, mulai dari Sehun, Jongin hingga Kyungsoo. Sudut bibirnya semakin terangkat

"Chanyeol…Baekhyun…" sudut bibirnya semakin ia tarik dengan mata yang memicing, saat tubuh ketiganya tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

"Kyungsoo, kau—"

"—bukan lagi kekasih Chanyeol"

Sebuah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan

.

.

.

" _Kyungsoo, bisa ikut aku setelah jam mata kuliah ini selesai? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan kursinya dengan tampang yang serius._

" _Kita punya banyak waktu, Chan."_

" _Tapi aku tidak, Soo" Chanyeol sedikit memohon di nadanya. Kyungsoo menatapnya beberapa de_ _t_ _ik hingga bibir itu merekah dan mengangguk._

" _Baiklah…sekarang duduklah sebentar lagi dosen akan masuk"_

" _Aku...maaf tapi aku akan bolos. Aku tunggu di atap. Aku pergi dulu"_

 _Chanyeol menunggu Kyungsoo di atap dengan sebatang rokok di antara jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Chanyeol bukan seorang perokok, dia hanya akan menyentuh barang itu saat memiliki beban yang -menurutnya- berat. Sekitar dua jam terlewati , pintu atap terbuka dengan sosok Kyungsoo yang muncul._

" _Kau menunggu lama, Yeol?"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum samb_ _i_ _l menggeleng, membuang punt_ _u_ _ng rokok yang masih_ _p_ _anjang ke tempat sampah. Kyungsoo menghampirinya, berdiri di samping Chanyeol yang bersandar di pagar pembatas._

" _Kenapa kau sering membolos akhir-akhir ini, Yeol?"_

" _Aku hanya malas"_

" _Karna kau sudah pintar"_

" _Bukan begitu, hanya aku sedang tidak ingin saja"_

 _Chanyeol tidak menyu_ _k_ _ai jurusan yang dia ambil, jika nilainya tetap bagus itu murni karna otak cerdas pria jangkung itu. Sejak awal Chanyeol tidak minat dengan bisnis. Karna musi_ _k_ _adalah pilihannya._ _Hanya saja ancaman orangtuanya membuatnya harus mengambil jurusan bisnis._

" _Bagaimana dengan musi_ _k_ _yang—"_

" _Kyungsoo"_

 _Hening._

 _Kyungsoo tidak menyahut sama sekali, seperti dirinya mampu menebak apa yang akan terjadi, apa yang akan keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Dan diamnya Kyungsoo menimbulkan rasa bersalah bagi Chanyeol. Rasa bersalah karna beberapa hari ini dia mengabaikan Kyungsoo, meskipun mereka berada di kelas yang sama, tetap saja Chanyeol jarang menemuinya. Benar, Chanyeol banyak membolos akhir akhir ini. Karna seseorang…._

" _Kau bisa mengatakannya, Yeol"_

" _Soo…aku"_

" _Kau ingin kita selesai?"_

 _Skakmat_

 _Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, sedang mulut terkatup rapat dengan wajah yang menoleh menghadap Kyungsoo. Bagaimana Kyungsoo tau? Dan Kyungsoo berbicara dengan tenang seolah-olah sudah lama dia tau._

" _Apa kau baru sadar, Yeol_ _._ _Siapa_ _orang yang kau cintai?"_

" _Maafkan aku…"_

" _Aku juga minta maaf"_

" _Tidak, kau tidak salah Soo, ini semua salahku"_

" _Kalau begitu aku terima, kau yang salah. Tapi Yeol…._ _"_

 _Kyungsoo menunduk dengan senyum yang menyiratkan sesuatu, hingga kepala itu kembali terangkat untuk menatap Chanyeol._

" _Aku sudah tau sejak lama, tentang Baekhyun yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu."_

 _Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat menghadap Kyungsoo._

" _Apa? Darimana kau tau?"_

 _Chanyeol dibuat bingung dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan. Tujuannya mengajak Kyungsoo kesini adalah, dia ingin berbicara baik-baik dengan kekasihnya itu,_ _mengakhiri hubungan dengan baik-baik dengan kekasihnya,_ _yang mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi mantan. Tapi belum kata-kata yang ingin dia utarakan justru Kyungsoo mengatakan hal tak terduga._

" _Aku melihat kalian saat itu. Aku berniat pulang lebih awal namun siapa sangka aku mendengar Baekhyun yang menyatakan cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Harusnya aku pergi, bukannya bersembunyi di balik dinding dan mendengar semuanya sampai akhir. Sebenarnya, aku memang berniat untuk pulang saat_ _itu_ _jika_ _saja_ _percakapan kalian selesai tapi…"_

" _Tapi?"_

" _Aku mendengar kau yang_ _mengatakan_ _menyu_ _k_ _aiku, dan Baekhyun yang menyuruhmu kembali ke dalam. Ya, dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali"_

 _Chanyeol tidak tau, apakah dia sekarang harus marah atau senang. Yang jelas rasa bersalahnya pada Kyungsoo sebelumnya entah bagaimana menghilang begitu saja_ _, ada rasa kecewa setelahnya_ _. Dan rasa bersalahnya pada Baekhyun_ _justru_ _semakin menumpuk._

" _Jadi, kau menerima semua ajakan kencan ku, pernyataan cintaku karna…"_

" _Bukan. Itu murni karna aku yang juga memiliki perasaan untukmu"_

 _Ditatap begitu oleh Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo kembali menunduk, menautkan jemarinya._

" _Aku menyu_ _k_ _aimu, sudah lama. Tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatimu, aku tidak tau bagaimana menarik perhatianmu. Dan melihat ada kesempatan itu, aku seperti melihat sebuah cahaya dan aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Aku tidak suka kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan Baekhyun. Aku tau rencana Jongin dan Sehun di hari ulangtahun Baekhyun. Aku tidak suka melihat Baekhyun memonopolimu. Jadi, aku membuatmu untuk terus bersamaku dan melupakan tentang ulangtahun Baekhyun."_

" _Kau…bagaimana bisa kau….Aiiish…Sh*t"_

" _Maafkan aku, Yeol."_ _Kyungsoo semakin menunduk, tak sedikitpun dia berani menatap Chanyeol yang terdengar marah. Dia tau, setelah ini mungkin Chanyeol akan membencinya._

" _Dan soal kompetisi itu, apa itu juga rencanamu, Soo?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk masih dalam tundukan kepalanya._

" _Aku tidak sengaja bertemu Luhan sebelum kita berkumpul. Luhan mengatakan soal pembentukan grup waktu itu. Aku tau kemampuan Baekhyun, aku juga ingin bisa sepertinya, dan aku tau jika kalian berdua_ _b_ _ersama tentu tanpa ada kompetisi itu kalian sudah sempurna"_

" _Maafkan aku, Yeol"_

 _Lagi, Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat maaf itu lagi karna rasa sesalnya. Dan Chanyeol tak lagi mampu untuk berbicara. Itu mengejutkannya._

 _Chanyeol tidak menyangka dia menjalani sesuatu yang telah direncanakan orang lain. Chanyeol terlalu buta dengan sosok Kyungsoo yang selalu nampak polos dimatanya, tidak banyak tingkah dan selalu memberikan masukan-masukan baik, bersikap dewasa yang mampu membuat orang nyaman. Tapi siapa sangka ada maksud dibalik itu semua. Dan karna itu dia harus bertengkar dengan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menangis, menjauh darinya. Bahkan Chanyeol mampu menyakiti Baekhyun terlalu dalam._

 _Dan melepa_ _s_ _mimpi mereka berdua._

 _Lalu apa 'maaf' itu akan dia dapatkan? Apa dirinya akan mendapat kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya?_

 _Bahkan saat ini pun dirinya hanya bisa melihat sosok manis Baekhyun dari jauh, keberanian untuk menemui Baekhyun tidak ada. Dia terlalu malu untuk bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun. Dirinya adalah sosok yang meredupkan sinar yang selalu terpancar dari sipit Baekhyun. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa mengembalikan itu semua? Bahkan pertemuan terakhir mereka begitu memilukan, Baekhyun ingin menjauh dari Chanyeol._

 _Karna bersamanya, Baekhyun akan semakin terluka._

.

.

.

"Apa Baekhyun tau kalian sudah putus?"

"Tidak ada yang tau, hanya Jongin dan Sehun"

"APA?! Jadi kalian berdua sudah tau?"

"Apa kau akan mengamuk lagi, Hyung? Percuma jika mengamuk lagi, kan sekarang kau juga sudah tau"

"Aku akan memberitahu Baekhyun"

"HYUNG!"

 **e)(o**

Dua minggu berlalu, dan hingga pagi ini tidak ada tanda tanda dari Suho terkait hasil kompetisi waktu itu. Dalam benak Baekhyun muncul pemikiran _apa satupun dari kami tidak ada yang menarik perhatian orang Amerika itu?_. Baekhyun berdecak saat melewati koridor menuju kelasnya.

Baekhyun mulai memasang headset dan menyalakan lagu keras-keras, menutup kepalanya dengan topi hoodie dan kedua tangan yang dia masukkan di saku. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas Baekhyun selama beberapa hari ini setiap kali berjalan melewati koridor. Baekhyun benci jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disana. Dia sudah seperti seorang tersangka yang tak termaafkan. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak menaruh curiga dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang itu, tapi setiap kali Baekhyun berjalan melewati mereka, tatapan itu selalu di barengi dengan bisikan bisikan aneh.

Setelah kejadian pesta malam itu banyak sekali gossip tak benar yang masuk ke telinganya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Itu murni karna kesalahannya, dia mengakui itu. Dan tidak ada yang tau jika Baekhyun tengah menepati janjinya saat ini. Janji yang dia buat sendiri untuk kembali menjauhi Chanyeol, tidak bersikap manja, tidak lagi memonopoli Chanyeol, itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Namun siapa yang mengira, jika perlakuannya saat itu mengundang banyak mata. Banyak yang tau jika dirinya hanya teman Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

Mana ada teman yang berciuman di bibir, saat kekasihnya ada disana, saat banyak mata memandangnya. Jika mereka menyebut Baekhyun adalah jalang, pengkhianat, parasit, Baekhyun tidak akan menyalahkan mereka.

Terkadang saat mengingat apa saja yang sudah dia perbuat ke Chanyeol untuk waktu kebelakang ini membuatnya malu, tidak berani menunjukkan mukanya sendiri di hadapan teman temannya. Terlebih dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau seperti seseorang yang terbully saja, Baek."

"Dan kau salah satu pembully itu, Chen"

"Hei…aku bahkan merangkulmu, teman"

Baekhyun melepas lengan Jongdae yang merangkulnya.

"Dimana Luhan?" Jongdae mengendikkan bahunya, mengeluarkan susu strawberry dari tasnya dan meletakkan di meja Baekhyun. "Kau memberiku susu? Sungguh?"

"Bukan aku"

"He?"

"Chanyeol. Aku tadi bertemu dengannya di parkiran, dan dia menitipkan ini untukmu."

Baekhyun menatap kotak susu kesukaannya itu. Apa Chanyeol tidak mau memberikan susu itu secara langsung? Karna takut cibiran orang-orang itu?

Ada apa denganmu Baek, kau sendiri yang bilang akan menjauhi pria itu. Kenapa kau terlihat kesal Chanyeol menitipkan susu lewat Jongdae?.

"Kalau kau tidak mau berikan padaku"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau"

"Jadi, gossip apa yang kau dengar lagi Baek?"

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun" karna Baekhyun hanya mendengar lagu lagu dari ponselnya. "Sebenarnya dimana Luhan?"

"Dia sibuk membantu Suho hyung….tunggu! jangan-jangan kau tidak tau hari ini pengumuman kompetisi itu?"

"Benarkah? Aku pikir tidak ada yang lolos dari kita. Kupikir orang Amerika itu tidak tertarik"

"Kau serius berfikir seperti itu?" Baekhyun tidak merespon dan sibuk menghabiskan susu kotaknya. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur sejak semalam, dan Yixing bahkan tidak masuk kuliah"

"Ah benar, dimana Yixing?"

"Dia sakit perut, setelah aku memberitahunya kalau hari ini pengumuman"

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau memberitahunya Chen?"

"Apa yang salah dengan itu, Yixing partner ku, sudah sewajarnya jika aku memberitahunya, kan?"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan teman-temannya yang semakin hari semakin aneh. Luhan yang biasanya bersamanya dengan tampang ogah-ogahan, akhir-akhir ini selalu terlihat aneh dan…menakutkan saat menatapnya. Pria china itu sering kali Baekhyun dapati seperti tengah menyeringai terhadapnya. Dan saat Baekhyun menangkap basah itu, Luhan justru berbicara aneh yang tidak Baekhyun pahami.

Yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti adalah, ketiga temannya itu bukannya menghiburnya yang sudah kena fitnah dan mendapat gelar sebagai 'Perebut Kekasih Orang' justru menertawakannya, menjadikan itu sebagai lelucon.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol? Kita sudah tidak ada jadwal untuk latihan lagi. Kalian mempunyai banyak waktu untuk pergi jalan-jalan dan mengobrol"

"Aku tidak mempunyai waktu sebanyak itu"

"Baek…."

"Kita bahkan sangat canggung…apa pernah kita berkumpul kembali seperti biasanya? Tidak, kan? Jadwal ke kantin saja kau sering menghilang, Sehun dan Jongin entah kemana, Luhan pun sama saja. Dan Chanyeol. Kau pikir dia seseorang yang tidak punya kekasih begitu? Tentu saja dia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi –"

"Jadi, semua sudah berakhir? Begitu, Baek?"

Baekhyun diam,menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan yang sayu. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Entahlah, semua tidak sama lagi seperti sebelumnya"

"Kau tau kenapa, Baek?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna kita sama-sama egois"

 **e)(o**

"Baekhyun, perutku kenapa tiba-tiba terasa aneh?"

"Chen, kau oke?" meski menyebalkan tetap saja Baekhyun merasakan kekhawatiran saat wajah Jongdae terlihat pucat, tangan temannya itu juga memeluk perutnya yang tiba tiba sakit. "Kau sakit perut? Apa kau salah makan, Chen?"

Jongdae menggeleng…

"Sepertinya….karna aku _nervous_ , Baek"

"Heh?"

"Kau pergilah dulu ke aula, aku ke kamar mandi"

Baekhyun _jawdrop_ , saat dia tau alasan dibalik sakit perutnya Jongdae. Baekhyun keluar kelas sendiri karna Yixing tidak masuk dan Luhan si super sibuk tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak pagi, membolos beberapa mata kuliah.

Dan hal yang tidak dia suka adalah, dia harus berjalan sendiri lagi, menebalkan kupingnya dan pura pura tidak melihat.

"Kau bisa menabrak orang lain kalau menunduk begitu" seseorang menghadang jalannya, menarik topi hoodie-nya dan melepas headsetnya.

Marah?

Tentu saja tidak

"Chanyeol?"

"Jangan jadi orang yang kena bully begitu"

"Hei..kau…kenapa kesini" kakinya mundur selangkah, menoleh ke sekitar secara spontan. Membuat Chanyeol mendengus dan menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Ayo ke aula bersama"

Baekhyun menatap lengannya kemudian beralih ke wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat masa bodoh. Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol pasti sudah mendengar tentang dirinya yang jadi bahan omongan mahasiswa. Tapi bukan ini yang Baekhyun harapkan, karna itu bisa membuat mereka semakin berfiki buruk tentangnya. Apalagi, Kyungsoo tidak Bersama Chanyeol.

"Yeol, lepaskan"

Pria jangkung itu menuli.

"Yeol, aku bilang…"

"Oh…itu aulanya"

Baekhyun mengela nafas, dirinya pasrah ditarik Chanyeol hingga ke dalam aula yang sudah cukup penuh dengan anggota club seni. Tubuhnya ditarik di kursi paling belakang. Ada untungnya bagi Baekhyun berada di aula. Orang orang clubnya tidak semua memandangnya buruk seperti yang lain. Posisi duduknya saat ini membuat banyak temannya tidak melihatnya. Karna untuk saat ini Baekhyun tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Jika itu baik tentu saja dia tidak masalah. Tapi, jika itu hal yang buruk tentu saja Baekhyun membencinya.

Dan lagi, sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengabaikan kalimatnya, protesnya membuatnya sedikit kesal. Seperti Chanyeol memang sengaja. Baekhyun sudah sejauh ini menghindari Chanyeol yang menurutnya cukup berhasil, meski sulit. Tapi entah bagaimana dia selalu kalah, selalu lemah dan pada akhirnya dia akan goyah juga.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat benci dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia membuat janji dengan dirinya sendiri, membuat aturan sendiri, namun selal gagal. Dia dikalahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Menghindari Chanyeol, mengacuhkannya. Tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Dia di depan"

"Kenapa kau tidak ke depan?"

"Karna kau disini, Baek"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol, ingin menyuarakan sesuatu tapi tidak tau apa yang harus ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ada apa dengan senyuman itu?

 _Kenapa tampan sekali?_

"Ekhm…Terima kasih"

"Kau bilang apa, Baek?" ini sungguh Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya, suara teman temannya yang saling bicara cukup menenggelamkan suara Baekhyun yang berbicara pelan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Untuk susunya, terimakasih"

"Ah…aku bisa membawakan setiap hari untukmu"

"TIDAK! Jangan lakukan itu"

"Kenapa…"

"Yeol, aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, kan? Kta tidak bisa lagi—"

"Oh! Suho hyung dan Luhan di sana. Baek, kau siap mendengar siapa yang akan terpilih? Menurutmu siapa? Aahhh…sepertinya namamu akan di panggil"

 _Ada apa dengan Chanyeol, sebenarnya?_

Baekhyun selalu memikirkan itu, sejak pulang dari bermain Billiard, Chanyeol terlihat berbeda. karna Baekhyun ingat betul bagaimana keduanya berakhir dengan sama sama menangis malam itu. Tidak lagi bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan akhirnya kembali bertemu di tempat billiard

"Baiklah…aku berterimakasih untuk kalian semua yang datang hari ini. Aku tau kalian selama dua minggu ini selalu bertanya tanya kenapa hasil kompetisi tidak juga keluar. Tapi tenang saja, aku membawa kabar baik untuk kalian. Kalian lihat apa yang aku pegang?"

Dan hampir semua anggota menggulirkan bola matanya. Melihat bagaimana Suho yang berjalan mondar mandir pelan dengan tampang serius sambil membawa map coklat. Berhenti di tengah kemudian mengangkat map itu.

"Haiiiiss..orang ini selalu basa basi"

"Apa dia mau bermain sulap?"

"Kenapa kita menunjuk dia sebagai ketua?"

Dan bukannya mendengar jawaban atas petanyaannya, justru bisikan bisikan menggerutu yang dia dengarkan.

"DIAM! Atau aku akan menunda pengumamnnya!"

Bukanya diam, justru suara suara itu semakin menjadi. Luhan yang berdiri d belakangnya juga sebenarnya jengah dengan Suho yang mengulur ulur waktunya. Mereka menunggu selama dua minggu, dan sekarang si ketua club masih ingin mengulur dan menunda dengan banyak celotehan tak penting.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Beritahukan saja sekarang" dan Luhan mencoba untuk berbicara lebih lembut.

"Mereka benar-benar tidak menghargai aku sebagai ketua"

Suho menghela nafas, membuka segel amplop itu yang menjadi rasa penasaran setiap orang di dalam aula. Detakan jantung terasa terdengar bergemuruh, menunggu satu grup yang akan sang ketua sebutkan.

"Ini penting, jadi kuharap kalian mendengarkan dengan baik. Dan cobalah untuk bersabar, atau aku tidak akan mengumumkannya sekarang. Aku serius"

Saat itulah suasana kembali tenang.

"Pertama, nama grup yang ku sebutkan nanti adalah pemenangnya,YANG…hanya ada satu grup. Yang lolos berarti dia akan pergi ke Amerika untuk minggu depan"

 _MINGGU DEPAN?_

"Bukankah itu sangat mendadak?" salah satu orang mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya.

"Itu adalah keputusan dari sana. Lagi pula semakin cepat semakin baik."

"Kedua. Pemenang akan mendapatkan pendidikan langsung dari agensi dan univesitas selama dua tahun. Jika pemenang berada di tingkat terakhir maka mereka hanya kuliah selama sisa semester. Selebihnya mereka akan tetap disana sampai kontrak selesai. Jika berada di tingkat awal maka ketika kontrak selesai, mereka akan kembali ke korea jika tidak ada perpanjangan kontak. Ketiga. Mereka dipastikan debut dalam waktu dekat. Terakhir, pemenang berhak menolak kesempatan ini dengan alasan yang bisa diterima. Jadi, jika nanti aku umumkan dan mungkin kalian ada yang menolak, berikan alasan yang bisa diterima, karna jika tidak. Kita akan kena pinalti."

Semua mata membola, mulut terbuka tidak percaya. Tidak percaya jika saja ada yang menolak, bukankah itu bodoh? Dan pinalti, mereka tau akibat dari terkena pinalti. Tidak hanya club seni yang rugi dan bisa saja ditutup, tapi tentu saja rektor akan marah besar dengan anak club. Karna dapat mempengaruhi universitas mereka.

Sret!

Suho membuka map yang tersegel sebelumnya. Membuat semua anggota terlihat memucat saking gugupnya.

"Wow…" Suho tersenyum, membuat yang lainnya semakin penasaran dan tentu saja, detakan jantung disana semakin cepat.

Di kursi belakang, keringat dingin tengah Baekhyun rasakan, tangannya meremat jaket milik Chanyeol tanpa dia sadari. Entah kenapa ada harapan di sana, di hati Baekhyun. Tapi ada rasa takut yang melingkupinya.

"Rileks, Baek" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang juga berkeringat. Memberikan senyuman menenangkan untuk Baekhyun agar tidak terlalu tegang.

"Aku ucapkan selamat, Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Hanbin! Selamat kalian yang lolos kompetisi!"

APA?

APA INI NYATA?

SUNGGUH?

Bahkan suara tepuk tangan dari teman temannya terasa mati di pendengaran Baekhyun. Matanya membola tak percaya, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, lidahnya kelu untuk berucap, dan motoriknya terasa mati. Tubuhnya benar-benar membeku.

Dan Baekhyun baru tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, saat tubuhnya masuk kedalam dekapan hangat. Aroma orang yang memeluknya yang sangat Baekhyun sukai, bukannya membuatnya tenang justru yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah, sesak di hatinya.

Apa itu artinya dia akan benar-benar berpisah dengan Chanyeol? Apa tuhan mengabulkan keinginan yang sempat terucap dari bibirnya? Kenapa dikabulkan secepat itu?

Kenapa dadanya sesak?

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun duduk di ruangan Suho, setelah ucapan selamat yang dia dapatkan dari teman-temannya, Suho memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut ke ruangan.

"Aku sudah menghubungi B.I"

Ah ya, dimana partner Baekhyun satu itu? Kenapa Baekhyun baru menyadarinya jika dirinya belum melihat B.I akhir-akhir ini. Dan tadi di aula juga wajah bocah itu tidak kelihatan. Dan Baekhyun, sebagai partnernya baru menyadari sekarang.

Baekhyun merasa buruk.

"Dia senang mendengarnya, tapi…ada hal lain yang harus kusampaikan padamu"

"Ada apa hyung?"

"B.I…dia tidak bisa ikut denganmu ke Amerika dan debut disana"

"APA? Hyung apa maksudmu?"

"Dua hari yang lalu, B.I dan tim nya menandatangani kontrak dengan agensinya, dua bulan lagi dia akan debut sebagai grup idol Korea."

"Tapi hyung, kau bilang kita bisa kena pinalti, dan itu akan berdampak ke universitas"

"Ya, itu benar. Dan aku juga katakan bukan? Jika pemenang bisa menolak jika alasan itu bisa diterima. Dan B.I mengatakan padaku, dia akan bicara dengan CEO nya. Kurasa agensi besar tempat B.I akan mengurus itu. Aku akan mengabarimu besok pagi. Haiiis…aku berada di tingkat akhir. Tapi kenapa semua orang membuatku sibuk?"

Baekhyun tidak tau harus berkata apa. Kenapa jadi begini? Kalau B.I tidak ikut dengannya itu berarti dia harus berjuang sendiri disana?. Jika sejak awal partnernya Chanyeol pasti akan beda ceritanya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat hatinya menyebut nama Chanyeol. Tidak seharusnya dia bicara begitu saat keberhasilannya saat ini hingga lolos kompetisi adalah karna B.I.

 _B.I maafkan aku._

 **e)(o**

Orang kedua yang memeluk Baekhyun adalah Baekbom, punggung sempit itu ditepuk dengan bangga.

"Aku tau, adikku adalah anak yang hebat, Hyung bangga padamu, Baekhyuna. Appa pasti sangat bangga denganmu"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah dalam pelukan Baekbom. Kesedihan lain yang paling Baekhyun rasakan adalah jauh dari hyungnya yang selama ini menjaga dan melindunginya. Kalau dia pergi, hyungnya akan tinggal sendiri, siapa yang akan membangunkannya dengan teriakan, omelan di pagi harinya?.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa jika ku tinggal?" suara lemahnya menghentikan Baekbom yang menepuk punggungnya. Memberi jarak antara dirinya dan tubuh adiknya, menatap penuh tanya dengan melihat raut Baekhyun yang nampak tidak bahagia.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?"

"Hyung akan sendiri dirumah"

"Ya, tidak apa."

"Apa perlu aku meminta Minseok hyung tinggal disini?"

"Tidak perlu, Baek. Aku baik-baik saja, dan kau tidak perlu khawair. Justru aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau itu kan malas bangun pagi, tidak bisa memasak juga, dan cengeng."

"Siapa yang cengeng!"

"Nah, dan ini. Kau mudah ngambek"

"Hyuuuung…."

Baekbom tertawa sambil mengusak rambut adiknya. Lihatlah, dia bahkan masih suka mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi gemas. Yang Baekbom rasakan sebenarnya adalah, dia yang akan kesepian seperti yang adiknya katakan. Dia pasti merindukan suasana rumah yang selalu dibuat ribut oleh Baekhyun, orang yang selalu memancing emosinya di pagi hari, orang yang membuatnya sibuk memasak dan bangun pagi pagi agar adiknya makan dengan baik. Dan jika Baekhyun pergi, tentu kegiatan itu akan hilang dan pasti terasa aneh untuknya.

Dan soal Baekhyun. Dia tidak khawatir, Baekbom tau meskipun adiknya terlihat seperti anak kecil, manja, dan ceroboh, tapi adiknya adalah orang yang mudah _survive_ di manapun dia berada.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Baek. Ini impianmu sejak dulu, kau ingin menunjukkannya untuk appa. Meskipun orangtua kita sudah tidak ada, tapi kau berhasil memulai mewujudkan impian mereka, terlebih impian appa."

Baekhyun menatap Baekbom, dan tubuhnya bergerak menubruk Baekbom dan memeluknya. Itu benar, ini impiannya sejak dulu, dan sekarang pintu itu mulai terbuka untuk dia masuki perlahan.

"Sana temui kekasihmu, dia pasti ingin memelukmu lebih erat"

"Kekasih?"

"Chanyeol diluar sekarang, sejak tadi"

"Dia bukan kekasihku Hyung!"

"Bukankah kalian—"

"Dia sudah punya kekasih. Aiiiisshh"

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekbom menuju pintu depan. Baekbom tersenyum sambil menggeleng, wajah merah adiknya membuatnya semakin geli melihat dua remaja itu. Tapi Baekbom tau, dia tidak berhak ikut campur.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol, dan pria jangkung itu segera menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Mau jalan-jalan, Baek?"

"Hm"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, memakaikan helm dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk naik ke atas motornya.

"Kita mau kemana, Yeol?"

"Hanya menyusuri jalan saja, menghabiskan waktu dengamu"

"Kalau aku mengantuk bagaimana?"

Benar kalau Baekhyun mengantuk bagaimana? Chanyeol tidak membawa mobil, kemungkinan untuknya jatuh dan berciuman dengan aspal sangat besar.

"Kau bisa memelukku dan bersandar di punggungku"

"A-apa?"

Dan dengan tangan kirinya, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar lebih erat memeluknya. Baekhyun yang dilanda kegugupan tidak melawan, malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Diam-diam Chanyeol melebarkan senyumannya.

"Bersandarlah jika kau Lelah"

Baekhyun tidak lelah, sebenarnya dia menikmati waktu seperti ini dengan Chanyeol. Sudah berapa lama hal ini tidak mereka lakukan? Semenjak status Chanyeol yang menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo? Tentu saja, sejak saat itu mereka tidak pernah dalam satu kendaraan. Dan sekarang hal itu kembali lagi, rasanya kerinduan Baekhyun terbayarkan, meski canggung tengah dia rasakan. Ya, hanya dirinya. Chanyeol nampak baik-baik saja dan Baekhyun benci itu.

Chanyeol benar-benar membawa Baekhyun berkeliling kota seoul di malam hari, jalanan yang mulai sepi kendaraan membuat perjalanan mereka lancar, angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, kepalanya ia sandarkan di punggung Chanyeol. Memeluk tubuh tinggi itu dengan nyaman.

Apakah dia terlihat jahat melakukan hal semacam itu dengan kekasih orang lain?

HAH….

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kau akan terus memelukku, Baek?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dengan kekehan yang… _serius Chanyeol terlihat tampan sekali_. "Ayo turun"

Baekhyun ikut turun, kemudian saat tangannya di genggam Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap apa yang ada di depannya.

"Sungai Han?"

"Ya, aku ingin kesini"

"Chanyeol? Serius kau…? Kau membawaku berkeliling Seoul berjam-jam hanya untuk ke sungai Han yang sebenarnya bisa kita tempuh hanya dalam lima belas menit dari rumahku?"

Baekhyun berbicara panjang tanpa jeda setelah tau isi otak sahabatnya itu. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menggeplak kepala Chanyeol, tapi pria itu hanya tertawa dan menarik tangannya kembali. Karna sudah malam, pengunjungpun mulai berkurang. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun duduk di rumput dan menghadap ke sungai Han.

"Kau sungguh marah, Baek?" Baekhyun melirik dengan sudut matanya.

"Pikir saja sendiri"

"Yang aku pikirkan adalah, kau menikmati saat aku mengajakmu berkeliling dengan motorku. Kau memelukku sangat erat sampai perutku rasanya sakit"

PLAK

Satu pukulan di bahunya Chanyeol dapatkan. Bukannya marah atau mengaduh, justru Chanyeol terlihat senang karna berhasil menggoda Baekhyun.

"Jangan menggodaku"

"Tapi aku suka menggodamu"

"Chanyeol!"

"Baiklah. Baiklah…"

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya, menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantalan sedang wajahnya menatap langit, yang malam ini memperlihatkan bulan sabit di atas sana dengan bintang bintang yang mengelilinginya. Sungguh cantik.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol, kemudian sebuah dorongan dari hatinya menyuruhnya untuk ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau ingin ke sini, Yeol?"

"Karna disini aku bisa melihat langit yang sangat indah"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menatap langit sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun ikut melihat kearah langit. Benar, sangat cantik dan indah. Terlebih saat melihatnya di tempat terbuka sambil tidur begini.

"Kemarilah, Baek"

Belum sempat Baekhyun mencerna maksud Chanyeol, badannya sudah ditarik duluan oleh si jangkung. Lengan Chanyeol kini menjadi bantal Baekhyun, sedang tangan satunya memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Dan saat maniknya bertemu dengan manik Chanyeol, dadanya berdentum sangat keras. _Apa mungkin Chanyeol mendengar degupan jantungnya?_

"Kau mau menghabiskan waktu denganku, sebelum kau pergi?"

"Yeol…"

"Aku tidak tau kapan kau akan kembali, kapan kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku tidak tau apakah disana kau di perbolehkan menggunakan ponsel dalam masa persiapan debutmu, aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya aku bisa melihat wajahmu, mendengar suaramu dan…memelukmu seperti ini"

Uuuh…kenapa dadanya semakin terasa sesak? Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berbicara sambil terus menatapnya.

Ketakutan Chanyeol adalah ketakutannya pula, sejak awal, Baekhyun sangat takut dengan hal ini.

"Kau tau, Baek. Aku sangat bangga denganmu. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak keras agar semua orang tau jika Baekhyun-ku sangat hebat"

Baekhyun- _ku_? Kenapa rasanya Baekhyun ingin meleleh mendengarnya? Kenapa wajahnya terasa memanas? Beruntung ini malam hari, Chanyeol tidak akan melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau tau, di negara barat tidak sama dengan negara kita. Kau harus bekerja lebih keras dibanding disini. Kau akan lebih lelah jadi, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Aku mohon….jangan sakit, Baek"

Karna jika Baekhyun sakit, Chanyeol tidak tau siapa orang yang akan datang untuk mengurus Baekhyun. Memperhatikan makannya, obatnya dan tidurnya.

"Jangan sering makan _junkfood_ , hm? Itu tidak baik untuk tubuhmu. Jangan tidur malam malam. Setiap ada kesempatan istirahat tidurlah. Aku akan melihatmu di atas panggung nantinya. Kau hebat, dan akan semakin hebat. Kau tau? Aku tidak sabar melihatmu di atas panggung dan melihatmu bersinar, menjadi seorang idol"

"Chanyeol…"

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu"

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Kenapa rasanya semakin berat untuk meninggalkan Korea?

Kalimat Chanyeol yang menasehatinya itu justru membuat hati Baekhyun sakit, ada perasaan sakit didalamnya, Chanyeol yang berbicara dengan menatap lekat wajahnya, mengelus pipinya dan tersenyum membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak menumpahkan air matanya.

"Hei…jangan menangis."

"Aku…a-aku"

"Hm?"

"Aku merindukanmu"

"Aku tau, Baek. Tapi aku yang paling merindukanmu"

Air mata itu semakin tumpah membasahi pakaian Chanyeol. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun terus menangis hingga tubuhnya yang bergetar itu semakin tenang. Tidak ada kalimat penenang yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Yang dia lakukan hanya mengelus punggung Baekhyun, menghirup aroma harum di surai Baekhyun yang membuatnya candu.

Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit dagu Baekhyun, menatap lekat wajah kecil yang masih di penuhi dengan air mata di pipinya. Ibu jarinya mengusap airmata itu.

"Baek—"

"—Boleh aku menciummu?"

Dan sebuah anggukan yang Baekhyun berikan membuat Chanyeol menyentuh wajah Baekhyun hingga kedua lunak itu bertemu, Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya bersamaan dengan matanya yang terpejam. Mereka saling memagut lembut, saling menggerakkan bibirnya. Lengan Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun semakin menempel ditubuhnya, hingga tak berjarak. Baekhyun meremat baju Chanyeol, pagutan bibir itu semakin dalam, lidah yang saling bertemu, pelukan hangat Chanyeol yang semakin erat, ditambah dengan angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuh mereka, membuat Baekhyun semakin terisak.

Kenapa terasa berat?

Yang tidak Baekhyun sadari adalah, seorang Park Chanyeol yang juga meneteskan airmatanya.

Mereka pernah duduk di depan grand piano milik Baekhyun, dengan Chanyeol yang memetik gitarnya. Saat itu sebuah impian tercipta, dimana keduanya ingin berada di panggung yang sama. Dan sejak saat itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun salalu membuat lagu bersama, berlatih bersama, berjuang bersama. Namun siapa sangka, hal itu tidak terwujudkan.

Baekhyun melangkah sendiri, tanpa Chanyeol. Dan akan meninggalkannya.

Jika Chanyeol menyalahkan dirinya yang menghancurkan mimpi indah mereka berdua, maka Baekhyun menganggap kebodohannya adalah hal yang membuat semuanya menjadi kacau, yang menggagalkan impian mereka.

Dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun kalah dengan janji pada dirinya sendiri, kalah dengan dinding yang coba dia bangun antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Karna seberapa keras dia ingin menghindar, tetap saja dia akan kalah jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, otaknya melarang, tetapi hati dan tubuhnya tidak pernah bisa menolak Chanyeol.

 **TBC**

Annyeong ibaaaaammm….!

Terimakasih yang sabar dan masih menanti cerita yang tak seberapa ini. Aku berusaha untuk bisa semakin baik dalam menulis. Thanks untuk kak joongi yang rajin ngasih masukan untuk FlashLight.

[120419]

Happy Birthday uri Sehunnie….!tetap tampan ya adek sayaaang wkwkwk

Thanks a lot baby piyak, love you dan yang selalu dan pasti, jaga kesehatan, makan yang banyak, dan mari berbahagia…


	12. Chapter 12

**FlashLight**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find yourself

...

..

.

By :

-byunnami-

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada pesta untuk kepergian Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memiliki sisa waktunya selama seminggu, sedangkan pria bertubuh kecil itu harus mengurus keperluannya selama di Amerika nanti, juga harus mengurus kepindahannya di universitas. Pria ini benar-benar sibuk, dan dia sama sekali tidak kecewa jika teman-temannya tidak mengadakan pesta itu. Meski begitu Baekhyun bersyukur, Jongdae, Luhan dan Yixing menemaninya untuk mengurus keperluannya. Terlebih Luhan, yang memang pria itu lebih banyak tau selama dia menjabat sebagai wakil ketua club, dan lebih sering Suho suruh-suruh untuk mengurus keperluan surat-surat.

"Aku dengar Kris mencarimu, Baek" Jongdae ingat akan perkataan beerapa teman sekelasnya yang mengatakan seseorang bernama Kris beberapa kali mengunjungi kelas, dia mencari Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm…apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Tunggu, kenapa pria itu mencari Baekhyun?"

"Memangnya kenapa Lu? Seingatku kaulah orang yang terlihat heboh saat melihat Kris, kau seperti _fanboy_ gila saat melihat idol kesayanganmu. Dan omong-omong, dia dari China, satu negara denganmu. Kenapa sekarang kau terlihat tidak suka?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak menjawab apa yang Jongdae lontarkan. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia hanya memperhatikan Jongdae dan Luhan jengah.

"Baek, tidak ada lagi yang harus di urus kan?"

"Hm…ini sudah selesai semuanya"

"Bagus. Aku ada janji. Aku pergi dulu"

Luhan menepuk pundak Jongdae, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang berdecih karna pertanyaannya tidak dijawab.

"Jadi Kris belum menemuimu, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Memang semenjak kejadian di pesta itu Baekhyun tidak lagi bertemu dengan Kris, dia juga tidak terfikirkan untuk menemui pria blasteran itu di otaknya. Dia benar-benar sibuk saat ini. Meski di lubuk hatinya Baekhyun ingin sekali saja bertemu, pasti pria itu merasa bersalah. Dan lagi, Baekhyun sering melewati lapangan basket, tapi maniknya tidak pernah melihat sosok Kris disana.

"Aku dengar Jongin dan sekawanannya mengancam mahasiswa transfer itu"

"Maksudmu, Kris?" Jongdae mengangguk. "Sungguh!?" Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja, apa yang keluar dari mulut Jongdae biasanya selalu benar. Dan kenyataan Jongin yang melakukannya membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. "Tunggu, kau bilang Kai dan sekawanannya?"

"Iya, Jongin tidak sendiri"

"Siapa mereka?" karna setau Baekhyun hanya Sehun teman paling dekat Jongin, dan itu tidak bisa disebut dengan 'sekawanan'.

"Jongin, Sehun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo" Jongdae menghitung jemarinya sambil kepalanya sedikit mengadah untuk mengingat orang-orang itu.

"Heh?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Sesuatu ada yang salah, menurutnya. Jika itu Jongin dan Sehun juga Luhan, Baekhyun akan percaya. Tapi Kyungsoo, kenapa dia ada dalam gerombolan Luhan? Karna meski mereka berteman, hubungan Kyungsoo tidak sedekat itu dengan Luhan dan duo bocah adik tingkatnya. Jika dengan Yixing atau Jongdae, Baekhyun akan percaya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, untuk apa Kyungsoo melakukan itu, karna Baekhyun tau Kyungsoo bukan orang yang suka dengan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu. Pria bermata _doe_ itu sangat cinta damai, tidak begitu suka dengan orang-orang berisik macam dirinya, Luhan dan dua adik tingkatnya itu, Jongin dan Sehun.

Melihat temannya yang seperti berfikir itu, Jongdae menepuk pundaknya, pria berwajah kotak itu tau apa yang dipikirkan temannya.

"Sebenarnya hanya Jongin, yang lainnya hanya diam menunggu Jongin saja. Hehehe…"

"Sebenarnya mana yang benar, Chen?"

"Jongin bicara dengan Kris, sedangkan yang lain hanya berdiri cukup jauh dari dua orang itu. Setelah Jongin mengatakan sesuatu, Jongin menghampiri ketiganya dan mereka pergi"

"Dan apa yang Jongin katakan?"

"MANA AKU TAU!?"

"Kenapa kau marah?"

Jongdae menatap Baekhyun malas, menghela nafas kemudian.

"Kalau kau ingin tau, temui Jongin dan tanyakan padanya" nadanya untuk kemali berteriak itu Jongdae tahan, dan lebih pelan dia berbicara.

"Aku memang berniat menemuinya kok"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya terus padaku, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kalau kau tau, aku tidak perlu menemui Jongin kan? Tapi karna kau tidak tau ya…aku akan menemuinya"

"Kau memang pintar, Baek"

"Hm?"

"Pintar membuatku marah"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun menghampiri Changmin yang sedang meneguk air mineral, pria mungil itu mengetuk pintu club Olahraga yang kebetulan terbuka. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

"Oh? Baekhyun?"

"Boleh aku masuk hyung?"

"Tentu saja, masuklah"

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam, dia memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan yang jauh berbeda dengan club yang diikutinya. Penuh dengan bermacam bentuk bola, ada yang kecil, sedang dan besar, juga alat olahraga lain yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti kegunaannya dan apa namanya.

"Waaaah…seorang mahasiswa yang akan pindah ke negeri paman sam ini ada perlu apa, sampai ke ruang club kami?" Baekhyun tertawa sambil mengaruk tengkuknya. Bahkan berita tentang dirinya secepat itu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kampus.

"Hyung, apa kau tau dimana Kris? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya"

"Kris? Dia tidak kemana-mana kok. Hanya saja dia beberapa waktu ini tidak ikut latihan memang. Ku dengar dia ada banyak kuis minggu-minggu ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Sebentar lagi mendekati ujian semester, jadi banyak mata kuliah yang mengadakan kuis untuk penilaian. Mungkin hanya dirinya saja dan Luhan yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan ujian.

"Hyung, jika nanti kau bertemu Kris tolong katakan aku menunggunya di atap"

"Oke, kalau boleh tau untuk hal apa?"

"Eh? Tidak…hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Katakan saja begitu, Kris pasti mengerti"

Changmin mengangguk, kemudian Baekhyun pamit dan keluar dari club olahraga. Dia kembali ke fakultasnya. Hal lain yang Baekhyun syukuri adalah, dia tidak lagi harus menunduk, menutup kupingnya hanya untuk berjalan di koridor. Tidak ada lagi gosip tentangnya, justru kebalikannya, Baekhyun mendapat banyak pujian dan ucapan selamat karna berita dirinya yang berhasil lolos kompetisi.

 **e)(o**

Mata kuliah terakhir, Baekhyun segera pergi ke atap tanpa mengatakan apapun ke teman-temannya yang menatapnya penuh tanya saat Baekhyun bergegas keluar kelas setelah kuliah selesai. Baekhyun tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun ke temannya itu, Baekhyun tidak ingin jika Kris menunggunya di atap terlebih dulu. Dan Baekhyun harap Kris memang tidak di atap sekarang, tapi sepertinya harapannya tidak sedang dikabulkan. Kris sudah disana.

"Hai, Baekhyun"

Kris melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum cerah, membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah atas sikap temannya. Dia menghampiri Kris dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa ingin bertemu di atap? Padahal aku ingin bertemu denganmu di kedai eskrim. Hehehe"

"Kedai eskrim?"

"Ya, bukankah kau suka eskrim? Aku ingin mentraktirmu. Em…sebagai permintaan maaf"

"Ah, itu…tidak perlu kok. Aku juga ingin minta maaf padamu"

Baekhyun melihat Kris yang mengerutkan dahinya, mungkin pria disebelahnya itu tidak mengerti. Tapi Baekhyun tau dirinya perlu meminta maaf.

"Untuk kejadian pesta waktu itu. Ku dengar Kai – maksudku Jongin berbicara sesuatu padamu."

"Jongin? Ah…yang sedikit gelap itu kan kulitnya?"

"Errrr…yeah" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia akui Jongin memang sedikit gelap, tapi Baekhyun tidak suka seseorang mengatainya. Bagi Baekhyun, adik tingkatnya itu sangat cocok dengan warna kulit seperti itu. Menurut Baekhyun, Jongin sangat kharismatik. "Apapun yang dia katakan. Aku sebagai teman dan hyung-nya minta maaf"

"Tidak apa, Baek. Aku rasa itu caranya untuk melindungimu. Aku minta maaf, sungguh. Aku tidak tau kalau kau tidak bisa minum alkohol"

"Aku bisa, hanya saja…hanya sedikit" Baekhyun bercicit di akhir kalimatnya. Sejujurnya dirinya malu saat seseorang tau jika dirinya tidak kuat minum. Dia pria, tapi hanya mampu satu gelas alkohol, itupun gelas yang ukurannya sedang.

"Baekhyun, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hm…tentu saja"

"Manusia berwujud serigala. Siapa dia?"

"He?"

Baekhyun membeo sesaat, otaknya mencoba untuk berfikir keras lalu sebuah pertanyaan muncul. Apa Kris baru saja terbentur sesuatu di kepalanya? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Baekhyun ingin tertawa, sungguh. Baekhyun tau betul arti dari 'mahasiswa transfer', mereka adalah orang-orang dengan otak pintar yang beruntung mendapat beasiswa. Tapi kenapa orang dengan tubuh keren, tampan ini tiba tiba terlihat bodoh dimata Baekhyun?

"temanmu itu, dia bicara begitu padaku"

"Maksudmu…Jongin?"

"Ya, dia melarangku untuk mendekatimu, katanya ada manusia berwujud serigala yang sudah mengklaimmu"

Dan Baekhyun tau sekarang, siapa orang yang pantas dia sebut bodoh.

 **e)(o**

Luhan menyesap bubble tea yang berhasil dia rebut dari tangan Sehun. Didepannya ada Baekhyun dan Yixing dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh intimidasi, sedangkan Yixing, dia hanya diam tidak melakukan apa-apa, membiarkan makanannya d ambil Luhan.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu, Byun Baek?"

"Aku masih menunggu kau berkata jujur, Lu" Baekhyun mendengar Luhan menarik nafas, kemudian bersedekap balik menatapnya.

"Harus berapa kali ku bilang? Aku tidak tau jika Jongin berbicara begitu. Aku juga tidak tau maksudnya, oke? Mungkin Jongin hanya menggertak saja, siapa tau kan? Lagipula saat itu aku berada di titik cukup jauh dari mereka"

"Mungkin Jongin sedang mabuk dan merasa dia di dunia _Werewolf_ "

Dan Baekhyun, juga Luhan memutar bola matanya mendengar kalimat Yixing.

"Baek, kau bilang mau menemui B.I, apa kau lupa? Kau tidak ada waktu lagi. Jadi sebaiknya sekarang kau temui dia." Luhan segera merubah topik, dia takut Baekhyun akan terus menanyainya.

"Ah benar, aku pergi dulu"

"Hm…pergilah. Hati-hati Byun Baek"

Dan Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Hampir saja." Gumamnya sambil mengelus dadanya, melemaskan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi terasa kaku karena takut sesuatu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Hampir kenapa, Lu?"

"Mulutku, hampir saja mengatakan yang sejujurnya"

"Tentang apa?"

"Jadi kau juga tidak tau?" Yixing menggeleng dengan lucu, dan Luhan ingat Yixing memang selalu tertinggal. Jiwanya tidak bisa menahan 'rahasia' itu sendiri. Mulutnya rasanya sudah sangat gatal ingin mengatakannya. "Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, mereka sudah putus" bisiknya tepat di telinga Yixing.

"Benarkah? Kapan?" tanggapan enteng, tidak terkejut sama sekali. Luhan memutar bola matanya sebelum memukul lengan temannya itu.

"Beberapa hari sebelum kompetisi berlangsung"

"Semua sudah tau?" dan dengan senyum bangga Luhan menggeleng.

"Hanya Baekhyun yang tidak tau"

"Jadi, Jongdae juga sudah tau?"

"Yap! Aku yang memberitahukannya. Dan aku mendengar sendiri dari Kyungsoo"

Yixing hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, namun tanpa Luhan sadari kening Yixing nampak berkerut seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

 **e)(o**

sudah lima belas menit berlalu, tiga pria lainnya mulai menguap bergantian merasa mulai jengah dengan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian suka sekali berkunjung ke rumahku. Datang selalu dengan membawa masalah. Kau pikir rumahku tempat psikiater?" Sehun mulai mengomel, sebenarnya dia sudah menahan itu sejak tadi.

"Jadi kalian bertiga sering berkumpul disini? Kenapa aku baru tau?" itu Jongdae yang untuk pertama kalinya ikut berkumpul di rumah Sehun.

Pertemuan tidak disengaja saat Jongdae keluar dari minimarket sambil menyesap eskrim malam hari, dan bertemu Jongin. Jongin mengajak Jongdae dengan alasan dia malas jalan sendiri, hal yang berhasil membuat kerutan di dahi Jongdae.

"Jadi siapa yang paling sering membawa masalah?" dengan semangat Jongdae bertanya seperti 'masalah' itu sesuatu yang lucu.

"Chanyeol hyung" jawab Jongin sambil menunjuk Chanyeol di seberangnya, membuat Chanyeol mendelik ke arahnya. "Memang benar, kan? Kau selalu menghubungi Sehun dan mengajakku kesini. Lalu apa? Pasti berujung dengan kau yang sedang bermasalah"

"Kalau kau tidak mau dengar, PERGI SANA!"

Sehun menggulir bola matanya semakin jengah. Chanyeol benar-benar seperti anak kecil, apalagi Jongin.

"Jongdae hyung…mungkin setelah ini kau akan menyesal datang kerumahku" Jongdae hanya mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Hyung…seharusnya kau tidak disini. Baekhyun hyung besok pagi akan berangkat. Kenapa tidak kau habiskan saja waktu kalian? Daripada kau disini dengan wajah kusut itu" Sehun memulai memberi sarannya.

"Aku bahkan sudah membantumu hyung, sebelum kau minta. Aku sudah menggertak si Kris itu agar tidak dekat-dekat Baekhyun hyung. Tapi apa, kau malah disini? Whaaa…kenapa aku merasa bantuanku sia-sia"

Mendengar apa yang baru saja Sehun dan Jongin katakan, Jongdae mulai menangkap kearah mana pembicaraan ini. Dia yang memang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, menepuk pundak itu.

"Ku dengar, Baekhyun belum tau tentang hubunganmu dan Kyungsoo sudah berakhir. Apa kau berniat menyembunyikan semuanya?"

Dan rasa bersyukur itu Chanyeol raskan dengan adanya Jongdae. Pria yang kadang menyebalkan ini tau dimana dia harus bersikap. Jongdae akan serius dan fokus jika keadaan memang sedang seperti itu, tidak seperti dua adik tingkatnya itu.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa tidak tenang seharian ini. Besok Baekhyun akan berangkat ke negeri paman sam. Dan entah kapan dia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang dia cintai, orang yang dia sia-siakan perasaannya. Kakinya sudah akan beranjak menemui pria mungil yang selalu dirindukannya, tetapi sesuatu tengah menyadarkannya, akibat yang akan terjadi jika Chanyeol benar-benar menemui Baekhyun dan mengatakan semuanya. Dan lebih buruknya, dia tidak bisa menemui Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Terlalu takut untuk melepas pria mungil itu.

"Aku sangat mengenalnya. Baekhyun…" Chanyeol terkekeh mengingat pria itu, sebuah senyum manis Baekhyun yang selalu menghangatkan hati Chanyeol. "Dia keras kepala, tapi dia lebih mengikuti apa kata hatinya. Sebesar apapun otaknya melarang, jika hatinya berkata lain maka Baekhyun tanpa sadar akan mengikuti kata hatinya. Dan aku tau, aku tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya. Saat ini."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum kecut. Benar, dia mengenal baik Baekhyun. Bertahun-tahun dan hampir setiap saat dia tidak pernah berpisah dengan pria mungil itu, membuatnya tau banyak hal tentang Baekhyun. Meski tidak semuanya, karna perasaannya untuk seseorang di masa lalu, membuatnya seakan buta tentang Baekhyun.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak menemuinya, hyung…menurutmu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun hyung, jika tau kau bahkan tidak ingin menemuinya sebelum kalian berpisah."

"Aku ingin melakukannya, Sehun…tapi aku sedikit takut"

"Apa yang membuatmu takut, yeol?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Dia akan melepas mimpinya"

 **e)(o**

Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun akan meninggalkan negaranya untuk sebuah tujuan dalam hidupnya, meraih mimpi. Tidak banyak yang Baekhyun bawa, hanya satu koper besar dan ransel yang dia bawa. Bahkan Baekbom tidak percaya adiknya itu hanya membawa barang sesedikit itu untuk waktu beberapa tahun kedepan.

"Hyung, jika kau kesepian kau panggil saja Minseok hyung dan memintanya untuk menemanimu"

"Kau mulai lagi, Baek. Sudah berapa kali ku katakan aku tidak butuh ditemani siapapun, termasuk Minseok"

"Hehehe….aku hanya khawatir padamu hyung. Aku tidak ingin hyung merasa kesepian"

Baekbom hanya mendengus dan mengusap surai adiknya, hingga bunyi dering di ponselnya mengalihkan atensinya untuk menatap ponsel di genggamannya. Dia ada meeting pagi ini, tapi Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya jadi dirinya memutuskan untuk mengantar Baekhyun dulu. Baekhyun yang tau hyung-nya itu super sibuk, menyentuh pundaknya.

"Pergilah hyung. Kau ada tanggung jawab di kantor,kan? Hyung tida perlu cemas, ada Luhan dan yixing disini. Lagipula penerbanganku masih lama"

Baekbom melihat dua teman adiknya itu yang memang sejak pagi sudah menjemput di rumah. Akhirnya Baekbom mengangguk. Mendekap Baekhyun erat.

"Jangan bergaul dengan sembarang orang. Jangan telat makan, oke? Dan yang terpenting jaga kesehatanmu"

"Aku mengerti hyung"

Setelahnya Baekbom menitipkan Baekhyun ke Luhan dan yixing yang mendapat pukulan dari adiknya itu. berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap punggungnya, sampai Baekbom tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kenapa yang lain belum juga datang? Baek, menurutmu mereka sangat rela kau tinggalkan?" Luhan mulai memicingkan matanya dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya mereka sedih kau akan pergi, hei…kau pergi paling tidak dua tahun, Baek. Dan mereka masih belum juga muncul disini! Terlebih Chanyeol. Seharusnya dia yang menjemputmu kan? Bukan aku dan Yixing. Kita tidak ada pesta perpisahan, setidaknya mereka datang lebih awal kesini"

Luhan menggerutu, dan Baekhyun tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Baek, apa kau dan Chanyeol tidak saling berpamitan?"

"Kami melakukannya…semalam"

 _Pukul 10:00 malam._

 _Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu dengan mantel tipis ditubuhnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan jemari yang saling bertaut. Kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya dengan bahu yang merosot lemah. Ini sudah malam dan dia ragu apakah keputusannya datang kesitu tepat atau tidak. Baekhyun bersandar di dinding dengan wajah tertunduk._

 _Haruskah dia mengetuk pintu atau tidak?_

 _Terlalu larut dengan pertanyaannya, Baekhyun tidak menyadari seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya beberapa centi saja._

" _Kenapa hanya berdiri disini?"_

 _Dan jantungnya berdetak kencang._ _Suara bass pelan, begitu dekat dengan wajanya terdengar._ _Wajahnya segera dia bawa untuk menatap Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengannya. Tersenyum dengan tampan, membuat kaki Baekhyun melemah. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, pria itu dari luar atau akan keluar? Kenapa pakaiannya terlihat pakaian untuk jalan?_

" _Kau…mau keluar?" Chanyeol menggeleng._

" _Aku dari rumah Sehun. Dan sekarang menemukan sahabat manisku berdiri di depan apartment ku. Kenapa tidak masuk atau menghubungiku?"_

 _Baekhyun juga tidak tau kenapa. Tadi saat Baekbom menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur Baekhyun hanya menurut. Tapi melihat rillakuma di ranjangnya, kakinya melangkah begitu saja sampai di apartment Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartmentnya._ _Tidak ada protes dari si mungil, hanya mengikuti kemana Chanyeol mebawanya._

" _Diluar sangat dingin. Dan kau memakai pakaian seperti ini, Baek? Apa kau sengaja cari bahaya sebelum pergi?"_

" _Bukan begitu" bahkan dirinya tidak sempat memikirkan harus memakai jaket, sepatu dan syal. Apa yang melekat ditubuhnya saat itulah yang Baekhyun bawa. Bahkan dia_ _sedang_ _memakai sandal jepit._

 _Chanyeol datang dengan segelas susu hangat dan Baekhyun menyesapnya sedikit. Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya, memperhatikannya_ _, membuat Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah dan memilih menyesap pelan-pelan minumannya_ _._

" _Apa Baekbom hyung tau kau kesini?"_

 _Baekhyun meringis dan menggeleng, meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kemudian menaikkan kakinya di atas sofa._ _Memeluk lututnya._

" _Besok pagi aku berangkat" cicitnya dengan dagu yang dia tumpukan di lututnya_ _, tanpa memandang objek yang diajaknya bicara_ _._

" _Lalu…?"_

" _Aku…aku ingin berpamitan"_

 _Hening sesaat, hingga Baekhyun di kejutkan dengan Chanyeol yang menarik kakinya dan memutar tubuh mungilnya. Dan sekarang dirinya tengah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol_ _, dengan wajah pria itu yang bertumpu di lutut Baekhyun. Sangat dekat dengan wajahnya._

 _Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti, kenapa hatinya selalu menang dari otak dan mulutnya yang selalu mengikrarkan untuk menjaga dinding yang dia bangun antara dia dan Chanyeol. Hanya saja, meskipun begitu Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya. Hatinya tidak akan tenang sebelum menemui pria jangkung yang semakin hari semakin tampan saja. Sepanjang langkah kakinya menuju ke apartment Chanyeol, dirinya selalu berucap 'aku harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol'. Dan disinilah dia. Bertemu dengan Chanyeol pada akhirnya._

" _Mau menginap malam ini?"_

 _Baekhyun berkedip lucu, dan mengangguk dua kali. Membuat Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya dan membawanya ke kamar satu-satunya yang ada di apartment itu._

 _Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan saat terkejut._

 _mereka berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar Chanyeol dengan lampu yang sengaja dimatikan. Melihat tayangan anime melalui ponsel Chanyeol dengan lcd._

 _Baekhyun mengeratkan selimut yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Beruntung lampunya mati, jadi wajah memerahnya tidak akan bisa Chanyeol lihat, tapi_ _…_ _bagaimana dengan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat keras ini? Baekhyun takut Chanyeol mendengarnya._

 _Itu terjadi saat tawaran Chanyeol dia angguki. Pria jangkung itu tiba-tiba saja meng_ _e_ _cup bibirnya dan menggendongnya, membawanya masuk ke kamar. Dan sialnya, kenapa Chanyeol menggendongnya seperti pengantin baru? Itu sungguh memalukan._

 _Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan Baekhyun adalah, kenapa Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini suka sekali menciumnya, di bibir? Itu sedikit aneh bukan? Baekhyun selalu ingin bertanya tapi sesuatu entah apa itu seperti menahannya._

 _Sejujurnya Baekhyun sedih, tapi di sudut terdalamnya dia sangat senang. Entah kenapa Chanyeol selalu melakukan itu akhir-akhir ini di saat hatinya gundah, pikirannya sedikit kacau. Dan efek yang dihasilkan dari ciuman mereka adalah, Baekhyun merasa tenang_ _, beban yang dirasanya berat itu akan terasa ringan. Sebesar itukah efeknya?_

 _Namun disisi lain Baekhyun mer_ _a_ _sa_ _bersalah._ _Baekhyun belum menemui Kyungsoo lagi setelah pesta waktu itu. Dia takut._

 _Dan sekarang, dia berbaring di ranjang Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya di apartment Chanyeol. Ini bukan pertama kali mereka tidur Bersama. Sebelumnya Chanyeol sering menginap dirumahnya, juga Baekhyun yang sering menginap di rumah keluarga Park, saat Chanyeol masih tinggal dengan keluarganya._

 _Dan sekarang, harusnya Baekhyun tidak perlu_ _merasa_ _g_ _e_ _rogi, apalagi canggung._

" _Apa kau akan menggigit selimut itu terus?"_

 _Baekhyun_ _tersentak, dia_ _tidak sadar jika acara yang mereka tonton sudah selesai._

" _Kemarilah" tubuhnya_ _di tarik, dan_ _kini menghadap Chanyeol. "malam-malam begini datang ke apartmenku, dengan pakaian_ _t_ _ipis, sandal jepit. Tidak mungkin hanya ingin berpamitan, kan?"_

 _Baekhyun menunduk, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. Dia sendiri masih tida_ _k_ _mengerti kenapa. Tapi, Baekhyun akan semak_ _i_ _n merasa tidak tenang jika tidak menemui Chanyeol._

" _Aku ingin minta maaf" bisiknya pelan, Chanyeol tetap bisa mendengarnya._

" _Untuk apa Baek?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu tatap dengan wajah Chanyeol._

" _Sikapku…kau datang untuk minta maf,_ _memperbaiki_ _hub_ _ungan kita._ _Kau selalu dating kepadaku untuk meminta maaf, memperbaiki hubungan kita kembali._ _Tapi_ _,_ _a_ _k_ _u selalu mendorongmu menjauh. Besok, aku benar-benar aka_ _n_ _pergi, yeol. Aku ingin k_ _i_ _ta benar-benar baikan. Jadi, maafkan aku"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, jema_ _r_ _i besarnya dia bawa_ _untuk mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun._

" _Ku pikir aku sudah lama mendapatkan maafmu, sejak…kita berciuman?"_

 _Blush_

 _Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol, membuat jarak diantara mereka. Sedang Chanyeol, dia hanya tertawa._

" _Chanyeol…"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Kau…akan tetap membuat lagu, kan?"_

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, jawaban 'ya' tengah dia tunggu. Tapi Chanyeol masih diam menatapnya. Baekhyun tidak tau raut wajah Chanyeol itu, dia tidak bisa membacanya._

" _Kenapa?"_

 _Dan pertanyaan lain justru Chanyeol lemParkan. Haruska_ _h_ _Baekhyun mengatakannya?_

' _ **Karna aku ingin kau tetap melakukannya, dan suatu saat…kita bisa berada di panggung yang sama. Mewujudkan mimpi kita. Bisakah?'**_

 _Dan kalimat itu tertahan di tenggorokannya…_

 _Ddrrtt ddrrtt_

 _Ponsel Chanyeol di nakas berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk, dan saat Chanyeol melihatnya dia tersenyum._

" _Baekbom hyung."_

" _Aah…aku lupa membawa ponselku"_

" _Dia didepan, Baek. Sepertinya Baekbom hyung tidak mengijinkanmu menginap disini"_

" _Kau tau, yeol. Hyung takut jauh dariku"_

 _Keduanya tertawa. Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun sampai di mobil Baekbom yang_ _sudah menunggunya._

" _Besok kau akan datang, kan?" mata puppy itu seolah tengah mengharap, Chanyeol menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di dalam mobil. Mengusap surai halus itu dan mengangguk._

 _Baekbom melambaikan tangannya set_ _e_ _lah berucap terimakasih ke Chanyeol, melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang kerumah. Baekhyun menatap jalanan di sampingnya, dan Baekbom melihatnya. Matanya mengernyit._

" _Aku tidak perna_ _h_ _melihat hoodie itu, Baek"_

 _Baekhyun menoleh kearah Baekbom sebentar, dan_ _kembali memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap jal_ _a_ _nan di sampingnya._

" _Milik Chanyeol"_

"BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun menoleh, mencari asal suara itu. Bibirnya melengkung senang. Dilihatnya Jongdae melambaikan tangannya dengan sedikit berlari. Di belakangnya ada Jongin, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menerima pelukan dari teman-temannya yang menepati janjinya untuk datang mengantarnya.

Tunggu…

Dimana Chanyeol?

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok jangkung itu. Tiba-tiba pundaknya di tepuk seseorang. Itu Jongdae.

"Chanyeol di belakang, Suho hyung menyeretnya meminta menemani ke kamar mandi" Baekhyun gelagapan saat ketahuan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Siapa yang mencarinya" kilahnya yang mendapat dengusan dari Jongdae.

Meski begitu, tidak ada satupun dari temannya yang percaya. Mereka duduk di kursi tunggu sambil mengoceh tidak jelas, tertawa karna hal konyol, dan bertengkar yang tidak benar-benar bertengkar. Baekhyun menatap teman-temannya dan merekam dengan mata sipitnya setiap tingkah laku mereka. Hal yang akan sangat Baekhyun rindukan.

"Oh? Baek, Baek. Lihat, itu Chanyeol" Luhan mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun heboh. Beruntung Luhan tidak berteriak, dan hanya Baekhyun yang mendengarnya. Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti Luhan. Wajahnya memerah seketika, melihat sosok jangkung yang berjalan saja terlihat sempurna dimata Baekhyun. "Chanyeol…! Suho hyung…!" Luhan berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dua pria yang baru saja datang, berhasil membuat bibir Baekhyun tersenyum makin lebar.

Lengkap sudah anggotanya.

"Baekhyunna~~~"

Suho memeluk Baekhyun, yang dibalas dengan tepukan pelan di punggung sang ketua club. Orang yang juga berpengaruh atas keberhasilannya.

"Suho hyuuuung~~"

Dan suara decakan juga gumamam 'Eiiiii' terdengar dari teman-temannya. Merasa geli dengan tingkah keduanya.

"B.I minta maaf karna tidak bisa mengantarmu, dia menitipkan buku ini" Baekhyun menerima buku yang tidak asing di matanya, Baekhyun tesenyum saat menatap buku itu dan menerimanya. "Dia ada pemotretan untuk single debut grupnya" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Tidak apa, hyung. B.I pasti sangat sibuk"

Kemudian bunyi tepukan tangan sebanyak tiga kali terdengar, semua menoleh untuk menemukan siapa pelaku itu. Mengabaikan satu pria lainnya yang sangat ingin memeluk Baekhyun.

" _Guys_! Mumpung kita semua berkumpul disni, bukankah waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil gambar?" Luhan menggoyangkan kameranya dengan bangga.

"Wow, hyung! Kenapa kau pintar sekali? Waaa….hyung ini sungguh milikmu? Kau membelinya?" Jongin berteriak heboh sambil merebut kamera milik Luhan. Menimangnya dengan mimik terkagum-kagum. Tidak menyangka sosok Luhan yang cukup pelit itu mampu membeli kamera mahal.

Luhan memukul kepala Jongin dan mengambil lagi kamera miliknya.

"Enak saja, aku membelinya sendiri. Dasar idiot"

"Mana mungkin, hyung? Kau kan pelit"

"AKU TIDAK PELIT"

"Luhan tidak pelit. Aku melihatnya sendiri Luhan menabung setiap harinya. Itulah kenapa Luhan sering memakan makanan kita di kantin"

Hening.

Semua mata tertuju ke Luhan yang sudah memerah, bukan karna malu tapi karna marah. Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dengan mata melirik Yixing yang dengan mudahnya berbicara begitu. Membongkar semua rahasianya di depan teman-temannya, membuat Jongin, Jongdae menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulut mereka. Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya mendengar kalimat polos Yixing, dan Baekhyun, mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa dengan tangan yang menyentuh punggung Luhan, berusaha menenangkan rusa china itu. Kamera di genggamannya dia remat, membuat Jongin melotot tidak tega dengan kamera baru itu. Kalimat yang akan Luhan teriakkan untuk Yixing sudah siap keluar, hingga tiba-tiba…

"Siapa yang akan memotret?"

Kemudian semua terdiam ikut menatap Yixing, yang kembali berbicara tanpa tau suasana yang terjadi karna ulahnya. Melihat emosi Luhan, Suho segera tertawa aneh dan merangkul Luhan. "Apa kau yang akan memfoto, Lu? Aku tidak sabar ingin merasakan difoto dengan kamera milikmu"

"Dasar bodoh, kalian pikir aku tidak mempersiapkan dengan baik?" dengan wajah angkuhnya Luhan mengeluarkan _tripod_ dan memasang kameranya tepat mengarah ke teman-temannya. Luhan seolah melupakan emosinya saat itu juga. Tidak hanya Jongin yang kagum. Bukan karna _tripod_ dan kamera itu, tapi karna Luhan yang memilikinya "Kalian merapatlah…"

Tanpa disuru dua kali dan tanpa mengomel mereka saling merapat, memasang senyum bahagianya, saling merangkul dan ada yang berpose lucu.

"Suho hyung, kau hebat" bisik Chanyeol.

Luhan mengarahkan posisi agar terlihat baik. Baekhyun merasa terharu dengan antusias teman-temannya yang ingin memiliki kenangan bersamanya. Bahkan dia yang biasanya paling heboh saat berfoto, kini hanya diam sambil tersenyum tulus. Tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya, mengepalkan tangannya di saku jaketnya karna ingin menyapanya sejak dia datang. Chanyeol ingin berbicara banyak dengannya, tapi seperti dia baru mengenal Baekhyun, tidak ada kata dan tindakan yang dapat Chanyeol katakan dan lakukan.

Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang terharu, diam seperti itu membuatnya tidak tahan untu tidak menarik pria mungil itu. Mengeratkan lengannya di bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya kaget, Chanyeol tau itu.

"Maaf, Baek. Aku tidak menjemputmu tadi pagi." Chanyeol melempar senyum namun ada rasa bersalah didalamnya.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan marah jika sekarang kau tidak disini"

"Jadi"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku?"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan semalam?"

" _Kenapa?" Baekhyun terdiam, tidak bisa mengeluakan kalimat yang dia inginkan. "Apa kau akan kembali,_ _jika aku katakan 'ya'?"_

 _Baekhyun dengan polosnya mengangguk cepat, terlihat menggemaskan._ _Kalimat Panjang yang ingin dia ungkapkan tadi akhinya terjawab tanpa perlu dirinya mengatakannya._

" _Kalau begitu berjanjilah"_

" _Janji?"_ _Baekhyun mengerut bingung._

" _Hm…berjanjilah_ _untuk_ _kembali pulang."_

 _Dan keterdiaman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dilanda ketakutan. Bagaiman jika yang dikatakan Jongin tadi benar? Bagaimana kalau p_ _e_ _rasaanya yang belum tersampaikan ini tidak akan pernah Baekhyun tau?._

" _Baek…"_

" _Bodoh" Chanyeol mengernyit ketika Baekhyun memencet hidungnya sambil mengatakan 'bodoh' itu. "Kau pikir dimana rumahku? Sampai aku tidak pulang. Aku tau sahabat idiot ku ini akan merindukanku"_

" _Benar, aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Dan apa kau akan memelukku begini terus, Baek?"_

" _Kau tidak suka? Kenapa? Kau itu sahabatku, kau_ _sering memelukku kan dulu?"_

 _Sahabat_

 _Dan Chanyeol Sekarang benar-benar merutuki kata itu. Dia benci dengan status yang sep_ _e_ _rtinya sudah Baekhyun putuskan itu. Bahkan tidak sekali Baekhyun menyebut 'sahabat', seperti mempertegas hubungan yang di inginkan si mungil._

 _Bodoh_

 _Itu memang benar. Chanyeol tidak marah Baekhyun mengatainya. Bahkan Chanyeol harap Baekhyun terus mengatainya seperti itu agar dia tau seberapa bodohnya se_ _o_ _rang Park Chanyeol_ _menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang tulus mencintainya_ _._

" _Baekhyuna…"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Jika aku melarangmu pergi, apa kau akan menurutiku?"_

 _Baekhyun diam sejenak, menatap si pemilik surai gelap itu. "Berikan aku al_ _a_ _san yang membuatku harus mebatalkan kepergianku"_

 _Dan Chanyeol tertegun mendengar jawaban itu. Apakah semuda_ _h_ _itu?_ _Bahkan jika itu ribuan alas an, Baekhyun tetap harus memilih mimpinya itu._ _Chanyeol menjitak kening Baekhyun._

" _Eeiiiii…jawaban apa itu? Jangan bodoh. Kau sudah sangat sedekat ini untuk impianmu. Jangan sembarangan membatalkannya. Kau hanya perlu berjanji padak_ _u_ _, kau akan kembali"_

" _Kau aneh, Yeol."_

" _Berjanjilah"_

 _Baekhyun mengambil jari kelingking Chanyeol, menautkan dengan kelingking lentik miliknya._

" _Janji"_

Dan hal yang Baekhyun syukuri adalah, malam itu dia merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri seperti sebelumnya saat Bersama Chanyeol. Tidak canggung saat harus bersentuhan dengan Chanyeol, meski degupan jantungnya tidak pernah normal. Setidaknya mereka sudah tidak lagi menjauh, terlihat bermusuhan yang berimbas ke teman-teman yang lainnya.

Dan juga, Baekhyun membawa memori indah itu sebelum dia pergi.

Ada puLuhan foto yang terambil di kamera Luhan, dengan berbagai ekspresi dan gaya. Luhan berjanji ke Baekhyun akan mengirimkan foto-foto itu nantinya. Mereka juga menghabiskan sisa yang hanya tinggal beberapa menit untuk mengobrol. Sehun yang sejak tadi terlihat diam bahkan di goda, jika dialah orang yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun…"

"Kyungsoo…?" suara lembut Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun teringat, jika sejak tadi dia hanya menyapa dan tidak memiliki interaksi lebih. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, menarik nafas dan melempar senyum yang di balas dengan canggung oleh Baekhyun. Sejak gossip waktu itu, Baekhyun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bertatap muka dengan Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, Baekhyun takut. Sebut saja Baekhyun pengcut.

"Aku tau ini telat. Selamat atas keberhasilanmu. Kau tau, aku sangat bangga dengamu, Baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, itu wajar bagi Baekhyun. Sebelum pengumuman, terjadi gossip panas dikampus tentangnya dan Chanyeol, dan tentu saja Kyungsoo juga mendengar tentang itu. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja, kekasih dan sahabatnya bermain serong dibelakang, meski kenyataannya itu tidak benar. Entahlah…Baekhyun tidak tau itu benar atau tidak.

Chanyeol dan dirinya memang pernah berciuman, yang bagi Baekhyun itu sangat tidak normal. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menyebut itu sebagai main serong. Karna jelas Baekhyun tau siapa yang Chanyeol suka. Itulah yang jadi pertanyaan Baekhyun, kenapa Chanyeol melakukan itu? Dan kenapa dia mau-mau saja?

Ingin dia mempertanyakan itu langsung ke Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tidak ada keberanian se-ujung kuku-pun.

"Terimakasih, Soo. Kau datang kesini saja aku sudah senang. Hehehe" dan Baekhyun merutuki tawa anehnya. Kemudian terjadi keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Baekhyuna"

"Iya?"

"Aku minta maaf" Baekhyun menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Untuk…?"

"Semuanya, semua hal yang terjadi padamu. Aku minta maaf"

"Heh? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa itu?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau harus sering-sering menghubungi Chanyeol, Baek. Dan jika sempat, kau juga harus menghubungi kami. Kami pasti sangat merindukanmu"

"Aah…itu, kalian juga harus menghubungiku jika sempat. Dan kau, jangan bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Aku akan menunggu kabar baik kalian berdua."

"Apa kau menitipkan Chanyeol padaku?"

"Ha? Untuk apa aku menitipkannya? Hahaha yang benar saja. Tanpa aku minta kau pasti akan menjaganya, dia itu kekasihmu"

Kyungsoo, dia tidak membalas kalimat Panjang Baekhyun. Hanya sedikit menunduk dan tersenyum tanpa Baekhyun sadari. Sampai suara Luhan menginterupsinya untuk bersiap-siap, karna pesawat yang akan Baekhyun tumpangi segera berangkat. Kyungsoo berdiri dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Chanyeol mengambil alih koper Baekhyun.

"Kau mengerikan dengan tawamu, Baek. Dan kau sungguh idiot" Itu Luhan, yang sejak tadi melihat dan menguping obrolan temannya.

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah, sana. Chanyeol memanggilmu"

Baekhyun menggeleng tak mengerti dengan sikap Luhan yang akhir-akhir ini semakin aneh. Sebelum Baekhyun pergi, mereka semua melakukan pelukan perpisahan dan ucapan-ucapan perpisahan yang menggelikan namun mengharukan. Dan kalimat seperti "Aku akan merindukanmu" sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun dengar hingga bosan.

Chanyeol adalah orang terakhir yang Baekhyun peluk. Dan tiba-tiba perasaan tidak ingin pergi itu muncul. Chanyeol memeluknya terlalu erat, dan Baekhyun merasakan kesedihan, ketidakrelaan Chanyeol untuk melepasnya. Hal serupa yang terjadi di hatinya.

"Hei, _giant_. Saat aku kembali nanti, aku ingin melihat Park Chanyeol sang CEO itu terlihat gagah dan bijaksana."

"Aku tidak akan menjadi CEO"

"Dasar keras kepala"

Chanyeol tidak membalasnya, hanya memeluk Baekhyun. Menenggelamkan wajah Baekhyun di dada bidangnya. Menghirup aroma Baekhyun, merasakan hangatnya tubuh Baekhyun, yang tidak tau kapan lagi akan dia rasakan.

"Hyung, apa kalian hanya akan berpelukan dan ketinggalan pesawat!"

Mendengar teriakan Sehun, keduanya melepas pelukannya dan menoleh kearah Sehun. Tidak hanya Sehun, tapi semua mata teman-temannya menatap mereka. Membuat Baekhyun menaikkan syalnya untuk menutupi wajahnya, dia sungguh malu. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang biasa-biasa saja, justru Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol mendengus. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat, merapikan _coat_ Baekhyun dan mengusap bahu Baekhyun.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, hm? Aku menunggumu"

Dan Baekhyun membola saat Chanyeol mencium keningnya lama. Membuat tubuhnya menegang kaku. Perlakuan Chanyeol ini…Baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Dasar remaja. Kenapa mereka ber _lovey-dovey_ di _airport_? Mengerikan" Jongin bergidik ngeri yang di angguki setuju oleh Jongdae.

"Mereka tampak manis" dan pernyataan Yixing lebih banyak mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

..

..

Setelah Baekhyun benar-benar pergi, mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Keputusan yang mereka ambil adalah pantai. Meski cukup jauh tapi mereka tetap pergi kesana. Sebenarnya itu usul Suho, karna ada kamera baru yang cukup bagus, mereka ingin memanfaatkan dengan latar yang bagus. Dan pantai adalah pilihannya.

"Jadi, kau tetap tidak memberitahu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menggeleng menanggapi Luhan. Luhan berdecak dan sedikit mengumpat pelan, meski Chanyeol tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku bisa menduganya. Chanyeol pasti memiliki tujuan yang menurutnya baik untuknya dan Baekhyun. Jadi apapun yang kau ambil, aku akan mendukungmu" Chanyeol membalas salam tinju dari Jongdae dan mengatakan "Thanks, Jongdae"

Melihat dua orang itu, Luhan hanya melongo.

"Jangan berlebihan, Luhan hyung." Sehun menyodorkan minuman karna geli melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Sehun, kau tau? Mereka sekumpulan idiot yang sayangnya adalah temanku. Dan Baekhyun, aku sungguh kasian dengan anak itu. Kenapa harus ada cinta diantara sahabat? Sehun katakan padaku, apakah itu wajar?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang salah dengan itu"

"SALAH. Itu salah, kau lihat sendiri bagaimana kacaunya mereka bertiga, kan."

"Kau berlebihan, hyung. Lalu bagaimana jika ada yang menyukaimu juga dalam lingkaran pertemanan kita ini?"

"Heh?"

 **e)(o**

Dua minggu sudah mereka berkumpul tanpa Baekhyun. Mereka lebih sering berkumpul juga akhir-akhir ini dengan alasan belajar Bersama. Lucu sebenarnya, karna mereka berada di jurusan yang berbeda. dan tanpa ocehan Baekhyun, keadaan terlihat sangat berbeda. Jika bias any di penuhi dengan tawa karna hal konyol Baekhyun, kini lebih sepi karna tidak ada yang bisa melakukan _jokes_ seperti Baekhyun.

"Jadi, jabatan sebagai ketua club seni dua bulan lagi akan berpindah ke Luhan?" Chanyeol mengaduk mie nya yang sudah mulai mengembang. Di hadapannya ada Jongdae yang mengangguk membenarkan. Dan disamping Jongdae ada Yixing yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. "Kenapa begitu?" lanjutnya.

"Suho hyung ingin fokus menyelesaikan skripsinya. Kau tau kan, angkatan Suho hyung sudah lulus, dan karna dia sibuk mengurus club, skripsinya terlantar dan dia tertinggal, Suho hyung hampir tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar ingin fokus untuk lulus."

"Padahal, Suho hyung tetap akan menjabat posisi CEO diperusahaan ayahnya."

"Kau benar, Yeol. Tapi mendapatkan hati Irene noona tidak semudah itu"

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Wanita itu tidak melihat posisi Suho hyung, tapi usaha yang Suho hyung lakukan"

"Jadi maksudmu…"

"Ya, dia mengejar noona cantik itu, tapi selalu ditolak"

Tidak ada tanggapan sedih atau ikut prihatin, justru mereka menertawakan hal itu.

"Kalau Luhan menjabat sebagai ketua, siapa wakilnya?"

"Jongin"

"Apa? Kenapa dia?" entah kenapa Chanyeol sedikit merasa tidak setuju. Mereka berdua lebih sering bercekcok, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka harus bekerja sama. "Kenapa bukan Sehun?"

"Kau pikir Sehun mau melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting itu?" Chanyeol berfikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan kau?"

Jongdae menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak ingin seperti Suho hyung, menjadi mahasiswa abadi"

 **e)(o**

 **USA.**

Dua bulan berlalu. Baekhyun mendapat pelatihan yang hampir menguras waktunya karna Baekhyun dituntut untuk bisa dalam waktu hanya tiga bulan. Jam tidurnya berubah dan berkurang membuat Baekhyun pada akhirnya tumbang. Dia dilarikan di rumah sakit saat sedang berlatih sore hari, tiba-iba saja Baekhyun jatuh pingsan. Tidak ada yang tau, Baekhyun tidak memberitahu siapapun yang ada di korea sana. Dia tidak ingin membuat orang-orang yang disaynginya mengkhawatirkannya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggunakan ponsel saat _weekend_ saja. Baekhyun akan menggunakan ponsel managernya, itupun jika Baekhyun tidak menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur. Dia akan menghubungi Baekbom dan dilanjut ke teman-temanya. Baekhyun juga akan selalu menjawab ' _Aku baik-baik saja'_ ketika ditanya bagaimana keadaannya. Pagi Baekhyun kuliah dan sisanya akan dia habiskan di agensinya. Yang Baekhyun syukuri adalah, dia tinggal gratis di negara ini, makan gratis dengan menu sehat, dan semenjak kejadian dirinya yang tumbang itu, Baekhyun mendapat perawatan rutin tiap dua mingu sekali. Dan sifatnya yang mudah berteman tidak menjadikan hal sulit untuknya mendapatkan teman baru.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang melakukan rekaman untuk single-nya, tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya bisa menyelesaikan rekaman dalam waktu singkat, ini bukan yang pertama kali untuknya bernyanyi.

"Kau bekerja dengan baik, Byun."

"Teimakasih, Mr. Jack. Anda juga sudah bekerja sangat baik, terimakasih atas bantuannya"

Orang yang dipanggil Mr. Jack oleh Baekhyun itu menepuk pundaknya. Baekhyun menunduk sebelum keluar dari studio, menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setelah ini akan ada jadwal yang lebih menguras tenaga dan waktu untuknya, dan Baekhyun juga merasa sedikit gerogi. Dia akan melakukan syuting untuk music viedo, dan karna ini pertama kali untuknya, jadi perasaan gerogi namun tidak sabaran itu datang bersamaan.

Baekhyun masuk ke ruang latihan, duduk di kursi didepan grand piano masih dengan suara detakan di jantungnya, tangannya membentuk kepalan kemudian merapatkan kedua mata dan mulutnya, hingga…

"YEEEAAAAYYYY…"

Baekhyun berteriak sangat lantang, menghentakkan kedua kainya saking senangnya.

"Astaga…astagaa…aku sungguh debut? Aku hiks…aku akan jadi penyanyi sungguhan?"

Dan selanjutnya yang lelaki mungil itu lakukan adalah menangis tersedu-sedu layaknya anak kecil. Tidak menyadari pintu yang tidak dia tutup rapat membuat seseorang tertawa melihatnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang berbahagia"

Siapa itu? Baekhyun diam karena keterkejutannya.

Suara kaki yang melangkah semakin mendekat, Baekhyun begitu asing dengan suara ini. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Seorang pria dengan senyum menawan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya, dia berpakaian sangat modis, wajahnya adalah wajah orang asia seperti dirnya. Dari hasil pengamatan Baekhyun, pria itu bukan seorang _trainee_ sepertinya.

Siapa dia?

"Jadi, apa ini Byun Baekhyun? Pria korea yang berhasil lolos dari _survival_ "

" _Survival_?"

"Ya, bukankah kau mengikuti program acara _survival_ dan akhirnya lolos debut disini?"

"Bukan, aku memang Byu Baekhyun, tapi aku tidak mengikuti acar _survival_ semacam itu. Aku hanya lolos dari kompetisi di kampus. Itu saja"

 _Dia menggunakan Bahasa korea? Siapa dia?_

"Kau…siapa?" dan dengan berani Baekhyun bertanya. Mengetahui dia bisa berbahasa korea, itu akan menjadi hal menyenangkan jika benar pria dihadapannya ini berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Sungguh?!"

Dan nampaknya pria itu begitu shock saat mendapati gelengan dari Baekhyun. Pria itu menjatuhkan rahangnya, sedikitnya terlihat marah, sedih, dan malu.

"Kenalkan. Aku Brian Kang. Aku seorang penulis lirik, rapper, vocal dan aku pintar bermain bass. Oh, dan satu lagi, aku pemain basket yang berhasil melakukan banyak shoot di tahun 2014 di Toronto." Orang bernama Brian Kang itu mendengus karna bisa-bisanya seseorang seperti Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya. Itu menyakitinya.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya tidak enak, sungguh dia tidak tau penyanyi seperti Brian Kang itu.

"Maaf, aku sungguh tidak tau"

"Karna kau orang baru, aku akan maafkan. Dan perlu kau tau, aku akan membantu karirmu jadi bersikap baik-baiklah denganku. Mengerti?"

"Huh? Ya…aku mengerti"

"Kau ini"

Brian duduk di sofa, kemudian menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk disana. Baekhyun menurut, duduk dengan sedikit canggung dan rasa bersalah.

"Brian- _ssi_. Jadi, sejak kapan Brian- _ssi_ debut?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu" Brian nampak mengingat-ingat waktu debutnya. "Tapi aku sempat hiatus setahun"

"Eh…Kenapa?"

"Aku diminta menulis lirik untuk band yang saat itu akan debut, mereka melakukan comeback tiga kali dalam setahun. Dan aku diminta untuk menulis semua lirik di album mereka." Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Brian cukup sombong. "Aku berhasil masuk agensi ini karna kemampuan ku dalam menulis lirik lagu. Aku bahkan menciptakan lagu untuk boyband korea juga"

"Sungguh?"

Dan melihat betapa _excited_ _-_ nya Baekhyun, Brian semakin banyak membeberkan kemampuannya. Berbicara banyak hal. Semakin dia melihat reaksi Baekhyun, semakin dia semangat untuk bercerita.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan sesuatu, Brian- _ssi_."

"Apa, katakan saja" masih dengan semangat.

"Kau begitu fasih dengan Bahasa korea, juga aku melihat wajah Brian- _ssi_ seperti wajah orang asia"

"Aku memang orang Korea"

"Huh?"

"Aku lahir di Korea. Aku pindah ke Canada, tepatnya di Toronto saat JHS kemudian pindah ke sini karna aku memang berkarir disini. Namaku sebenarnya Kang-Young-Hyun. Dan kau harus diam. Jangan membocorkan nama asliku, kau mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Ah pantas saja kau lancar bicara Bahasa korea"

"Tentu saja, orangtua ku sudah tiga tahun lalu kembali ke korea. Saat tidak ada pekerjan aku akan mengunjungi mereka. Jadi, Byun Baekhyun kau harus baik-baik dalam bersikap kepadaku. Aku mungkin orang yang mudah bergaul, tapi…aku bisa saja menjatuhkanmu"

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri saat Brian berbicara seperti mengancam di akhir kalimatnya, namun tertawa tiba tiba dan mengelus surainya. Tapi mungkin itu hanya gertakan agar Baekhyun bersikap lebih sopan. Karna setelahnya yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah, pria tampan ini sangat humoris seperti dirinya. Setidaknya, Baekhyun bertemu orang yang cock dengannya.

 **e)(o**

Di penjuru lain, tepatnya di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Dua pemuda tampan dengan tinggi yang tidak jauh berbeda sedang menikmati sarapannya. Chanyeol dan Sehun, mereka sedang sarapan di apartment Chanyeol. Sehun semalam menginap disitu karna sedang merasa jenuh, Jongin sibuk dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, dan mendatangi Yixing bukan pilihan yang tepat, sedangkan Jongdae sedang sibuk belajar dan tidak mau diganggu, sebentar lagi akan ada ujian semester dan Jongdae bilang dia tidak ingin seperti Suho. Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk mendatangi Chanyeol, tanpa kabar terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung, kau sering melakukan panggilan dengan Baekhyun hyung?" Chanyeol menghentikan suapannya, melirik kalender di atas meja.

"Harusnya hari ini. Ini _weekend_ "

"Kenapa tidak kau dulu yang menghubunginya?"

"Baekhyun belum bisa memegang ponselnya sendiri. Dia hanya menghubungi lewat managernya. Mungkin setelah debut dia akan mendapatkan kembali ponselnya"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga tidak sabar, dia menunggu panggilan dari Baekhyun. Itulah kenapa dia membawa ponselnya di meja makan dan terus-terusan melirik ponselnya, menunggu layar hitam itu menyala.

"Hyung, menurutmu apa Baekhyun hyung akan dekat dengan pria tampan atau wanita seksi disana? Kemudian mereka akan berkencan"

"Bicara apa kau?!" nadanya naik dan Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya dengan kasar. Kesal dengan kalimat Sehun.

"Siapa tau,kan? Kudengar, penis orang Amerika sangat besar dan panjang. Tubuhnya bagus-bagus dan tinggi. Dan Baekhyun hyung, dia begitu menggemaskan dan sangat manis. Tidak menampik kemungkinan jika akan ada hubungan diatara mereka, bukan? Lagipula melakukan sex d sana sudah biasa"

Sehun menumpukan kepalanya di kedua tangannya, seperti membayangkan apa yang dia bicarakan. Tidak menyadari orang di depannya sudah megeluarkan asap di lubang hidung dan telinganya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya d atas meja sambil menatap Sehun.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, memangnyakau pernah melihat penis orang Amerka?"

"Melihat secara langsung di depan mataku belum, tapi aku melihat dari video yang Jongin sarankan untukku. Dan itu…wow…whaaaa" sahun bahkan tidak bia berkata-kata.

SRAK!

"YA! JIKA SUDAH SELESAI CUCI PIRING INI, BERSIHKAN RUMAH DAN PULANG SANA, BRENGSEK! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA RUMAH SAMPAI MENUMPANG MAKAN DISINI?"

Chanyeol memundurkan kursinya dengan kasar, membuat Sehun melongo tidak percaya.

"Hyung, kau pikir aku babumu? Kau bahkan sering makan dirumahku dan aku tidak protes"

"Diam atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan celana dalamku yang sudah tiga minggu tidak kucuci"

"Hyung ap—"

"Dan jangan berani pulang sebelum kau menyelesaikan tugasmu!"

Kemudian gebrakan pintu terdengar memekakkan telinga Sehun, bahkan tubuhnya berjengit karna kaget.

"Apa aku salah bicara?"

 **TBC**

[01 MEI 2019]

Selamat membacaaa….ada cast baru. Menurut kalian gimana?

Hehehe semoga ada yang review


	13. Chapter 13

**FlashLight**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find yourself

...

..

.

By :

-byunnami-

.

.

.

.

.

Di chapter ini tidak banyak moment chanbaek.

Saya tau beberapa dari kalian tidak suka jika moment chanbaek hanya sedikit.

Tapi saya sudah merancang alurnya sejak lama.

Saya tau dari review kalian. Semua review di wp dan ffn saya baca 😊.

Terimakasih dan selamat membaca

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar marah, tidak seharusnya dia menerima Sehun di apartment-nya, membiarkan dia menginap dan menggangu paginya. Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya dengan gebrakan yang sangat keras, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Berbalik badan dan menghadap ke pintu dengan kepalan tangan yang meninju udara, berharap itu adalah Sehun.

"Kenapa dia membahas penis? Dia pikir Baekhyun orang macam apa?"

Dan di kamar dengan ukuran besar itu, Chanyeol mengomel merutuki Sehun tanpa henti. Sebenarnya percuma, karna pria albino yang sekarang tengah menatap kotoran piring di bak cuci tidak mendengarnya.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya telentang di atas kasur, menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Di otaknya, meski dia tidak percaya dengan kalimat Sehun, tetap saja itu menjadi pikiran Chanyeol. Dan ketakutan-ketakutan tak berdasar itu sedang dia rasakan saat ini.

Meski Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun bukan pria gampangan, tetap saja dirinya kini sedang dilanda ketakutan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan dengan pergaulan Baekhyun disana, pria mungil itu bisa saja terpengaruh dengan budaya barat. Terlebih Baekhyun orang yang mudah bergaul.

"Sial…"

Chanyeol menggeleng kasar dan mendudukkan dirinya, mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan menatap layar itu. Tidak ada panggilan masuk dari siapapun, selama ini Baekhyun selalu rajin menghubunginya di akhir pekan. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya tidak ada panggilan masuk.

"Mungkin dia masih menghubungi Baekbom hyung" ya itu bisa saja terjadi, Chanyeol tidak seharusnya takut dengan hal-hal lain. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mandi saja agar pikirannya bisa lebih dingin.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"

Chanyeol terlonjak dengan memegang dadanya, melotot ke arah Sehun yang masuk kekamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu, masuk dengan alat pembersih di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan apartment ku?"

"Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan disini dengan alat-alat sialan ini? Atau kamarmu bukan bagian dari apartment-mu? Oke, aku pergi dulu—"

"Yak! Bersihkan sana, aku mau mandi"

Sehun berdecih melihat orang itu tiba-tiba marah tanpa sebab dan melampiaskan semuanya kepadanya.

Chanyeol mencuci rambutnya, menggosok seluruh tubuhnya hingga gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti, teringat apa yang Sehun katakan, sesungguhnya sejak tadi Chanyeol terus memikirkan _nya_. Dengan gerakan cukup pelan, Chanyeol mulai menunduk, menatap dikit demi sedikit _miliknya_.

"Kurasa Chanyeol junior cukup besar dan panjang. Memangnya seberapa besar dan panjangnya milik orang Amerika?" jujur saja Chanyeol belum pernah melihatnya, Chanyeol bukan penyuka film layaknya Jongin. Chanyeol berdecak, tiba-tiba dirinya jadi penasaran. Dan karna itu, pria jangkung itu segera menyelesaikan acara mandi paginya.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Chanyeol mendapati kamarnya sudah dalam keadaan yang cukup rapi dan bersih. "Pintar juga kerja bocah itu"mengabaikan dirinya yang hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_ , Chanyeol segera mengambil ponselnya.

Masih tidak ada panggilan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencoba untuk berfikir positif jadi hal yang dilakukannya adalah membuka laptop. Mengetikkan kata kunci yang menurutnya paling tepat, dan benar saja, banyak pilihan video yang muncul. Chanyeol membuka salah satunya dan mulai serius menontonnya.

"Hyung!"

"Sial. Jangan masuk sebarangan Sehun! Kau mengagetkanku!" Sehun mengernyit, merasa ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya, dan apa ini? Kau tidak mengganti bajumu?"

"Jangan sok perhatian"

Chanyeol berdiri, mengambil bajunya dan mengganti pakaian. Sehun sudah akan keluar dari kamar, tapi suara aneh terdengar, dan Sehun menemukan hal menarik lainnya.

"Hyung, kalau kau ingin melihat penis orang Amerika seperti yang kuceritakan tadi bukan yang ini. Ada link tertentu hyung. Kemarilah"

"A-APA?!"

Dan bagaimana bisa Chanyeol dengan bodohnya membiarkan layar itu terbuka? dengan video tidak senonoh begitu? Rasanya Chanyeol ingin membunuh Sehun saat ini juga.

 **e)(o**

Akhirnya ujian semester genap terlewati, dan semester depan angkatan Chanyeol sudah memasuki tahun terakhir di perkuliahan. Kabarnya Suho juga sudah berada di tahap akhir dalam pengerjaan skripsinya, dan tinggal menunggu sedikit lagi untuknya bisa lulus.

Jongdae menepuk bahu Luhan yang sedang bersandar di bahu Yixing. Pria yang mirip rusa itu tengah mengeluh karna merasa ujian begitu sulit. Tidak seperti Jongdae yang selalu keluar kelas dengan wajah bahagia setelah ujian.

"Kenapa dengan Luhan hyung?"

"Dia memikirkan nilai ujiannya" karna sebentar lagi nilai akan keluar, yang selalu membuat mereka merasakan perasaan berdebar. Tidak menghiraukan Sehun dan Jongdae, Luhan menghela nafas.

"Aku jadi merindukan Baekhyun. Kalau saja ada anak itu, aku tidak perlu khawatir akan mendapat nilai buruk sendirian"

"Kalau begitu susul saja Baekhyun hyung" celetuk Jongin, membuat mereka semua merindukan sosok itu. Terlebih dengan pria yang sejak tadi hanya diam tanpa ikut bersuara disana. Orang itu, adalah orang yang paling merindukan pria mungil _nya_.

"Apa Baekhyun masih tidak menghubungi?" semua menggeleng.

"Ku dengar dari Baekbom hyung, Baekhyun hyung sudah akan debut jadi dia benar-benar sibuk. Aku terlalu penasaran saat itu, jadi aku masuk ke dalam panncafe dari agensi Baekhyun hyung."

"Apa yang kau dapat Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum aneh, sengaja membuat mereka semua penasaran. Dan senyumannya semakin aneh saat tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang ikut antusias dengan fakta yang akan diungkapkannya. Memang sejak kejadian tentang 'penis' saat itu, Chanyeol mengancam Sehun dan menyuruh pria itu menutup mulutnya dari teman-temannya.

"Dua hari lagi, akan keluar teaser Baekhyun hyung"

Mereka semua diam, tidak merespon heboh seperti yang Sehun perkirakan sebelumnya. Sampai Sehun menyadari dari cara Luhan menatap sosok lain, bukan ke arahnya.

"Yeol, apa kau tau ini?" Luhan bertanya, dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Mereka yang duduk disana sejujurnya ikut prihatin, tapi mereka bisa apa? Itu pilihan Chanyeol, dan mereka semua tau, saat ini Chanyeol benar-benar bekerja keras.

"Yeol, mungkin kau bisa mengiriminya pesan lewat email. Ku pikir meskipun Baekhyun tidak memegang ponsel, dia masih tetap bisa menggunakan email melalui komputer. Setidaknya kau mencoba dulu, Yeol" Jongdae mencoba memberikan saran untuk Chanyeol.

"Akan ku coba."

…

..

Dan malam itu Chanyeol benar melakukannya. Dia mengirim pesan ke alamat email Baekhyun yang dulu pernah Baekhyun berikan. Chanyeol harap Baekhyun belum mengganti emailnya dan sesegera mungkin membalas pesannya. Agar rasa rindunya terobati dan tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

Hingga beberapa bulan terlewati Chanyeol masih belum mendapat notifikasi dari email Baekhyun.

Ini sudah melewati banyak akhir pekan, dan sampai sekarang Chanyeol belum lagi mendengar kabar tentang Baekhyun, langsung dari pria itu. Chanyeol pernah mencoba bertanya ke Baekbom, kakak Baekhyun itu mengatakan jika adiknya memang sedang penuh dengan kesibukan. Tidak sempat untuk menghubunginya atau siapapun.

Baekbom bilang, Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol senang mendengarnya, meski di depan menampakkan senyum, sejujurnya Chanyeol merasa sangat khawatir. Setiap detiknya pikiran Chanyeol hanya tertuju untuk Baekhyun. Apakah Baekhyun sudah makan? Apa Baekhyun makan dengan baik? Dan saat musim dingin Chanyeol akan cemas, apa Baekhyun memakai mantelnya? Baekhyun tidak bisa dingin, apa Baekhyun membeli banyak baju hangat?. Dan banyak lagi kekhawatiran dari pria jangkung itu.

Terkadang Chanyeol berfikir, apa Baekhyun sungguh sudah menemukan seseorang yang mampu mengambil hatinya? Apa sungguh dia dilupakan oleh makhluk mungil itu?

Dan terkadang Chanyeol menyesali keputusan yang sempat dia pilih, membiarkan perasaannya tidak di ketahui Baekhyun. Namun disisi lain, Chanyeol tidak menyesalinya. Dan keputusan yang sudah dia ambil adalah tepat. Yang perlu dia lakukan adalah berfikir positif, percaya dengan Baekhyun dan dia juga harus bekerja keras.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun selesai menghubungi seseorang, dia bahkan tersenyum-senyum sendiri masih dengan menatap layar ponsel itu. Kemudian bibirnya maju kedepan terlihat cemberut, menyentil pelan ponselnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan…awas saja, aku akan membalasmu dengan lebih kejam" Baekhyun melemparkan ponselnya diatas Kasur, kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhnya kebelakang, dan matanya menerawang seperti tengah berfikir.

"Baekhyun, bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat" sebuah suara menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Oh, Oke Sam"

Baekhyun mengambil kembali ponselnya, kemudian keluar dari kamar mengikuti managernya yang bernama Samuel itu.

Baekhyun resmi debut lima bulan lalu, dan saat ini Baekhyun sering mendapat jadwal untuk datang ke acara acara yang mengundang idol-idol _Rookie_ sebagai bentuk pengenalan ke public. Dan semenjak dirinya resmi debut, sebulan kemudian ponselnya sudah kembali kedalam genggamannya. Hanya saja dia mengganti nomor ponselnya atas perintah agensi. Hanya segelincir orang yang tau nomor ponsel Baekhyun.

Sebagai idol rookie, menurut Baekhyun itu tidak begitu menyulitkan. Musiknya di terima dengan cepat di public. Tidak hanya negara paman sam itu, tapi di belahan asia musiknya justru lebih cepat diterima, dan rasa syukur itu tentu berhasil membuat Baekhyun meneteskan airmata tanpa henti ketika sang manager datang dengan berita itu. Padahal dari berita dan juga cerita-cerita yang dia dengar, banyak idol rookie yang mengalami stress karna sulitnya bersaing di dunia entertaint.

"Baekhyun, setelah ini kau ada jadwal dengan Brian. Setelah itu kau bisa istirahat" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

Sebenarnya tanpa managernya memberitahu, Baekhyun sudah hafal jika setiap hari dia akan ada jadwal pribadi dengan Brian.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu, jadi nanti pulanglah dengan taxi, atau kau mau membawa mobil sendiri?"

"Tidak, Sam. Bawa saja mobilnya. Aku bisa pulang dengan taxi" managernya mengangguk mengerti. "Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai" dan Baekhyun menutup matanya, mencoba untuk mengarungi mimpi, meski sebenarnya pikirannya sedang memikirkan seseorang yang sedang dia rindukan.

 _Aku merindukannya_

Baekhyun rindu akan suara Chanyeol, senyum Chanyeol, sikap Chanyeol dan semua yang ada di diri Chanyeol, Baekhyun merindukannya. Sangat, dan sangat merindukannya. Tidak ada komunikasi diantara mereka, Chanyeol saja tidak apalagi dengan teman yang lainnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Bukan salah teman-temannya juga jika tidak ada yang menghubunginya. Mereka mana tau nomor ponselnya. Dan lagi, Baekhyun takut menggangu. Ini adalah kuliah di tingkat terakhir dan di semester terakhir, sebagian besar teman-temannya pasti fokus untuk skripsi agar bisa cepat lulus.

…

..

.

Kakinya melangkah dengan pasti, melewati lorong dengan dinding yang penuh dengan wajahnya sebagai penghias. Itu memuaskan, bagaimana agensi benar-benar mempromosikannya dengan baik. Tidak hanya mengumbar janji, tetapi menepati apa yang ada di dalam kontrak kerja.

Baekhyun menikmati hidupnya saat ini, apa yang dia inginkan sudah dia genggam, sedikitnya. Menjadi penyanyi, punya uang sendiri, mungkin sebentar lagi dia juga akan berkeliling negara untuk konser solonya. Dan saat ini Agensi memberikan kesempatan untuknya menulis lirik lagu di album selanjutnya. Tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu, karena jika dia gagal, maka album selanjutnya akan diserahkan ke Brian sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan Brian menguasai albumnya. Baekhyun yakin dia mampu melakukannya, dia pernah menulis lirik lagu sendiri, dengan Chanyeol juga B.I. Bahkan dia bisa sampai kesini karna lagu ciptaannya dengan B.I. Tapi pria bertubuh mungil itu juga tau, Brian benar-benar hebat dalam hal menulis lirik lagu.

Dan untuk itulah Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya setiap hari dengan Brian.

Baekhyun mengintip melalui kaca kecil di pintu. Disana sudah ada Brian yang tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Oh, Baek. Kau sudah datang?"

"Ya, sunbae. Apa aku terlambat lagi?"

"Lagi? Heh. Bahkan setiap hari kau terlambat"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tesenyum tanda minta maaf.

"Maaf, sunbae. Tadi aku—"

"Sudah. Tidak usah memberi alasan." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Brian bangun dan berjalan kearah komputer dengan Baekhyun yang mengekorinya di belakang.

Benar. Baekhyun secara pribadi meminta Brian untuk membantunya agar menghasilkan lirik lagu yang bagus, yang bisa di terima CEO nya. Bahkan Baekhyun memohon agar orang itu mau membantunya. Dan dengan puppy eyes andalannya, Baekhyun berhasil membuat seorang Brian Kang mengangguk.

"Baek, kau begitu ingin menulis lagu di album ini. Padahal kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk album-album selanjutnya. Apa kau menginginkan royalti yang besar?" Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat, mendengar kata terakhir itu sungguh menyebalkan. Dia bukan orang yang hanya mengejar uang.

"Tidak" dia menggeleng. "Aku ingin seseorang melihat ku sukses dengan usahaku, bukan orang lain"

"Siapa? Kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng bersamaan dengan senyum kecutnya.

"Hanya seseorang yang spesial untukku" Baekhyun menunduk, menjawab pelan, namun masih bisa Brian dengar.

Brian menatap ke dalam manik Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu terdiam, menatap kosong masih dengan senyuman yang tidak Brian mengerti. Yang jelas, dari sorot matanya ada kerinduan yang dapat Brian baca.

"Kau merindukannya?"

Dan tebakannya benar, Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dia pasti orang yang hebat, sampai kau sekeras ini ingin menunjukkannya"

"Itu benar. Dia sangat hebat. Dan aku tidak ingin dia kecewa"

"Apa?"

"Aku harus pulang, pulang dengan membawa hasil dari usahaku sendiri, sunbae. Maka itulah, kumohon bersabarlah saat mengajariku."

Brian terdiam, matanya bertemu dengan mata puppy yang mulai berkaca kaca itu. Brian ingat saat anak didepannya ini dulu terlihat seperti terobsesi saat memintanya untuk mengajari menulis lirik. Tapi yang Brian lihat sekarang ini adalah, kesungguhan dari hati, bukan sebuah obsesi.

Brian menghela nafas, memposisikan duduknya disebelah Baekhyun, mengambil alih _mouse_ dan mulai melakukan hal yang tidak Baekhyun tau. Tidak lama sebuah lagu terdengar.

 _I don't even need to ask,_

 _I know you too damn well,_

 _I can see that smile and can tell that you did more than move on_

 _I hate that you're happy_

 _I hope that you can't sleep_

 _Just knowing that I could be with somebody new_

 _That I'd be just like you_

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Eh? Itu suaramu, sunbae?" Brian mengangguk. Baekhyun terlihat terkejut tidak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Brian bernyanyi. "Apa kau membenci seseorang?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Pada akhirnya aku kalah dengan perasaanku."

Baekhyun diam. ' _kalah dengan perasaanku._ ' Entah bagaimana Baekhyun merasa tersentil dengan hal itu.

"Aku membawakan lagu itu saat festival di sekolah. Aku bukan vocalist, aku hanya bermain bass. Dua minggu sebelum acara, kekasihku memutuskanku. Kau tau itu sangat menyakitkan. Tiga tahun kami menjalin hubungan dan dia meminta putus. Dan kami benar-benar berakhir saat itu. Aku menjalani hari-hari ku dengan menangis, itu memalukan sebagai pria. Tapi aku sungguh melakukannya, bahkan aku tidak tau tujuan hidupku lagi. Seminggu kemudian saat aku mencoba untuk _move on_ , aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke bioskop. Kau tau, aku duduk bersebelahan dengan mantan kekasihku. Dia sedang berkencan dengan kekasih barunya."

Baekhyun membola mendengarnya. Bukankah itu sangat kejam?. Brian tersenyum miris dan Baekhyun tau bagaimana perasaan sunbaenya itu. Menatap orang yang dicintainya sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain, itu sungguh menyakitkan.

"Aku membuat lagu itu hanya dalam sehari"

"Sungguh?!" dan kali ini Baekhyun sampai menganga mendengarnya.

"Bukankah lirik itu menyedihkan?"

"Yeah…tapi kau membuatnya tidak terlihat menyedihkan, sunbae. Itu keren" Baekhyun menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya, membuat Brian tersenyum.

"Itu menyedihkan, dan aku tidak ingin nadanya juga menyedihkan. Jadi aku membuatnya berbeda. aku menyanyikannya di acara festival, di depan mantan kekasihku."

"Dan apa reaksinya?" Baekhyun sungguh penasaran.

"Dia hanya menunduk. Aku benci, tapi sejujurnya aku benci pada diriku sendiri, baek"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku benci karna aku masih saja menyukainya. Dia hanya butuh seminggu untuk bisa _move on_ , bahkan mendapat kekasih baru. Sedangkan aku butuh waktu berbulan bulan untuk bisa sepertinya. Aku ingin membencinya, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Baekhyun terdiam. Oh, _sh*t_. kenapa Baekhyun benci mengetahui hal itu? Kenapa itu harus sama seperti dirinya. Itu yang dia lakukan. Membangun dinding sekuat-kuatnya, dan berunjung dia sendiri yang merobohkan dinding itu. Kenapa lagu itu begitu pas dengannya? Hanya saja disini, Baekhyun bukan kekasih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

 _Kau sungguh menyedihkan, Baek_.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi saat penampilanku. Aku terlalu fokus saat itu. Aku hanya ingin menyindir mantanku saja sebenarnya. Tapi dua hari kemudian aku di datangi seseorang yang menawarkan agar aku masuk agensi. Dan agensi inilah yang mendatangiku. Mereka bilang, mereka tertarik dengan lagu yang kubawakan dan juga suaraku."

"Wow…itu luar biasa, sunbae" Baekhyun itu selalu jujur dengan mimik wajahnya. Seperti saat ini, dia menunjukkan betapa hal yang baru saja dia dengar itu sungguh luar biasa. Membuat Brian senang melihatnya.

"Itu karna aku membuat lagu itu dari hatiku, baek."

"Sunbae…"

"Kuberitahu rahasiaku. Sejujurnya aku bukan seseorang yang ahli dalam menulis lirik. Aku menulis apa yang terjadi padaku. Apa yang ingin ku katakan dari hatiku. Itu yang aku keluarkan, itu yang akhirnya ku rangkai menjadi lirik. Jika CEO meminta agar aku membuatkan lagu untuk idol lain, aku akan melakukannya dari kehidupanku. Itu saja. Apa yang ingin aku teriakkan, itu yang tertulis. Aku tidak bisa jika disuruh membuat lagu tentang ini dan itu, kalau aku tidak pernah mengalaminya"

Brian menggeser kursinya dan berdiri, berjalan ke arah sofa untuk mengambil jaketnya.

"Jadi, tulis apapun yang ingin kau katakan pada seseorang yang 'spesial' itu. Apa yang ada dalam hatimu, keluarkan, ungkapkan semuanya dan rangkailah menjadi sebuah lirik."

Brian berjalan kearah pintu, membuka kenop itu dengan badan yang berdiri dianatar pintu. Baekhyun memutar kursinya dan menghadap kearah pria yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Aku harus pulang. Dan, hei bocah…sudah berapa kali aku menyuruhmu untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang sudah kubuat?" nada yang tadinya lembut, kini berubah sedikit kasar, membuat Baekhyun berjengit dan tersenyum palsu. Membuat Brian berdecak kesal.

"Aku akan mendengarkannya, sunbae"

"Kau benar-benar bocah bandel. Setidaknya dengarkan laguku dan resapi. Jadi kau bisa mencontohnya"

Dan pintu tertutup, menyisakan Baekhyun seorang diri yang kini termenung.

"Apa yang ingin ku katakan? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini ke Chanyeol…"

 **e)(o**

 **Satu tahun kemudian**

Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya yang sejak tadi terus berdering. Chanyeol sedang _meeting_ tadi, dan tiba tiba sebuah panggilan dari Luhan masuk berkali kali meskipun Chanyeol abaikan. Pria rusa itu benar-benar tidak mau menyerah.

"Halo—"

"Yak Chanyeol! Ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya. Bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol yang bertanya begitu.

"Ada apa, Lu?"

"Aku menelfonmu berkali-kali kenapa tidak diangkat?" Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja setelah menekan tanda loud speaker.

"Aku ada _meeting_ "

"Dasar sok sibuk" terdengar decakan yang Chanyeol dengar. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, kemudian mengambil beberapa berkas yang harus dia pelajari dari hasil _meeting_ tadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau butuhkan?"

Terdengar helaan nafas di seberang sana. Suara Luhan yang tadinya berteriak kini melembut. "Chanyeol, bisa kau bantu aku? Hanya bagian teakhir dan aku akan lulus. Pleaseee"

"Kau itu aneh, Lu. Kenapa tidak meminta Yixing atau Jongdae yang satu jurusan denganmu?"

"Tidak, aku sudah tau mereka tidak bisa Yeol. Ayolah, aku tidak akan memintamu jika ada Baekhyun."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Panggilan masih tetap tersambung, tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengakhiri pangilan terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia tau Luhan sengaja membawa nama Baekhyun. Nama seseorang yang selama hampir setahun lebih hanya bisa dia lihat, dia dengar suaranya melalui media.

"Yeol…kau masih disana?"

"Hm"

"Aah…syukurlaaah. Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa. Oh, astaga kuharap Baekhyun segera kembali"

"Aku akan menemuimu" tanpa Chanyeol tau, di seberang telepon Luhan sedang melonpat senang.

"Park Chanyeol! Aku mencintaimu. Hahaha"

"Dasar, aku membencimu bodoh"

Chanyeol mengumpat di dalam hati, sungguh kenapa dia selalu masuk kedalam perangkap Luhan? Saat ini memang Chanyeol sudah lulus kuliah sejak satu tahun yang lalu, dan kini bekerja di perusahaan sang ayah. Memegang salah satu cabang perusahaan kecil yang baru saja didirikan di Seoul. Waktunya sungguh Chanyeol habiskan untuk mengurus perusahaan.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang saat ini sedang megurus skripsinya, hanya tinggal beberapa bab dan dia bisa lulus. Menyusul teman-teman seangkatannya yang lain. Kali ini Luhan seperti terobsesi untuk kelulusannya, sejak mendengar kabar kalau Jongin dan Sehun sudah mengambil skripsi juga. Bagaimanapun, akan sangat memalukan jika dia disalip adik tingkatnya. Harga dirinya, Luhan hanya melindungi harga dirinya agar tidak di tertawakan.

Tepat saat Luhan mengirim alamat ke Chanyeol, di mana dia menunggu pria jangkung itu di salah satu café favoritnya, tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan pakaian kerjanya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memakai pakaian kantor, Yeol" Luhan bersungut sungut, namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

"Apa masalahmu, kau ini membutuhkanku jadi jangan cerewet"

"Aku benci dengan pakaian orang-orang yang sok banyak duit"

Chanyeol menyeringai, rasanya puas menjahili Luhan. Dia tau, Luhan tidak suka tapi Chanyeol dengan sengaja tidak mengganti pakaian kerjanya.

Luhan mengeluarkan _Laptop_ nya, setelah memesan minum Chanyeol ikut memfokuskan ke Chanyeol _Laptop_ Luhan. Mendiskusikan beberapa hal, dan saat itu mereka benar-benar serius.

"Jadi, jika kali ini kau mendapat _acc_ , bulan depan kau lulus?"

"Ya. Itulah kenapa aku memanggilmu."

"Kurasa, Jongdae lebih ahli dibanding aku"

"Kau tau, Jongdae bahkan sudah menyusun thesisnya, dia bilang dia ingin jadi guru vocal. Bukankah itu lucu?"

"Aku tidak melihat dimana letak kelucuannya, lu."

"Jondae itu harusnya jadi penyanyi seperti Baekhyun sekarang, tapi dia justru memilih jadi guru. Bahkan sekarang anak itu terlihat lebih stress dibanding aku. Itu karna Kyungsoo, anak itu mendahului Jongdae, thesisnya hampir selesai."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi guru vocal. Dan kupikir aku akan membutuhkan sosok seperti Jongdae. Membutuhkan Kyungsoo untuk mengurus bisnisku"

"Huh?"

"Impian kita, Lu"

"Oh, astaga…aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan kalian."

"Aku pastikan, kau akan tergabung di dalamnya, Lu."

"Seperti aku mau saja"

Luhan berdecih dan memalingkan wajahnya, dibawah meja tangannya terkepal menahan sorakan bahagia. Gengsi untuk mengakui dia sangat senang akan masuk ke dalam perusahaan Chanyeol, tanpa harus susah-susah melamar kerja.

"Bagaimana dengan Yixing?"

"Kau tau sendiri, anak itu akan mengekori kita. Dia akan dengan mudah keluar dari agensinya. Lagipula itu agensi kecil yang bahkan aku tidak yakin traineenya berbakat"

"Itu bagus"

"Hei…kau memanfaatkan temanku, sialan"

"Dan dia juga temanku, brengsek"

Luhan memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa pening karena Chanyeol. Itu terjadi setelah Chanyeol menjabat sebagai direktur delapan bulan lalu di perusahaan ayahnya. Terlebih sekarang mendapat kepercayaan untuk memegang cabang baru yang hebatnya lagi, sang ayah membebaskan Chanyeol ingin dijadikan apa perusahaan itu. Meski kecil namun Chanyeol memiliki keyakinan yang besar, jika perusahaan yang diserahkan sepenuhnya itu akan dia buat menjadi besar.

Pria jangkung itu mengumpulkan semua teman-temannya. Mereka berkumpul di rumah Sehun, tentu saja tanpa ijin dahulu. Chanyeol dengan serius, dengan tegas dan yakin mengatakan jika dia akan membangun agensi juga. Membuat semua orang disana tercengang sesaat, kemudian memutar bola matanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol saat itu. Apa yang mampir ke otaknya tidak bisa di mengerti oleh teman-temannya. Bahkan setelah semua rencana yang Chanyeol beberkan, tidak ada satupun dari temanya yang menanggapi. Jongin dan Yixing tidur sejak awal, Sehun bermain game di ponselnya, Kyungsoo ijin pulang duluan dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Hanya Luhan, Jongdae dan Suho yang dengan malas mendengarkan, memberi tanggapan apa adanya.

Mereka bukannya tidak menghargai Chanyeol, hanya saja saat itu mereka baru lulus bahkan beberapa ada yang belum lulus. Jika dibilang mereka pesimis, itu memang benar. Mereka baru memasuki dunia kerja, dan apa yang Chanyeol beberkan masih sangat mustahil untuk teman-temannya. ' _Aku akan membuktikan ke kalian jika aku bisa, saat aku mengambil alih salah satu perusahaan milik ayahku, berjanjilah, kalian akan bekerja denganku'_.

Dan ketika kabar tentang Chanyeol yang diberi kepercayan oleh sang ayah, saat itulah Suho dengan penuh percaya diri akan menginvestasikan beberapa sahamnya. Mereka berdua bahkan rutin melakukan pertemuan untuk membahas pekerjaan. Dan semakin hari satu persatu dari temannya mulai bergabung dengan Chanyeol. Seperti Jongdae yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi guru vocal. Jongin dan Sehun bahkan sudah meminta posisi di perusahaan Chanyeol.

Luhan juga tau, Chanyeol bahkan sudah memulainya empat bulan lalu. Sebuah perusahaan dengan nama Loey Ent. Yang membuat pria jangkung didepannya ini sangat sibuk. Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu Luhan ingatkan.

"Chanyeol, kau tau apa yang lebih penting di banding perusahaan tidak pastimu itu?" Chanyeol mendelik mendengar kalimat Luhan.

"Apa kau bilang? Perusahaan tidak pasti? Kau meremehkanku, Lu?" terdengar nada tidak senang didalamnya, Luhan tau dia salah memilih Bahasa yang tepat.

"Tidak. Dengarkan dulu, Yeol" Luhan menyentuh tangan Chanyeol di atas meja, agar pria jangkung itu mendengarkannya terlebih dulu. "Kau bilang, kau ingin membuat Baekhyun bangga saat kembali nanti. Kau berjanji untuk mengabulkan apa yang Baekhyun minta sebelum meninggalkan negara ini. Kenapa kau tidak fokus kesitu dulu, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menarik tangannya, membuat Luhan menatapnya sendu.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Lu. Bahkan saat ini aku sedang berusaha. Aku melakukannya asal kau tau. Aku meminta bantuan kalian, dukungan kalian. Itu adalah langkah awalku untuk mewujudkan mimpi kami, mimpi kalian juga. Dan membawa Baekhyun kembali bersama kita"

"Chanyeol…"

"Kau tinggal membuat kesimpulan, dan semoga sukses untuk ujianmu. Aku akan datang saat kelulusanmu nanti. Aku pulang"

Luhan menghela nafas saat melihat punggung tegap itu meninggalkan café.

"Baek, cepatlah pulang"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya berdiri di panggung sebesar ini. Ini adalah _fanmeeting_ pertamanya dengan jumlah ribuan penonton yang datang. Jika ditanya bagaimana perasaannya, dia sangat gugup tentu saja, namun juga senang secara bersamaan. Dan perasaan lain yang sulit untuk Baekhyun ungkapkan.

"Rileks, Baek. Aku di belakangmu"

"Sunbae…." Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan tepukan di pundaknya, dan Brian muncul di belakangnya.

" _Fighting_!"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya, dia memeluk tubuh Brian yang kini mendapat balasan dengan tepukan pelan di punggungnya.

"Kau tau, biasanya tidak lama setelah ini, kau akan melakukan konser dan keliling di berbagai negara. Kau bilang ingin keliling ke negara Asia, kan?" Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata melebar.

"Serius, sunbae?"

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku berkata jujur, Baek. Tapi tentu saja jika kau lebih banyak membuat album dengan lebih cepat. Kau tidak akan menyanyi dengan tujuh lagu saja kan?"

Baekhyun tau, setelah ini dia harus bekerja lebih keras lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun bersyukur dipertemukan dengan Brian. Pria itu sangat membantu karirnya di negara ini, Baekhyun tidak begitu kesulitan sejak Brian menyetujui untuk bekerjasama dengannya.

Seorang staff mengingatkan jika acara segera dimulai.

..

..

Dua jam berlalu, selama acara teriakan-teriakan penggemar menyebut nama Baekhyun tidak berhenti, menjadikan semangat tersendiri untuk pria mungil yang kini masih tidak percaya jika dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu. Baekhyun segera mengambil ponselnya, mengecek video-video hasil fancam yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan setelah penampilannya di atas panggung. Dia tertawa sendiri saat membaca komentar komentar yang menurutnya lucu tapi manis.

"Sepertinya seseorang sedang menikmati waktunya"

"Oh, Sunbae? Aku sedang melihat video fancam"

"Ya, aku juga tau. Apa ada komentar bagus tentangku?"

"Hm. Sangat banyak. Mereka menginginkan kita untuk _collab_ di album terbaruku nanti"

"Sungguh? Kenapa aku berfikir itu ide yang bagus. Sepertinya kita harus melakukannya, Baek"

"Apa kau ingin numpang tenar, sunbae?"

"Apa?!"

Baekhyun tertawa keras, karna berhasil mengerjai sunbae-nya itu.

Saat _fanmeeting_ tadi, Baekhyun tengah bernyanyi dan tiba-tiba Brian datang dengan penampilannya yang berhasil mengejutkan penggemar, bernyanyi bersama Baekhyun di beberapa lagu. Itu memang yang direncanakan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Tidak menyangka jika hal itu mendapat respon baik dari penggemarnya.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun hanya tidak menyadari siapa saja yang akan menonton video yang tersebar dengan cepat di seluruh penjuru Asia. Seperti saat ini, dua pria dimana satu yang berkulit albino sedang mengunyah _sandwich_ -nya dengan tangan satunya tengah memegang ponsel yang menampilkan penampilan Baekhyun. Decak kagum terus terdengar dengan kepala yang berkali kali menggeleng dilanjut dengan tepuk tangan. Satu pria lainnya hanya diam dan mengangguk-angguk menikmati apa yang dilihatnya.

"Wow…waaah…"

Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya menarik perhatian Chanyeol sejak tadi, sebenarnya. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa mendengarnya karna Sehun dan Yixing menggunakan _earphone_. Sedangkan Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang mampu menarik perhatian dua orang itu, Chanyeol mencoba untuk menginterupsinya.

"Sehun, apa kau sudah dibuang orangtuamu sampai harus datang ke apartment ku pagi-pagi begini?" tidak mendapat respon, justru suara Sehun yang terkagum kagum semakin keras. "YA! OH SEHUN!" Yixing brejengit terkejut karna teriakan Chanyeol barusan.

"Haiiis…hyung, bisakah kau bersabar dulu? Aku sedang menonton, Baekhyun hyung."

Chanyeol menghentikan pekerjaannya saat nama seseorang keluar darimulut Sehun. Chanyeol kemudian menautkan alisnya, berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun dan Yixing.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" Chanyeol melepas _earphone_ milik Sehun.

"Aku dan Sehun sedang menonton Baekhyun, Yeol. Kau mau ikut bergabung?" Chanyeol hanya menatap Yixing yang menjawab, kemudian beralih ke Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tidak puas dengan jawaban Yixing.

"Hyung, kemarilah"

Sehun menunjukkan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Video dimana Baekhyun sedang melakukan _fanmeeting_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Memperlihatkan bagaimana Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat baik-baik saja, menikmati profesinya saat ini. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum diam-diam. Tapi, kedua alisnya kembali bertaut saat penampilan seorang pria lain yang muncul dan merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan santainya, dan Baekhyun terlihat tidak protes sama sekali.

 _Siapa pria itu?_

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Sehun justru kembali berdecak kagum membuat Chanyeol tidak suka mendengarnya. Jika itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol akui pria mungil itu sangat mengagumkan. Tapi tidak dengan adanya pria lain itu.

"Hyung, kau tidak tau siapa dia?" Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya apa yang kau tau?" Yixing ikut menimpali, mebuat Chanyeol kesal bukan main.

"Yaaa…"

"Chanyeol, dia itu Brian Kang."

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan pria itu?!"

"Sudahlah hyung, percuma kau menjelaskannya. Chanyeol hyung tidak akan peduli. Pantas saja Baekhyun hyung tidak lagi meliriknya. Huh, disana sudah ada orang yang lebih keren, pintar, tampan dan pasti membuat Baekhyun hyung nyaman. Lihat saja bagaimana Baekhyun hyung melebarkan senyumnya, wow mereka berdua sangat cocok. Oh, apa penisnya—"

PLAK!

"Bicara lagi, ku coret kau dari daftar perusahaanku"

"HYUNG!"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti kenapa teman-temannya sangat rumit sekali hidupnya. Sehun mengejar Chanyeol yang mengancam karirnya, itu salahnya karna berani menyulut api. Yixing mengambil ponselnya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Aku harus memberitahunya"

 **e)(o**

 **LOEY Ent**

Chanyeol mengetukkan jari-jarinya sambil tengah berfikir. Ini sudah memasuki tahun kedua dimana Baekhyun harusnya tahun ini kembali ke Korea. Tapi melihat perkembangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sdikit ragu dan perasaannya mulai tidak tenang.

Semenjak Sehun menunjukkan video Baekhyun dengan pria bernama Brian itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun absen mengikuti perkembangan Baekhyun. Pria yang memegang _tablet_ itu mengambil ponselnya.

" _Chanyeol? Ada apa?_ "

"Kyungsoo, cari tau jadwal Baekhyun" terdengar suara helaan nafas di seberang telepon, dan meski ada nada mengeluh Kyungsoo tetap mengiyakan apa yang diperintah bosnya.

Chanyeol berhasil mendirikan agensinya sendiri. Masih terbilang baru, namun Chanyeol mampu mengembangkan dengan baik. Chanyeol mendapat ijin dari ayahnya saat Chanyeol mengutarakan apa keinginannya. Chanyeol bersyukur akan hal itu, mungkin Chanyeol kesulitan di awal namun saat sang ayah menunjukkan dukungannya, Chanyeol serasa memiliki kekuatan tersendiri.

Suho, oang yang juga bekerja keras membantunya untuk perkembangan perusahaannya. Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Jongdae juga bergabung di dalamnya setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongdae lulus untuk magisternya. Teman-teman yang tergabung di club seni dulu juga masuk di agensi yang Chanyeol dirikan. Terakhir, Sehun dan Jongin ikut bergabung didalamnya. Jika kalian bertanya tentang Luhan, anak itu sedikit keras kepala. Entah apa yang membuat anak itu tiba-tiba tidak ingin bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya.

Luhan bekerja sebagai promotor untuk konser para idol dari dalam atau luar negeri. Meski begitu, Luhan masih atif ikut berkumpul dengan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya.

TING!

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya saat satu notifikasi muncul di emailnya. Itu pesan dari Jongin. Ada beberapa link yang Jongin kirimkan. Chanyeol membuka salah satunya, video dimana sosok Baekhyun berada di tengah-tengah panggung dengan grand piano di hadapannya. Sungguh cantik, bagaimana jari-jari lentik yang selalu membuat Chanyeol kagum itu sedang menari-nari di atas tut hitam putih itu.

Suaranya yang menenangkan mampu membuat siapapun merasa nyaman dan tenang. Suara merdu Baekhyun memang selalu mampu membius siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sebuah lampu sorot hanya terfokus ke Baekhyun, menciptakan keindahan yang berlipat lipat. Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri melihatnya. Betapa dia sangat merindukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar bersinar. Bahkan sebelum terkenal, bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah bersinar sejak dulu. Karna Baekhyun adalah cahaya Chanyeol.

TING!

Satu pesan lagi masuk, itu dari Kyungsoo.

' _Apa Jongin sudah mengirim video-video itu Park? Itu video Baekhyun belum lama ini. Dia sedang melangsungkan concert tour Asia-nya. Dan kau tau apa yang paling mengejutkan? Dua bulan dari sekarang, Baekhyun akan melangsungkan tour di Korea.'_

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya, mencoba untuk membaca kembali isi email dari Kyungsoo barusan. Masih sama. Isinya masih sama, Baekhyun akan melangsungkan konser di Korea dua bulan lagi. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja berdegub kencang. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia ingin berteriak tapi tenggorokannya serasa ada yang mengganjalnya. Chanyeol menutup emailnya. Segera mencari nomor telp Suho.

" _Hal—_ "

"Hyung! Kau dimana?"

" _Aku ada di rumah sakit, ada apa?_ "

"Rumah sakit? Apa Irene noona sudah melahirkan?"

" _Ya baru saja. Anakku sangat cantik, Yeol_ "

"Hyung, kalo urusanmu sudah selesai bisa menemuiku. Kita adakan rapat"

…

…

"Apa? Luhan?!"

Tidak hanya Chanyeol yang terkejut saat Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama Luhan, semua yang ada disana sama terkejutnya. Saat ini mereka sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan atas perintah Chanyeol.

"Luhan adalah promotor yang membawa Baekhyun ke Korea." Jelas Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tunggu bagaimana bisa?" Jongdae yang hampir selalu bertemu Luhan bahkan tidak tau. "Aku hampir setiap hari menemaninya minum di kedai, kenapa aku tidak tau"

"Aku awalnya juga tidak tau. Aku hanya mencari tau jadwal Baekhyun dan menemukan ada promotor bernama -Xi'L07-" lanjut Kyungsoo

"Itu milik, Luhan hyung" gumam Sehun.

Mereka masih dalam mode tidak percaya-nya, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang memainkan bolpoinnya di atas meja dengan mengetukkannya pelan.

"Kita kembali adakan rapat besok pagi. Sehun, temui Luhan dan bawa dia ke rapat besok"

"Huh? Aku?"

"Tentu saja kau albino" Jongin menjitak kepala Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya.

Chanyeol keluar lebih dulu dari ruang rapat, sebelum menutup pintu Chanyeol berbalik badan "Jangan ada yang menggangguku malam ini" dan suara pintu tertutup terdengar.

"Lagi? Apa Chanyeol tidak akan tidur lagi?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan kerutan didahinya.

"Chanyeol sudah tidak tidur berhari-hari, dan kali ini kau membawa kabar mengejutkan begini. Kau pikir Chanyeol akan bisa tidur, Kyung?" Jongdae menimpali dengan wajah kasian.

"Chanyeol hyung sangat bekerja keras"

"Setidaknya, dia harus memperhatikan kesehatannya. Kalau Baekhyun tau, pasti Baekhyun akan sedih" Yixing mencebikkan bibirnya.

Lingkaran hitam dimata Chanyeol semakin hari semakin terlihat jelas. Pria jangkung itu sangat kurang tidur. Dan saat ini, Chanyeol tengah melajukan mobilnya kembali ke apartmentnya. Masuk ke dalam studio pribadinya untuk menyelesaikan apa yang harus dia selesaikan.

 **e)(o**

Xi'L07, Baekhyun belum pernah mendengar nama promotor itu. Keningnya bekerut merasa tidak asing degan inisial itu. Tinggal hitungan hari, dan dia akan kembali pulang ke negara asalnya. Meski hanya beberapa hari saja di Korea, tapi perasaan yang menggebu-gebu itu tengah Baekhyun rasakan saat ini. Dia rindu kampung halamannya, dia rindu suasana Korea, dia rindu dengan orang-orangnya. Meski Baekhyun tidak tau jadwalnya nanti disana selain konser apa saja, tapi yang jelas Baekhyun ingin segera terbang ke Korea.

Yang pasti akan Baekhyun lakukan adalah, mengunjungi Baekbom, kakaknya.

"Sam, berapa hari aku di Korea nanti?"

"Lima hari. Hari pertama kau akan di beri waktu untuk istirahat dan persiapan lainnya. Hari kedua konser di adakan. Hari ketiga akan ada interview dari beberapa media di korea. Sisanya kau bisa istirahat."

"Jadi hanya ada dua hari untukku?" Samuel mengangguk.

"Oh ya, Baek. Ku dengar Brian juga akan ke korea."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, "Apa dia juga akan bergabung dalam konserku seperti di Tahiland, Sam?"

"Dari jadwal yang ku dapat, tidak."

"Apa mungkin dia sedang mengunjungi orangtuanya?"

Itu bukan hal aneh. Orangtua Brian ada di Korea, dan setaunya memang Brian sedang banyak jadwal kosong saat ini.

"Sam, dua hari terakhir nanti, bisa kau membebaskanku untuk jalan-jalan sendiri?"

"Apa? Sendiri? Tidak, Byun"

"Sam~~ pleaseee…Eung?"

"Oh, astagaaa…sebenarnya usiamu berapa, Baek?"

"Boleh kan Saaaaam…"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus hati-hati. Mengerti?"

" _Call…_!"

Samuel menggelengkan kepalanya, Baekhyun selalu berhasil kalau sudah menggunakan keimutannya untuk meminta sesuatu. Pria yang menjadi managernya itu keluar dari ruangan. Baekhyun dengan segera mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang. Di dering pertamanya, panggilannya sudah diangkat.

" _Hai…Byun Baek_ "

"Aku ada waktu dua hari setelah konser. Ingin bertemu?"

" _Tentu, aku akan menunggumu…apa yang harus kupersiapkan?_ "

"Tidak banyak…aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu. Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti"

" _Baiklah, asal tidak mendadak dan susah_ "

"Hei…aku bukan orang yang akan menyusahkanmu"

" _Terserah kau saja, Baek. Tapi ingat, jangan pernah menyebut namaku_ "

"Apa kau sangat takut?" Baekhyun tertawa jahil.

" _Kalau terjadi sesuatu denganku, aku tidak akan menganggapmu lagi teman_ "

"Kenapa sekarang kau sensi sekali. Sepertinya kau benar-benar berubah. Aku jadi merindukanmu juga"

" _Kau tau…aku juga sangat merindukanmu, JADI CEPAT KEMBALILAH!_ "

Baekhyun tertawa namun juga menangis bersamaan. Dia juga sangat rindu, itulah kenapa dia sangat semangat dan menunggu hari itu tiba.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk"

"Baekhyun?"

"Sunbae?" Brian masuk dengan membawa sekotak eskrim di tangannya. "Apa itu untukku, sunbae?"

"Hm. Ambillah." Baekhyun dengan senang hati mendekap kotak es krim itu dan mengucap terimakasih. "Jadi, kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?"

"Sudah."

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun terdiam, menunduk.

"Sejujurnya…hanya sedikit, sunbae"

"Kalau begitu jangan melakukannya kalau tidak yakin. Kau harus yakin baru kau bisa menampilkannya"

Baekhyun semakin menunduk, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja pesimis begitu.

"Apa perlu aku ikut berdiri di panggung?" Baekhyun segera mendongak, kepalanya menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri"

"Bagus. Itu yang kuharapkan darimu"

"Sunbae, ku dengar sunbae juga akan ke Korea. Apa itu benar?"

"Aku hanya ingin liburan."

"Aah...kau pasti punya banyak hari libur"

"Aku mengurus idol baru yang lolos kompetisi karna kemampuannya, tapi sejujurnya anak itu sangat pesimis, ragu-ragu. Dan aku benci anak yang tidak punya rasa percaya diri"

Baekhyun menoleh segera kearah Brian, matanya memicing.

"Kau menyindirku, sunbae"

Brian tertawa sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Anak ini sangat menggemaskan menurut Brian. Sejak pertama bertemu, Brian tau kalau Baekhyun anak yang mudah dia jahili dan itu menjadikan hari-hari Brian lebih berwarna.

 **e)(o**

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dengan jari tangan yang saling bertaut. Dia duduk di sebuah ruangan di lantai teratas gedung ini. Gedung LOEY ENT, dengan si pemilik agensi dengan karyawan yang sebenarnya adalah temannya sendiri.

"A-apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Baekhyun dari kami" Chanyeol langsung ke point nya.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, Yeol"

"Hyung, lebih baik kau jujur saja" Jongin ikut menimpali di belakang sana, dengan kedua lengannya yang bersedekap.

"Sungguh, aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun"

"Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu, bukan? Kau tidak mau bergabung dengan kami. Dan tiba-tiba kau menjadi promotor dan sekarang membawa Baekhyun ke sini. Ada apa denganmu, Lu?" Suho ikut menimpali.

Mendengar itu, Luhan merasa Suho semakin menekannya. Dan rasanya Luhan ingin menangis saja. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dia menunduk sampai sebuah lengan melingkari bahunya.

"Lu, sebaiknya kau katakan saja. Kami tidak membencimu, kami hanya ingin tau kenapa kau melakukan ini. Kau tau sendiri bukan, kita bekerja keras untuk kita semua. Tapi, kau melangkah sendiri. Setidaknya kau memberitahu kami jika memang kau punya tujuan untuk medatangkan Baekhyun" Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati bicara dengan Luhan.

Semua diam menunggu Luhan bicara.

"Sungguh, aku tidak memiliki maksud buruk apapun, aku juga tidak berniat menyembunyikan ini dari kalian. Aku hanya… aku. Kalian hanya menunggu kontrak Baekhyun habis, lalu tidakkah kalian berfikir kemungkinan besar Baekhyun yang akan memperpanjang kontraknya? Lalu sampai kapan kalian akan menunggunya dan bergabung di agensi ini? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, aku merindukannya. Dan aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu. Kalian hanya sibuk mengikuti jadwalnya tanpa tindakan, menunggu dan menunggu. Aku bukan seseorang yang penyabar seperti kalian. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya secepatnya."

Semua terdiam, tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Aku tidak bermaksud meremehkan kalian yang ingin membesarkan agensi ini. Aku hanya mengingkan hal sederhana. Aku juga berniat memberitahu kalian agar kalian bisa datang menonton konser Baekhyun. Kalian hanya perlu datang, duduk dan menikmati konser."

"Lu…"

"Maaf…jika aku sangat egois, dan bertindak sendiri"

Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan yang menunduk dan tanpa Luhan sadari, dia meneteskan airmatanya. Suho menghela nafas, menyesal sudah berbicara keras ke Luhan. Chanyeol diam memperhatikan, tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum miris karna yang Luhan katakan memang benar. Tindakan yang harusnya dilakukan, karna menunggu belum tentu akan menghasilkan apa yang diharapkan.

"Xi Luhan"

Suara bass itu memecah suasana yang sendu, semua mata tertuju ke arah Chanyeol.

"Mau bekerjasama?"

 **e)(o**

 **6** **th** **May. Seoul, South Korea.**

Panggung sudah jadi, kursi-kursi juga sudah ditata sesuai aturan. Baekhyun berdiri di atas panggung dengan lembaran kertas ditangannya. Seorang staff menjelaskan ke Baekhyun bagaimana konser nanti malam akan berlangsung. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana?"

"Akan ada project dari fans saat ending nanti. Jadi aku tidak bisa langsung ke _backstage_ "

"Sekarang bersiaplah, kau akan di _makeup_ "

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian pergi ke ruangan dimana seorang _makeup artist_ pribadinya sudah menunggu.

"Sam, boleh aku bertemu dengan promotornya?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengatakannya ke staff nanti"

" _Thanks_ , sam"

Karna biasanya, ketika Baekhyun melakukan konser, promotor yang membawanya selalu menemuinya, menyambutnya. Tapi kali ini hanya staff biasa yang menemuinya. Sejak pertama mendengar nama promotor itu, Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Hanya saja Baekhyun tidak tau apa itu.

Ddrrtt Ddrrtt

' **Dia datang, Baek'**

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Baekhyun semakin gugup. Berkali-kali dia menarik nafas berat. Rasanya ini lebih mendebarkan dibandingkan saat Baekhyun melakukan konser perdananya. Lebih mendebarkan di banding saat Baekhyun pertama kali tampil di layar televisi saat debutnya.

"Baekhyun. Sudah waktunya"

…

…

Luhan menangis di pojokan, airmatanya tidak mau berhenti sejak melihat Baekhyun datang tadi pagi. Luhan tidak berani menampakkan wajahnya, dia tidak tau kenapa.

"Apa kau Xi Luhan?" Luhan segera menghapus airmatanya, menemukan seseorang di depannya yang dia tau sebagai manager Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk kemudian.

"Baekhyun ingin bertemu anda"

"Apa?" bagai disiram air ditengah gurun. Luhan tidak percaya jika Baekhyun meminta itu. "T-tentu, aku bisa bertemu dengannya"

Manager Baekhyun pamit kemudian, dan saat itu dengan tangan gemetar Luhan mengetik pesan di grup chatnya.

"BAEKHYUN INGIN BERTEMU DENGANKU!"

 **e)(o**

"Ooo...hari ini aku akan membawakan lagu terbaruku…tidak, itu tidak ada di albumku" Baekhyun tertawa saat melihat bagaimana penggemarnya berteriak senang namun kemudian kecewa. "Karna hari ini adalah hari spesial untukku, jadi aku ingin menunjukkan _cintaku_ ke kalian semua"

" _Baekhyun-naaa~~~saranghae!_ "

"Me too...hahaha"

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap kehadapan penggemarnya yang memenuhi _venue_ , kemudian duduk di depan sebuah grand piano, lampu sorot tepat mengarah ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menenangkan perasaannya.

" _Dia ada disini. Dia disini melihatku. Chanyeol disini_ "

Dan saat itu, jemarinya mulai menyentuh tut tut piano hingga sebuah dentingan merdu terdengar.

I may seem strong, I may be smiling

But there are many times when I'm alone

I may seem like I don't have any worries

But I have a lot to say

The moment I first saw you, I was so attracted to you

I didn't weigh out my thoughts and just talked

The answer is you

My answer is you

I showed you my everything

You are my everything, because I was so sure

I should've been more careful, I should've saved my self

So I wouldn't get heart

I've never felt like this before, like my breath will stop

My head is filled with thoughts of you

Your face, the sound of your laughter

The answer is you (That is you)

My answer is you (Only you)

I showed you my everything

You are my everything, because I was so sure

I couldn't say that I've waited for you

So I'm writing then erasing

Being curious about your day takes up all of my day

I'll wait for you, you you you

Open your heart, you you

I can't help my heart

You are my everything

It'll be forever, my love

(Oh I'm nothing)

Don't leave, just let me stay by your side

No matter how much I think about it

Because it's you

It's you

It's you

Saat Baekhyun menyelesaikan lagunya, matanya terbuka perlahan, tepuk tangan meriah menyambut pendengarannya. Kemudian lampu di _venue_ tiba-tiba saja mati dan sebuah video muncul, membuat semua penggemar memekik karena terkejut. Sebuah video dimana wajah Baekhyun terlihat di layar, kumpulan video Baekhyun ketika pria Byun itu di atas panggung, video sejak debut sampai sekarang. Video yang berdurasi kurang lebih tiga menit itu mampu menyihir semua penonton, termasuk Baekhyun yang dikejutkan dengan hal ini.

Baekhyun tidak tau akan ada bagian ini setelah penampilannya. Setaunya, _fan project_ yang dikatakan staff dan juga managernya berada di bagian ending setelah _ment_ -nya. Baekhyun masih duduk di depan grand piano sambil melihat video itu dengan haru. Lagu yang mengiringi video sangat menyentuhnya, dan Baekhyun tidak kuasa untuk tidak meneteskan airmatanya.

(Video bisa di lihat di WP)

Video itu berakhir, namun lampu di _venue_ masih belum menyala. Hanya satu yang masih menyorot tepat kearah Baekhyun, hingga satu lagi lampu itu menyorot kearah seseorang diseberang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membeku ditempatnya. Seseorang didepannya juga duduk di depan sebuah grand piano, hanya berjarak satu meter dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Pria dengan tatanan rambut yang memperlihatkan jidatnya, menggunakan _sweeter_ abu-abu yang melekat pas ditubuhnya. Kini pria jangkung itu sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum sangat tampan. Belum sempat Baekhyun berkedip, orang itu mulai bernyanyi. Membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi berkutik.

"Chanyeol…"

What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

Tidak ada yang tau tentang penampilan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun yakin dia membaca dengan benar susunan konsernya. Disana tidak tertulis nama Chanyeol atau penampilan dari seseorang.

Tepuk tangan yang sama meriahnya ketika Baekhyun bernyanyi tadi kembali terdengar. Mengabaikan teriakan para penggemarnya, Baekhyun menatap lurus kearah Chanyeol, pandangannya mengabur karna matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia benar-benar membeku saat ini.

 _Apa itu tadi?_

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tengah menetralkan nafasnya, menunduk sejenak untuk menyadarkannya jika yang dia lakukan barusan adalah nyata. Yang menatapnya saat ini adalah nyata seorang Byun Baekhyun. Pria mungil yang sangat dia cintai. Pria mungil yang sangat dirindukannya.

Chanyeol mendongak, dan tatapannya bertemu dengan mata puppy Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum…

"Hai, Baek…

 _Suara itu, kembali menyebut namanya_

… Apa kabar?"

Baekhyun menunduk, dia sudah dibatas kemampuannya. Airmata yang coba dia tahan pada akhirnya jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol didepannya, yang masih setia memperlihatkan senyumannya yang bahkan belum sempat Baekhyun balas.

"C-Chanyeol…"

Kali ini bahkan Baekhyun tidak peduli dimana dia berada sekarang, tidak peduli jika penggemarnya melihatnya menangis sesenggukan layaknya anak kecil. Jaraknya dengan Chanyeol yang begitu dekat membuat Chanyeol dengan jelas melihat bagaimana airmata itu turun, bagaimana hidung mungil Baekhyun memerah. Chanyeol mendekatkan _microphone_ -nya.

"Baekhyuna…"

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya, dan saat namanya kembali keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali mendongak dan menatap pria itu. Dadanya berdegub sangat cepat, tangannya berkeringat tiba-tiba.

"Byun Baekhyun…aku merindukanmu. Happy Birthday, Baekhyuna"

Baekhyun tidak tau, apakah dia harus menangis atau tertawa. Yang dia tau saat ini adalah dia yang berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan menghamburkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Dasar bodoh, Park Chanyeol bodoh" Baekhyun meremat sweeter Chanyeol, menangis di dada bidang pria yang tumbuh semakin tampan itu.

"Si bodoh yang sangat merindukanmu" balas Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin lagi melepaskan Baekhyun. Tidak lagi. Dia memeluk begitu erat, seperti takut melonggarkan sedikit saja Baekhyun akan pergi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek. Sangat merindukanmu"

"Chanyeol bodoh. Kau pikir aku tidak merindukanmu?"

Baekhyun memukul pelan punggung Chanyeol, membuat pria yang lebih tinggi itu tertawa. Menghirup aroma rambut Baekhyun yang tidak berubah, masih saja sama.

"Ingin bernyanyi Bersama, Baek?"

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk dua kali. Mereka membawakan lagu yang dulu sering mereka nyanyikan bersama. Kali ini Chanyeol hanya mengiringi musik untuk Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya, bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya.

Mereka sesekali akan saling menatap, melempar senyum kemudian menghadap kearah penggemar.

" _Baekhyuna. Suatu hari nanti, kita akan berdiri di panggung besar dan bernyanyi Bersama"_

" _Tidak harus panggung besar, Yeol. Asal kau menjadi partner ku itu sudah cukup meskipun panggung kecil"_

" _Chanyeol, berjanjilah padaku"_

" _Huh? Janji apa?"_

" _Kita akan jadi penyanyi hehehe"_

" _Kalau hanya salah satu diantara kita, bagaimana?"_

" _Tidak boleh. Aku tidak mau kalau begitu"_

" _Apa-apaan itu. Itu mimpimu, Baekhyun"_

" _Aku tidak mau. Kalau tidak denganmu, Yeol"_

" _Baiklah, ayo kita terus bernyanyi bersama-sama."_

" _Hehehe, kau sudah berjanji. Jadi aku akan menagihnya"_

Dan meskipun harus menunggu waktu yang lama, menunggu dengan hati yang menahan rindu, kali ini dua anak remaja yang sekarang tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa berhasil mewujudkan keinginan mereka. Meski hanya satu diantara mereka yang benar-benar meraih mimpi itu. Tapi keinginan untuk berada di panggung yang sama, bernyanyi bersama, dengan disaksikan ribuan mata sudah terwujud untuk saat ini.

"Kau tau, mendengarmu datang kesini membuatku ingin berlari dan menculikmu. Sayangnya, Luhan tidak mengijinkanku datang ke hotel" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Luhan?"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, baimana Luhan tau hotel dimana dia tinggal saat ini.

"Tapi kali ini, aku benar-benar akan menculikmu, Baek"

"A-apa?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol berdiri dan menunduk. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Selesaikan konsermu, aku menunggumu. Happy Birthday my little puppy."

Dan Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang diam mematung, tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku dan dunianya serasa berputar. Chanyeol pergi setelah menciumnya. Lagi-lagi pria itu menciumnya di bibir. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Sorot kamera itu terus membidik semua kejadian antara dia dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya. Dia tersenyum entah karna apa.

"Apa ini hadiah ulang tahunku?"

 **TBC**

 **06 Mei, 00:45 KST**

Bagaimana bagaimana?

Kecepetan ya alurnya?

Sengaja, alasannya…aku gak mau lama-lama detailin Baekhyun di amerika. Ntar kelamaan kan moment chanbaeknya… I hope you all enjoy my story guys!

Sengaja post di hari ultahnya My bebe, Byun Baekhyun. Aku ngebuat ff FlashLight karena video diatas dua tahun lalu (Yang baca di ffn bisa cek di wp ku byunnami_) alur juga dari awal uda ku setting begini,. Dan dengan ini tandanya FF ini akan segera berakhir entah satu atau dua chapter lagi.

Untuk endingnya akan aku post saat **"** **ChanBaek Day** **"**

To my love, exoL love, Chanyeol Love, Chanbekist Love, Happy Birthday uri Byun Baekhyun. Tetap jaga keimutanmu ya Baek. I'm so sorry karna sering menempatkanmu jadi yang selalu tersakiti, lemah di beberapa ff-ku. 😊 love you Baekhyunee


	14. Chapter 14

**FlashLight**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find yourself

...

..

.

By :

-byunnami-

.

.

Luhan menangis sesenggukan, matanya sembab dengan hidung yang memerah. Mungkin dia terlihat bandel, suka membangkang dan berjiwa bebas. Tapi siapa sangka jika kini hatinya sungguh sangat lemah ketika sosok bermata sipit itu menemuinya di _backstage_ , dan kini memeluknya hangat.

Jika dulu dia sering menjadi sandaran Baekhyun, maka kini si pria rusa itu tengah menumpukkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Menangis tak dapat mengucap satu katapun. Baekhyun menepuk punggungnya menenangkan, meski sebelah tangannya juga sibuk menghapus airmatanya sendiri.

"Dasar jahat, kenapa tidak dari awal kau katakan jika itu dirimu, Lu?"

"A-Aku…aku tidak berani…Baek" Luhan menjawab terbata karna sesenggukan yang belum berhenti.

Bisa dibilang mereka adalah _partner in crime_ semasa kuliah dulu.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya kemudian menjebik saat melihat hidung dan mata merah Luhan. Mereka kembali berpelukan. Terlihat dramatis dan berlebihan, oh dan juga menggelikan? Mungkin.

Ddrrtt ddrrtt

Ponsel Luhan bergetar, dia melepaskan pelukan dari Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ya, aku sedang berbincang dengannya. Oke kalian dimana? Baiklah" Luhan menutup panggilan dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Baek, teman-teman ingin bertemu denganmu, mereka menunggu di luar."

"Sungguh? Maksudmu Chen dan yang lainnya?" Luhan mengangguk cepat. "Tunggu sebentar, aku harus menemui managerku dan mengambil ponselku"

"Tentu, aku tunggu di sini"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menepuk sebelah bahu Luhan dan berlari mencari managernya.

"Luhan- _ssi_?" Luhan berbalik badan, seorang pria dengan pakaian rapi, tinggi, rambut di buat hair up dan tersenyum tampan kepadanya.

"Kau, siapa?" dan suara kekehan terdengar jelas sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Aku Brian Kang. Senang bertemu dengamu" Brian mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, Luhan menatap itu sejenak dan menjabat telapak tangan pria itu. "Kau teman Baekhyun?"

"Eh? Oh iya. Kau siapa?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu muncul.

"Aku teman sekaligus partnernya saat di Amerika. Kebetulan aku mendapat libur cukup panjang jadi aku pergi kesini"

"Kau terlihat seperti orang asia"

"Benar, orangtua ku asli Korea. Hanya saja aku besar di luar negeri"

"Aaah…begitu"

Luhan mengamati Brian mulai dari atas hingga bawah. Tampan memang, tapi senyumnya membuat Luhan kesal. Partner Baekhyun? Dan Luhan seperti melihat ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Jadi kau jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk menonton konser Baekhyun?"

"Tidak, sejujurnya aku menemaninya"

 _WHAT!_

Luhan membolakan matanya, sungguh belum pernah dirinya mendengar scandal tentang Baekhyun yang menjalin hubungan dengan pria atau wanita manapun. Dan apa yang pria di hadapannya itu katakan sungguh merusak jaringan otaknya. Luhan tidak bisa berfikir saat ini.

"Maaf, aku masih banyak urusan jadi aku permisi dulu"

"Eh…Tunggu, Luhan- _ssi_!"

Dan Luhan menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan berjalan cepat mencari ruangan Baekhyun. Sambil melangkah dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat dan mengirim pesan itu.

 **Luhan :**

 **Guys, GAWAT…BAEKHYUN SUDAH PUNYA PACAR!**

Dan enam orang membaca. Kemudian setelah itu ponselnya terus bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Luhan tidak peduli dan saat matanya menemukan ruangan Baekhyun, tanpa mengindahkan sopan santun dengan mengetuk pintu dulu, dia membukanya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Kosong, matanya mengedarkan ke seluruh sudut ruangan dan sosok mungil sahabatnya tidak terlihat. Hanya beberapa orang tim Baekhyun disana, menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Dia sudah keluar"

"Sendiri?"

"Tidak, seseorang membawanya pergi"

"Sh*t…! apa dia tampan, tinggi dengan senyuman yang menawan?" semua mengangguk setuju saat mengingat pria yang membawa Baekhyun pergi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan segera keluar dan berlari mencari Baekhyun, dia tidak boleh membiarkan pria itu mendahuluinya.

"Brengsek, bagaimana bisa si Brian itu mendahuluiku? Oh aku bisa gila. Chanyeol pasti membunuhku"

Luhan kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetikkan kabar untuk grup yang di isi delapan orang itu. Luhan berjalan tanpa melihat apa yang ada didepannya sampai tubuhnya menabrak seseorang dan membuat ponselnya jatuh.

"Yak! Bisa hati-hati tidak?! Aku sedang—Kau?" Luhan menuding dengan mata melotot.

"Luhan- _ssi_ , maaf aku tidak bermaksud menubrukmu" pia itu mengambilkan ponselnya dan menyerahkan kepada sang pemilik. "Aku sungguh tidak sengaja, maafkan aku"

"Hei…Brian"

"Ya?"

"Dimana Baekhyun"

Brian melongo, dia tidak mengerti kenapa menanyakan Baekhyun kepadanya, padahal dirinya yang sebenarnya ingin menyusul Luhan karna si pria tampan menduga jika Luhan pasti menemui Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tau, aku ingin menyusulmu karna aku juga ingin menemui Baekhyun"

"APA?!"

Luhan menatap tak tentu arah, pandangannya yang tidak focus membuat Brian sedikit khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Brengsek itu…akan kuhabisi dia" geramnya dengan tangan mengepal.

"Brengsek?"

"Maaf aku permisi dulu"

Dan lagi-lagi Luhan meninggalkan Brian dalam kebingungan.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun membasuh mukanya dikamar mandi, terlihat cukup buruk setelah menangis. Dia menatap pantulan wajahnya yang basah dengan air di kaca. Ada banyak hal yang berputar di kepalanya, dan saat ini Baekhyun tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

"Menikmati waktu sendirimu, Baek?"

Sebuah tepukan dibahunya. Baekhyun hanya mengendikan bahunya, dan dari kaca Baekhyun bisa melihat orang itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" Tanya pria bersurai blonde itu lagi sambil membasuh tangannya.

Baekhyun berbalik badan dan bersandar di wastafel.

"Aku memikirkan apa aku harus percaya denganmu lagi atau tidak. Apa yang kau katakan seperti semu untukku" pria itu ikut bersandar disamping Baekhyun setelah mengeringkan tangannya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" satu alisnya terangkat. Dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam.

 _Tanggapan yang berlebihan_

"Entahlah, dia datang, kau pasti tau dan melihatnya kan? Terbukti sekarang kau disini, dan Luhan juga mengatakan kalian menungguku. Tapi dia tadi pergi dengan janji yang selalu aku percayai. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya sekarang. Bukan Chanyeol yang memelukku tapi justru Luhan. Bukannya aku tidak suka, hanya saja aku benci berharap kembali. Aku benci hari ulang tahunku. Sungguh"

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya. Iya, dia benci hari ulang tahunnya. Dan pria disampingnya menghela nafas melihat sikap Baekhyun yang frustasi. Meski dia cukup kecewa karna Baekhyun meragukannya.

"Baek, lebih dari empat tahun kita saling mengenal, dan selama dua tahun kebelakang aku senang bagaimana kau mempercayaiku. Kau sudah lebih dari temanku, aku akan bilang A jika itu A. Dan B jika memang itu B. Sekalipun itu hal yang buruk atau baik. Dan yang ku katakan semuanya benar, aku tidak mengada-ada hanya demi membuatmu senang. Tidak."

Baekhyun tau dia tidak seharusnya bicara begitu, selama ini dia selalu terbantu karna temannya itu. Karna dia juga Baekhyun memiliki kepercayaan, keberanian untuk menatap Chanyeol tepat dimatanya. Dan apa yang terjadi di panggung harusnya sudah bisa menjawab semua keraguan Baekhyun dulu.

"Chanyeol tidak ada bukan berarti dia tidak menepati janjiinya" Baekhyun menoleh.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada, sudahlah aku kembali ke depan. Dan jangan lama-lama disini. Ku dengar kamar mandi itu banyak hantunya"

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah. Berdecak saat temannya pergi setelah memberikan senyum manis itu.

"Benar-benar berubah, tidak sepolos yang kupikir ternyata"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak berani menatap orang di depannya saat ini, mengukung tubuhnya begitu dekat.

"Aku menepati janjiku, kan?"

Suara bass yang mampu membuatnya merinding, bibir seksi yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya dan dengan kejamnya berbisik begitu. Membuat Baekhyun semakin merona dan merinding. Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol membuat sedikit jarak di antara keduanya, karna Baekhyun bisa saja pingsan jika Chanyeol tidak segera menjauh.

"Kau…kenapa selalu mengejutkan sih?" dia bicara, tapi tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. Dan Chanyeol tidak suka.

"Kemana arah matamu saat berbicara dengan seseorang, Baek?"

Tidak mendominasi sama sekali, Chanyeol berbicara lembut sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. Menemukan mata sipit kesukaannya itu untuk bertemu pandang dengannya. Chanyeol menahan senyumnya saat menyadari rona merah milik Baekhyun.

"Masih saja sama" katanya, membuat Baekhyun semakin mendongak dan bertanya melalui sorot matanya. "Masih saja cantik"

Dan kali ini Baekhyun bukannya semakin merona, justru pria mungil itu melepas tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya dan berdecak kesal. Bibirnya yang maju terlihat sangat lucu, dan karna itulah Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak cantik sama sekali, Yeol!"

"Tapi lihatlah, kau bahkan di buat sangat cantik Baekhyun. Jika kau sendiri yang berdandan, oke aku tidak akan mengatakan sangat cantik."

"Kau! Ya!"

Chanyeol senang Baekhyun tidak berubah, dan Baekhyun kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang suka merajuk dan manja hanya kepadanya. Chanyeol bahkan yakin, selama apapun Baekhyun tinggal di Amerika, itu tidak akan merubah sifat Baekhyun terhadapnya.

Chanyeol mengusap surai kecoklatan Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Menghirup wangi shampoo yang menguar dari surai si mungil. Chanyeol ingin terus seperti ini, memeluk Baekhyun, menyimpan aroma Baekhyun dalam ingatannya.

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu, Baek. Sangat merindukanmu"

Baekhyun kembali dibuat tersentuh oleh sikap Chanyeol. Setelah kejutan tidak terduganya di atas panggung tadi, ciuman yang tiba-tiba dia lakukan di hadaan ribuan fans-nya, lalu serius dengan ucapannya yang akan menculiknya. Kini benar pria jangkung itu lakukan.

Baekhyun yang tadinya menemui sang manager untuk mengambil ponsel juga sekalian mengatakan akan menemui Luhan dan teman-temannya. Dia mendapatkan ijin juga ponselnya, tapi saat dia keluar untuk kembali menemui Luhan, sebuah tangan menariknya dan membawanya masuk ke mobil. Melaju dalam hitungan menit tanpa mengatakan akan membawa kemana, mengabaikan protesan Baekhyun karna menyeretnya begitu saja.

Tidak disangka, sebuah villa yang menghadap ke laut lepas yang kini ia pijak. Di ruang tamu dengan pencahayaan redup dan di kukung oleh tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Dibuat terkejut kembali dengan pelukan hangat dan kata-katanya.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan bersandar di dada bidang pria itu. _Apa ini? Aku jatuh kembali kan?_ Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa di ketahui pria jangkung itu. Baekhyun yang menertawakan kebodohan dan kebucinannya untuk sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Yeol"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan sedikit menunduk untuk mencapai bibir tipis itu. Satu kecupan dia berikan, dua kecupan dan membuat Baekhyun terpejam, dan kecupan ketiga yang sedikit lebih lama. Dan Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika kecupan ke empat tidak dia dapatkan.

"Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol menggenggam jemarinya dan membawanya ke balkon samping villa. Sesuai yang pria tinggi itu harapkan, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya menganga tidak percaya. Di sana, di depannya ada satu set meja dan kursi dengan kue, wine juga makanan yang tersaji. Di sampingnya ada sebuah gitar yang berdiri indah dengan penyangga.

Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuat Baekhyun sampai harus berekspresi seperti itu. Di beberapa meter dari balkon itu ada lautan lepas dengan suara deburan ombak, pohon kelapa yang berayun tertiup angin.

"Yeol~~"

Baekhyun menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Chanyeol yang langsung di peluk oleh pria tinggi itu. Matanya berarir karna senang dan terharu. Dari sekian tahun yang dia lewati, dari sekian tahun di hari ulang tahunnya, hari ini adalah yang paling luar biasa.

Baekhyun mendongak, matanya berkaca-kaca dan saat maniknya berkedip, liquid itu jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya keberanian itu muncul, tanpa ragu, tanpa harus berfikir dua kali dan Baekhyun dengan yakinnya menangkup wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membolakan matanya, iya, dia terkejut saat Baekhyun menarik wajahnya untuk sedikit menunduk dan Baekhyun melumat bibir bawahnya tiba-tiba. Benar-benar melumatnya. Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang, gerakan Baekhyun yang terburu-buru dan menuntut. Chanyeol, pria itu menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan menekan tengkuknya.

Ciuman kedua pria dengan tinggi yang berbeda namun sangat serasi itu berubah cukup intens. Chanyeol mengambil alih, melumat habis bibir Baekhyun yang kini mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Jika dulu Baekhyun akan diam saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menciumnya, maka sekarang tanpa Chanyeol minta pun Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, mempertemukan kedua lidah yang saling bergelut di dalam mulut.

Rematan di surai hitamnya membuat Chanyeol semakin menuntut ciuman itu, tapi Chanyeol mengerti mereka harus berhenti. Sebelum melepas tautan bibir itu Chanyeol menggigit pelan bibir bawah Baekhyun.

Kedua mata saling menatap penuh kekaguman, kebahagiaan, perasaan lain yang ingin mereka akui namun tak berani untuk diucapkan. Chanyeol mengusap bibir Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Baek" sebuah permintaan yang seharusnya dia ucapkan dua tahun lalu.

"Aku disini, di hadapanmu" Chanyeol tak merespon dan hanya menatap Baekhyun. "Aku lihat gitarmu di sana, mau menyanyikan lagu?"

Berhasil, Chanyeol mengangguk setelah mengecup keningnya. Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi, menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sibuk mengatur kunci senar gitar. Chanyeol menggenjreng gitar untuk mengetes terlebih dahulu. Kaki kanan di letakkan di atas kaki kiri, masih dengan style dan pakaian yang pria jangkung itu gunakan saat di atas panggung tadi.

Baekhyun heran, bagaimana Chanyeol masih saja tampan dan semakin tampan. Terlebih, Chanyeol terlihat sangat matang di usia mereka saat ini. Jauh berbeda dengannya. Asik memandangi sahabatnya sendiri yang tertalu tampan di luar nalar itu, Baekhyun tidak sadar Chanyeol sudah mulai memetik gitarnya dan suara bass-nya terdengar mengalun.

I do believe all the love you give

All of the things you do

Love You Love You~

I'll keep you safe, don't you worry

I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near

Cause I feel the same way too

Love You Love You~

Want you to know that I'm with you

I will love you and love you and love you

Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you

I will please you for all times

I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you

Cause I need you I need you I need you

So I want you to be my Boy

You've got to understand my love

You are beautiful beautiful beautiful

You are beautiful beautiful beautiful

You are beautiful beautiful beautiful

Itu lagu yang Baekhyun pernah tunjukkan ke Chanyeol dulu, namun hanya sebagian saja lirik yang Baekhyun buat. Saat itu Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol mengoreksinya dengan adanya tujuan lain. Tujuan sebenarnya adalah bagaimana respon Chanyeol, jadi saat itu Baekhyun menyanyikannya.

Di hadapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan tulus, dari hati yang memang pria mungil itu tujukan untuk Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tidak begitu memperhatikan dengan baik. Pria itu mendengarkan tapi tidak menatapnya, Chanyeol tidak melihat bagaimana sorot mata Baekhyun. Dan pria itu justru sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Chanyeol bilang dia akan mendengarkan lain waktu. Baekhyun dengan kesal melempar buku berisi lirik itu ke atas grand piano dan keluar ruang musik dengan perasaan kesal. Dua hari kemudian Baekhyun mencari buku itu dan tidak menemukannya. Bertanya pada Chanyeol? Sudah, dan Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

Baekhyun ingin menulis lagi namun kejadian malam pengakuan itu tiba terlebih dulu, pengakuan cintanya, pengakuan cinta Chanyeol terhadap kyungsoo. Sejak itu Baekhyun melupakan buku musiknya dan membeli yang baru yang di penuhi coretan tangan B.I kala adik tingkatnya menjadi partnernya, dan mengembalikan saat Baekhyun berangkat ke Amerika.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan lagunya, dan Baekhyun sadar bagaimana Chanyeol yang tidak berpaling menatapnya setiap lirik itu terucap. Baekhyun menangis lagi, entah sudah keberapa kalinya Chanyeol membuatnya menangis. Memberikan kejutan-kejutan yang jauh dari bayangannya.

Baekhyun tau Chanyeol pria pekerja keras. Pria yang terlihat bijak, kuat dan tegas. Tapi siapa yang mengira jika Chanyeol-nya itu bodoh? Tidak peka, dan berhati lembek? Siapa yang mengira jika Chanyeol juga menanggung sakit yang sebenarnya sama dengannya. Tapi Baekhyun selalu merasa dialah yang paling tersakiti.

' _Baek, dia bilang merindukanmu'_

' _Baek. Aku melihat Chanyeol memasukkan fotomu di dompetnya'_

' _Baek…aku tidak percaya ini. Tapi dia bilang dia mencintaimu'_

' _Baek kapan kau kembali, Chanyeol sudah gila karena merindukanmu'_

' _Sepertinya kami akan membawa Chanyeol ke psikiater, dia sakit cinta. Kapan kau kembali?'_ Í

' _Aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya, dia bekerja dari pagi sampai pagi_ _lagi_ _. Katanya itu demi Baekhyun_ _,_ _karna Baekhyun ingin melihat Chanyeol sebagai ceo berdasi yang keren. Aku pik_ _i_ _r dia memang gila, Baek'_

' _Chanyeol sangat tampan! Oh, maaf aku mengatakannya, tapi dia memang tampan. Bodohnya dia bilang dia hanya menunggumu. Jadi CEPATLAH KEMBALI!'_

Dan masih banyak lagi. Itu adalah setiap kabar yang dia dapat hampir di setiap minggunya.

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali gitarnya, mengambil duduk di kursi satunya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk, dia tau jika dia berkedip lagi maka tumpah sudah airmatanya. Dan mungkin Chanyeol akan merasa bersalah kembali.

"Aku bahkan sudah melupakannya" Baekhyun bergumam masih dengan tundukan yang dia pertahankan. "Kau mencuri lirikku" Baekhyun mendongak karna tawa Chanyeol.

Tampan.

"Aku tidak mencurinya, aku melengkapinya. Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"liriknya, apa kau suka?"

"Ck, bodoh. Bukan hanya liriknya yang aku suka"

"Lalu?"

"Aku lebih menyukaimu Park bodoh Chanyeol!"

"Ouhg…manisnya~~~"

"Diamlah" Baekhyun memelankan suaranya.

"Hei…tidak ingin meniup lilin?"

Dan Baekhyun baru sadar, dihadapannya sudah ada kue. Chanyeol berdiri dan menyalakan lilin diatasnya.

"Buat permintaan, Baek." Baekhyun mengangguk, mengusap sudut matanya yang masih tersisa sedikit liquid disana.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menautkan kedua tangannya dan mulai melakukan _make a_ wish.

 _Aku ingin berbahagia dengan orang –orang yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku, selamanya._

Lilin dengan dua angka itu ditiupnya, Chanyeol bertepuk tangan lucu kemudian menyingkirkan kuenya.

"Sudah terlalu malam untuk memakan yang manis-manis. Sekarang katakan apa keinginanmu tadi?"

"Itu rahasia, mana boleh di kasih tau"

"Eiii…jangan main rahasia-rahasia begitu. Ayolah katakan, aku sangat penasaran, Baekhyun"

"Baiklah…aku bilang aku ingin menikah dan punya anak"

"Ya! Permintaan macam apa itu?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Chanyeol berkedip tidak merespon. Menuang wine di gelasnya juga gelas untuk Baekhyun, yang justru tak adanya respon itu membuat Baekhyun takut. Apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan tentangnya?

Chanyeol mengangkat gelasnya dengan mengulum senyumnya.

"Selamat Byun Baekhyun, selamat ulang tahun dan selamat karna mimpimu kini sudah terwujud. Kau adalah orang hebat yang berhasil membuatku iri."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kemudian gelas berisi wine miliknya, jemari mungilnya mengambil gelas itu dan kedua gelas saling bersentuhan hingga terdengar suara dentingan. Meneguk wine sedikit, Baekhyun meringis.

"Sekarang berikan hadiahku, Chanyeol"

"Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Eemmm…"

Baekhyun berfikir, bibir atasnya ia kulum sedang bibir bagian bawah mengelupas keluar. Matanya tidak menatap Chanyeol karna dia sedang meikirkan hadiah yang dia inginkan. Chanyeol menunggu sambil menikmati pemandangan lucu dan menggemaskan di depannya. Keningnya berkerut saat Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Entahlah, aku rasa aku sudah mendapatkannya"

"Sungguh? Coba pikirkan kembali, Baek" Chanyeol memaksa dan Baekhyun kini yang mulai berkerut kening.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau. Aku rasa aku sudah mendapatkan semuanya."

"Kau serius?! Baekhyun ayolah ada yang leih besar yang belum kau dapatkan!"

"Aku serius Chanyeol! Kenapa kau memaksaku"

Chanyeol mendengus terlihat kesal, tubuhnya bersandar di kursi kemudian tangan dia lipat di depan dada.

"Aku menunggu hampir dua tahun lamanya, mengabulkan keinginanmu tapi kau bilang kau sudah mendapatkannya? Ck...jadi untuk apa kita disini kalau begitu"

Jika bisaanya Baekhyun yang akan menggerutu kesal, bibir mengerucut, kali ini biarkan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat Baekhyun kesal. Tapi sayangnya, itu tidak mempengaruhi apapun, Baekhyun masih memicingkan matanya tak mengerti. Apa yang salah darinya?

"Kenapa kau marah? Kau sudah memberikan hadiah besar untukku, Yeol"

"Belum, Baek. Aku tidak memberikan apapun"

Dan Baekhyun sadar. Dia yang menyematkan gelar bodoh untuk Chanyeol itu adalah pilihan terbaik dan paling tepat yang dia lakukan. Harusnya Chanyeol senang karna Baekhyun tidak meminta hadiah dan mengharuskan ceo baru itu kehilangan uangnya. Karna bisa saja Baekhyun minta di belikan rumah bak istana yang bisa saja mengeruk keuangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Aku tidak mengerti denganmu"

Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol setelah dua tahun yang bahkan komunikasi saja dia tidak bisa lakukan itu rusak karna suasana macam ini. Dan ini adalah ulang tahunnya, Baekhyun ingin apa yang dia pikirkan tadi tentang ulang tahun terbaiknya itu menjadi kenyataan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas akhirnya. "Oke, maafkan aku, Baek"

"Jangan merusak acara yang sudah kau buat sedemikian rupa hancur Chanyeol. Kau tau, hadiah darimu adalah apa yang kau lakukan hari ini untukku. Itu adalah hadiah luar biasa darimu"

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku"

Tapi Baekhyun tidak melihat perubahan wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyesal, Baekhyun melihatnya. Yang tidak Baekhyun temui adalah pancaran kebahagiaan disana, juga ada sedih yang Baekhyun lihat, juga harapan. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu dangkal untuk memahaminya.

Dan malam itu Chanyeol memilih mengajak Baekhyun untuk menyusuri pantai malam hari, tidak ada tangan yang menggenggam jemari lentiknya. Baekhyun merasakan dinginnya malam dan Chanyeol hanya menyampirkan selimut tebal untuknya.

Yang di inginkan Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah sebuah pelukan dari Chanyeol. Percuma tubuhnya hangat tapi tidak dengan perasaannya.

Mereka kembali kedalam villa, membilas tubuh masing-masing di kamar mandi secara terpisah. Baekhyun selesai duluan dan menggunakan piyama yang di berikan Chanyeol tadi sebelum mandi. Piyama baby blue sedikit kebesaran, membuat Baekhyun seperti tertelan oleh piyama-nya sendiri.

Baekhyun memikirkan banyak hal, tentang perubahan sikap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa membohongi jika dirinya jadi khawatir, memikirkan setiap kalimatnya selama dengan Chanyeol tadi. Apakah ada yang salah hingga Chanyeol tidak bersemangat seperti tadi.

Baekhyun duduk di ranjang, kakinya menggangtung dan tangannya ia jadikan tumpuan tubuhnya. Suara gemericik air di dalam kamar mandi terdengar sudah di matikan. Dan Baekhyun segera mengubah tangannya menjadi menaut di atas pahanya.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe dan handuk di lehernya, sedikit tersentak saat melihat Baekhyun di kamarnya. Menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan mata puppy yang membuat Chanyeol berkedip tiga kali.

"Aku ingin tidur disini, bersamamu"

Putus si kecil tidak menerima bantahan. Baekhyun memutuskan malam ini dia harus mendapat jawaban atas perubahan sikap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam, dua detik kemudian mengangguk dan berkata 'Baiklah', Chanyeol membuka lemari dan mengambil piyamanya sendiri yang berwarna navy. Membuka tali bathrobe nya tanpa memperingati si kecil yang diam memperhatikan disana.

"Apa kau akan menggangti bajumu disini?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar, Chanyeol menoleh.

"Tentu saja disini, Baek"

"Ya! Tidak bisakah kau berganti di kamar mandi saja?"

Chanyeol akhirnya berbalik badan, bersandar pada lemari dan bersedekap. Baekhyun yang mulai diperhatikan oleh manik Chanyeol mulai salah tingkah.

"Hei, memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengganti pakaianku disini, di depanmu? Kita sama-sama pria Baekhyun. Kenapa harus di tutup-tutupi?" tanpa Baekhyun sadari ada senyum jahil yang sengaja Chanyeol lakukan.

"Terserah kau saja" gumamnya pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol berdecak dan kembali melepas bathrobe nya memunggungi Baekhyun yang sudah menunduk sejak tadi. Diam-diam melirik apakah Chanyeol sudah selesai? Karna perkiraan Baekhyun itu sudah dua menit. Dan dirasanya untuk mengganti piyama begitu tidak butuh waktu bermenit-menit.

"Kenapa terus menunduk?"

"—Chanyeol! Astaga… senang sekali membuatku terkejut! Iissshh…." Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun, sudah dengan piyama di tubuhnya.

"Kau belum mengantuk?" Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bagaimana ini, aku sudah mengantuk dan ingin tidur"

"Kau ingin tidur sekarang?" dan kini Chanyeol mengangguk.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan kedua lengannya yang dijadikan bantalannya. Memejamkan mata pura-pura tidur, mengintip Baekhyun dari balik kelopak matanya untuk melihat apa yang tengah pria mungil itu lakukan.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali memejamkan mata masih sangat sadar. Ada pergerakan di ranjang, kemudian sebuah lengan melingkar di perutnya. Chanyeol membuka matanya. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah. Berhenti merajuk dan memilih menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk bantal Baekhyun.

"Aku senang sekali saat aku ada kesempatan untuk tour asia. Aku tau akan ada nama korea di list ku. Yang aku pikirkan saat itu adalah bertemu dengamu, Baekbom hyung, dan teman-teman. Bahkan aku memikirkan kalimat sapaan seperti apa nanti jika bertemu kalian."

Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol yang kini ikut memeluknya.

"Jadi tadi saat kau muncul di konserku dengan tiba-tiba aku sangat senang luar bisaa. Aku bahkan tidak tau harus bersikap bagaiman, berkata apa. Dan tidak sampai disitu, Luhan juga muncul dan aku sangat terkejut karna ternyata Luhan lah promotor itu."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Baek"

"Dan kau juga membawaku kemari, menyiapkan pesta kecil untukku, menyanyikan lagu untukku. Hari ini kau sudah membuat perasaanku bahagia, membuatku sudah sangat berarti hari ini. Kau tidak berhenti membuatku terus jantungan karna kejutan-kejutanmu itu, Yeol."

"Kau senang?"

"Sangat"

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang terpejam dengan kepala ia benamkan di surai Baekhyun. Karna pergerakannya itu, Chanyeol akhirnya membuka mata dan membalas tatapan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak meminta hadiah padamu, bukan berarti aku tidak menghargaimu, Yeol. Jadi jangan marah, hm?"

Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun karna gemas. Jadi, alasan Baekhyun ingin tidur bersamanya karna mengkhawatirkan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah? Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah.

"Kalau begitu cium aku, dan aku janji tidak akan marah" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol membuat pria itu meringis kesakitan. "Aku minta di cium, bukan di cubit"

"Kau ini. Dan sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau terus-terusan menciumku? Apa kau punya fetish di bibirku?"

"Kau tidak suka kalau ku cium?"

"Chanyeol aku bertanya lebih dulu, jadi jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku mencium orang yang aku suka, apa itu salah?"

"Kau menyukai banyak orang, jadi semu—"

"Aku hanya menciummu"

Kalimatnya yang di potong Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya bungkam.

"Aku yakin kau juga hanya menciumku, kan?" Baekhyun merona parah mendengarnya, dan dia benci itu. Jadi dia memilih membenamkan wajahnya kembali di dada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengumbar bibirku untuk di cium setiap orang" gumamnya.

"Hei…kau pikir aku membiarkan bibirku untuk di cium setiap orang?"

"Setidaknya kau juga merasakan bibir Kyungsoo kan?"

"Ck…kau memang seharusnya tidur, Baek"

"Tapi aku tidak mengantuk"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Kau..masih marah padaku?"

Chanyeol sudah sebesar itu menahan diri dengan tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Dan harus berapa lama dia menahannya?

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan marah lagi kalau kau menciumku seperti tadi"

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol, senang sekali pria itu menggodanya. Pasti itu caranya untuk mengejek Baekhyun.

"Kau tau, Baek. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menyerang begitu—Auw…Ya! Kenapa suka sekali mencubit dan memukulku?!"

"Karna kau menyebalkan"

Baekhyun kesal karna Chanyeol terus menggodanya malam itu, memaksa Baekhyun untuk menciumnya kembali seperti saat di balkon tadi. Dan Baekhyun jengah mendengarnya jadi dia memunggungi Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimut.

Rencana Chanyeol yang menghabiskan malam dengan Baekhyun, di tambah dengan berciuman pada akhirnya gagal. Tidak ada bibir yang saling menyentuh malam itu. Chanyeol menyerah untuk memaksa, membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun. Tangannya menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk dia dekap dari belakang.

Chanyeol hanya tidak menyadari, Baekhyun masih membuka matanya, tersenyum simpul merasakan dadanya yang kembali berdetak tidak karuan ketika dia bisa sedekat ini lagi dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun akhirnya berbalik badan ketika dengkuran halus terdengar. Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tidur.

Baekhyun menatap setiap inci wajah orang yang dari dulu selalu membuatnya merasakan sakit dan senang, dan Baekhyun beruntung karna Chanyeol lebih banyak memberikan rasa senang itu, kebahagiaan yang Baekhyun rasakan hanya jika itu adalah Chanyeol.

Jemarinya menyusuri mulai dari kening Chanyeol, turun di kedua alisnya yang tebal, dan dengan halus menyentuh hidung bangkir Chanyeol. Terakhir, ibu jarinya mengusap lunak bibir Chanyeol yang entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun biarkan tanpa protesan menyentuh bibirnya.

Dan kali ini Baekhyun ingin mengabulkan permintaan Chanyeol.

CUP!

"Selamat tidur, Giant"

 **TBC**

[Jumat, 614]

HAPPY ChanBaekDay

Tidak terasa sudah enam tahun aku menjadi chanBaekist T.T…bahagia dan senang, hatiku sering di buat up and down like a roller coaster wkwkwk! Gak banyak minta, aku hanya mau ChanBaek penuh dengan kebahagian, semoga album keduanya lancer dan mendapat respon baik dari semuanya. Aku saying ChanBaek T.T

Padahal niatku chapter ini kubuat end, ternyata ideku tidak sinkron dengan jemariku. Sesuai janjiku, aku update tepat di hari ChanBaekDay

Cek dua FF ku yang lain, update Cheating dan PDLMB


End file.
